A demon to most, A father to one
by thesheepishchild
Summary: Roronoa Zoro is known as a demon but when a three year old falls into the hands of the crew how is it that she bonds with the "demon". Will Zoro accept the little one or will his ego push her aside.
1. Chapter 1

Ever since I saw Zoro with those babies in Water 7 I couldn't help but think of him as a daddy. This is my take on Zoro being a father figure. This is only the intro more will come, most in drabbles. Well I hope you enjoy.

"Oi guys I see something. I think it's a boat." Usopp yelled as he looked through his binoculars

"Let's check it out!" Luffy yelled

"Mabey there's treasure in it." Nami cheered her eyes turning into beli sighns

As they reached the boat all their faces fell. Inside was a little girl only covered in shirt that looked more like a rag. Zoro not waiting for everyone plunged in the water and reached the girl. He quickly checked to see if she was awake. Zoro was taken back as she was so tiny. She was barely conscious when Zoro reached her. Zoro embraced the little girl and saw her grey eyes focus on him for a moment and then closed. Worry crept into Zoro. He looked up at Robin who nodded making a row of hands gripping Zoro's arm and pulling him onto the boat. Chopper immediately inspected the girl and he smiled easing the entire crew.

"She hasn't been out to long the worst she's going to get is a sunburn. She was really lucky no dehydration no bruises. But I wonder what happen to her" Chopper wondered out loud

Everybody stared at the soaking wet little girl who had thick black curly hair that reached her small shoulders. She was a small child the best guess of her age was three. She had beautiful long thick eyelashes and they wondered aloud what her eyes looked like but no one dared to disturb the little girl.

"They're grey" Zoro said answering the question

"Oh how pretty" Nami cooed.

"All she needs is rest" Chopper told everyone before he took to the girls' room. Everybody went back to the routines and waited for their new friend to wake up.

**3 hours later.**

A black curly head moved sluggishly in a warm bed and stretched her tiny body. She rubbed her eyes with balled up fists clearly missing her eyes an instead hit her nose. She opened her eyes as the pain woke her up. Still tired she looked around the big room blinking her eyes from the sunlight. She jumped back when she saw a person in the corner of the room.

She waved her hand at the person and noticed the girl did the same. She waved again and finally realized it was her reflection. She laughed but her face scrunched up in disgust as she saw the shirt she was wearing. It was a hot pink and when she jumped out of the bed the shirt reached her knees. She looked for another shirt but the drawers she was sure has clothes in were to high.  
She pouted for a second and then with a huff she walked out of the room.

Walking in a rage she walked farther away from the room. Only after her anger had died down did she realize she was lost. She felt a whimper come from her throat and found comfort in sucking her thumb which she knew she was to big to be doing. Suddenly she heard a yell and jumped behind a corner looking into a room. It looked like a kitchen and she saw two people in there. There was a boy with a hat on and bigger boy with yellow hair. The bigger boy had his back to her so she could only see boy with the hat. She listened to what they was saying.

"Sanji you have to put your wanted poster up with the rest of the crew" The boy with the hat ordered

"Screw you bastards like I would put that horrible shitty picture of me." The other boy yelled his face turning red.

"It's that or you make me food" the Boy laughed

"You shitty bastard." The bigger boy suddenly tried to grab the poster from the other boy suddenly the shorter boy did something that made the little girls eyes grow in shock. The boy's arm stretched to the ceiling! She was going to run but she saw smoke and her curiosity got her to stay. The yellow boy's leg was on fire! With a jump he kicked the piece of paper a blazed. The hatboy screamed and let go of the paper and stuck his hand in his mouth. The little girl not wanting to see anymore turned and ran as fast as her little legs could take her. "Monsters" she whispered. She stopped running and hid when she heard voices.

"And then I grabbed the sea king with my bare hands and punched him making him plummet down 1200 feet in the water. You can guess who won"

"Sugoi Usopp"

"Let me tell you how I single handily took out an entire fisherman gang."

The little girl found herself almost bring drawn out of her hiding spot wanting to hear the story. That was until the strangers walked past her and she got to see how they looked. A man with curly hair that was half covered with a bandanna walked past her but it was on his face that made her mouth fall. An evil scientist she thought. His nose must have been part of his weird experiments. If the nose didn't freak out the little girl what followed the mad scientist made all the color in her face drain. A tanuki who was walking like a human. That must be his henchmen she thought.

She stood still and watched where they exited. After a few minutes she carefully followed them and poked her head out the door. She walked outside and felt something in her foot and found herself standing on grass. Grass there can't be grass on a boat she thought. Still walking not noticing she had put her thumb in her mouth again. She heard a woman's voice and hurried to see if this woman was a monster too. She saw a very pretty lady sitting down on a chair next to a man who had a hammer in his hand.

"Oi Robin hand me the wrench yeah"

"The little girl waited for the woman to move but she heard a strange sound and she saw several hands sprout out of nowhere and grabbed the wrench. To make matters worse the man suddenly opened his stomach to show three bottles IN HIS STOMACH! The little girl ran away but stopped when she heard another voice. It sounded like a girl. An angry girl.

She poked her head and saw a girl talking to a man who she could only see had a large afro and a tophat. She let out a sigh finally normal people. She was going to say hi when the big girl suddenly kicked the man in the head screaming "Enough with that panty shit". The little girl's face expressed pure horror as she saw a skeleton fall to the ground. She kicked his skin off she screamed in her head.

She was going to run away when she saw something on the ground. It was a white shirt. Quickly forgetting what she just saw she smiled and quickly took off the pink one. She put the white shirt on and stuck her tongue out at the ugly pink shirt. She really like the shirt and it had a lil button on it that she was now playing with. A yawn escaped her mouth and she rubbed her eyes ready to go back to that comfy bed. Still rubbing her eyes she started walking not seeing the pair of legs in front of her.

She tripped over them and face planted onto the hard wood. She laid there on the floor as tears escaped her eyes as she tried to stop them and little whimpers began to come out. She turned to see what she had tripped over and saw it was a pair of legs. She looked up to the man who was mumbling about never getting a nap anymore. He was the man that saved me the little girl thought. She waited for him to turn into a monster as more tears streamed down her face.

He turned to the little girl who had tears falling down her face. Rubbing the back of his neck he sighed and suddenly he picked her up and settled her in his lap. "Take a nap we both need it" He mumbled. The little girl was so shock but as her head rested on his chest and she felt his arm embrace her she couldn't help but close her eyes and fall asleep.

Robin turned to see where the child had ventured to and couldn't help but smile at where she was. She dropped her book and stood so she could get a better view of the two. Zoro had the girl in his lap both asleep but had one arm over protectively as the waves rocked the boat. The little girl made it even cuter as she sucked her thumb. Everyone on the deck began to follow Robin's stare and soon everyone had a smile on their face.

Sanji and Luffy arrived on the deck yelling at each other but a hand quickly covered their mouths. They looked for robin for an explanation but their eyes followed her gaze at the sleeping duo. Sanji was going to start laughing but a quick glance from Robin stopped him. Suddenly they saw Nami tiptoe to the pair with a camera and quickly snapped a shot. She looked at the shot and nodded in approval.

"For memories navigator-san" Robin asked

"No blackmail" Nami replied bluntly

Please review I hope you enjoyed the intro.


	2. Chapter 2

Couldn't help but upload the second chapter today :) Enjoy and please review

* * *

The crew woke up groggily as they started their morning rituals. Dragging themselves out of bed they suddenly heard something that woke them and put a smile on their face. The little girl was laughing. Not just laughing but gut wrenching laughter. Luffy was the first onto the deck wanting to join the fun. The crew soon heard Luffy laughing loudly and their curiosity got the best of them and they all ventured onto the deck. Zoro had the little girl in his arms who was red in the face from laughing.

"Again Zoro again" The girl said between laughing. "Ok ok" Zoro said with a smile on his face as well.

He outstretched his arms and threw his arms up releasing the girl who flew upwards. Zoro threw her so high she was could have touched the crow's nest. The crews' jaws dropped at the man's action. The little girl came back down and Zoro quickly caught her by the waist. She was laughing so hard that her face turned a deeper red. Zoro looked at her face and started laughing to. The crew was startled. The only time Zoro laughed was when he was partying with the crew or he just found someone that was worth a battle.

"Again Zoro" The little girl squeled

"Hold on let us catch our breath first" Zoro said still smiling. They both took a deep breath and the little girl's face returned to normal color. They both seemed oblivious to their audience.

"Again please Zoro" the little girl said dripping with sweetness one more time.

"Ok one more time though" Zoro said

"High though Zoro" she said holding her hands up to make sure Zoro understood. "Alright" Zoro agreed.

The crew watched as Zoro crouched down and couldn't believe the guy was serious. The guy could lift a building and here he was throwing a toddler! Right before he was going to throw her up the crew screamed "WAIT ZORO". This only made things worse as they startled Zoro who threw his hands up only adding speed to the powerful throw. They all stared upward at the little girl who was flying upwards in the sky until she soon became just a dot. Zoro had his mouth hanging open with worry etched all over his face.

"YOU IDIOT" Nami screamed

"MARIMO" Sanji exclaimed

"DEMON" Chopper and Usopp yelled

"NOT SUPA" Franky screamed

"SANTORYU" Luffy screamed

No one decided to lecture Luffy as the little girl was coming back down. Zoro jumped and caught her slightly shorting the fall. Everybody stared at the little girl. Her hair was windblown and the once curly hair was now standing straight up defying gravity. They waited for a reaction, tears, screams, refusal to speak for the rest of her life. They waited seconds passing but it seemed like hours. The little girl blinked and suddenly her face broke into a smile and she began to laugh where her entire body shook "Again again" she said breathlessly. Zoro smiled more of relief this time.

"No that was the last one ok"

She pouted "Alright Zoro"

"Good girl" he put her down and was going to walk away.

"Hey Zoro what's my name ...is it girl" The crew stared at the little girl in confusion. Zoro scratched his head trying to think of what to say. "Well what were you called before?"

The little girl blushed "I never had one. I was called it or that, but that's not a name is it?" she tried to smile at Zoro clearly showing she was embarrassed.

Robin quickly walked to the girl embraced her. Getting to her eye level Robin kneeled in front of her and asked "Would you like us to give you a name or would you like to make one for yourself" The little girl thought and finally stared at Zoro "Zoro can you pick me a name please."

Zoro was taken back and scratched his head "Hmm well let's see what would be a good name" The little girl tried to flatten her hair with no use and just smiled weakly.  
Damn don't screw this up Zoro thought. Everyone waited and the little girl began fidgeting. Zoro asked for a pen and everyone watched as Zoro wrote something on his hand. He looked at it and nodded before he showed his hand and said confidently "Greycie"

"Greycie?" everyone said in confusion

"Baka you spelled it wrong its supposed to be G-r-a-c-i-e"

"No I spelled it like that because of her eyes" Zoro argued. Everyone stared at the little girl's eyes who were a beautiful grey.

Nami stood up and walked over to the girl. Do you want Gracie or Greycie" She stared at Nami who was smiling and at Zoro who looking at the sea,

She nodded and pointed to her eyes. "Greycie" she said with a nod that mirrored Zoro's. The crew laughed and Nami sighed "Alright you are now Greycie" Everyone cheered

"Sanji big breakfast for our nakama Greycie" Luffy cheered

"Alright give me five minutes" Sanji headed to the kitchen and the crew dispersed.

"Hey Grey lets go wash up for breakfast" Zoro looked for Greycie but found Nami was whispering something into Greycie's ear who was now giggling.

"Oi Greycie come on lets go wash our hands" Zoro told her but she shook her head no while still giggling with Nami. Zoro who was hungrily hurriedly said "Look you can wash your hands or you can jump into the water to wash which one is it going to be" "Fine" she said with a grin and before Zoro could stop her she ran and squeezed herself through the railing going overboard.

"GREYCIE" Zoro yelled and quickly jumped overboard.

Everybody ran out after hearing the yell but stopped when they saw Nami rolling on the ground. Between breaths she said "I told Greycie to jump overboard so Zoro would jump after her" She quickly explained as she saw the crew's horrified faces. "But don't worry Robin caught her before she could touch the water." she waited for the laughter and was greeted by silence. When she looked at them she saw Robin who's eyes were wide with surprise "NAMI, ROBIN WAS GETTING COFFEE" The crew screamed. Nami turned to Robin who unemotionally said "Were you planning to prank swordsman-san right away.

"Oii is somebody going to throw me a rope" an angry voice said

"OH SHIT" Nami screamed. They fished the two out of the water and were greeted by a very pissed Zoro and a crying Greycie who wailed when she saw Nami. "Nami you said Robin would catch me you fibber!"


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for all the reviews and favs especially Triplebaka. So here is the third chapter.

* * *

After Robin had dried poor Greycie and Nami apologized over twenty times, the trio finally entered the dining hall. The crew was being loud as usual and Luffy and Brooke were chanting Meat while clanging their silverware. Robin looked at Greycie and asked her where she would like to sit.

The crew had a hunch where she would pick but they quieted down and waited for her to answer. She looked down and timidly looked up and stared at Zoro. Zoro felt the stare and he wanted to sigh but he knew that would only hurt the kid's feelings.

"Can you feed yourself" He asked looking at Greycie. Greycie scrunched her eyebrows and looked as if she was just offended. "Zoro" she said "I'm three I can feed myself" The crew laughed at the reaction and Franky presented his supa chair he had made just for lil sis. The chair looked like the others but when Greycie sat in it the chair it raised so she was able to reach the table.

"This is my chair" she laughed and began bouncing on it with a huge grin on her face. She jumped down and ran to hug Franky. Well hugged his ankle since the shipwright was so tall. Everybody laughed but their laughter stopped when Greycie said "Nobody has given me anything before thank you Franky." Everybody had a sad smile on their face and Franky quickly donned on his sunglasses to hide his tears which he epically failed at.

Zoro walked over and scooped up the girl and placed her in her chair so the shipwright could get a hold of himself. When everyone was back in their seats an unusual silence fell on their table as everyone thought of what Greycie said. Thankfully Sanji came in and spread the dishes with a spin onto the table.

Everybody looked at the dishes but before anyone moved to devour the food Robin cleared her throat and looked at Luffy. Luffy stared confused until Robin nodded at Greycie. Luffy nodded knowing what she was saying. He stood up and cleared his throat. "Welcome aboard our ship Greycie and I hope you're in for an adventure" Luffy lifted his cup into the air and was followed by the rest of the crew.

Meanwhile Sanji was monitoring the food and making sure everyone had their fill. Sanji poured Nami and Robin drinks and turned to Greycie. "How does the food look young lady" Sanji asked eagerly. Greycie quickly looked at the floor her curls covering her face. They barely heard her say "Good thank you" Robin and Nami exchanged worried glances and Sanji seemed a little hurt but he returned to the kitchen.

Robin noticed that when Sanji left Greycie returned to her normal state. Right now she was looking at the toast with hungry eyes. Zoro noticed this too and he reached to grab one for her but was stopped when Greycie said

"No Zoro, not that one." Zoro reached for another one "No Zoro, the other one" Zoro reached for the very top one "No Zoro, that one right there" Zoro paused at the toast and realized it was the first one he was going to pick up. "This one" He growled. "Yes that one is perfect thank you Zoro" Greycie said with a nod.

Zoro rolled his eyes as he placed the toast on Greycie's plate and began filling his. While reaching for some meat he saw something in the corner of his eye. With great reflexes he caught Luffy's hand inches away from Greycie's toast. The crew with open mouths stared at Luffy who had the same expression on his face. "You tried to still food from a defenseless three years old" Nami yelled "It was a reflex" Luffy yelled back. Luffy smiled at Greycie "Sorry"

Before Greycie could answer, Sanji stormed in. "Luffy how many times do I have to tell you not to steal people's food you bastard. Are you ok Greycie?" Sanji asked while walking over to her. Greycie looked up at him and everybody was shocked as her bottom lip trembled and tears threatened to spill. Sanji stopped dead in his tracks and looked at the little girl. Sanji took a step forward "What's wrong Gr-"

He stopped as she jumped from the chair and hid behind Zoro's. Everybody was very disturbed at Greycie's actions. They all asked what was wrong but she just shook her head. Zoro held up his hand to stop them and he leaned towards Greycie and asked her what was wrong.

She looked up showing the crew her tear streaked face. Everybody feared the worst on what could cause the child to act like this. She sobbed but then with a nod from Zoro she took a breath and looked at everyone but Sanji. "I'M SCARED OF HIS EYEBROW" She wailed and she hid her blushing face into Zoro's pants.

Robin covered everybody mouths including hers as everyone wanted to die of laughter. Franky was turning red in the face as tears of laughter fell down her face. Sanji looked at the little girl and at his laughing crew. "But your friends with Brook, and he's a walking skeleton." He exclaimed.

"I.. I.. I dont know wh...why but it just scares me" Greycie wailed through Zoro's pants. Sanji thought how since Greycie's arrival he tried to be nice to her but he just got the cold shoulder. She immediately liked Zoro and Luffy and all Usopp had to do was tell a story to get the little girl to like him.

Robin showed Greycie her garden and Franky just told her he had a surprise for her which made Greycie like them. Nami let her eat a mikan and promised her she can help her pick them. Brooke and Chopper took the longest for her to get used to.

She still believed Chopper was an experiment and Brooke...Brooke was just Brooke. It wasn't until she scraped her knee that she got used to Chopper and one song from Brooke was all it took for her to like them.

But Sanji, no matter what he did the little girl would just look away... and it was all because of his eyebrow.

I bet the damn Marimo is getting a kick out of this Sanji thought.  
He looked at Zoro and found him patting Greycie on the back awkwardly but more like he was petting a dog and looking totally lost. Greycie managed to stop crying. "Please don't hit me with your fire leg." She pleaded. Sanji looked startled for a second. "I never hit women...or girls" He added the last part. Greycie looked up but winced when she saw his eyebrow "I'm sorry"

"You don't have to be sorry." Sanji said. He got an idea in his head and said "Hey how about if you say my food is good I'll know me and you are nakama okay."  
Greycie gave a smile and nodded wiping the tears away. "The toast was yummy"

"Alright let breakfast continue then." Sanji said with a smile. Greycie smiled back and ran to her chair to find her toast gone. She looked up to see Luffy with bread crumbs on his mouth. He was glancing left to right and failing at whistling.

"LUFFY DID YOU EAT MY TOAST!"


	4. Chapter 4

Here is ch 4 ^_^ I hope you guys like! Thank you everyone for all the reviews fav and story alerts they mean alot! Don't you love zoro as a father figure especially to a little girl! ^_^ Just in case anyone is wondering Greycie speaks well because she is a smart little girl. I don't like it when kids in stories talk with lisps or not really clearly that you have to read it twice to understand what they are saying so Greycie is always going to talk clearly.

* * *

Zoro yawned and looked across the deck looking for a small curly head. He found her next to Nami by the Mikan tree and reassured she was safe he soon fell asleep.

Zoro was tired, no he was exhausted! As for the past few nights he hadn't got any sleep. Greycie seemed to dislike the girls' room and like the boys' room better. Every night Zoro would be woken up by Greycie creeping in and placing herself on either the couch or a hammock whichever one was vacant. The other guys seemed to have gotten used to her sneaking in but Zoro couldn't dull his senses as a swordsman.

Every night she would sneak in the boys' room in the dead of night. She would jump on the couch that the boys left for her now, curl herself up into a ball, place her thumb in her mouth and immediately fall asleep. Zoro would lie in his hammock and discipline himself that he wouldn't get up for the girl but one shiver from the girl was all it took for him to haul himself up. He would grab a blanket and wrapped the little one and repeated to himself that he would go back to his hammock.

BUT EVERYTIME she clung to his shirt and a moment later he and Greycie were asleep on the couch. That wasn't the reason why he wasn't getting any sleep though. Greycie was constantly moving, twisting and turning, talking gibberish in her sleep, but one pat on the head was all it took for her to lay still...until five minutes later.

He hadn't even train in the past days because he was so tired, but that was it. Tonight she would be sleeping with the girls.

After dinner everyone was relaxing when a giant yawn came from Greycie. She rubbed her eyes but her eyes were still half closed and it looked like she was ready to drop. Everyone smiled at the little girl but Robin noticed Zoro was getting ready to say something.

"Ready for bed Grey" Zoro asked. Greycie smiled as she always did when Zoro called her by her nickname and nodded at Zoro. "Alright when you're ready just follow Robin to the girls room for bed" Zoro said bluntly

The smile was wiped from Greycies face as she looked up with Zoro. The crew watched intently at the two wondering who was going to win. "But I thought I was sleeping with you Zoro." she said quietly. "No Grey you have to sleep with the girls from now on. You can no longer sneak into the boys' room anymore" Zoro said.

Greycie who was tired and still a child began to cry."Whyyyy" She wailed tears running down her face.  
"Its not right that a girl is sleeping with a room full of men" Zoro reasoned

"If I was a boy would I be able to sleep with you guys" She cried. Zoro was not expecting this and stuttered "Ahhh yeah... I guess"

"OK ILL BE A BOY THEN" Greycie cried.

"Nice one Marimo now you confused her on her own gender" Sanji scolded

Zoro was completely lost so he said "Well you're not a boy, you're a girl so you are sleeping in the girls room"

"So just because I'm a girl I can't do what I want" Greycie yelled. Zoro didn't like how this conversation was turning but it was too late. "Because I'm a girl I have to be grouped with other girls" She jumped from her chair and stared at Zoro right in the eye. "I DONT WANT TO BE A GIRL IF IT MEANS IM WEAKER TO THE BOYS"

That hit right at home with Zoro and the crew waited for Zoro to say something but Zoro had a faraway look in his eyes. Greycie stopped crying and looked at the silent Zoro and was scared. Zoro eyes blinked and the faraway look disappeared as fast as it had came. He stared at Greycie "Sleep in the girls' room" He said without any emotions. He left the dining hall gripping his white katanna.

Greycie stood there shocked until Nami came and picked her up. Greycie didn't put up a fight as she thought how Zoro reacted. Nami walked to the girls room and dropped her on the bed Franky made for her. Greycie was already half asleep as her thoughts began to get cloudy. As she closed her eyes she thought to herself that she didn't want to be a girl because girls would never be as good as boys. She would never be good enough.

* * *

Zoro was jolted out of a bed by a scream and chills ran down his spine because he knew who it belonged to. Running out of the bedroom only with pants on and his sword in hand he ran to the girls room. He was quickly followed by the rest of the men but he was the first one to open the door and see the scene. Greycie was on her bed trying to get out of the embrace Nami had her in. "NO NO NO" She screamed. Her face streaked with tears as she fought against the embrace. She shivered with eyes clenched tight as tears escaped she cried" I'm sorry"

Though Nami and Robin were trying to comfort her, her body was still tense showing that she was still dreaming. Zoro quickly went to her and scooped the child out of Nami's embrace and pressed her against his chest. Her heart was racing and she was still crying. Everyone had worried expressions and Zoro sighed. He patted her on the head and she slowly stopped struggling."It's just a dream Grey"

She opened her eyes showing her grey eyes and stared at him for a second. Zoro jaw tightened when she opened them because what her eyes expressed. Sadness. She quickly shut them tight as she bawled in his bare chest. Keeping her in his arms he walked out of the girls room just giving a nod to everyone. He silently walked to the boys' bedroom and laid on the couch. He embraced Greycie and felt her body relax as he held her. She was back to sleep in a minute.

Zoro sighed and grabbed a blanket that was lying on the floor and covered him and Greycie. He would just have to take longer naps in the day.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for all the feedback everyone! I'm glad everyone likes Greycie she is my first Oc. Should I do titles for the chapters?

* * *

Shopping part 1

"I see an island" Usopp yelled

Everyone cheered at the news. It had been days since they were on land and everyone was anxious to reach the island. Nami turned to Greycie who was still in an over sized shirt. She noted to herself that child needed new clothes. When they finally docked the crew got ready to head to the village and hurried to Nami who was handing out the spending money. She stopped at the sleeping duo on the deck. "OI YOU TWO"

Greycie woke with a start and Zoro instantly patted her head. Nami winced and forgot ever since that nightmare they had to wake Greycie very carefully. Zoro stretched and walked over to Nami with Greycie two steps behind him. As she handed Zoro his money she looked at Greycie.

"Greycie you're coming with me today alright" Nami said while observing Greycie's reaction.

Disappointment was all over her face but she didn't cry as Nami expected her to. "What are we going to do" Greycie asked timidly.  
"I'm going to buy you clothes so you won't be running around in only shirts." Nami answered. Greycie bit her lip and stared at the floor. Nami tilted her head in confusion.

"What is it" Nami asked. Greycie still looking at the floor whispered "I don't have any money"  
Nami frowned and held Greycie's chin so they were looking eye to eye."If I wanted you to pay I would have said so. Did I say so?"

Greycie shook her head. "Well then now that's cleared up lets go Greycie and buy you some cute stuff" Nami said cheerfully.  
Greycie nodded and looked at Zoro with half a smile.

Zoro caught it and with a pat on her head he said "If you are good I'll treat you too..." Zoro tried to think what kids liked.

"ICE CREAM" Greycie exclaimed jumping up and down. Zoro smirked "Yeah we will get ice cream if you behave."

"Come on Nami lets go" Greycie grabbed Nami's hand and dragged off the ship. Zoro smirked as Greycie waved goodbye but then something hit him. Looking around he noticed he was alone on the ship. He felt anger rush through his entire body and yelled at Nami "Hey witch, what the hell I watched the boat last time."

Nami smile slyly "If you don't watch the boat Ill raise your interest by 10%"  
Zoro grounded his teeth but then a smile crept on his face.  
Zoro looked up and called to Greycie."Hey Grey Nami said you could buy whatever you want so don't be shy"  
Greycie mouth fell open and she looked up at Nami with huge eyes. A huge grin spread across her face and her face just screamed innocence. "Really Nami I can buy whatever I want."

If looks could kill Zoro would be seven feet under with the look Nami gave him. She turned to Greycie and forced a smile on her face."Of course Greycie"

As the two headed out Zoro chuckled and laid himself on the deck. He closed his eyes and waited for sleep. He waited and waited. He opened his eyes and scowled when he realized why he couldn't sleep. His hand had moved to pat someone's head and he realized he felt uncomfortable not knowing where the kid was.

Nami was placing all the clothes she and Greycie had liked and couldn't wait for the crew to see her. The minute they bought the clothes Nami had changed the little girl in the outfit she liked. The day hadn't gone to bad since Greycie seemed to like all the clothes that were on sale. Nami could tell why they were on sale they were very...unique. If other children would've worn this they would've looked like a mess but Greycie pulled it off somehow.

While walking out of the store Nami sighed as they didn't find any shoes that fit the child. "Look its Robin, Nami" Greycie said. Nami followed her gaze and sure enough Robin was walking towards them.  
She had a smile on her face and as she neared them. Nami could see she had something behind her back.

"Robin do you like my new clothes." Greycie said excitedly.  
Robin looked at her and a true smile was on her face as she softly laughed. "Greycie-chan you look adorable"  
Greycie smiled back and saw Robin was holding her hands behind her back. She tilted her head to try to see what Robin was hiding.

"Greycie-chan I have something for you" Robin said smiling.  
Robin revealed what was behind her back which got a gasp from Greycie and an "aww" from Nami. Robin had yellow rain boots decorated with flowers and a red rim around it. Greycie jumped and hugged Robin with a tight squeeze. She immediately donned them and with a smile Robin and Nami looked at the complete outfit.

"They match perfectly Robin" Nami said.  
"Would you like to show the rest of the crew." Robin asked. Greycie nodded and she was going to run off when Robin quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her back. Greycie looked confusedly at Robin who just smiled and said "It's busy here. Stay near us so you won't get lost."

Greycie nodded and held Robins hand and walked. Nami side glanced at Robin. "This place is a stop for most pirates. I've seen a couple of pirates here and let's just say Greycie should always be with us." Robin said quietly so Greycie couldn't hear Nami nodded understanding perfectly.

The trip back to the ship took longer than they thought because doting mothers and elder women constantly stopped them to compliment Greycie at how cute she was. As the ship was in sight Nami smiled and said "I wonder what the crew is going to think of her clothes."

Robin laughed "Greycie-chan is going to melt all their hearts, she looks adorable." Robin stopped smiling and said sternly "We just have to make sure she is always in ours sight"


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey guys" Greycie yelled as they finally reached the deck.

Everybody on the deck turned to see all the girls walking to the deck when they heard a high voice that could belong only to one person. "Hey guys look at my new clothes"

All the men turned to the exciting toddler and everyone smiled at her. "Zoro do you look like me new clothes" "Nami got them for me" "And all these old ladies were saying how cute I looked. But then they would pinch my cheek and it hurt a lot. "Like a lot Zoro" She stopped her ramble and stared at Zoro. Her face turned red and she puffed out her cheeks as Zoro was asleep on the deck not hearing a thing she said.

"OI GREYCIE IS THAT A TUTU" Luffy yelled as he ran to the little girl. The little girl was wearing a white shirt with a blue tutu and black tights that looked adorable on her. Franky picked up his sunglasses and said in an exaggerated voice "Wow Greycie are those new SUPA boots" He winked at Robin who chuckled.

Greycie's whole face lit up "Oh yeah my boots Robin got them for me" "See the flowers on them" she picked up her boot so everyone can see them. The older men oohh and ahhed but Luffy Chopper had stars in their eyes as they looked. "Awesome Greycie" They awed.

Greycie giggled but her face got serious. She looked at Zoro who was still sleeping. Her face scrunched up for a second and then a sly smile that looked exactly likes Nami's crept on her face. Everybody eyes went wide at the smile and they watched in fascination as Greycie sat on the floor and holding her face in her hands she let out a whimper and peeked her eyes over her hands at Zoro. Zoro's eyes flashed open at the sound and he jumped to his feet his head twisting everywhere looking for Greycie. When he found her five feet away he was going to get her when her head shot up.

"Zoro good you're up" "Do you like my new clothes" She asked sweetly. Everybody laughed and even Zoro had to chuckle.

"Grey are you a ballerina now" Zoro said pointing at the tutu.  
"No Zoro I am not a ballerina I am a dancer." she said. Everybody chuckled at the response. Greycie's whole face lit up and she turned to Nami.

"Nami was I good today" She asked her grey eyes pleading for the right answer.  
Nami smiled and turned to Zoro "Greycie was VERRRY GOOD today and I had no trouble with her." Nami made sure to stress the very good part.  
Zoro stared at Nami in confusion and it was only until Nami mouthed out "ice cream" did the swordsman remember the deal he made.

Zoro turned to Greycie who was showing Sanji and Brooke how when she twirled her tutu followed her. "Hey Grey lets go get some ice cream."

Greycie smiled and she quickly ran to Nami to give her a hug. Greycie turned around and ran to Zoro. At the very last second she jumped yelling "Carry me Zoro". Zoro's fast reflexes were the only thing that stopped her from falling. Greycie and the crew laughed but Zoro looked uncomfortable as he tried to think what just happened. He held her in arms length for a second his face full of confusion.

The crew stopped laughing and everyone waited for the swordsman to do extremely awkward he placed Greycie back on the floor who was expressing a very hurt face. The crew stared and watched as Zoro looked a little guilty at his actions. He nodded his head and he and Greycie walked off the boat.

"Che shitty swordsman not wanting his macho image be tainted, he hurt the poor girl's feelings." Sanji grunted

"I don't think it's that Cook-san. I think he doesn't know how to act with a child." Robin disagreed.  
The crew mused at this and remembered his confused look when he had caught Greycie.

"Oh Shit" Nami exclaimed  
"What is it" the crew exclaimed back.  
Robin sighed and answered "We didn't warn him about the several wanted criminals I saw on this island. One included a wanted child molester"


	7. Chapter 7

Here is the seconded chapter for today Yay! Thank you for all the feedback and I hope you enjoy this chapter

* * *

Zoro was walking his face straight ahead looking for a place that sold ice cream. He would stop so Greycie could catch up every few minutes. She had been quiet since they left the boat and Zoro could guess it was because of the catching incident. Greycie was staring at the floor kicking rocks that were along the way.

They had been walking for a good thirty minutes and Zoro still hadn't found a damn ice cream shop. He looked at Greycie who looked miserable. Finally giving up he decided to ask a villager.  
"Grey stay right here alright. I'm going to ask if anyone knows where an ice cream store is." Zoro ordered leaving Greycie against a wall and away from the walking path.

Greycie just nodded. Zoro sighed and walked across the path to talk to a villager.  
"Hey do you guys have an ice cream shop"

The villager gave him a weird look before answering "Yeah its right there"  
Zoro looked to see a store that said "ICE CREAM" in bold letters just a couple feet away. Zoro felt his face grow red and mumbled how the damn shop must've moved when he wasn't looking.

He looked for Greycie and realized how pack the village had got. The paths were now packed tight with people carrying bags or trying to sell items. Worry crept in him and he frantically looked for the child. When he finally spotted her he sighed in relief. He looked closer and as the people walked Greycie was now in his view. He felt his breath get stuck in his throat.

A man was talking to Greycie but he was to close making the child to look away uncomfortably. She was looking for him but was too scared to move. The man's eyes were going up and down as he gazed at the child's body. He was whispering something to Greycie and Zoro saw tears threatening to shed in her eyes. The man took one last look at the child and couldn't help himself as his tongue licked his lips hungrily.

His hand was going to touch the child when the next thing he knew he was on the ground with pain erupting in his face. He yelled in pain and tried to grab his gun. Pain surged through his hand as a foot crushed it. He looked up to see his attacker and felt his face pale.

In front of him was a demon with an over powering killing aura. The man tried to explain himself but a punch in the face stopped him. The man snarled at him calling him a pervert along with other insults.

So he liked little girls and wished to do adult things with them. Oh how he wanted that little girl. That tutu he wanted to rip off her and watch her body struggle against his body, oh he felt so powerful when he had captured his prey. He realized he wasn't thinking this he was actually saying it out loud.

He saw the horrified looks on the crowds' faces. But what made his blood run cold was the look on the demons face. He felt himself being picked up and a fist connected with his nose no doubt breaking it. He was thrown in the street with one last punch in the stomach. All the villagers began to sneer at him and a couple of ladies dug their heels in his skin. He turned to take on last look at the beautiful child before he fell unconscious. He deeply regretted he had lost his prey.

* * *

Zoro snatched Greycie and removed her from the crowd that was forming around the pervert. Greycie whimpered as she buried her face in Zoro's shirt.

After getting away from the scene he sat Greycie down and gently picked up her chin. Tears were on the brim of her eyes and she was having trouble to steady her breathing.

"Grey are you ok" Zoro asked his voice full of regret. Greycie shook her head as the tears started to spill.

"Grey what did he say to you" Zoro asked carefully. Greycie began to cry now and her tiny body began to shake with the sobs. Zoro picked her up and held her placing a hand on her head and waited till she calmed down. She let herself go as she sobbed into his shirt with a whimper every few minutes. The sobs quieted down and she picked herself out of Zoro's shirt. There was a huge wet spot on his shirt from his tears as Zoro patted her head.

She looked at Zoro and she felt another sob coming up. Zoro gently held her face and looking her in the eye and said very slowly "Breathe in and out"  
He demonstrated for her and they were soon syncing in breaths.

"Better Grey" She nodded and looked down "He said-"  
"Grey you don't have to say anything ok "Zoro interrupted. Greycie looked up with tears in her eyes but Zoro just breathed in which Greycie followed.

"He scared me Zoro, he made me remember-" She stopped and let her curls hide her face.  
"Is it about the nightmare" Zoro pressed on carefully.

Greycie nodded and Zoro pressed her tightly against his chest."Grey you don't have to answer but has anyone ever" Zoro stopped and didn't know how to ask the question "Has anyone ever touched you when you didn't want them to"  
Greycie sniffed and pressed her head against Zoro's chest. She shook her head and Zoro felt like a weight was lifted off his chest.

"No, just boys have never been nice to me" she looked up at Zoro with red puffy eyes and looked very tired.  
"Zoro I don't want to talk anymore"

"Alright Grey let's go back to the ship" Zoro picked up Greycie and she rested her head on his shoulder. Zoro felt awkward but this time he didn't care. As they walked Zoro made sure to avoid the part of the village where that sick pervert was. He wanted to take Greycie to the ship right away. If only he could remember where the ship was.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you for all the feedback everyone they really motivate me. So alright here is the next chapter.

* * *

Zoro started to worry as the sun was setting and he still couldn't find the ship. Greycie was asleep now and Zoro regretted leaving her alone as now a whimper came every five minutes. He sighed. He really wanted nothing better to do than go find the pervert and castrate the sick bastard. He took a deep breath and tried to concentrate on the matter at hand. He looked up to see Greycie waking up.

"Hey Grey were almost there alright." Zoro lied.

"Zoro I'm hungry" Greycie said. Zoro cursed at how he forgot she hadn't eaten dinner. He saw a food stand that looked like it was still open. Not wanting to let Greycie walk by herself he walked over to the stand still carrying Greycie.

"Hey are you guys still open" Zoro asked

"No were closing, but we made an extra order of the deluxe plate if you want that." A worker replied. Zoro looked at the price and frowned. It was half of his spending money but when he heard Greycie's stomach rumble. He paid for the plate.

"Hey Grey hold the plate yeah" Zoro ordered. The little girl silently took the plate and Zoro walked until he stopped at a tree. He sat down and leaned against the trunk of the tree. He was going to move Greycie so they can be facing each other but she stiffened at the touch. Zoro sighed and left her in his lap. "Hey Grey does this look good to you" Zoro asked as he gazed at the food. The plate contained teriyaki chicken, beef, a pile of rice and some sautéed mushrooms.

Greycie looked at the plate and chose the teriyaki chicken. They ate in silence as finally their hunger was being fed. Zoro had to be careful because he had to reach for plate over Greycie's shoulder. Dropping food on her was the last thing he wanted to do. Greycie ate about half of the chicken and sighed as she put down her fork. Zoro finished the rest but stopped at the sautéed mushrooms. They had a strange aftertaste and after eating three he stopped. They sat comfortably as night began to fall. Greycie eyelids began to close as she lied on the swordsman's chest.  
"Zoro" Greycie whispered

"Yeah Grey"

"Why are boys better than girls" She muttered

Zoro opened his eyes and looked down at the little girl who was picking at the grass. "Grey boys aren't better than boys why do think that."

"Cause girls are only good for sex" She replied bluntly

Zoro saw red and grabbed Greycie so they were facing each other. "Grey whoever told you that was sick in the head ok. That is not true and I never want you to hear you say that again. Understand"

Greycie had tears in her eyes and she shakily asked. "Are you mad at me Zoro"  
Zoro sighed and embraced her "No Grey I'm not mad at you. I am mad at whoever said that to you. Listen the strongest person I knew was a girl. She was even stronger than me. So don't ever think girls are weak alright."

Greycie nodded burying herself in the swordsman's chest. He felt her shaking and feared she would start crying again.  
"Hey Grey its ok I won't let anyone hurt you" Zoro tried to comfort her

"No Zoro I'm cold" Greycie said

"Oh well let's try to find the ship then."

Zoro got up and began to try to find the ship but when twenty minutes passed he was getting frustrated. Greycie got the chills and her teeth began to chatter. Shit Zoro muttered under his breath.  
He saw a store was still open and in his luck it was a store that specialized in blankets.  
"Hey what's your cheapest blanket you got here" Zoro asked

The lady turned and brought out two blankets that were on sale. Greycie turned so she can see them and she immediately scrunched her face at one of them. One was hot pink and one was...

"Zoro that one has the same color as your hair" Greycie said laughing as she pointed at the green blanket which had a marimo illustrated on it. Zoro sweat dropped and knew which one Greycie would buy. He sighed and asked the lady how much.  
Zoro sighed again as buying the blanket would cost him all his spending money which he had hoped for spending it on sake.

Greycie got the chills and shivered at the feeling. Zoro rolled his eyes as he handed the money to the lady and wrapped Greycie in the blanket. Now warm Greycie took a look around her surroundings."Zoro go that way" Greycie said pointing to the right. Zoro looked and stopped to think what he should do.  
"Zoro that way don't you see the water" Greycie said again.

Zoro looked and sure enough the shore was just around the corner. His face feeling flushed he walked around the corner and saw the thousand sunny at the docks.

As he made his way up to the deck he saw Robin who was staring at the night sky. She took one look at them and she sighed and walked over to them. Robin stroked Greycie's hair that was now asleep.  
"Was she hurt" Robin finally asked  
"No just another bad memory to add" Zoro replied sadly.  
"Well let's just make sure we flush them with good memories" Robin said smiling.

She watched the two leave and her smile faded. The swordsman seemed a little off as he walked to the boys' room.


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you for all the feedback and reviews everyone. I would like to thank my regulars; Triplebaka, Moonlight calls, Cb o chan, and the wandering swordsman. Your constant review motivates me to upload every day. ^_^

* * *

I would like to congratulate **Moonlight calls **you guessed the right answer GOOD JOB! LOL

Greycie was woken up in the middle of the night by Zoro getting up and rushing to the bathroom. She soon heard him throwing up violently. She was getting a little worried when he didn't come out for a while but Zoro soon stepped out looking horrible. He scooped Greycie with her blanket up silently and placed her in the hammock while he returned to the couch.

Greycie decided not to argue and soon fell asleep. She was woken up by the sun's rays shining through the window. She looked to see where Zoro was. He was still on the couch but he was faced down. She noticed it was only them two in the room. She decided to go up to the deck to play and hurried to change in her new dresses. She was going to run out when her arm was caught.

She looked and saw Zoro and her eye went wide. He looked really sick, sweat was plastered on his face and he was pale.

"Zoro are you sick. Because you look sick, like really sick" Greycie asked worriedly

"Um I think I'm a little bit sick Grey, but if anyone ask what's wrong just tell them that you kept me up all night" Zoro said tiredly

"Oh I'm sorry Zoro I didn't mean to keep you up" Greycie said sadly thinking Zoro was in the state because of her

"No Grey that's a lie" Zoro said tiredly

"ZORO! Why are you lying to me"

"Grey listen I think I ate something bad but anyways just tell people I needed some sleep alright"  
"Alright Zoro why didn't you say that in the first place" Greycie said giving Zoro a confusing look before she ran to the deck.

As Greycie ran onto the deck she was greeted by good mornings. Everyone stared at the door expecting Zoro to follow the little girl but they were greeted to silence.

"Hey Greycie where's Zoro"

"Oh" She remembered what Zoro said and put on her sad face before answering "I kept him up all night so he didn't get any sleep" She finished her act by staring at the floor.

"Was it a nightmare again Greycie" Nami asked

"No I just kept moving a lot"

"Hey was someone sick last night" Franky asked everyone

"Oh yeah that was Zoro he threw up a lot. Like a lot" Greycie's face dropped as she realized what she had just said and looked at the crew with guilty eyes.

"Ahh yes I know that sickness" Usopp began, grabbing everyone's attentions "Throwing up syndrome, yes half my crew died because of it but the great Uso-" Usopp stopped and realized what he had just said.

Greycie's eyes were wide and her lip trembled. Tears streaming her face she cried "Zoro is going to die"  
Everyone shot dagger eyes at Usopp. Everyone tried to calm the child down but that just added confusion to the child.

"Everyone quiet" Chopper yelled. Everyone grew quiet and even Greycie stopped crying.  
"Greycie Zoro is not dying" Chopper said sternly. Greycie nodded her head, wiping the tears out of her eyes. He turned his back to Greycie and pointed to Luffy and Usopp and motioned them to come closer. "Alright guys I want you to distract Greycie while I take care of Zoro.  
The two nodded and ran to Greycie. "Hey Greycie you want to play a game. Greycie nodded and the trio left the deck to play a game. Chopper was going to check on Zoro when Robin came back up to the deck. No one had seen her go downstairs so they were all surprised when she said "Kenshisan is not in the room. I believe he heard us so now he is hiding."

Greycie was trying to find a hiding spot before Usopp could count to 100. She ran inside a bathroom and quietly closed it. When she turned around she almost screamed when she saw a pale Zoro but he covered her mouth before any sound escaped.  
He signed to her to be quiet and she nodded understanding.

"Grey what are you doing" He whispered

"I'm playing hide and go seek, what are you doing Zoro"

Suddenly Zoro had an idea and he whispered to Greycie "I'm playing hide and seek too, you want to be a team"  
Greycie gasped in delight and a huge smile crept on her face "Yeah" She said excitedly. Zoro never played games with her so she was very happy.

"Alright were a team then" Zoro agreed

"Alright Grey go look outside and tell me if you see anyone and remember were playing hide and go seek"  
She nodded and carefully stepped outside. She was immediately met by Franky and her eyes widen in surprise

"Oh lil sis sorry didn't mean to scare you, have you seen Zoro"

Greycie remembered what Zoro had said and shook her head. She held her finger to her lips and shushed Franky "Franky go away I'm playing hide and go seek"

Franky taking one last look around nodded at Greycie and left. She heard a door open and saw Zoro opening the door and stepping out. He still looked pale and he was sweating a little.  
"Zoro are you still sick" Greycie asked "No Grey I think it was those mushrooms I ate last night."

Greycie remembered and was going to say something when they heard footsteps. They stood frozen on the spot when a certain blonde saw them.

"Oi I FOUND HIM" Sanji hollered to the rest of the crew. Immediately numerous footsteps followed. Before she could act, Greycie found herself being scooped up and thrown on Zoro's shoulders and grabbed his hair as it was the only thing she could grab.

"Grey take me to the deck yeah" Zoro asked.  
"Turn here" She said.  
They made a sharp turn when they heard yells.

"I can't grab him he has Greycie on his shoulders" They heard Robin say

"That's low Marimo using Greycie as a shield"

"I'm not using her were playing " Zoro yelled back with a grin on his face.

"Zoro go up the stairs."Greycie said with a smile on her face. She was having alot of fun.  
They ran up the stairs through they kicked it shut and grabbed a lawn chair and leaned it against the doorknob. They heard the crew run up the stairs and each one made a grunt as they ran into each other as the door didn't open. Zoro laughed just imagining it. Numerous voices were heard.

"What the hell"  
"There's a chair blocking it"  
"Damn how strong is it"  
"ITS A SUPA CHAIR"  
"Franky you shitty bastard"

Zoro and Greycie laughed but they stopped when they heard "Coup de v-."  
Zoro ran a beeline to the crow's nest before the door was blasted open.

"They really want to catch us huh Zoro"  
Zoro laughed "Yeah but we have to get to the crow's nest and we will be the winne-"

Suddenly he felt a hand grab his ankle and he felt himself falling. He was going to grab Greycie to shield her from the fall but she was no longer on his shoulders. He fell hard on the floor and looked up to see hands holding Greycie. He soon saw the crew surrounding him and heard Greycie laughing her head off.  
"Zoro we lost huh" She said between laughs

"Yeah Grey we lost" Zoro laughed with a grin on his face too.

* * *

The next two to three chapters will not have Zoro in it but it will have Greycie interacting with the crew...will you guys still read them even though they don't have the dynamic duo?

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you everyone for all the nice reviews. Thank you for all my regular reviewers and also to my new ones. I appreciate every review. The grammar I am trying to get better at. I'm sorry but I will put more effort into the grammar. Please review and if you any criticism please tell me.

Zoro had food poisoning and Chopper said it would take at least two days for him to get better. Those two whole days the crew decided to occupy Greycie so she wouldn't start to miss Zoro

Greycie sighed as she watched the clouds move in the sky. She was very bored and she didn't know what to do. She thought of taking a nap when she heard Brooke playing a tune and quickly went to the musician. "Hi Brooke are you going to play" She asked.

"Ahh Greycie-chan, yes I am. Do you have any requests" Brooke replied.  
"Yeah bink sake please"

Brooke nodded and picked up his violin. He skillfully played the song and Greycie watched in awe. Brooke looked at the small figure in front of him and couldn't help but think of Laboon. He quickly finished the song before the rush of painful memories flooded him. Greycie clapped for the performance and stared at the violin. "Brooke is it hard to play the violin" Greycie asked.

"Ah no, not at all you have to do is just play with your soul." Brooke answered truthfully.

"Hmm" Was the only thing the little girl said. Brooke looked at the little girl and knew she wanted to touch the violin but something was holding her back. Brooke desperately wanted to give something to Greycie so that she may grow into a fine adult. Teaching her an instrument would show her the beauty music had. Yes teaching her music would forever tie them together and the skeleton would not be forgotten when she would grow up. "Ahh, Greyciechan would you like to learn how to play the violin"

Greycie looked up at him with stars in her eyes "Really Brooke you would teach me how to play the violin"

"It would make my heart very happy oh but, I don't have a heart yohoho Skull joke"

Greycie also started laughing finding the joke very funny. "Would you like to try to play the violin" Brooke asked stretching his violin to her. Greycie stopped laughing and quickly shook her head making her curls shake. "Oh no Brooke I would never touch your violin"

"Why not" Brooke asked  
"Because you always very careful with it. Like really careful with it" She said rising her eyebrows making sure he understood.

Brooke looked at his violin and traced his hand over it. Yes he defiantly always took care of his violin. This violin made him able to spread his music to the crew. Music was a beautiful thing. Yes he would definitely teach the child now.  
"Well next time we stop a village we will see if they have a music shop and we will buy -." Brooke began.

"Well how about I ask Franky if he can make me one" Greycie chimed in. She didn't like how everyone was buying her things and she had no way to repay them.

"Ahh I think Frankysan would like to make a new invention." Brooke agreed.

"Ok I'll go ask him right now thank you Brooke" Greycie said while running.

Franky was making repairs on the ship when he heard tiny feet heading his direction. "Hey Franky, Franky" He heard a cheerful yell  
"Oi lil sis what's up" Franky yelled back.

She ran to him and taking a deep breath she quickly said "I was really bored so I went to Brooke for a song and then I saw how pretty his violin was. Then Brooke asked if I wanted to learn how but I don't have a violin. So he said he could buy me one but the thing I don't want him spending his money SOFRANKYCANYOUMAKEMEAVIOLIN" She yelled the last part.

Franky looked at Greycie and started laughing "Sure Greycie Ill make you one"  
Greycie grinned and jumped on the shipwright squeezing g his neck.

"A SUPA one please" Greycie said.  
Franky smiled when he heard his catchphrase come out of the girl's mouth. "I'll make the most Supa violin ever and in ...hot pink"  
Greycie let go of the shipwright and looked at him with a look of fury.

"I'm joking I'm joking Greycie. Franky tried to laugh it off but Greycie still had her arms crossed against her chest. Franky suddenly had a flashback when Tom once jokingly criticized his work. He remembered how he "accidentally" stubbed his toe the next second and how funny that was to him as a kid. Hoping this would work Franky got the hammer and banged his finger purposely. He hollered in pain and began jumping around holding his uninjured finger hoping the act would work. He heard laughter and saw Greycie red in the face and laughing her head off.

Happy at the reaction he dropped the hammer aiming at his toe. It landed perfectly and he hollered in pain again clutching his foot now hopping around on one foot. Greycie was now on the floor no longer able to stand. He saw everyone poke their heads to see what Greycie was laughing at. Greycie now had tears running down her face as she continued to laugh. Soon everyone was laughing but then Greycie stopped as she tried to catch her breath. She smiled at Franky but then a strong wave hit the ship making it rock. Greycie lost her footing and dangerously swayed to the hard ledge.  
Thankfully several hands caught her and held her till the wave passed.

Greycie looked and saw Robin walking towards her; she smiled and ran to her.  
"Hi Robin. Guess what Franky is going to make a violin for me and Brooke is going to teach me how to play it." Greycie shared the news to Robin.

Robin smiled and a curious look came across her face "Greycie how old are you"  
Greycie tilted her head "Hmm I'll be four soon"

A true smile came across her face and she took the child's hand and guided her away. Greycie waved goodbye to Franky and followed Robin. Robin thought of how when she was a child, books opened an entire new world for her to escape to. She hoped she could pass this treasure to little Greycie. She led Greycie to the ship's library and closed the door so they would not be disturbed. "Greycie would you like to learn how to read" Robin asked with a smile on her face.

Greycie looked at a book that was open on the table and scrunched her nose at all the tiny words. Robin laughed and closed the book and brought out a children's book. Greycie immediately liked that one better. When she saw the cover it showed a girl with a tutu on standing entirely on her toes.  
"Oh look Robin that girl has a tutu on too."

"Ahh yes she is a ballerina" Robin added

"I can do that too" Greycie said pointing at the ballerina's feet.

"Let me see" Robin said expecting the child to just stand oh her tiptoes a little.

Greycie took one last look at the picture and holding her hands above her head she stood entirely on her toes making an exact replica of the cover of the book.  
Robin's eyebrows shot up in surprise for a moment at the near perfect move.  
"So you can Greycie" Robin said smiling covering her surprise. She thought to herself at the next village she would have to buy a book of the history of dance.

"So Greycie how about every other day I will teach you how to read and then I will read to you the history of dance alright."

Greycie nodded her head excitedly and took one last look at the dancer scrunching her face at the pink tutu. Robin brought out another child's book that contained the entire alphabet. Robin the rest of the day began teaching her how to pronounce the alphabet and mesmerizing them.

When her and Robin walked up to the deck Greycie saw the sunset. The day was already over. Greycie out of habit looked for Zoro at the dinner table and remembered he would not be here. She sighed as she sat down next to Robin and hoped Zoro would get better soon. Only one more day.

Hope you enjoyed it and I do apologize that it is so late today I HAD NO INTERNET THE ENTIRE DAY T_T!


	11. Chapter 11

Greycie was woken up this morning by falling out of her hammock and crashing to the floor. She grunted and sat up rubbing her forehead which now smarted. She still hadn't opened her eyes so she had no idea what was going on. She heard thunderous footsteps and laughter.  
"Luffy you idiot you knocked over Greycie" Nami yelled.

Greycie felt herself being scooped up and pressed against Nami's shoulder.

"You ok Greycie" Nami asked concernedly

"I want to go back to sleep" Greycie grumbled

Nami chuckled and laid her back in the hammock covering her with a blanket she had not seen before. She yawned and laid herself on the couch since it was her turn to take care of Greycie. It seemed she had barely closed her eyes when she heard light footsteps. She jolted off the couch to see Greycie rubbing her eyes. Nami's eyes went wide as she saw Greycie's hair. It was full of knots and Nami couldn't tell where the curls were at.

"Greycie what happen to your hair" Nami exclaimed.

Greycie used her hand to comb her hair and her expression matched Nami' tried to pry her hand out of the rats nest her hair had become.

"Nami help help" Greycie panicked

Nami bolted to her side and pried loose the hand. "You need a bath right now"

"Ok" Greycie grumbled

The two ventured to the ladies bathroom and Nami opened the faucet letting out hot water filled the gigantic bath. "I love this bath it's so big" Greycie squealed She was walking to the steps when her foot slipped and she fell in the bath. Nami thankfully grabbed Greycie's elbow and pulled her above the water but when she tried to pull her up she felt her foot slip too. The next thing Nami knew she was also in the bath. She and Greycie looked at each other still fully clothed in the bathtub.

Nami couldn't see Greycie because all her hair was in front of her. Nami couldn't hold her laughter and laughed at how funny Greycie looked. They both laughed until Nami remembered why she needed a bath. Sitting down on the steps she placed Greycie in her lap and began to work on untangling her hair. She used half of the conditioner because her hair was tangled up.  
"OWW Nami" Greycie would complain every once in a while.

"We'll see what happens when you play with the boys" Nami replied. Finally after untangling her hair Nami took her to the showers. Greycie stripped off her wet clothes and ran inside the shower laughing. Nami had to laugh too at the child's happiness just by a shower.

"Hey Greycie Luffy was asking if you wanted to go to the beach with him and the boys."

"The beach" Greycie yelled excitedly.  
"I'll take that as a yes" Nami laughed.

Nami now grabbed a towel and tightly wrapped Greycie and headed to the girls room. She quickly changed her into a bathing suit she had bought. Nami couldn't help but compliment herself. It was a blue two piece bathing suit with yellow polka dots and yellow ruffles on the top and bottom. Greycie just wanted to get into the water so she kept squirming as Nami braided her hair into two long braids.

"Greycie are you ever going to cut your hair" Nami asked as she saw the braids reached Greycie's midback. Greycie furiously shook her head causing the braids to move. "No all the ballerinas have really long hair. Like really long" Greycie answered. Nami laughed and turned to her so she can make one final inspection. Nami nodded and looked at the little girls beaming face.

She smiled back as a warm feeling spread throughout her. She wondered if this was how Bellamere felt whenever she saw her or Nojiko. Nami loved the warm feeling she got when thinking of her family. She knelt down and kissed the little girls cheek and smiled as Greycie mildly blushed. Pointing to the door she said she could go play with a playful pat on the butt. Greycie laughed and ran up to the deck.

Greycie ran to the deck and saw Usopp Chopper and Luffy already at the beach watching the waves.  
"Guys Guys wait for me." She yelled.  
Luffy stretched his arms and grabbed Greycie flinging her to them. Luffy's rubber chest softened the blow but Greycie was laughing at the unexpected ride. "Ahh guys we have to wait a while before we go inside the water. It's still too cold" Chopper said.

Luffy and Greycie groaned but Usopp coughed grabbing everyone's attention.  
"Who would like to hear a fantastic story of Captain Usopp's adventures."

The trio cheered and everyone sat in a semi circle around Usopp. Usopp began his story and illustrated the many monsters he defeated by adding sound effects and making pictures in the sand. By the climax of the story the trio's eyes were wide in fear for Captain Usopp's life as he battled the 18 headed sea king. They cheered when he successfully defeated it with one hand tied behind his back. They all started crying when Captain Usopp married princess Kaya and lived happily ever after.

"Usopp that was an amazing story" Greycie exclaimed. They all cheered agreeing with the child.  
Usopp merely bowed and stared at the child's eyes that were brimming with admiration. He was glad his stories could cause the child's happiness. The happiness in her eyes reminded him of Kaya and how he used to brighten her day with his stories. Usopp looked at the sky and hoped Kaya was doing okay.

The trio followed his gaze at the sun was fully out and the sand was becoming unbearable to sit on. Without saying a word they all ran to the ocean with cries of happiness. Since half of them were devil fruit users they could only go in till their knees which was fine because Usopp wouldn't go any further and their knees height was Greycie's and Chopper's chest. As the day wore on the waved got bigger. They all kept an eye on her just in case a wave got to Strong.

Greycie was busy looking for pretty shells when she saw something in the sand. She turned her back against the ocean and bent over to pick it up. She didn't see the wave that was heading her way. When she felt her hand grab the shell her feet were lifted off the sand and she was thrown like a doll in the mercy of the wave. She was about to panic when she felt arms around her pulling her up. She coughed a little but when she saw she was in Luffy's arm she calmed herself down. "Luffy look at this shell" Greycie said while holding the shell.

Luffy looked at the shell and began to laugh. The shell looked exactly like a flat straw-hat even with the red rim. They hurried out of the water and put it in Chopper's backpack. "Now me and you will have straw hats" Luffy said laughing. Greycie smiled and was happy she and Luffy had something in common now. The rest of the afternoon they played in the water until Luffy and Chopper collapsed on the sand. Usopp called Sanji for help and all of them walked back to ship.

"Che When is that shitty Marimo gonna get better" Sanji mumbled as he heaved Luffy up. Greycie pouted her lips, she never liked when Sanji would call Zoro mean words. Chopper saw this and threw one of his shells at Sanji to shut him up.  
Before Sanji could understand the assault Greycie asked "Sanji do you not like the color marimo"

Sanji laughed and jokingly said "I think it's the most ugliest color in the worl-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence as Luffy deadlegged him. Sanji grunted and turned a furious eye at Luffy. Usopp trying to help by trying to charade a blanket but Sanji didn't get it. That was when he saw Greycie stomping her way back to the ship.  
"What did I say" Sanji whispered

"She just got a blanket that the color marimo AND has a marimo on it." The trio said. Sanji face palmed himself. How the hell was he supposed to know that? He had night watch for the past two nights. After hauling the deadweight off, Sanji went to find Greycie. He found her with Franky who was drilling a small hole in a seashell and putting a string into it. He heard Greycie thank him and immediately donned the necklace. When she turned to see Sanji, Sanji prepped himself for the cold shoulder but instead Greycie called him.

"Sanji look at my necklace it looks like a straw-hat huh, now Luffy and I have something in common."

Sanji had noticed that today and yesterday everybody had promised lessons or spent quality time with the child except him. To prove his point Chopper came running to them and holding a replica of his signature blue backpack. The only difference was it had an "O" instead of the "X" Choppers had. When they were next to each other Sanji couldn't help but notice it looked like "Kissandhugs". Greycie was going crazy over it listing all the things she could put in it.

Sanji also wanted to give something to the child that could be essential to her. The second time today he face palmed himself. He was the cook! He had the most essential lesson he could pass to the child.

"Greycie do you want to learn how to cook" Sanji asked.

Greycie turned to Sanji and smiled nodding furiously. Greycie was now capable of staring Sanji in the face but she would look at him from the nose down. She would never go further than the nose for fear of the eyebrow. Chopper yelled after them that Sanji shouldn't smoke near Greycie. Sanji waved his hand and threw his cigarette he was smoking overboard.

Sanji led her to the kitchen and decided she could learn how to make cupcakes. Since Sanji had to make dinner soon he let Greycie make the batter. He prepped all the ingredients and all she had to do was pour it into the mixing bowl. He heated the oven and worked on dinner while keeping an ear out for Greycie.

Sanji face palmed himself the third time today as he forgot to bring out the eggs.  
"Hey Greycie can you bring out three eggs and crack them."  
"Yeah sure" Greycie said happily

She opened the fridge that was thankfully unlocked and grabbed three eggs. She smelled them and scrunched her nose as she found out they had funky smell.  
"Sanji these eggs smell funny"

Sanji who was behind schedule already said, "They were probably by some food and got the scent on it."  
Greycie thought that was a good enough reason and quickly cracked the eggs. She had some difficulty at first but she made sure no shell got in the batter. Sanji saw she was done and quickly mixed the batter in a matter of seconds and threw it in the oven.

He told Greycie he would call her when they were ready. Greycie nodded her approval and ran outside. She was still in her bathing suit which he heard Nami telling her to go change or else she might catch a cold. He heard her padded steps go in the direction of the stairs when they stopped.

He wondered why she had stopped until he heard a scream of Zoro. The shitty swordsman was finally better and able to come out of the infirmary. He heard Greycie fill in Zoro of the past two days events. All he heard was a grunt for a reply from the swordsman. Damn Shitty swordsman how the hell did Greycie bond with that Marimo. He was defiantly not the father type especially to a little girl. . Nowadays Greycie was so close to the swordsman. He was going to think further when he smelled something burning.

He turned to see smoke fuming out of the oven and cursed at himself. He pulled out the cupcakes and stared at the dozen ruined cupcakes. He hated wasting food but someone could get sick by eating the burnt ones. One looked still edible and he carefully pulled the survivor out of the pan. He heard Greycie telling Zoro about the cupcakes and for the fourth time facepalmed himself. He heard Greycie heading to the kitchen and prepped himself for the tears. Greycie ran in the kitchen smiling but when she smelled the smoke her smile fell. She looked at the burnt cupcakes in the trash and sighed.  
"Did you get burned Sanji you look sad" Greycie asked

Sanji smile and shook his head. "Hey Greycie one cupcake survived. So if you want to give it to someone"  
Greycie smile and ran to the cupcake and running outside Sanji knew who she was going to give it to. Trying to make it up to Greycie Sanji started a whole new batch of cupcakes. When he reached for the eggs he smelled the unique smell Greycie had told him. Suspicion rising he cracked the egg and felt his stomach drop. THE EGGS HAD GONE BAD. He hurried outside to stop Marimo from eating the cupcake.

"Zoro, Sanji burned all the cupcakes but look one made it out. This is my first ever cupcake and I want you to have it" She finished her speech by holding out the cupcake to Zoro.

Zoro looked at the cupcake and forced a grin. He wasn't really a sweet eater and his stomach was still kind of sensitive. Greycie looked at him with big wide eyes and Zoro knew he was screwed. He got the cupcake with a nod to her and took a bite. Zoro felt his entire jaw tighten as the taste hit his tongue. He closed his eyes and forced himself to swallow the piece. He looked at the small bite he had taken and couldn't believe anything could taste so disgusting than this cupcake.

He looked at Greycie who was watching his every move. Zoro felt like he couldn't even open his mouth to talk so he forced a small smile and nodded. Greycie smiled back and waited for him to take another bite. Zoro looked at the cupcake then at the girl. He was screwed, so with an intake of breath Zoro ate the rest of the cupcake in one bite and hurriedly swallowed before the horrible taste could spread. He heard Greycie talking but all he could focus on was the horrible taste in his mouth.

Zoro tried to calm himself but then he felt the cupcake and everything else he ate was beginning to come back up. He bolted over to the other side of the ship leaving a very confused Greycie.

Sanji bolted out of the kitchen yelling for Greycie. His sudden outburst caused the crew to stop what they were doing and see what was going on. Sanji ran to Greycie and asked where was the cupcake. She smiled and said Zoro ate it all in two bites. Sanji's face fell and he hurriedly asked where was the shitty swordsman. His question was answered when they heard violent gags and someone throwing up. Sanji for the fifth time that day facepalmed himself while Chopper hurried to Zoro. Sanji repeatedly apologized to Greycie saying it wasn't her fault but all Greycie could do was cry because she had made Zoro sick.

And that is how Zoro had food poisoning for another three days.

ahh I'm so horrible lol So next chapter will have the dynamic duo but it will be a little bit short. Well I hope you enjoyed and please review.


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you for all the great reviews everyone. Grammar and proofread I will work on and thanks for the advice ^_^ I would like thank all the people that follow this story and I would just like to clear any minds this story does have a plot I believe it will reach 34 chapters. I like how missdilemma described this story as sweetbitter lol There will still be sweet chapters like this one BUT there are going to be bitter ones. Alright I'm done here OH I would to thank new reader MISSDILEMMA for writing a review for every chapter yesterday. I had fun reading all your reviews. So again please enjoy.

* * *

Zoro and Greycie were walking on a new island trying to find a playground. Greycie was unusually quiet as they walked and Zoro could guess why. They had just finished lunch and Greycie got her first good scolding from Nami. Chopper Usopp Luffy and Greycie had started a water contest and they were now out of water. Water that was supposed to last months was gone in one lunch.

After the four of them were scolded by a furious Nami the trio was sent to get more water using their spending money. Greycie on the other hand was sent to her first time out located by the mast. Everyone gave her pitying looks but she held her head high as she walked to the mast and sat there facing the mast. Everybody was expecting tears but not one was shed from the girl. After half an hour of timeout she was able to get out. She apologized to the crew but still didn't cry.

She asked Zoro if they could still go to the playground on the island. Everyone knew she was ignoring everyone but Zoro. Zoro and Greycie walked off the boat, Greycie still holding her head high.

Once they walked long enough where the boat was a dot Zoro heard a muffled sob and stared Greycie. He was caught in surprise as she buried her face into Zoro's pants and bawled into them. To say Zoro was confused was an understatement. He brushed off the stares they were getting from the passing villagers. After patting her head affectionately (It looked like he was a petting a dog) for five minutes she picked her head up and started to explain herself.

"I didn't want to cry in front of everybody because none of the other boys did and I didn't want to be called a baby." She sniffled.

Zoro wanted to laugh at the child's sense of pride.

"Well you didn't so that's good" Zoro comforted. Greycie nodded and wiped the tears away.

"Are you mad at everyone" Zoro asked

"No, when I was back on the ship I was, but now I know I did something bad."

Zoro nodded. "Come on I'll treat you to ice cream and then we will get go to the park alright."  
Greycie smiled as she wiped her nose and nodded. As they walked Zoro began to notice Greycie was starting to dance a little. "Oi what's wrong" he finally asked

Greycie began to blush but she started to move even more. "Zoro I have to go the bathroom" she finally admitted.

Zoro stood still for a second until the thought was processed in his brain. "Aww shit well there's a bar over there can you hold it that long."  
Greycie responded by wiggling even more and placed her hands between her legs. Zoro cursed under his breath and picked her up and bolted to the bar. When he arrived at the bar he was out of breath as he asked the bartender if they had a bathroom. She saw the wiggling child and sighed.

She told them that the women's restroom was not working but the men's restroom was open. Zoro processed what she had said and covered his eyes with his hand and sighed. He wasn't cut out for this. He still had no idea why Greycie bonded so tightly with him. Her terrified look after the pervert scared her flashed in his mind. He was the first boy to be nice to her.

He knew why she was close to him but still...he was never good with kids. That was usually Nami or the shitcook. Sighing one more time he went to the men's restroom with Greycie wiggling right behind him.

Zoro looked inside first and saw there was one stall and the rest were urinals. He smiled since luck was actually was on his side since the restroom was completely empty. That exact moment his luck ran out as he and Greycie was pushed to the side when four men ran to the restroom. Zoro saw one heading to the stall.

"Hey wait I got a little girl that needs to go the restroom can you guys wait."He yelled at the men. His reply was four unzipped zippers. He pushed Greycie outside nodding to her as he put her aside. Greycie watched on the side as Zoro charged in there and one by one the men were thrown outside the restroom landing on the floor.

They were about to yell when Zoro put his hand on his swords. The men's arguments died in their throats. They hurried outside the bar and Zoro motioned Greycie to the bathroom. She smiled at Zoro and said "Thanks Zoro I got it from here"

Zoro laughed and closed the door standing near giving a deathly glare to anyone who asked for the bathroom. Greycie came out a minute later sighing in relief. Zoro dropped a couple of bills for any trouble he had caused and nodded at the bartender. She smiled at Zoro and pushed the bills back shaking her head. "You don't have to pay for being a good father. I wish more men were like you. Making sure that their daughters knew what a good man should actually be. "She blushed by her sudden outburst. She looked at Zoro who was also red in the face. He nodded again at her and called Greycie for them to leave.

Zoro looked at Greycie as they walked to the ice cream shop and thought what the woman had said. He could see how he looked like a father. He looked at Greycie and her Grey piercing eyes. He never saw anyone with Grey eyes before. Before he could go into deep thinking Greycie yelled she saw the ice cream shop.

She ran to the shop and that was when Zoro saw something. There was toilet paper stuck on the back of her shoe and Zoro couldn't help but laugh. Greycie turned to the laughing Zoro and followed his gaze to her shoe. The toilet paper that was dragged through the dirt no longer looked like toilet paper. To an innocent child whose imagination ran away sometimes, the toilet paper took a form of a snake. Greycie moved and saw the snake on her shoe was following her. She screamed and ran to Zoro only to have the snake following her. "Zoro it's following me" screamed a frantic Greycie. Zoro was laughing loudly now at the scene and unable to control himself.

The four men from the bar saw Zoro laughing and couldn't believe that was the demon from the bar. They stared at the small child who was yelling at the demon and wondered how she was not afraid him.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review^_^


	13. Chapter 13

UGH have to go to a stupid carshow for the whole day X( BUT I just wanted to upload this new chapter for make my day bearable by writing reviews.. Alright bye guys hope you enjoy

* * *

Greycie was just finishing her chocolate ice cream when the park came into view. She jumped up excitedly and with a nod of approval from Zoro she ran to the playground. Zoro walked to a nearby bench and sat down closing his eyes.

Villagers passing by would have guessed that the man was asleep. But anyone who knew the swordsman knew his five senses were on high alert. He felt the small vibration of where Greycie ran to. He smelled the chocolate that was spilled on her tutu. He tasted the nicotine that Someone was blowing in the air. He heard her laughter and was ready if he heard anything unusual. He could see everything with his eyes closed just as good than when he had his eyes open.

Greycie was playing on the monkey bars when a boy pulled her tutu. She fell to the ground and looked at the boy. He was bigger and older than he by a year or two. He had brown hair and eyes that were right now were piercing at her. Greycie got up and was going to walk away when the boy pulled her tang top pulling her back. Now it was her turn to pierce her eyes at the boy. They stared at each other until the boy crossed his arms and said tauntly "Is that your dad over there" He tilted his head at the sleeping Zoro. Greycie followed his gaze and wished that Zoro was awake. "So what if he is" Greycie said. She knew Zoro wasnt her dad, she wished he was, but she thought that he wouldnt even want to be her father.

"Well that means your the daughter of scum" the boy said coldly.  
Greycie felt anger rush through her and she felt her eyebrow twitched. "What did you say shitty boy" She slowly said hoping the insult would hurt the boy and she sounded as cool as Sanji did.  
The boy only scowled further and spat at her boots. She had thankfully backed up in time to miss the spit and gave him the most furious look she could give. The boy continued"Your lower than that spit you scum. And whats up with your eyes, you some kind of freak "with that said he got ready to push her.

At this time Zoro bolted off the bench but stopped when he saw Greycie's next move. She took the push but with the boy so close to her she took the opportunity. Bringing her fist back she exclaimed "Supa Right Punch" with a terrible Franky accent and threw a punch right in the boys face. It was a weak punch but to a pair of kids it was still a punch. The boy immediately started to cry and ran off.

Zoro smiled at the little girl who was watching the boy run knowing she had won the battle. She looked pissed and Zoro saw her hesitantly touch her eyelid. The pissed look was wiped off and a sad expression came. Zoro walked over to her and smiled and she smiled back. The smile was wiped off when the boy came back with a pissed off man. "Hey keep your daughter off the playground if she doesnt know how to act in public." "This playground isnt here for scum" The man finished by pointing his finger at Greycie defensivily.

Greycie looked at Zoro with fearful eyes wondering if he was going to believe the man and make her leave the playground. Zoro looked at the man and he felt his killing intent rise. The man noticed the dangerous aura and gulped.  
Zoro looked at the man and grabbed the finger that was still pointed at Greycie and roughly pushed it away. He took a step foreward inches away from the mans face and coldly said "Your kid there called her Scum and now I know where he got it from. Listen here Bastard if your kid ever touches her again I will give her permission to not only kick his ass But Im ging to kick yours. AND if you EVER point your finger at her again I will chop off that hand." Zoro proved his point by moving his hand to his swords. The man stared at the two and turned around with his son in tow mumbling about damn pirates.

Zoro glared at the departing two and nudged at Greycie for them to also leave. Greycie didnt move but was staring at the floor. Her curls were covering her face not letting Zoro see what kind of expression she had. He knelt down on one knee and tried to look at Greycie. He was taken back when she latched on his neck and embraced him tightly.  
"Thank you Zoro" She whispered.

"For what" Zoro asked.  
"For sticking up for me" She buried her head in his shoulder.  
"Grey I'll always stick up for you understand" Zoro said. She nodded her head that was still buried inside his shoulder. She let go of him and smiled softly at him. Zoro patted her head and began to walk away. When they were close to the ship Zoro had to ask Greycie something.

"Grey did you call that boy shitty" He asked. Greycie got in the red in the face but nodded. "Alright thanks for telling the truth but I dont want hear that word out of your mouth again."  
Greycie nodded.  
"I dont know where you heard it from" Zoro said shaking his head.

"Oii the shitty swordsman is back actually on time" they heard someone yell. Greycie saw a vein pop in Zoros head and watched in amusement.  
"Che you damn erocook you better stop cussing around the kid. Want to know what she said today." Zoro snarled

"Did she say Hey shitty Marimo havent we passed this shop ten times already" Sanji replied laughing.

Greycie saw another vein pop and hoped they didnt start fighting. She sighed as a second later as that hope was crushed by more curses that she remembered just in case she might needed them in the future.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter and oh I would just like remind everyone that yes people thought Greycie and Zoro were Father and Daughter BUT neither confirmed it. KK.

That is for another chapter hehehe ^_^


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you for the reviews everyone. I hope you enjoy this next chapter and please review

* * *

Greycie was running around on the deck just finished with her violin lesson. She was in a happy mood that she could now play half of a choppy Bink Sake. She was running to Robin to hear the history of dance when she felt a breeze of air. Zoro was training with his weights and swinging them. With all the lessons she was getting from the crew Zoro finally was able to train. Greycie waved at him trying to get his attention. When he finally noticed he simply nodded and returned to the weights.

Greycie had a couple of minutes to spare before she had to head to the library so she lounged around the deck. She thought what the boy had said at the park and again touched her eyes. She loved her eyes and at the same time she hated them with all her might. Hey grey eyes is what saved her life when that man-

"Greycie are you ready to go" a voice interrupted her thoughts. She opened her eyes to see Robin above her smiling. She smiled back glad that she didnt think of that night. She felt Robin study her like she always did and quickly put a smile on. "Hey Robin want to see what I can do." Greycie said as she got up hoping Robin wouldnt see through her facade.

"Another dance move Greycie"

Greycie nodded and got ready to show Robin the new move. She carefully leaned on one leg supporting all her body wieght on it. She then slowly proceeded to lift the other leg behind her having it perferctly straight.

"Ahh the Arabesque very good Greycie" Robin stared at the child and knew she had the gift of dance. Her movements were a bit choppy right now but if she practiced she would be very talented. Greycie smiled and quickly did a twirl so she can see her tutu spin with her. She liked to dance, no she loved to dance especially ballet. She loved how pretty and calm the girls looked in the pictures of Robin's book. She hoped one day she could be a ballerina. Before she could reply a yell boomed on the deck.

"Oi Marimo we ran out of salt run into to town since your not doing anything." Sanji yelled.

"Che erocook cant you see I'm training you asshole" Zoro yelled back

"Again your not doing anything so go get the salt"

The deck shook as the weight was dropped and Zoro grumbling picked up his shirt. Greycie looked at Zoro then looked at the door leading to the Library. "Greycie would you like to go with Kenshi-san." Robin asked with a smile

Greycie smiled and nodded running to Zoro.  
"Hey Zoro Zoro can I come too."

Zoro merely grunted and began to walk away. Greycie smiled and had to jog just to keep in step with him. The crew watched the duo and laughed at the awkwerd pair as Greycie was talking away to the silent Zoro.

As they walked to the village Greycie was still talking away when she heard crying. They both turned to see a child crying. The baby had to be at least two years old as he would only cry out mom. Greycie saw everyone just passing the crying child and wondered where the baby's mother was. She saw Zoro walk to the child and grab him in the comforting arms she knew too well. Greycie felt her face grow red and tried to repeat to herself that she was just mad that someone left a baby. The baby laughed for no reason and Zoro laughed along. Greycie gridded her teeth and was trying to figure out why she was so mad. Zoro walked to a bench and sat there with the new kid and Greycie by his side.

"Hey Zoro" Greycie said. Zoro ignored her as he kept the little boy from falling.  
"HEY Zoro" Greycie said louder. Zoro was trying to keep the boy from putting everything in his mouth.  
"HEY ZORO" Greycie finally yelled.

"What Grey" Zoro snapped back as the boy had managed a leaf in his mouth. Greycie now having a part of Zoro's attention was now unable to think what she wanted to say. She looked at him and thinking on the spot she said "I have to go to the bathroom"

"Well too bad you have to wait for this brat's mother to come"

Greycie scrunched her face and began to think why she was so mad that Zoro was paying more attention to the kid than her. She felt her face grow hot and quickly looked away from the pair. When she turned she saw a frantic lady looking in all directions. She was calling for asomeone and her face got more worried by the second. Greycie looked at the lady and then at the baby on the bench. Two things clicked in her mind and she began to wave her hands. The lady saw the waving child and followed her arms to see her child safe on the bench. She ran to them and scooped up her child thanking them over and over again. Zoro got up and just merely nodded his head and gestured Greycie for them to leave. When they went to buy the salt and on the way back to the ship Greycie was trying to figure out why she was so mad. It wasnt the babys fault it was lost but why was she so mad at him.

"You were jealous" Zoro's voice broke her chain of thoughts

"No I wasnt" Greycie said insulted by the accusation. She also wondered how he knew what she was thinking

"Alright" Zoro said shrugging his shoulders

"I wasnt jealous" Greycie repeated They were now on the deck walking up the stairs and Greycie was still brewing over the whole jealous insult.  
"I dont care if you liked the kid better than m-" Greycie stopped as her mudcrusted boots slipped on the stairs edge. She felt herself falling and for a brief second she was about to scream. The scream died when she felt a rough tug on her arm that sprang her foreward into Zoros chest.

The pull was harder than it needed to be and Greycie wanted to massage her throbbing arm but something was holding her back. Zoro had his arms wrapped around her and she could feel his heartbeat racing. She could feel him squeezing her like as if he was afraid of something. She wanted to say something but her words could not come out. Zoros breathing was fast and Greycie was getting really scared. She never saw him act like this and she was getting worried. They were still on the stairs but Zoro just held her while sitting down on a step.

Seconds passed but they seemed like hours. Greycie felt him stand up but he never released his grip on her. He tugged off the boots and threw them in the corner. He was walking now but Greycie could still feel his heartbeat. It was going so fast. Greycie looked up at him and saw his eyes have that faraway look. She remembered only one other time she saw that look.  
"Zoro are you ok" Greycie whispered.

Zoro sighed and for a moment Greycie saw how truly tired he looked. His shoulders were sagging and his eyes looked dead. He didnt answer but instead walked to Robin. Robin saw them coming and opened her arms to take Greycie. Passing her off without a word to Greycie he just told Robin that he was heading back to town and probally wont be back for dinner. He left without a word and Greycie felt like she had a knot in her stomach.

The hours passed and Zoro didnt even show up for dinner. Laying in her supa bed that was right next to Zoros hammock she wondered about what happened. Sighing she got off the bed and prepared to sleep with the girls tonight. When she walked out she walked into a pair of strong legs.

"Hey Grey where you heading off too" A voice that could only belong to one person said.  
She looked up to see Zoros still tired face. She thought of what happened today and blurted out "Im sorry I scared you Zoro"

Zoro sighed and kneeled down to Greycies height. "Grey just be careful with the stairs alright." He said seriously.

With that said he turned her around and nudged her to walk back to the room. Greycie's knot in her stomach finally came undone as she laid in her bed. She liked being with Zoro but he was weird sometimes. Greycie thought in her head Whats the worst stairs can do...kill you. She rolled her eyes at the thought.


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry for no upload for a while I started school. So yeah updates every friday and ill try to throw one during the weekend. Please review.

* * *

"Come on girl open your eyes." A shaky voice said.

"No no go away" she cried

"Don't be like that come on tell me what's your name" the shaky voice ordered

"I don't remember" she answered softly. She couldn't remember anything. Why was this happening why why. She put her hands on her face making sure to never open her eyes.

"Amnesia" the man muttered scribbling it down.  
She felt the man grasp her arm and the next thing she knew she was made to stand up. She gasped as the man pushed her with full force. She didn't know how but she found herself still standing on her feet.

"Balance increase" the man muttered She felt him approach her and felt his shaking hand on her chin. She hated that touch so much. She shivered as his fingers grasped her eyelids and with a whimper from her, he forced the eye open.

"Eye color still blue."

She saw the men in the room with her forced open eye and instantly started to cry. The man pushed her away and immedietly she closed her eyes with her hands.  
"When the hell can we get rid of this brat." A rough voice said

"Just one more test. Im still wondering how she survived all the other tests." the shaky voice answered. She heard the man walking and held her breath as he neared her. She felt the needle against her arm and she couldn't help but beg.  
"Please no no more please" she sobbed now.

"Shut her the hell up and just kill her already" The rough voice screamed

Greycie woke with a jolt and screamed at the dream. She screamed again in fear as hands held her.  
"Grey, it's ok Grey it's me Zoro" Zoro comforted. Greycie realized where she was and stopped screaming. Remembering the dream she felt her throat go tight and tears in her eyes. She pressed her forehead on Zoro's chest and tried to stop the dream repeating in her mind. She let out a sob and felt like the men were coming to get her. "Zoro Im s-so s-scared" She sobbed out.  
"Why Grey" Zoro asked softly

"Because they-" She stopped when she realized what she was going to say. She was about to reveal her nightmare Zoro.

"Grey you know you can trust me" Zoro soothed  
"I know" Greycie mumbled. Zoro didnt say anything but pressed her head against his chest. Hearing his strong steady heartbeat made her easily fall back asleep.

* * *

"Grey come on its time for breakfast." Greycie felt Zoro leave the hammock but she didnt want to leave just yet. Not opening her eyes she stretched herself until she was able to open her eyes. She stumbled out of the hammock and quickly found her slippers. Running to keep up with Zoro she thought about her nightmare. She was so close to telling Zoro what the nightmare was about.

She shivered when she remembered the mans voice and quickly held Zoro's pants. She knew she was being clingy but she didnt want to be alone today. She just hoped she wouldnt bug Zoro. He still looked tired and it was probably her fault. Greycie sighed before they entered the galley.

A chorus of Good mornings were heard and Zoro and Greycie replied the same. Getting into her seat she couldnt help but see her reflection in a plate. Grey eyes looked back at her. She quickly turned the plate upside down. She was not in the mood to see herself. Throughout breakfast she didnt say much and she knew she was worrying everyone. She saw the glances and head motions gestured to her. She didnt care right now as her thoughts were just about her trying to not draw attention. She didn't want everyone to worry. She wished she could get out of every ones view. As if hearing her thoughts Nami asked."Hey Greycie me and Robin are heading to town right now. You want to tag along" "Sure Ill go get dressed" Greycie said excitedly.

When she ran out to deck dressed in white tank top with a grey tutushe looked around confusedly. They were still not at the docks. She could clearly see the town but they were still off a little. Nami and Robin walked on the deck getting ready to leave.

Hey guys how are we going to get to town when were not on the dock" Greycie asked

"Oh this damn village puts a fee on docking a ship so Robin is going to row us on the island. So when we get near you make sure your very quiet."  
Nami answered.  
"Oh" was all Greycie said .

When they finally arrived on the village Robin noticed that Greycie always had one hand clinging to Nami's clothing. The small child was also constantly looking behind her back. Robin moved closer to her and in one swift movement grasped the child's hand and held it. Her hand quickly covered the small child's. Greycie looked up at Robin and slightly smiled.  
_I hope she doesn't know about my nightmare. But Robin knows everything... please don't tell Zoro on me please please _Greycie repeated in her head

As the girls approached the center of the village people began to stop and compliment on Greycie. Greycie just smiled and thanked the strangers. The most common compliment was Greycie's eyes. The ladies who stopped always seemed to say that they have never seen Grey eyes before. Nami merely chuckled at all the ladies who complimented Greycie But Robin studied Greycie at these times. Everytime a woman would compliment her eye color Greycie would trace her hand over her arm and rub it. She just rubbed for a second but Robin noticed it every time.  
After the third rub Robin suddenly walked away guiding Greycie through the crowd and into a store.

"Robin whats the matter " Greycie asked "Just stay there for a minute Greycie" Robin ordered. Greycie watched as Robin walked through the store and tried to see what Robin was getting. She saw her laugh and walk to the saleslady. Greycie was bouncing on the heels of her feet with curiosity when she finally came back. Robin smiled at Greycie before telling her to close her eyes. Greycie immediately closed her eyes and felt Robin place something on her face. "Okay open your eyes." Robin said. Greycie opened them and saw she was looking at her reflection with a mirror Robin was holding. Her mouth formed into a little "o" when she saw her reflection.

"Robin you got me sunglasses" Greycie squealed.

"Do you like them" Robin asked. Greycie looked at her reflection and saw that the heart shaped sunglasses completely hid her eyes. No one no matter how close they looked could see she had grey eyes. "I love them Robin" Greycie yelled.  
Robin smiled and held Greycie's hand as they walked back to Nami.


	16. Chapter 16

Thank you for all my regular reviewers and all my new ones THANK YOU SO MUCH! They drive me to update even though I have an essay to do Lol

* * *

When the girls were walking to their boat they were surprised to hear numerous voices. Nami instantly went in front of Greycie and brought out her clima tact. They waited anxiously but as the voices become more clearer Nami sighed and let her body relaxed. Greycie poked her head around Namis torso to see all the boys except Brooke approaching. She grinned when she saw them and ran to them.  
"Hey guys look at my sunglasses. Do you like them." Greycie asked. The men immedietly began to compliment the heart shaped glasses.

Robin and Nami watched as the men showered Greycie with exaggerated compliments.  
"Do you think she's going to get spoiled."Nami asked  
Robin watched the men and the smiling child and a smile came to her own lips as she replied "No doubt in my mind"

Robin and Nami headed back to the ship while the rest of the men and Greyie headed to town to stretch their legs and buy supplies.

While heading to the center of the village the group decided to stop at a bar to buy lunch. After Sanji approved of the food they would be eating they walked to the biggest table in the bar. When they arrived at the only available table they noticed there were only enough chairs for the six people. They all agreed that Greycie would have to sit in someones lap. They immediately rejected Franky due to the man didn't wear pants and Usopp claimed his cant-share-a-seat-with-a-child-disease was acting up. Sanji said he would take the child but just a couple minutes with the cook made Greycie go in a coughing fit. They also saw how she refused to look up because she might make direct eye contact to his eyebrow.

Immediately pulling her away from the smoke scented cook the group tried Chopper. It only turned worse as the two sharing a seat caused Choppers fur to be right next to Greycie's face. She sneezed five times in a row before they pulled her away. Luffy told the group that Greycie would sit with him. The group didnt see any harm in that. Greycie was going to walk to Luffy but at this time Luffy caught sight of some bread that the bartender dropped off on the table. Stretching his arms he grabbed the bread and began to devour the carbs showering his side of the table with crumbs. Greycie halted in her tracks as she thought how she would end up looking by the end of the meal. There was only one person left she could sit with. Before she could turn to Zoro she felt hands grab her and hoist her up. She found herself in Zoros lap finally able to sit down. She lifted her head and smiled at Zoro who just nodded his head at her.

Before Greycie could say anything the waitress came pushing along a cart piled high with their food.  
"Meshi" Luffy exclaimed.  
As The waitress was placing the last plate she noticed Greycie in Zoros lap.

"Well look at this little lady here in this group of men. What's your name sweetie" She asked

"Greycie" Greycie said sweetly

"My isn't that the cutest name Ive ever heard." The waitress cooed

"Zoro named me." Greycie replied her voice filled with pride.

"Let me guess is Zoro the man your sitting on"

Greycie giggled and nodded

The waitress noticed her outfit and had another compliment fit.

"Well aren't you just a princess with your little tutu and heart shaped glasses. Let me guess is that your job. Are you the princess in the Strawhats crew"  
She winked at the men and nodded at the wall decorated with bounties. All the men saw their bounties tacked on the wall and had to quickly hold back the cook from kicking the entire wall to pieces. Usopp quickly took the drawn poster of the cook and ripped into shreds. After holding back the chef who resorted to muttering foul words ,that were memorized by Greycie, Luffy answered the question.

"She is our ballerina and one day she is going to be the best ballerina in the world."

" A graceful ballerina eh, I can already see men lining by miles just to ask this girl for a date"  
The waitress laughed and Greycie joined with her even though she didnt get the joke.

Greycie and the waitress stopped laughing as the men's faces began to scrunch up and had faraway looks that saw an image that was oblivious to the girls. The strange silence was broken by all men yelling in union "Hell like I'm going to let that happen"

The waitress doubled over in laughter and left for the kitchen giving one last wink to Greycie. Greycie looked at all the men who seemed to very upset something.

"Hey guys youll let me date when Im older right" Greycie questioned

" Not on my life" Sanji replied stabbing a piece of meat to make his point.

"But I want a date guys" Greycie wailed "

Greycie you cant be thinking about that when your only three" Chopper reasoned

"But what happens when boys ask me for a date and I dont even have one to give them" Greycie said fearfully. All the men's replies died in their throats as they realized Greycie had no idea what a date was. The men tried to hold their laughter but one rang throughout the whole bar.

Zoro clutched the table as he double over with laughter. Soon all the men started to laugh as it was almost contagious. Greycie looked at all her crewmembers laughing and her scowl melted as Zoros laughter thundered.

Finally catching his breath Zoro said "Look Grey lets agree on something. How about this, when you get married THEN you can start dating."  
He eyed all the men to warn them not to say anything.

Greycie thought about what Zoro said and even though she didnt know what marriage meant she agreed with it with a nod that mirrored Zoros.

The men laughed and soon were ordered by Sanji to eat the food before it became cold.

Finally back on the ship Greycie was playing her violin alone on the deck. She couldnt help but feel bad at how Zoro still looked tired. She just wished he could take break so he could get some sleep. She heard from all the crewmembers at how Zoro would sleep for hours and mabey for days if they wouldnt wake him up. Now he was barely getting any sleep at all. She sighed and looked at the sunset and couldnt help but feel a happy feeling rush through her quickly dismissing her depressed moods. She felt the ship rock as the waves crashed with it. She picked up her violin and played Bink Sake. Each night that she practiced the song was getting more smooth and she was now trying to make her violin cry.

"Well arent you just a cutie" An unfamiliar voice ringed in Greycies ears. She turned to see a stranger crouched down on the rail of the ship.


	17. Chapter 17

Im sorry this chapter is short this time but ill TRY to put up a longer one next update. So Im pretty proud of my reviewers you guys are to smart! Alot of them guessed it was Ace!

Yes I know this makes no sense due to Brook being here and everything BUT ITS MY FANFICTION! I also miss Ace and wanted him to be in this fic so here he is! Thank you for the reviews everyone!

Oh PLEASE PLEASE tell me if Greycie is becoming to Mary sue. Yes she learning to dance, violin, and read but the key word is learn. ANYWAYS if any of you feel she is turning to Mary sue PLEASE tell me.

* * *

"Well arent you just a cutie" An unfamiliar voice ringed in Greycies ears. She turned to see a stranger crouching on the rail staring at her.

Greycie could see he was grinning under the hat he was wearing and couldn't help herself as she smiled back. His smile reminded her of someone...was it Luffy? Tipping his hat with one finger Greycie got to see his face and couldnt help but blush. He was cute and he had little dots on his face.

"My name is Ace whats your name cutie"

"Greycie" She said her cheeks turning pink at how he called her cute.

"Hey is that a strawhat necklace" Ace said jumping from the rail and now walked towards her. Greycie was waiting for the uneasy feeling to creep into her but the feeling never came. She liked this guy and felt nothing was to fear. He seemed really nice. Like really nice. She suddenly remembered that he asked her a question.

"Um yeah its a shell strawhat see" Greycie held it out to him.

Ace looked over the necklace and smiled at it. He turned his attention back to Greycie "So cutie where did you come from" Ace asked

The color drained from Greycies face and she tried to avoid the question. "What do you mean" She asked innocently.

"Ok who are your parents" Ace tried again. Greycie looked at the sky and remembering her nightmares she let out a sigh. She looked at Ace and with a sad smile she said truthfully "Does it really matter who my parents are"

Aces smile dropped and he sighed too. He stared at this little girl who was in a ridiculous outfit but somehow pulled it off. She also had heart shaped sunglasses on that hid her eyes. He wanted to find out more about this kid but he first had to get her trust.

"Those are some pretty sunglasses, can I see them" Ace asked extending his arm out.

"Can I see you cool hat" Greycie asked her arm also stretched towards him.

"Hmm Im actually really protective of this hat so Im going to have to say no unfortunately" Ace said.

"Thats ok cause I never take off these sunglasses" Greycie said with a sly smile that a crewmember could swear belonged to Nami.

Ace laughed and tried to think of another way. "Ok whoever takes off their prized possession first will have to let the winner wear their possession the entire day. Deal"

Greycie thought about what Ace said and responded "How bout if you take off your hat first I get to wear it and the same goes for my sunglasses. Because I don't have a position to give you if I lose. Deal"

Ace laughed again and he looked at Greycie. Trying to think of a way to get her trust, he decided to just take action. Ace walked to her and in one swift movement embraced her.

Greycie was shocked at the sudden embrace but felt happy that the cute boy was hugging her. Being embraced she had noticed that he had no shirt on. He was like Franky who didnt wear pants. That made her think of something. Picking up her head she stared at Ace straight in the eye and said

"Hey Ace are you a pervert like Franky."

* * *

Zoro was laying on the deck asleep when he woke up realizing something was missing. Feeling like his body was full of lead he looked up to see what was causing him to not sleep. He finally noticed that it wasnt something , it was someone. Greycie was no where to be seen. Fear struck him and immediately his tiredness was whisked away as he ran towards the mens room. After finding five bathrooms, the dining room, library, the girls room, he finally found himself on the deck again. He closed his eyes and tried to control his breathing as thoughts of beating Franky to a pulp ran through his mind. What kind of shipwright made rooms that moved?

Robin noticed her steaming crewmate and decided to help him in his dilemma. She calmly walked to the panting sweating and VERY frustrated swordsman and tapped him on the shoulder. With a grunt he followed her outstretched hand and finally found Greycie. He blinked twice as the sight of Greycie asleep on Aces's lap on the deck. He noticed Greycie still had her sunglasses on and her thumb was in her mouth. He felt like something just knocked the breath out of him and was left dazed. He tried to shake the feeling but his eyes never left the sleeping duo. He saw Nami walk to them quietly and snap a picture. He quickly turned as he tried to wonder why he didnt like the image of those two. He walked down the deck to the mens room mumbling the entire way and tried to catch some sleep himself.

* * *

Please review and I also like to clear a few things

Greycie just has a lil crush in Ace just like all little girls do. THATS IT!

I purposely put position instead of possession kk


	18. Chapter 18

Thank you for the reviews guys and OMG 11 MORE REVIEWS AND ILL REACH 100! Thanks guys so much and im thankful for reviewers like Triple Baka, Moonlight Calls, Cb o chan Akira silverwolf Mr. khan Mrs. Dilemma, Portgas R Jade and the-pyro-princess 13 who have reviewed repeatedly. Thank you guys so much!

This chapter switches from Greycie to Zoros point of view

* * *

Zoro stirred in his hammock as he finally woke up from a deep sleep. He grunted as he felt his hand reach to pat someones head. Zoro recalled over last night events and began to mumble about moving rooms. He heaved himself out of his hammock and stretched his sore muscles. He looked outside to see the sun shining and was shocked at how high it was. He saw the mens room was deserted and wondered how long he had slept. He actually had a good sleep, which he hadn't had for a long time.

He made his way up to the deck and twenty minutes later he finally found it. The deck was empty and he wondered where was everyone. That was when he heard yells and a scream of laughter that he recognized immediately coming from the galley. As he made his way up to the galley he heard the shrieking of Greycie and wondered what she was laughing about. He opened the door to see everyone laughing and staring at Greycie and Ace. He followed their gaze and found a red in the face Greycie laughing.

He turned to see someone was sitting in his seat. He already knew who was sitting in his seat since the man had a orange hat donned on. He kept an expressionless face on as he looked at the two. He would never admit that the feeling he had was jealousy,but he hated the idea of Greycie bonding so strongly with a person she just met. Maybe he was just a phase that was now replaced with Ace Zoro thought. Zoro brushed the thought away and wondered why the hell he was thinking like that. He surveyed the table and noticed that the food wasnt breakfast instead it was actually lunch. How long had he been asleep Zoro wondered.

~~G~~~

Greycie finally stopped laughing to see Zoro in the room. She wanted to run over to him and embrace him. She had missed him so much and it had only been the morning and she was itching to run over to him. She looked at Zoro and noticed he looked rested. Like really rested. She decided that one more day alone would really help Zoro. This is going to be one shitty day Greycie thought. She looked at the sleeping Ace who had eggs in his face and bacon in his nose. She giggled again and hoped that Ace would make the day go really fast. She took one last look at Zoro and decided that it would be best just to ignore him. It was going to kill her doing it but if it gave Zoro rest she guessed she could do it.

~~~~Z~~~

Zoro stared at her and Greycie gave him a weak smile before she turned her back to him.  
"Yo Grey whats up with the sunglasses " Zoro asked

Greycie was about to answer when she screamed in fright as Ace picked himself up from the plate. Having bacon crumbs in his eyebrows Ace answered the question.

"Were having a competition and whoever loses gets to wear the possession all day. Mine is my hat and hers is her sunglasses."

Zoro just grunted in reply and pulled himself an extra seat to the table. Though he couldnt see Greycies eyes didnt mean he didnt catch every time her head moved to him. Zoro racked his brains to try to remember if he did anything wrong or scared Greycie. He remembered the whole dating situation at the bar but that was it. She didnt seem mad at the time. Zoro looked up as Greycie and Ace left the table together. He felt an uneasy feeling in his stomach as Ace scooped up Greycie and hoisted her on his shoulders. Zoro sighed as he left the table and stole some sake behind the shit cooks back. He walked back to the mens room and decided to just sleep the day away.

~~~~~~G~~~~~~~~

Ace and Greycie were sitting down on the deck feeling the wind and watching the clouds. Greycie had a question she was dying to ask Ace but was to nervous. Taking a deep breath she sat up and looked at Ace and blurted out the question

"Hey Ace do you knows Someone drew a scary drawing on your back"

Ace started to laugh and sat up so his tattoo was in Greycies view.  
"This is my tattoo of the crew I belong to. Ace explained

"Why dont you have a mustache like the guy does" Greycie asked

Ace laughed and said "Thats our captain on the tattoo and hes the only one with that kind of beard."

"Is he nice"Greycie asked

Ace smiled and talked excitedly "Yeah hes the nicest greatest man in the whole sea. He sees every crewmember as a son. Even the most lowest person who wasnt supposed to be born. He takes him in without hesitation. Hell he took me in his crew."

Greycie stared at Ace and layed her head on his thigh a little upset over the subject of family. "Was that your first family you ever had" She asked

Ace stared at the clouds his eyes seeing something that Greycie couldnt "Nah I had a family before I became part of whitebeards crew. I had good times with my brothers and they never judged me. Dont get me wrong I love Luffy with all my heart but Whitebeard was the first person I actually could see as a father figure."

Ace stopped and stared at Greycie and asked "Do you feel like that towards anyone here"

Greycie automatically thought of Zoro but wondered if Zoro saw her as his daughter. She looked at Ace and motioned him to get closer "I want Zoro to be my dad but I dont think he would like that." she whispered

"Whys that" Ace whispered back

"Because hes never told me he loves me and thats what a family is supposed to do. Thats what you and Luffy tell each other all the time"

"Yeah I guess but maybe Zoro says he loves you in other ways. Like hugging you or just maybe a simple smile. He doesnt look like the kinda guy who expressed his feelings to much. " Ace tried to reason.

He stared at Greycie and tried to study her as she thought about what Ace said. He was going to ask her a question that involved her past but was interrupted.

"Hey guys dinner is ready." Franky yelled.

"Come on Ace before Luffy eats all the food" Greycie yelled while grabbing Aces hand.

~~~~~Z~~~~

Zoro was walking to the galley when he heard tiny footsteps. Here was his chance to ask why Greycie was avoiding him but when he saw Greycie his face fell. Greycie was holding hands with Ace with a giant grin on her face. "Hold on Grey" Ace laughed as he held his hat from falling.  
The two didnt even see Zoro as they ran to the galley. Zoro felt anger surge through his body and tried to calm himself. Ace just called her Grey that was it, why the hell was that bothering him so much His thoughts racked in his brain. Zoro stomped his way into the galley and roughly pushed out his chair. The crew watched him with surprised expressions as they wondered what was wrong with him.

Dinner went by smoothly other than a swordsmen who didnt say one word. When the dinner settled down Robin asked Ace an question that everyone stopped eating to hear the answer.

"Have you got any leads on the man youve been chasing Ace-san" Robin asked

"Oh you mean Blackbeard" Ace answered

Everyone was so absorbed in the conversation that they didnt see Greycie flinch. Greycie looked around quickly to see if anyone had seen her reaction but thankfully everyone had their attention on Ace. She sighed in relief and tried to calm herself down. She turned her attention back to Ace and with her back turned she didnt catch the worried glance Zoro gave her.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed and please review OHHH before you go I just want to ask the readers something

How many chapters do you want this story to go up to?


	19. Chapter 19

Thank you guys so much! This fic has 100 reviews THANK YOU GUYS FOR REVIEWING! Alright here is the next chapter!

* * *

Have you got any leads on the man youve been chasing Ace-san" Robin asked

"Oh you mean Blackbeard" Ace answered

Everyone was so absorbed in the conversation that they didnt see Greycie flinch. Greycie looked around quickly to see if anyone had seen her reaction but thankfully everyone had their attention on Ace. She sighed in relief and tried to calm herself down. She turned her attention back to Ace and with her back turned she didnt catch the worried glance Zoro gave her.

Zoro noticed Greycie started to squirm in her seat and wondered if it was because of the topic that was now being talked about. He read her body language and it resembled back when that pervert was talking to her. He hated seeing her like that so he decided to take action and pushing his elbow to his glass he purposely pushed it off the table. The sound of breaking glass stopped Ace from continuing his answer. Everyone turned to the shatters of glass and at Zoro who was picking up the pieces. Everyone watched in silence at the swordsman began to pick up the broken shards of glass in silence. It was only until Zoro straighten himself up that the crew saw blood dripping down his hand.

"Zoro you idiot you bleeding" Nami exclaimed

"Ahh Zoro is going to bleed to death We need a doctor" Chopper screamed

"Chopper-san you are the doctor" Robin calmly reminded the so said doctor

"Oh thats right" Chopper sheeply said. He rushed to Zoro and examined his hand that had a trail of blood.  
"The cut isnt deep but you do need a bandage and I need to disinfect the cut." Chopper said

"Alright" Zoro said emotionless. Now just to complete his second step in his plan; he would take Greycie away from here and ask her what was bothering her.  
Hey Gr-" Zoro began but was interrupted by Nami.

"Zoro go get your hand bandaged" She ordered before turning back to the guest "so Ace what were you saying"

Zoros face dropped as his plan had failed and was now trying to think of a back up plan. He decided to just get Greycie out of there but right then Chopper pushed him outside.  
"Hold on Choppe-"  
"Oh no Zoro your not getting out of this, your going to the infirmary." Chopper yelled

The crew chucked at the outburst but Greycie stood quiet. Greycie could feel her hands shaking as she buried them inside her tutu. She was glad she was still wearing the sunglasses so nobody could see her frighten eyes.

"So after following Blackbeard I arrived on an island that he was last spotted on" Ace began.  
Greycie felt her leg began to shake and clasped her shaking hands on the leg. He cant know He doesn't know Please Please stop Greycie pleaded inside her head.

"So I ask around the village about this and I find out that Blackbeard was going around the town with a devil fruit. The whole time flaunting it around yelling that he would trade it for somethi-

"Hey Ace ACE you wanna look at the stars outside" Greycie asked quickly as she got up from her seat

"Greycie dont interrupt thats rude" Nami scolded. She nodded at Ace to continue

"Uh so yeah I guess this village had a scientist that studied devil fruits. He would spend all his time in his lab that he would always forget that he actually had a daughter. So when Blackbeard and his crew came he heard about the scientist and paid him a visit.

"Where was the mother the whole time" Robin asked

"A villager told me that she died during the birth of the child. Ace answered solemnly.

Robin nodded so Ace continued. "He talked to the scientist the whole time flaunting the devil fruit and asking for a trade. And do you know what the father does to get the devil fruit"

The crew leaned in at this point wanting to know what the scientist would trade.

"He traded for a devil fruit his OWN DAUGHTER and she get-"

"Ace can you pass me some bread please" Greycie practically yelled

"Greycie if I have to tell one more time to not interrupt you will go downstairs for the entire night you understand" Nami scolded again

The crew watched as Greycie softly nodded her head and made no awknowledge to the bread that Ace gave her.

"So where was I oh yeah he trades his own daughter for a devil fruit and what does he realized when Blackbeard leaves. The devil fruit is a fake but the worst thing the villagers told me was that he didnt EVEN CARE that his daughter was gone. He just went off with his usual routine not even caring he just traded HIS OWN DAUGHTER for a fake devil fruit." Ace pounded the table when he finished and clearly showed that he was upset over the matter.

"But if you think thats the bad part it only got worse. When I went to the next island they stopped by a villager told me that the doctor on Blackbeards crew was boasting about his accomplishments. I asked what was it and you know what the villager told me. He told me that the doctor was telling anyone who would listen that he experimented on the little gir-

"Hey Ac-" Greycie began in a panicked voice

If Nami wasnt upset with Greycie she would've pulled Greycie aside and ask why she was acting like this but she had enough of interruptions "Greycie go to the girls room right now" she yelled.

Everyone watched as Greycie sucked in a breath of air and taking one look at all of them she jumped off her chair and ran outside.

The crew was quiet for a second before Nami sighed and nodded at Ace to continue.

Ace scratched the back of his neck and looked uncomfortable as he began to talk "The doctor was telling everyone that he was able to make two new drugs with his experiment but the last one put the little girl in a coma.

Ace whispered the next part to be sure his emotions wouldnt get out of control "And you know what that bastard proudly said. He said he dumped the girls body in a little boat with nothing but a rag on and now he was perfecting his last drug. He was telling a bartender that he was so upset that the last drug killed the little girl. That was his only regret, not a single remorse about him killing an innocent three year old."

The crew were silent as they thought about the story. Some had confused faces as they were connecting thoughts in their head but the last part of the story made the connection impossible. The little girl in the story was dead.

"You know whats weird though" Ace continued "He was saying that the drug not only stopped her heart but it took all her color in her eyes. Grey he said were the color of the eyes as her heart finally stopped beating. Could you imagine someone with Grey eyes." Ace asked as he looked at the crews faces.

His face fell as he studied all the crews faces. They all had shocked expressions mixed with horror and he saw that Nami's shock soon went to a hurt one.

"Wheres Greycie" Luffy yelled as he hastily stood up in his chair.  
"Oi Luffy whats wrong" Ace asked

Ace only grew more disturbed as Frank and Brooke began to bawl.  
"What the hell is going on,whats wrong with Greycie" Ace asked.

Greycie's name thundered in his head. GREY-CIE. Aces eyebrows knitted together as all the pieces fell into place. He was about to run through the door when he saw a frozen Zoro standing in the doorway with a tear stained Chopper. He saw Zoro turn around and run to the deck. He felt chills when he heard Zoro scream for Greycie. How the hell did this happen, that bastard said her heart beat stopped. How the hell did she survive? Ace thundered in his head.

He listened for Greycie to run to Zoro but he didnt hear anthing. Where was Greycie Ace thought

"GREYCIE" Zoro screamed now resulting the entire crew getting chills.

* * *

Please Review oh and a couple reviews got my attention and i would like to ask my faithful reviewers what they think of it... YAY or Nay

ROMANCE SOMEWHERE IN THIS STORY? (NOT GREYCIE)

GREYCIE SPEAKKING MORE LIKE A CHILD?

I would to love to hear your opinion!


	20. Chapter 20

I would just to like say im sorry for those questions. Reading some responses I realize they mustve been kind of annoying but NO MORE QUESTIONS. I swear no more so anywayz here is the next chapter and _this means its a flashback kk._ Hope you guys enjoy OH AND OF course thank you guys for all the reviews and responses.

* * *

"_Come here butterfye pwease" A little girl with black hair with curls happily said as she chased a butterfly outside a rundown house._

_"Ohhh your weally cute. Like weally cute." The girl cooed as the butterfly landed on her arm._

_Being careful with the butterfly she tiptoed inside the rundown house and stared at the man who was tinkering with some beakers. The house was pitch black and smelled of rotton food and trash. The man inside wasnt any better, he hadnt looked like he taken a shower in days as his hair was greasy and his clothes were spotted with dirt._

_"Hallo Ray wook at the butterfye hims cute huh" She said excitely to the man._

_She was smiling at the butterfly still on her arm when she heard footsteps coming her way. She looked up to see Ray walking towards her. Thinking he wanted to see the insect she held her arm for him to fully see. Instead the man grabbed her arm roughly causing the butterfly to fly away in fright. The little girl stared at him instantly scared at the reaction. Ray was pissed off and his eyes were now sending daggers at the girl._

_"Listen to me you mistake, I may be your father but Ill be damn if you go walk around this village talking like some ignorant bitch." Ray snarled as he brought her closer to his face. When he continued to speak she was right in front of his face when he screamed "DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME"_

_With that said he pushed her away and walked back to the beakers on the table and their contents. The little girl quickly picked herself up and ran outside with tears down her face. If Ray saw her cry she would get another yelling from him. She ran outside and hid behind a tree and slumped down on the roots. She brought her knees to her chest and hugged them while pressing her forehead against her knees. She sat there silently crying until she felt something on her knee. She looked up to see the butterfly on her knees and couldnt help but smile through her tears. Taking a deep breath she slowly said "Hello...there...buttwa...butter...fly"_

* * *

"Greycie come out here right now" Zoro yelled from the deck as he ran towards the mens room.

"Zoro calm down Im sure shes just hiding somewhere on the ship." Nami yelled after Zoro.

The crew was tensed and uncomfortable as they finally knew Greycies past. Franky and Brooke finally stopped crying and were now sniffling on the deck. Everyone was a bit restless but Ace was the worst. He kept apologizing to everyone but now after a hundred times only Robin actually gave him a response.

Zoro came back from downstairs and was now storming off the deck.  
Nami stopped him by grabbing his arm. She tried to comfort him by saying "Zoro please Im sure shes upset and scared right now please we will find Greycie righ-"

"Shes not on the boat Nami" Zoro snapped as he ripped his arm away from Namis grasp.

"What do you mean" Nami said now worried.

"Her blankets missing, its not here anymore" Zoro explained calmly.

"Which blanket" Sanji asked

"The Marimo blanket, the one I bought for her, the one she sleeps with EVERY NIGHT IS GONE" Zoro now yelled.

The crew didnt say anything at the unexpected reaction from the swordsman but Luffy jumped up and with one hand on his strawhat. He said in a serious voice "Everyone were going to find Greycie right now." Luffy yelled

"I will wait here on the boat in case Greycie shows up it is getting dark quickly. Mabey the darkness will frighten her to go back to the ship" Brooke added

The crew nodded their approval and turned around so they can devise a plan. When they turned around they managed to see Zoro jumping off the railing to the island.

"Oi Zoro we were going to make a plan" Usopp yelled after him.

Either Zoro ignored Usopp or he was to far to hear him the crew couldnt tell. They watched his fading figure and soon moved into action themselves. Before they departed Robin handed each of them a mini den den mushi. "So who ever finds Greycie first can call everyone and please lets not yell her name. We do not want to scare her even more" Robin said as she handed Ace the last den den mushi.

The crew nodded in union and all sprinted in different directions making all their senses on high alert.

"_Hello there hun" a young woman called to a little girl._

_"Hi Clare" The child answered back excitedly_

_"I gotcha some bread waiting for you come on inside"_

_"Really thanks Clare"_

_The woman laughed and guided the child into the house. She watched the toddler devoured the bread and her smile faded at the childs fast pace at eating. She knew her father never fed her or even cared for the matter. Clare didnt know what would have happened to the child if she wasnt feeding her everytime she walked into town._

_"So hun whats been going on" Clare said to try to make conversation_

_"Umm nothing much Clare" she answered_

_"You sure are talking better as each day goes by" Clare said in astonishment at the toddler._

_"Yeah Ray yelled at me for talking like a child" She answered sadly._

_Clare now pouted her lips at what she said in disapproval._  
_"Remember hun if you need anything you know you can always come here"_

_"Yeah Clare I know, thank you for the bread it was yummy like really yummy."_

_Clare laughed but stopped at the sound of yelling turned to see a huge man with curly black hair. He had an ugly face and his body wasnt any better as only wore a black jacket to cover his torso. He was also pants that were coated with dirt. Overall he looked disgusting. When he turned to the side she saw he had a group of men behind him. They were no better than him as they all gave her the creeps. _

_One looked like a wrestler due to his muscle mass and he was also wearing a wrestling mask. Another one was an older man who was on a horse that looked worse than the man. There was also a man with a gun which she sent daggers at. There was no need for guns in this peaceful village. The last one though made her want to slam the door in anger as a pale thin man with a top hat and crane winked at her and the child that was in her house. Who the hell did they think they were walking into town like this. _

_"Hun I want to run straight home right now" Clare said as she ran to the counter to wrap some bread so the toddler can have something to eat for dinner. She handed the bread to the child and with an encouraging smile she gently pushed her out."Run home and dont stop nowhere and dont go outside alright. If you do that Ill buy you ice cream again" Clare bribed_

_"Ice cream really Clare" The little girls eyes shone with happiness._

_Clare nodded and gestured her hand for her to go home. She watched as she waved goodbye with an innocent smile and ran home._

_Waving back she didnt see the pale man smile behind her at the child running home._

* * *

Greycie was alone and trying to stop the memories from flooding her mind. The only comfort was her blanket that smelled like Zoro. She sat there feeling her blanket getting soaked by her tears. She was running in the wilderness jumping over roots and bushes. She was still running when she felt something grab her blanket. She was tugged back and fell to the floor still holding her blanket. She turned to see a long thin hand coming towards her. Terrified she screamed but didnt realize she actually screamed someones name.

Zoro was running not caring about the branches that scratched him or anything at all right now. His mind was only on one person. He was about to turn back and see if maybe Greycie was back on the ship. It was already pitch black in the forest and he was getting worried every second. He was about to move when he heard a scream that sent chills down his spine.

"ZORO HELP"

* * *

Please Review :)


	21. Chapter 21

Sorry guys had tri-terms :p! Well I tried to make this one long so here you guys go and NO SCHOOL MONDAY! So quick update for sure, Thanks for the reviews and Im glad people are liking the plot! IM SORRY FOR THE CLIFFHANGERS!

Disclaimer: I DONT OWN ONE PIECE!

* * *

"Grey" Zoro hollered as he ran to where the scream had came from. He bulldozed his way through the forest hoping to see anything that would give a lead to Greycie. Running past a tree he stopped when he felt one of swords resist and pulltowards something. Laying a hand on the cursed sword he slowly followed the pull and found himself facing the tree. Bending down slowly he picked up something that was camouflagedin mud and grass. The pitch black forest didnt help either.

Just by the touch he knew what it was but he still spread open the blanket and stared at it. It was covered in Mud and the marimo coloring made it almost invisible on the ground. There was just one color that gave the blanket it away. Red, blood red. The blood was in one straight line in the middle and Zoro couldn't take his eyes from the line. Thoughts were swimming in his head but a movement cleared his head. Sandai again pulled away from his master and tilted to the north. Taking a deep breath Zoro turned around and bolted towards where the sword was pulling to.

* * *

_A little girl made her way home singing broken lyrics that Clare tried to teach her the other day. She repeated the same line not remembering the other lyrics. When her house was in sight she started to hum the song quieter. The last thing she wanted was to get Ray in a bad mood. She stood outside the door looking at it and wishing it would disappear. Disappear and never appear again. Instead a happy pretty mother would open the door and tell her to come inside before she catches a cold. Yes a mother that actually worried about her well being. A caring father who made sure his daughter was always happy. Parents that loved their child. That was what the child desired more than anything. _

_She craved that affection, a hug, a small comforting touch, and maybe even a good night kiss. Knowing she would make herself sick by daydreaming a dream that would never come true she opened the door and let reality hit her. Her dream now vanished as she saw a knocked out Ray on the floor who had one arm draped over his precious chemicals. The girl's nose wrinkled as the house smelled like something had died. Taking a deep breath she started the most difficult task. _

_Walking around Ray without waking him up. She carefully started her dangerous mission by tiptoeing her way through the room. Today was worse than usual since for some strange reason Ray's legs were blocking the entrance to the kitchen. She would have to somehow get over them and avoid waking him up. With one leg over him she was halfway done but she didnt see the beaker that was hidden behind Ray's leg. The sound of breaking glass echoed through the house and before the child could move, the leg she was currently crossing over kicked her in the stomach sending her flying to the floor. She desperatetly tried to hold in the cry of pain but it slipped through her lips. Ray turned to the sound and furious eyes met terrified ones._

_"What the hell you bitc-" Before Ray could finish the insult a knock was heard at the door. The person knocked again and before any of the two could move the person outside opened the door. A thin man with a ghostly pale face stared at the two but his eyes glanced at the child currently on the ground._

_"Who the hell are you" Ray yelled at the intruder. _

_"I just might be the key to your success sir" the man replied smiling his thin blood red lips._

_Ray wasnt expecting an answer like this so he with a wave of his hand he let the man continue speaking._

_"__Oh no Im not the man to speak about your success that would be my captain. Oh here he comes right now"_

_The two watched the strange man waddle his way outside and wondered how the captain must have looked. Ray casted his daughter one last glare before heading outside. The child stood inside and waited for Ray to come back inside. She didn't like the man with the cane and she couldn't imagine how the captain must have looked._

_She laid there on the ground and five minutes later she was asleep with her thumb in her mouth. It wasn't twenty minutes later when she rudely woken up by someone grabbing her arm and forcing her onto her feet._

_"Wake up your leaving" was all Ray said._

_Startled and confused she held in a cry as she looked up to see Ray grabbing her arm. Ray wasnt looking at her but staring at was what he was holding in his hand. A fruit that was bright yellow and was covered in swirls. The child was hypnotized by the swirls but pulled herself to look away from the fruit. The swirls for an odd reason gave her the chills, she hoped that she would never have to see those kinds of swirls again._

_She was going to ask Ray what was going on but instead she was pushed into the arms of a shaky old man. The old man stared at her his eyes glinting and his mind reeling with plans for the child. The child was terrified by the man and freed herself from his weak grip and tried to run outside. She fled but only made her way a few feet from outside the door before the man with the cane was right next to her. She screamed as he pinned her arms behind her back._

_"Ray help me" The child screamed as terror seized her mind. She looked at Ray who was still in the same spot. Her face fell at the expression on his face. He had a wide thin smile as he stared at the fruit in his hands. He didn't look like he even heard his daughter screaming._

_"Ray please please" She had no idea what was going on but she felt her throat go tight and she knew something was not right. She felt the ground shake beneath her and turned to see a massive man with black curly hair. She stopped screaming as she stared at the man. She hated him just from looking at him. She didnt know who he was but there was something in his eyes that told her everything that he did. He was an evil man and she decided that she would not be going with him. Biting the arm that was gripping her she jerked foreword going between the massive mans legs and fleeing to the only person she knew that liked her. She heard laughter and ran faster truly scared._

_Running as fast as her little legs could take her she soon saw Clare's house. "Clare help please help m-" Before she could continue a giant hand covered her mouth and picked her up roughly. She turned to see a man with a mask holding her and laughing._

_"Come on were leaving now" she heard someone say. She tried to yell to Clare again but her attempts were muffled by the man in the mask. Before leaving she thought she saw Clare running out of her house. She closed her eyes and waited for this bad dream to end. She repeated in her head "Please wake up, please let this be a dream"._

_She opened her eyes when she heard a new voice. She was dropped rudely on the floor and she noted she was on a boat. She looked up to see a man with a hat on and one glass over his eye._

_"This was your pick, this runt" The man said particular to no one._

_"Its fine all I needed was a beating heart" The old man replied._

_The child thinking that no one was watching made a dash back to the docks but a gunshot being fired stopped her and froze her in her tracks. She looked at the bullet hole that was a mere half inch away from her face._

_"Dont do anything your going to regret" The man with the one glass said as he blew the smoke off the gun._

* * *

Greycie was running now as blood fell freely from her arm. She hadn't seen the branch that was sticking out of the tree that snagged her blanket. She shivered at how much the branch looked like an outstretched arm. A sharp pain in her shoulder reminded her of how she flew to the ground when her blanket got caught in the branch. She landed sharply on a rock that scraped her shoulder enough to draw blood. She was so tired and right now she couldn't even remember why she fled from the ship.

Ace telling his discovery that he made about Blackbeard flashed through mind. Everyone would want to ask questions and she knew they would be angry at her for not telling them the truth. Not to mention Zoro. Zoro would hate her because...because her own father hated her. Now Zoro knew that her own father traded her for a devil fruit...a fake one at that. She was months that she traveled with everyone, Luffy, Nami, Ussop, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky, Brooke and mostly Zoro, were the closest thing she had as a family. Now everyone knew why she screamed at night, why she hated a stranger complimenting her eyes.

She stopped running and stopped in the forest. Very slowly she touched her eyes and wondered why she wasn't mad at Zoro for giving her name that actually had Grey in it. That didn't make any sense. She didn't make any sense...did anything make sense any more. She chuckled lightly at her wierd thoughts. She stopped though when she heard a snap of a twig. Hastily turning around she turned to see Zoro stepping towards her. He was pissed and Greycie felt her face fell. This was it he was going to scream at her for lying to him. Tears came to her eyes at the thought and with a spin of her heel Greycie turned a complete 90 degrees and ran the opposite way of Zoro.

Zoro stood there shocked at what just happen but bolted after her wondering who the hell hurt her and caused the blood on her shoulder. Zoro could still see black curls but by each second passed Greycie was another foot away. He was losing distance fast. Was he getting slower or was Greycie getting...faster?

* * *

Review please!


	22. Chapter 22

"Grey" Zoro yelled as Greycie was getting farther every second. Greycie was running faster than Zoro had ever seen her run and right now he was struggling to even keep up with her. Something was off but he couldn't tell what it was. She was faster that was obvious but there were other movements that Greycie made that Zoro noticed. He noticed he was struggling with not tripping over small twigs buried in the mud, Greycie however was running without a hitch.

A theory came to Zoro's mind and growing tired of this chase he decided to end it right then. He ran a little faster and tried to grab her arm but Greycie saw the outstretched hand. She turned her torso to the right dodging the arm but she didn't see Zoros other arm. He managed to grab a hold of her arm and made sure he got a good grip before he pulled Greycie back. He didn't mean to pull so hard where he frightened the child but he did just that. He cursed when he saw Greycies frightened face and his guilt grew when she started shaking her head frantically and tears began to fall.  
"I'm sorry I'm sorry" Greycie screamed as she flailed her body to try to escape the grip "Grey stop it calm down." So far his theory was right, now there was still a crucial factor that needed to be answered. Greycie had speed,high awareness in all senses..but did she have strength. Strength that a devil fruit would grant. Zoros process of thinking was halted when he saw Greycies hand balled up in a fist. He saw it rise up and he knew his question was about to answered. He watched as the fist came down on his arm. If her strength was as advanced as her speed...well than this was going to hurt.

* * *

_The old man stepped back and peered down at his "experiment" who was heavily breathing through her mouth. "Loss of breath, rapid heartbeat and pulse, and -" The little girl eyelids half closed let out a whimper before she began convulsing uncontrollably. The old man nodded and scribbled something down on his paper before placing his shaking foot on the child's small torso." And last but not least Seizures"_

_The man waited until the siezure stopped before taking his foot off the child._

_"Seizure that's a new side affect" The man commented to himself._

_He turned his back to the child and returned to his beakers that were loitered carelessly around the table. He soon heard the screams of the child and nodded that the drug was doing as exactly as he thought. So far so good. Now if she lasted a few more experiments than his seconded drug would be perfected. He chuckled at the thought but he noticed his chuckle was the only sound in the room. He turned to the girl to see she was lying still on the floor. A little bit too still. The old man walked to the child and took her pulse and noted her breathing was slow. So far this wasn't good. When he picked up her eyelid he raised his eyebrows at what he saw. Her blue eyes were becoming unfocused and hazed._

_"Oi you better shut that brat the hell up before I do it for you." A large man with thick black hair screamed as he barged in the room. He was about to yell again when he noticed the still form of the girl on the floor. Her hair was spread across her torso and stuck to her face from the sweat covering her body._

_"Ah is the little brat finally dead" The man yelled out happily_

_"No I believe she is just in the state of unconsciousness" The doctor argued._

_The large man bruttally kicked her in her side resulting her tiny frame to crash into the wall and slump lifeless to the ground._  
_"That brat is in a coma." Rubbing his chin he threw his hands in the air and laughed "Just kill the bitch, I'm already tired at looking at her."_

_"That's a negative Captain, even though she is in a coma she is still of use to my experiments. I have already perfected one drug but the other one still needs work. I will need some money to buy the proper medicine so the child can still surviv-"_

_"What" The large man roared in anger. "You mean I have to spend money so it can just survive and you can just have fun with your little experiments"_

_"Well if you say it like that well yes that is what you must do"_

_"This is bull I traded that replica of a devil fruit so you can perfect your new drugs. Not to add dead weight to this crew who is going to suck up all our money."_

_The doctor made no facial expressions except to pick up the child and lay her carelessly on the table next to all the chemicals. The massive man watched his every move but stayed silent. The old man shakily poured some contents into a beaker and finally poured it into a syringe. " Just watch what this drug will do to our enemies"_

_The room was silent as he administrated the drug to the child's blood stream. The silence was broken immediately as the girl arched her back and screamed in pure agony. Neither of the two flinched but instead smiled at the drugs success. The child still screaming arched her neck letting out a gasp before coughing out blood at an alarming wait. The older man grabbed a chart and began writing furiously at the new results._

_When the blood stopped the man began checking the little girl making comments to himself. When he opened her eyes he saw sea blue eyes staring back at him. Dropping the lid back down he turned to his captain. They stared at each other until the captain began to clap which the doctor humbly bowed at. Both had huge grins on their faces._

_"Why dont you go upstairs and go get some sake so you and I can celebrate your success of your new weapon." The captain cheered._

_The doctor nodded and mumbled about how he would be unstoppable with this new drug as he walked out of the room. The curly haired man waited until the door closed and the shakey footsteps were far gone. Checking all around him he ran to the table where the chemicals and the child was. He looked at the beakers and saw one was labeled Drug 1 while the other was labeled just X. Making quick work he grabbed a syringe and placed it inside the unknown chemicals._

_He soon heard light footsteps coming back towards the room. He only managed a little bit of the liquid inside the syringe but he hastily stabbed it inside the child's arm. Injecting the small dosage of medicine he threw the syringe in his pocket to discard the evidence. He waited for the door to open but the table shaking drew his attention. The child was shaking uncontrollably resulting the table to shake with her. He felt a hand push him to the side and noticed his crew mate was back._

_"What happened" The doctor asked his voice rising for the first time._

_"I don't know it must be a new side affect to the drug." The captain tried to make his voice convincing that he had no idea what was going on._

_"Oh dear this is not good her heartbeat is racing" The old man grumbled._

_"What might happen" He asked_

_The doctor ignored him but instead began to work in a fast pace. A scream erupted from the little girl as her entire body arched off the table. The two watched the scene with wide eyes now as she fell back on the table her open eyes staring at the men. The doctor took a step back and took a full look of the grey eyes that stared into him._

_"Well thats an unusual sight" The doctor finally said. "The pupils are entirely gone. A change of the genotype in the eyes very interesting. But it seems my last drug has killed her, oh this is not good"_

_The massive man saw what he had said was true, just pure Grey eyes stared at them._

_"Well looks like shes dead, no heartbeat, lets get rid of this body. Im already growing tired at looking at it." The doctor said as he he waved his hand as if he was waving a fly away._

_The captain nodded and watched the doctor begin to move towards the child. That waswhen he saw a drop of the unknown chemical still on the child's arm. He quickly nudged the doctor away and roughly picked up the cold dead child._

_"Oi I don't want you to throw out your back, come on let me get rid of this"_

_When they threw the girl inside the tiny boat the doctor carelessly threw a blanket over the corpse._

_"Well that's that, at least she was able to perfect one drug."_

_The doctor left so his captain could drop the boat in the sea which was currently pitch black from the light-less night. Watching the fading doctor the captain slowly took out the syringe in his pocket. He looked closely at it and noticed there was still some liquid in it. Shrugging his shoulders he picked up the blanket and stuck the needle in the child's arm. Making sure he emptied all the contents in the syringe he threw the only evidence of his doing overboard. He then grabbed the boat and also threw that overboard. The boat rocked dangerously but stayed afloat. The massive man laughed suddenly and screamed to the sky "The mighty BlackBeard will be the Pirate King"_

_Unknown to him in the boat that was being carried away by the waves, the blanket rise up as a small child breathed deeply as she heard her rapid heartbeat. She felt something run through her veins that made her feel like her body was on fire. But she liked the feeling...no she LOVED this feeling. The last thing she heard before falling back to sleep was a familiar voice screaming. "BlackBeard" the voice brought a mental image to the child and the fire feeling was gone instead she fell asleep with tears running down her face._

* * *

Zoro braced himself when the fist landed on his arm. Nothing. Nothing but a three year old his theory was wrong. but right now he had to get Greycie. Zoro used Greycie's outstretched hand to grab and embrace her against his chest."Grey listen to me its ok."He yelled.

"No I lied, I lied to you" Greycie screamed now as tears streamed down her face.

"I don't care if you did, do you know how worried everyone was about you." Zoro barked.

Greycie stopped now as she thought about the whole crew. She felt as if all the energy was drained from her and now she just laid on Zoro's chest. She felt like her throat was on fire and couldn't hold back the sobs anymore. Heart wrenching sobs broke out and all Zoro could do was wrap his strong arms around her and wait till she was done.  
"M-my da-ad didnt wa-ant me. He tra-aded me for a a fruit" He heard her say through the sobs.

"Greycie that doesnt matter anymore, everyone on the crew loves you. Nobody cares what happens in the past, all they care about is that your happy and safe"

"Do you love me Zoro, like really love me Zoro" Greycie whispered now. She closed her eyes and waited for the answer, she had to admit she was scared for the rejection. There was a moment of silence before she felt Zoros hand on her head.

" I love you Grey and I promise that you will never be hurt again."

Greycie looked up at Zoro and gave him a broken smile before throwing her arms around his neck and began crying all over again. Zoro rested his hand on her head and waited for the cries to quiet down.

"I love you too Zoro" Greycie finally said as her cries went to sniffles.

Zoro patted her head as he got up and began to walk back to the ship. Greycies sniffles stopped and Zoro realized she had fallen asleep. Her eyes were red and puffy and Zoro noticed her cut stopped bleeding. It didnt look deep but he wanted Chopper to still look at it.

By some miracle Zoro spotted the Thousand Sunny and saw the entire crew watching the duo. He made a mental note to himself that Greycies little speed burst should be kept to himself.

He felt every ones eyes on him as he walked onto the deck but he just tilted his head to the sleeping Greycie who was still latched on his neck. "Shes going to be ok but there is a scratch which I think Chopper should look at."

Chopper hearing his name immediately went to action and carefully took Greycie so she wouldn't wake up. Zoro turned his attention to Nami and brought out the blanket that was hanging from his haramaki.

"Hey Nami wash this blanket yeah" Zoro ordered as he threw it to Nami.

Nami was going to make a comment about his debt but saw the blood in the blanket. She just nodded and walked away with Robin following her. Soon the crew began to make excuses to leave where only Zoro and Ace were left. An icy silence followed between the two men.

"I would just like to apologize, I really didn't know. Don't worry I'm leaving tonight. I'm already late as it is" Ace began as he took off his hat and stared deeply into it.

"Its fine you didn't know, just make sure you sure talk to her. She would be real hurt if you left without saying goodbye." Zoro answered as he laid his hand on his swords.

"Ill make sure to do that" Ace nodded at him and walked away but was stopped when Chopper came out saying Greycie was asking for Ace.

Zoro watched as Aces eyebrows shot up in surprise but he still walked towards the infirmary. Zoro laid himself out on the deck and took a catnap. He couldnt help but wonder what they were talking about. It wasn't until he felt someone walking towards him did he open his eyes.

"Well Zoro I'm off before I cause any more trouble, don't worry I already said goodbye to everyone" Ace said as he knew the swordsman was awake now. He was walking to his boat but suddenly he snapped his fingers and turned towards Zoro. He pulled something out of his backpack and handed Zoro a folder. When the folder was out of his fingers he made a mad dash to his boat before yelling. "See you guys in a couple months"

Zoro sat there confused until he decided to open the folder. He quickly scanned the pieces of paper inside the paper and his face grew serious. It was the last line that drew a small smile on his face as he recalled what Ace said.

"Damn better tell the witch about this" He smiled as he closed the folder and put it under his shoulder. He soon heard small footsteps and looked up to see Greycie staring nervously at him. He gestured her to come over and was greeted back with giggles as Greycie ran in Zoros arms. The giggle caught Luffy and Chopper's ears and soon heard two words that Zoro despised. "DOG PILE" Luffy screamed as they ran to Zoro. Zoro quickly stretched Greycie out before Luffy and Chopper in heavy point jumped onto him. The crew soon came out and Nami quickly pulled out a camera and began to snap pictures of the once again happy crew.

* * *

Please review!


	23. Chapter 23

Thanks for the reviews everyone! Extra long to say im sorry for the delay!

* * *

The Thousand Sunny had returned to normal after two days of Aces departure, but of course normalcy didn't last too long on the Thousand Sunny. It seemed Ace gave Greycie a present when he left and right now the crew was paying the price for it. Over the past two days Greycie had been going to every crew member and asking them to teach her a new card game.

Each crew member had taught her a card game, some requiring her to play alone while others had taught her to develop a poker face. Nami was the one who showed her the game 21 and how she had to count the cards. Greycie found it challenging trying to remember all the cards, so she decided she would leave it to luck if she won.

She won seven games and lost nine to Nami. The group stayed away from the two, for they feared if they joined they would lose all their spending money or in Zoro's case deepened his debt to the witch. Robin watched the two from the upper deck and chuckled to herself when Greycie caught Nami cheating by slipping an ace out of her shorts. When the two started name calling that was when Robin gave both girls a look. Knowing better than to argue with Robin Greycie chuckled to herself and ran off wanting to ask one more person for new game. Finding the sleeping swordsman on the deck she quickly ran to him.

"Hey Zoro you wanna teach me a card game, everyone else has. I learned Hearts, 21, solitaire, war,old maid, poker, speed, and then Franky told me he would teach me a cool game"

Zoro listened to Greycie's rant and only grunted in response.

"He told me this one game called Pick up 52 and then he just threw all my cards on the floor and started laughing. But its ok cause I told on him to Nami and she got really mad like really mad" Greycie giggled at the memory of how Nami exploded on the shipwright.

"Grey I have watch tonight leave me alone so I can take a nap" Zoro grumbled.

"All you ever do is sleep don't you get tired of just sleeping" Greycie huffed.

"No I don't, why don't you go play your violin or something." Zoro replied,

"Ugh your so mean" Greycie mumbled as she walked away.

Zoro rolled his eyes and fell asleep shortly.

~~~~~~00000~~~~~~~

Zoro walked into the galley for dinner and his eyebrows rose when he saw Greycie. She was wearing a very large winter coat that fell down to her feet. Zoro recognized it as the coat that Nami had at Drum Island. He wasn't the only crew member who noticed Greycies abnormal cloths. Nobody questioned it though, well until she reached for her fork. The sleeves slipped to show her arms which were alarmingly red in blotches.

"What happened to your arms Greycie-san" Brooke asked. The crew all waited for the answer tensely.

Greycie looked like she just saw a ghost and quickly dropped her arms where the sleeves quickly covered them again.  
"Oh its nothing really guys, I just scratched my arms a little to hard" Greycie said giving everyone a fake smile.

"Hmm I think I should take a look at it just in case Greycie" Chopper said worriedly.

"Ok Chopper Ill go right after I take a bath" Greycie said nodding her head.

Everyone began to eat again but dinner was stopped abruptly when Nami picked her head up and quickly went outside staring at the sky.

"Guys all hands on deck there's storm heading our way. It doesn't look to big but, were going to need every-ones help. Greycie head downstairs to the boys room and do not come up no matter what" Nami sternly said the last part.

Everyone immedietly went into action and headed onto the deck while Greycie headed to the men's room.

~~~~~~~~0000000000~~~~~~~~~~

Zoro was wiping his hair with a towel and was getting ready to take his night watch when he walked to the men's room to check on Greycie. When he was going to reach the doorknob he was surprised when the door was swung open. Greycie and Zoro stared at each other in surprise. Zoro noted she had a pillow and her blanket with her but Zoro couldn't read any expression on her face right now. She had a decent pokerface that was working right now to her benefit. Not learning anything from reading her face Zoro decided just to ask.

"So Grey where you heading" He asked.

"Well since you have watch I'm gonna sleep with the girls tonight." Greycie said as she walked to the girls room.

"Did you visit Chopper yet" Zoro asked as he stared at her covered arms.

"I'm going to after I'm done taking my bath" Greycie replied as she kept walking.

Zoro nodded and made his way to the crows nest to take the first night shift. He yawned as he stared at the moon and counted the minutes till one of his crewmembers would relieve him of the watch. When Franky finally came for the second shift Zoro was ready to drop. He made his way to the mens room and fell asleep before he even touched the couch.

Zoro have you seen Greycie" Nami asked the next morning as she walked up to the deck.

Zoro arched his eyebrow as he lifted the massive weights and met Namis eyes.  
"Last time I saw her was when she was heading to your room last night"

"What did she say she was going to do there" Nami asked her hands on her hips now.

"She told me she was sleeping there for the night" Zoro replied.

"Zoro she wasn't in our room All night. That little brat told me she was sleeping in the boys room last night after she visited Chopper. "Nami yelled clearly panicking

Zoro dropped his weights now as everything that could happen to a unsupervised three year old on a ship ran through his ming.  
"Shit" he cursed rather to himself.

Before more curses could be said Robin walked outside sipping a cup of coffee calmly.  
"So what was our little Greycie doing walking around the ship past midnight"

"Ahh Robin you found her thank goodness where is she right now." Nami exclaimed.

"Oh I don't know where she is right now but I believe she is hiding from everyone. I believe it has something to do with the Rash she had last night. I believe the rash was actually chicken pox."

"Why is she hiding" Nami asked.

"Well I believe that she picked up a rather bad habit from our own swordsman-San." Robin said with that all knowing smile she had.

Zoro scowled as he recalled the passed event of him hiding his food sickness.

"So she is definatily on the ship then" Nami asked.

"Yes I am sure of that" Robin assured.

"Alright then" Nami nodded her eyes shined with determination. Forming a cup with her hands over her mouth she hollered "All hands on deck"

In less than five seconds 6 crewmembers were on the deck and forming a circle around Nami waiting for orders.  
"Alright guys we have a MIA crewmember. Whoever finds her will get their next two night shifts off." Nami ordered.

Immediately the nine crewmembers were off searching for a three year old that would release them of two grueling nights of watch.

Sanji was looking inside the numerous rooms when he noticed a marimo colored blanket tipping out of the tub in the girls restroom. Grinning to himself he sneaked to the bathtub and peered inside. His smile widened as he saw Greycie curled up in a ball embracing her blanket and sucking her thumb fast asleep. Now when he brought Greycie over to the beautiful Nami-san, he would not have to take his next two night shifts. He bent over to pick her up when suddenly Greycie was wide awake. A scream came out of Greycies mouth as she opened her eyes, her vision was filled the swirls that reminded her of the swirls that decored the fruit she was traded for.

The swirl receded from her vision and she soon she saw Sanji's panicked face. Scared and upset she didn't know what to do, so she reacted the only natural way from a three year old. She started to cry. Sanji grimaced when he saw the tears and felt guilty.

"Greycie Im sorry I didnt mean to scare you, I was just going to take you back to Nami. Everyone is looking for you"

"Well y-you did, you r-rea-lly scared me" Greycie argued through the tears. She was already over the little scare but she still cried so she could stall Sanji. She didn't want to go to Nami because she knew she was going to be in trouble. She was still in Nami's jacket which covered the little dots that were all over her arms. She hoped there were no dots on her face because then she would be in big trouble. She had to get Sanji to not take her back to the crew. Suddenly she had an idea. Making her sobs as sad as possible she looked up at Sanji with big teary eyes and sobbed out "I thought you were nice to girls"

Sanjis face fell and he tried to reason with Greycie "I am it was jus-"

"No if you were nice you would go make me a snack to make me feel better" Greycie whimpered.

Sanji stood straight and stared at Greycie with a determined face. "Ill go do that right now, Ill make you the best homemade ice cream ever"

Greycie watched him leave and smiled to herself quickly ending her fake sobs. Leaving the tub she quickly ran down the hall only to bump into a hairy leg. Rubbing her head she looked up to see Franky staring at her with a smile. "Ahh found you Greycie now I get two whole nights to work on my SUPER inventions" Franky yelled.

Greycie grimaced at how loud he was and decided she had to end this conversation quickly.

"Wow you are sure Super Franky, like really super" Greycie complimented exaggeratedly

"Yes no one is Super than me" Franky agreed as he donned his sunglasses on.

"We should do a super dance to celebrate your victory" Greycie cheered loudly.

"What a SUPER idea" Franky exclaimed. With that said he began to snap his fingers and foot in a beat before moving his hip to the right and left. Greycie followed him as he said the direction of "RIGHT, LEFT" in a steady rhythm. Greycie looked up at him to see he was deeply concentrated in the dance. Stepping quietly away from him she bolted away from him and to the mens room.

Closing the door to the mens room she saw a large black afro head towards the door. She groaned as Brooke made his way to her holding his violin to his side. "Yohoho I believe the prize belongs to me"

Greycie growing angry at her bad luck decided to end this one in a couple seconds.  
"I guess you are the winner Brooke, but is it ok if I go to the bathroom first." Not waiting for a reply Greycie continued her mind reeling "Hey Brooke is winning this contest the most exciting moment in your life" Greycie said as she was halfway through the door.

"Ahh Greycie-san it could possibly be but then again I am dead. Yohoho Skull joke" Leaving out of there before the laughter ended she decided maybe no one would be on the deck. Running outside she was going to try to decide where to hide when she heard someone running. Turning around she was met by Ussop and Chopper who also saw her.

"Yeah Teamwork did work afterall Ussop" Chopper cheered.

"Yes the great Captain Ussop is undefeated"

Greycie rolled her eyes in annoyance, the dots on her arms and legs were dying to be scratched. All she wanted to do was scratch the heck out of her arms but right now she had to get away from everybody.

"Hey Ussop there is a cockroach on your foot" Greycie squealed and pointed at Ussop's leg. Of course there wasn't a cockroach but Chopper and Ussop didn't know that. They began to scream their heads off and in their panicked state one of Ussops new inventions was dropped. A smoke ball exploded and the deck was covered in a smog. Ussop and Chopper began screaming but Greycie didnt see the difference the smokescreen did. She could still see perfectly so she didn't understand why the two were screaming.

Running across the deck she was about to dash inside the kitchen when her hood was grabbed by someone. She turned around to see a furious Nami holding the hood. "Greycie you are in so much trouble" Nami scolded.

Dang she had been caught and she almost made it back inside the ship. "Greycie you are going to Chopper right now" Nami ordered.

The child frantically looked around to see what could save her right now. Then her eyes found Luffy laughing inside the smoke and a devious smile came onto her lips. She grabbed her strawhat necklace just for good luck that her plan actually worked.  
"Luffy did you know your hat is over here" Greycie yelled loud enough where Luffy could hear her. She felt Nami walking to the infirmary dragging her by the hood.

"My hats over there" Luffy said who couldnt see anything in the smoke.

"Yeah you better go get it Nami is walking over there and I think she might step on it on accident" She yelled again.

"Hat" Luffy screamed and bulldozed hia way towards Nami unaware that his precious hat was actually on his head.

Nami hearing her captains feet thundering in her direction quickly tried to stop the man "Luffy wait a minute your hat you moron its on you-" Nami couldnt finish as Luffy ran past her accidentally nudging her causing her to release her grip on Greycie.

Greycie used this to her advantage as she bolted towards the door. She was dying to scratch the dots on her body mabey visiting Chopper wasn't such a bad idea but if Zoro hid from Chopper than the doctor had to be scary.

She was just a mere inches away from escaping when a hand blossomed from the wall and grabbed her collar suspending her in the air. She felt herself being handed by numerous hands until she was face to face with Robin. Robin having that calm small smile stared Greycie before saying "Are you going to try to trick me Greycie-chan"

Greycie blushed but laughed and shook her head. "I can never trick you Robin"

Robin chuckled before winking at Greycie "And dont you ever forget that"

Greycie felt familiar strong hands grab her and remove the jacket she was currently wearing. Sighing as the fresh breeze hit her body she was glad she was finally free of the oversized jacket. She looked up to see Zoro looking at her and she stared back. Zoro just shook his head as he couldnt help but put a smile on his face. "AHH Greycie has chicken pox" Chopper squealed as he hurried to her side.

"There really itchy, like really really itchy" Greycie complained.

"Stop complaining its probally not that bad" Zoro scolded.

"When did you have chicken pox Zoro" Greycie asked.

Zoro didnt say anything for a while until Chopper repeated the question.

"Ah now that I think of it I dont think I ever had Chicken pox."

The crew stood quiet until Greycie started to laugh. "Is Zoro gonna have Chicken Pox too"

"You two in the infirmary now" Chopper yelled at Greycie and Zoro.

**Two days later**

When Sanji came into the room to give the two quarantined patients their food he waited as he watched the scene in front of him.

Zoro and Greycie were playing cards and were covered in some kind of pink paste so they wouldn't scratch themselves. Zoro only had pants on while Greycie had a loose pajama dress. He watched them hold cards up to the face and chuckled when he learned what game Zoro had taught the child.

"You have any jacks" Greycie asked.

"Nope go fish"

* * *

PlEASE Review.


	24. Chapter 24

HAPPY MONDAY! hope you guys enjoy oh and thank you guys for the reviews. In regards to Zoro admitting to Greycies dad that will come in all due time OR IT MIGHT NOT EVEN HAPPEN AT ALL! hahahah jk enjoy and please review

* * *

" Freedom"Greycie screamed as she ran out of the infirmary. The crew watched her in amusement as she ran all over the deck but when she reached the middle of the deck she surprised everyone in her next movement. Still moving in a fast pace she quickly placed her right leg in front of the left in a side postition. In a blur of moments her right leg rose beside knee of her standing leg and the crew watched in amazement as she spinned three times in a row just with one leg on the ground.

"Ah the Piroette very good Greycie" Robin complimented.

"Sugoi Greycie" Luffy and Chopper yelled with stars in their eyes.

Greycie merely blushed and said a quiet thank you.

"Greycie-sis guess where were going today" Franky yelled.

"Where are we going" Greycie asked excitedly.

"Were going on a picnic to a the beach" Ussop yelled while thrusting his fist into the air.

"Really guys" Greycie squealed.

Everybody laughed and quickly dispersed to get ready for the picnic.

About half an hour later the crew joined again, all were now dressed approvally in beach clothing well except for Franky, he looked the same.

Greycie had on her ruffled blue and yellow polka dotted bathing suit and wearing her heart sunglasses. She took off her sunhat necklace in case the waves got rough out in the ocean. Nami was now double checking everything to make sure she had everything. Nodding her head in approval the crew headed off to the beach. Arriving on the boardwalk Greycie's face scrunched up as she walked by the people on the island. Since Greycie had been inside the infirmary for two days she hadn't noticed the island they were currently docked on was actually a resort. Everybody looked so...ugly.

The girls had different hair colors than what the color was in their hair roots and they all looked ORANGE! The men were no better as they all wore sunglasses and their skins looked oily. If their skin looked oily Greycie didn't know how to describe the men's hair. Greycie's eyes went wide when some girls looked like their faces were unable to move. She also didnt like how all the girls and boys were staring at the crew like they just a piece of meat. Men were whistling at Nami and Robin while girls suddenly dropped their luggage so they could bend over in front of the men. Greycie looked up to Sanji and noticed he wasn't going all crazy over these girls. She walked over to him and tugged at his shorts. Sanji peered down and picked his cigarette out of his mouth and held it out as farthest as possible away from the child.

"How can I help you Greycie" Sanji asked with a smile.

"Umm I was just wondering why your not getting hearts in your eyes with all these girl" Greycie asked nervously.

Sanji looked down at Greycie and with a serious face he said "Greycie if a girl's beauty is on the outside only and has no respect for herself, a mans devotion to her means nothing"

Greycie nodded understanding perfectly as the evidence was all around her. She was going to ask another question when Luffy's scream grabbed her attention.

"Whoo hoo the beach" Luffy cheered.

Greycie turned to see the beach with huge waves crashing on the sand. Geycie felt her eyes go wide at how large and powerful looking the waves were. She gave a small smile to Sanji before turning around to look for a certain person. She found him but her face fell when she saw him straying off from the group. Pushing her sunglasses up she began to sprint to Zoro before he got to far.

Just a few feet away from him Greycie suddenly felt a sharp pain in her arm as she was halted to a stop. She turned around to see a bleach haired woman with heavy makeup on grabbing her arm with digustingly long painted finger nails. She also saw that she wore a bathing suit that was far to small for her body, mostly her chest.

"Are you going after that green haired man" She asked her eyes darting towards Zoro.

"Yeah so what" Greycie said carelessly.

"Perfect" the girl giggled and before Greycie could tell what was going on she felt herself being dragged.

"Excuse me, excuse me Mr. Hottie" The woman said in a high annoying voice.

Zoro turned around and his eyebrows rose as he saw an extremely ugly woman dragging an unwilling Greycie to him.

"I believe this belongs to you" The woman giggled as she pushed Greycie rouphly to the side. She leaned her chest practically on Zoro's chest and batting her fake eyelashes she whispered "So is there some sort of reward for finding her, a reward that requires a little privacy" She whispered the last part while giving her best "bedroom eyes".

Zoro was about to answer when the woman was pushed away. The woman struggled as her seven inch heels gave her some trouble to gain her balance.  
"The reward is some soap so you could wash all that junk off your face." Greycie snapped as she stood in front of Zoro. Greycie's face was pure red and Zoro couldn't remember when she looked so pissed off.

"Come on Zoro were leaving" Greycie said as she turned away from the woman.

The woman stood there her face growing redder by the second as she watched the departing two. She watched as the child turned around and stuck her tongue out to her.

Walking back to the group Zoro covered Greycies ears as a series of curses were screamed out of the womans mouth, all of them directed at Greycie.

~~~~0000~~~

Greycie and Zoro stood there watching the waves crash against the sand and he could feel the fear coming out of Greycie. "So Grey you going to get inside the water" Zoro asked.

"Yes" Even though she tried to hide it her voice showed she was afraid.

Zoro stared at the waves and he decided what to do about Greycie being scared.

"Hey Greycie you trust me right" Zoro asked as he stared at Greycie in the eye.

"Of course Zoro" Greycie replied. She was staring confusedly at Zoro right now.

Before her thoughts could go any further she was grabbed by Zoro who was currently running straight to the ocean. Holding her tightly in his arms he barged into the ocean."Hold your nose" Zoro quickly said before he submerged themselves under a barely had enough time to squeeze her nose shut before the cold rush of water swallowed her. She pressed herself further into Zoro's chest but she also felt Zoro secure her in his embrace. When they resurfaced Greycie found that she was still safely in Zoros arms. She stared at Zoro and looked back to the shore that seemed miles away. She was really deep in the sea, like really deep. Greycie finally over the shock began to laugh which was shortly followed by Zoro's.

"Hold on to her Zoro" Namis voice rang from the shore.

"Dont worry I got her" Zoro yelled back.

Zoro and Greycie played in the waves the entire afternoon and only returned when lunch was ready. Running to the rest of the crew Greycie was stopped by Nami.

She looked up to see Nami with Belli signs in her eyes and a wide cat like grin. "Greycie sweetie do you want to play a game"

* * *

Please Review


	25. Chapter 25

Thank you for the reviews everyone!. Thank you for all my regulars you know who you are! You guys are the best! and to all my new reviewers I hope you like the story and thank you for deciding to review this story. Just want to address two reviews right now. BarbarellaBernardes Im sorry last chapter was so short here is an extra long one for ya *This has been the longest chapter ive ever wrote SHOCKING* and Mintrano OOHH that was a great idea but not in this chapter BUT i will keep it in my backpocket for sure. :)

* * *

"Robin help me"Greycie screamed as she ran towards Robin with Nami hot on her heels.

"Greycie get your butt over here so we can sign you up for the contest" Nami screamed as she reached her hands to try to grab Greycie.

"Robin she wants to put me in a Beauty pageant, help me please" Greycie screamed as she hid behind the historian's legs and giving a glare at a certain navigator.

"Navigator-san is this really necessary to admit a child in an adults talented contest" Robin questioned.

"Robin this pageant has no age limits and Greycie has to win against all these bimbos here"

"I still don't think she should be in a contes-" Robin stopped talking as the sheet for the contest was given to her and she quickly read it. She stepped to the side where Greycie had no shield that her legs were a moment ago.

"An all paid for five star spa treatment for three is the prize...so Greycie you will be dancing for the talent proportion I presume"

Robin turned to Greycie but all she saw was her sprinting figure and her screaming her head off for Zoro. Nami turned too also watch the running child and saw in the corner of her eye Robin crossing her arms. She saw a hand blossomed from the ground and her eyebrows shot up in surprise as Greycie fell to the sand flat on her stomach as the hand grabbed her ankle.

"Robin you could have hurt her, how could we win a prize if our contestant gets injured" Nami hollered.

"If I did hurt her, which I didn't, she would be crying now due to a broken ankle" Robin replied flatly

Nami gave up with Robin and ran to the child and made sure to explain the situation a little better.

"Look Greycie this is only a small pageant and you never have to change out of your bathing suit. The only categories that are in there are," Nami glanced at the sheet and began to read off the categories that the pageant held. " Prettiest eyes, Prettiest hair, Best personality, Best dressed, Best smile, Best Talent, Best Interview, Best Body and finally Best Performance" Nami finished as she drew breath that was spared by saying all the categories. She looked at Greycie who looked calmer and was now thinking about what she had heard.

"I don't know Nami, I guess I could enter the pag-" Greycie stopped as she turned stood herself up and immedietly ran towards a certain greenhead that was a few feet ahead.

"Zoro save me Robin and Nami are trying to kidnap me" Greycie screamed as she ran to the swordsman and jumped in the air.

Hearing Greycies scream Zoro quickly turned around and barely managed to catch the airborne child. Holding her in his arms he looked down and waited for an explanation.

"Nami wants to put me in a Beauty pagent and I don't want to" Greycie yelled into Zoro's chest.

"Zoro if you let me put her in the pageant Ill cut your debt by .5%" Nami negotiated now, as they had few minutes to sign up.

"50%" Zoro shot back.

"2% NO higher" Nami replied now crossing her arms.

"25% no less no more" Zoro said with a devilish grin.

Nami turned to see the sign up stand closing up "Fine 15%" she gave in as she threw her hands in the air.

"Zoro I don't want to" Greycie whined.

"Grey are you running away from a challenge" Zoro said seriously.

"No I just don't want to go in a contest alone" Greycie explained herself. Looking at Zoro she gave the man, a pair of puppy eyes and said in a defeated voice "Ill enter the contest as long as your in the crowd"

"Yes Zoro will be watching and cheering now lets go Greycie" Nami yelled now as she shot the swordsman a pair of dagger eyes.

Before Greycie could reply she was snatched up and on Nami's hip who was currently running to the stand. She turned her head when she heard Zoro yell "Nami absolutely no makeup"

* * *

"Thank goodness your hair is naturally curly" Nami commented as she played with Greycie's hair. "Here drink this" Nami ordered as she pushed a cup with red juice into Greycie's hands.

Greycie obeyed and after emptying the glass she looked at a mirror that was behind the stage and was surprised to see she had red ruby lips that looked alot like lipstick. "Nami, Zoro is going to get mad at you" She said flatly.

Nami waved the threat away with a wave of her hand.  
"Ok Greycie remember to smile when you get your photo taken so you can win Most photogenic got it" Nami advised. She then started rambling about all the prizes she had to win so that could boost up her overall score. She then went step by step on what Greycie needed to say for her interview and how she had to smile the ENTIRE time.

With a playful push she guided Greycie to the photographer and interviewer. Nami made a face of disgust as she looked at the women who were "posing" to the photographer slash judge. The more the women would bend over showing their cleavage to the man the higher their score was. Nami watched in disgust but a playful smile came onto her lips when she saw another pair of disapproving eyes.

"Ok Greycie its your turn make sure you smile real big" Nami encouraged.

Greycie with shaky legs stood in front of the cameralens and smiled while looking straight into the photographer gave the child a look that said "what the hell do you think your doing here".

"Just take the picture already perv" Greycie snapped as she was already nervous about this entire competition.  
The man rolled his eyes and carlessly took the picture of the child. The man stared into the picture he had taken and was captivated by the piercing grey eyes that stared at him. He had to admit it was a decent picture but the kid was a brat. He scribbled a five on the scoreboard and dismissed the child with a wave of his hand.

Greycie quickly left the photographer and was relieved to see Robin waiting for her. She ran to her embracing her long legs and found comfort by pressing her face into her kneecaps. Robin tried to soothe the distraught the child by placing her hand on her cheeck.

"Hes a jerk and a perv" Greycie muffled to Robin. She then noticed a certain navigator was missing. "Hey where is Nami" Greycie asked as she looked around at the packed beach for a certain redhead. "Im afraid she had some matters to take care of, will you be alright without her" Robin asked.

Greycie wanted to say no but she didn't want to be a burden" No I will be fine Robin but you will still be here right" Greycie asked her face growing serious with worry.

"I will be alot closer than you think" Robin said with a calm smile on her lips and she quickly left.

Greycie didnt have to time to ask what that meant as all the contestants were called to the stage that was now on the boardwalk. Greycie made her way to the stage where three other orange women stood or slouched so the male judges had a better view of their chests. Speaking of the judges Greycie looked towards the table that was in front of the stage and studied the judges. The first one was another orange woman but at least this one didnt look too dirty, the middle judge was a man in shades who was practically drooling over the women and Greycie guessed this is who the women were bending over for. The last judge she remembered was the photographer so she looked lazily at the judge. Her mouth dropped and her eyebrows rose up when she saw Robin sitting next to the judges with that all knowing small smile plastered on her face. Seeing Greycie's shocked expression she rose her eyebrows at the child and raised one finger to her lips.

Greycie smiled and turned her attention to a man that was climbing up the stage. He had on a trunks and a spot of suntan lotion on his nose. In his hands he held a microphone that he held to his mouth right now,

"Hello dudes and dudetts this is our annual summer pageant to see who is the hottest chick on this beach" The host took a look down the line of women but stopped and looked down to the fourth contestant. "Whoa who do we have here" He said in an exaggerated voice.

Greycie saw him walk towards her and looked at Robin her eyes seeking for help. She saw Robin scribble something down on her paper and Greycie noticed it was a message. 'Be cute and childish' it read. She nodded to the judge and looked up to the host who was now in front of her.

"Hello there little chick whats your name" the host talked as if Greycie had no brains.

She could feel her tongue burning to call this guy a name but remembered what Robin had said. She put on a big smile and looked up at the host with puppy eyes. She stood on her tiptoes and reached for the microphone and sweetly said "Im Gweycie and Im thwee yeaws old" She had to restrain her eyes to not roll in annoyance.

The women in the audience cooed at the child, Greycie noticed the orange judge was also with the cooing women.  
"Wow isnt she the cutest thing" The host said to the crowd. "Alright guys time for the interviews" the man yelled as he got the crowd pumped up.

Greycie listened to the first contestant's reply of why she loved the beach and she felt pushing the woman off the stage for her stupidity. She found herself daydreaming and was brought back to reality as a hand tapped her on her shoulder. The hand disappeared in bloom of flower petals and Greycie now waited for her question.

"Alright cutie heres your question, Why... did you... join this... competion" The host asked spacing the question out making Greycie aggrivated.

'Because Nami took me against my will, because Zoro wanted to cut his debt' Greycie thought but then said in her fake voice "I joined this compatation cuz I want to give the pwize to my mommy cuz I love hew this much" Greycie widened her arms and put on a smile even though she was wincing inside from embarrassment of her speech.

"Why isnt that precious, is your mommy in the crowd right now" The host asked not realizing he put Greycie in a tight situation.

'Oh no what do I do' Greycie panicked but she calmed down and donned a sad expression. "No shes sick wight now, like weally weally sick"

"Well thats to bad lets hope you win that pwize for your mommy" The host turned to the crowd and gave a dazzling smile. "Alright hotties who is ready for the talent proportion"

The crowds response was screaming and Greycie saw a couple of tops fly in the air. She felt a tug behind her and she got the message Robin was giving and quickly turned around. She waited for another tug to tell her it was safe to turn around. She wondered who was the jerk who was taking off girl's bikkini tops and why the host was giving beads to them. She shrugged her shoulders and reminded herself to ask Zoro that later.

* * *

Greycie was shaking now as her turn was coming up for the talent contest and she didn't know how she could dance when her legs were shaking uncontrollably. She felt her breath quicken and her stomach was doing flips which she didn't approve of right now. Robin had written on her paper 'Things will be taken care of ' so Greycie had to believe her. She peeked her head onstage where a woman was showing the audience how to apply lipstick without getting any on your teeth. Greycie rolled her eyes but had to admit she was better than the previous two talents.

"Up next is our little cutie Grreeyycciiee" The host stretched her name for a dramatic effect.

Greycie made her way onto the stage and stared at the sea of strangers that were watching her. Everyone was there as Greycie looked to see that everyone had left their luggage on the beach. She felt her breath hitch and she wanted to run off the stage when she saw blue hair and someone screaming "Super Greycie". She couldn't help but smile as she saw Franky cheering for her but she saw the person she was hoping for and the serious expression he had. She and Zoro made eye contact and a smile came on Zoro's face. He gave an encouraging nod and that was all he had to do. Greycie smiled from ear to ear but calmed herself down when she heard the beginning notes of a song being played on a violin.

Standing in her first stance she stood on her tiptoes and and raised her arms above her head and she waited for another note to be played. She bowed her back foreward and in a fluid movement she moved her arms down. Now after all the practices her body just began to naturally dance the routine. She concentrated on her feet as the sand on the stage was proving to be difficult to dance on. She was happy when she heard the crowd cheer when she began spinning solely on one foot. She was nearing the end and was going to finish by gracefully leaning down on her knees and her chest also lowering where her chest touched her knees. Unfortunately when trying to lower down to her knee, her foot slipped on some sand and with a sick thud her chin connected to the stage floor.

Pain erupted along her jawline and she lied there on the floor, eyes squeezed shut in pain. With her eyes closed Greycie heard people suck in a breath of air , people groaned, and other sound affects but there was something else she heard. She could hear alot of peoples reactions to her fall including her crewmates but that wasn't it. She heard the sound of pounding feet and the curses flying out in a familiar voice. She also heard many masculine voices that were screaming "Thief".

Was Nami in trouble? If everyone was quiet they would no doubt see Nami and she would get in trouble. These people might even make her orange for punishment. Greycie grimaced at the thought of a orange Nami so she decided she would have to be the distraction. Sitting up and clutching her jaw she began to cry and though it embarrassed her greatly she called out "Mommy".

"Owwww I want my Mommy" She cried as big fake tears slid down her face. She opened her eyes where she could see Robin and guided her eyes to where the sound of people chasing Nami came from. Robin caught onto the act and looked but only saw a faint figure that appeared to be running from someone. It wasnt until she used her devil fruit power to place eyes on a wall the person in flee passed did Robin realize it was Nami. The navigator had a large bag over her shoulder that Robin guessed was filled with treasure.

Now everything became clear, Greycie was grabbing everyones' attention so people couldn't corner the navigator. Very clever. The crowd was conversing with the person next to them on what should be done with the poor hurt child. The host walked up now holding in his arms several sashes that something was written on. Greycie almost dropped her act when she saw them, she read what each one said before she realized she had stopped crying.  
"Wahh my jaw huw-" Greycie was about to continue the act when the sound of thunder stopped her.

The host panicked and soon the entire crowd followed suit as people began to run in all directions. Some people screaming about their hair and how their tan might get ruined. Greycie began to run off stage too but saw something on the floor. She quickly picked up the discarded items and so she would not lose them tied them around her arm. Before she could get back up some panicked moron pushed her and Greycie was now dangerously sprawled out on the floor that people were rampaging on.

Before she could even try to get up she felt herself being picked up and hoisted up in the air. She found herself on Zoros shoulder's and had a good view where there was space to run through.

"Ok Greycie your going to tell me where its clear to run through alright" Zoro called out above chaos.

"Alright Zoro go right" Greycie ordered.

Greycie watched in horror as Zoro went left and almost collided with three orange women.

"No Zoro this way" Greycie pulled the swordsman's short hair in the direction she wanted.

By the time Robin, Brooke, Greycie, Zoro, and Nami made it back to the docks they were breathless and Nami was still being chased by the men. Greycie looked to see what the men were chasing Nami for, and noticed the gigantic bag the navigator had.

"Come back here you thief and give everyone their wallets back" The men yelled. They now wanted revenge as their fellow men had been fried by thunder.

Being only a few feet from the Thousand Sunny Greycie jumped off of Zoro's shoulders. Nami being behind her noticed the departure and jogging in place she quickly yelled for Greycie to move it.

Greycie now with arms crossed was concentrating on the past events. Nami got caught stealing, Nami wasn't at the competition, Greycie had attracted a rather large crowd, THIS crowd were not really paying attention, perfect victims for a thief, Nami is now caught and fleeing, She had no intention of wanting the prize, THIS WHOLE TIME SHE WAS THE DISTRACTION JUST FOR NAMI TO THIEVE!

"Greycie what are you doing we have to get out of here" Nami yelled as she adjusted her heavy baG full of loot on to the other shoulder.

"You used me didnt you" Greycie yelled

"Greycie well talk about this later please" Nami pleaded

"Ill start running if you promise you will give me 50 belli for ice cream at the next island that has an ice cream shop" Greycie threw in suddenly.

"Greycie you cant be serious" Nami was now panicking as the men were getting closer.

"70 belis" Greycie said as she rubbed her chin that was still throbbing. She heard Zoro laughing from the side obviously enjoying the scene.

"Alright alright, lets just get going so we can get the rest of the crew, hopefully Luffy Ussop and Chopper are back on the ship with Sanji.

Finally making it back onto the ship Franky breathlessly said "Hey at least we didnt destroy this resort this tim-" Franky stopped his sentence as they heard a yell that could only belong to their captain.

"GIANT BAZOOKA"

The crew now with Sanji turned to see the resorts main snack bar explode on impact.

"Its raining candy" Greycie screamed in happiness.

* * *

It had been a couple days since the resort incident and Greycie 70 bellis richer walked into the galley tonight with nine sashes on her arm.?She couldnt belive that dumb host had just thrown them carelessly on the floor. She coughed loudly to grab everyones' attention.

"Everybody Im here to give out the sashes" Greycie declared with a huge grin. For ten minutes the crew laughed at Greycie's choices of the winners for each sash. The choice of the Prettiest hair went to Nami because she was the only one with orange hair, and Best Talent went to Franky because he could open his stomach. Best eyes went to Sanji because he only had one eye which was really cool, while Brooke got best dressed because he always wore a suit. Best Personality went to Chopper because he was so nice, while Robin got nicest body because her body could be anywhere just by her crossing her arms. Ussop got best interview because he always has amazing stories to tell that the interview could not be boring at all. Her captain got best smile because he had the biggest smile in the entire crew, mostly due to his rubber abilities. And the last one was Best Performance that no doubt went to Zoro.

Greycie smiling walked over to Zoro and slided the sash over the swordsman's head. Zoro lightly smiled back but it quickly fell when he saw something that disturbed him. When Greycie reached up to put the sash on her arms came out of the sleeves and Zoro noticed they were shaking. She was wearing Nami's winter jacket that hid her arms but Zoro was sure they were still shaking. He looked at Greycie but she had already run off with Usopp, Luffy and Chopper to go watch a play.

* * *

THAT DOESNT COUNT AS A CLIFFHANGER! hahahaha im sorry im really trying to stop those damn endings. Please review everyone and how do you guys like the length of this chapeter?


	26. Chapter 26

Yay everyone likes the new length! Thanks for the reviews everyone I really love them especially when their random. Playing gold fish with uno cards? hahaha oh and I have my sister behind me so in case I write a cliffhanger she is allowed to pull my hair hahaha You know whats weird I started this as Zoro father figure story but I cant help but put all the other strawhats into the family TOO! lol

So I did my math and junk and found out that this story if I post once a week is going to end in the beginning of January. Pretty crazy i must say. But oh yes please enjoy the new length. This chapter picks up where the last one left WHICH WASNT A CLIFF HANGER! hahha as one reviewer said stating its not a cliff hanger is a symptom it is in fact a cliff hanger. HALLOWEEN was involved in this chaper a little

* * *

The island they stopped on was bursting with sounds and night activities and the center of village was bursting with busy bodies. The streets were crowded with people but it was how they looked that made four Straw-hat pirates stare in awe. The villagers were in elaborate costumes that seemed to light the pitch black streets with neon colors. The girls wore beautiful costumes that made them look inhuman in an exotic way that Greycie was almost hypnotized by them. The almost part was when she felt something brush against her and turned to see what it was. Her face dropped two shades of color when she was faced with a pair of redshot eyes. She screamed in terror and ran away from the man in all black makeup. She ran back to the group clinging to Luffy's legs.

"Sugoi" Luffy exclaimed as he ran to the man who was hunched over and still staring at Greycie.

"Whats with everyone being all dressed up" Usopp asked to no one in particular.

A woman who had a skull painted over her face stooped down next to Chopper and handed him a paper.  
"With that costume you will definatly win first place" She said with a warm smile.

The four, Luffy now growing bored of the hunchedback man, peered over Chopper's shoulder to read the paper he was given.

It read,

**ITS THAT TIME OF THE YEAR AGAIN!**  
**We are once again celebrating that wonderful time of the year again!**  
**This ENTIRE month we will proudly celebrate the time of the Dead The last day of the month we will have our annual festival and PARTY all NIGHT long!**  
**We also show our pride by dressing as the dead every night of this month!**  
**There will also be plays, events and our annual maze to celebrate this once in a year event.**  
**Tonights event is a horror film being played at the local Theatre *Remember folks this is only a night time event***

"The Great Captain Ussop says we should go check out the movie tonight and ditch the play. Does anyone disagree" Ussop questioned excitedly.

"Lets Go" The rest agreed thrilled.

~00000~

"Four Tickets to Horror House the attack of the Zombies returnedfromthedead" Ussop said in one breath the last words becoming one from lack of oxygen.

The teenager who was distrubuiting the tickets raised her eyebrow as she glanced at the small figures in the group.

"You know this is R rated play due to gore, horror, and violent tenancies of that sort" The teen said in a non caring voice as she stared down at Chopper and Greycie.

"Oh dont worry their actually midgets who I found at an unhibited island after I fought ten no no it was ten thousand sea kin-"

"Sir I don't care" The teen snapped.

Ussop stopped his tall tale and his face grew red at the look he was receiving from the pissed off teen. The employer handed out the four tickets and watched as the group hurried inside the building.

"Boy she was a mean one huh" Luffy said as he turned around to get one last look. The rest of the group nodded their heads in agreement.

"We still have five minutes until the doors open for the play what should we do" Chopper asked.

"Lets go get front seats" Greycie hollered excitedly.

The group all agreed as they ran to the room at the very end of the building and inside the pitch black room.  
"Hey look there's only four seats in the front"  
"And their empty, wow were so lucky"  
"Hey guys look there's plastic on these seats, I wonder why"

**2hours later **

The room doors busted open with teenagers and adults talking excitedly about the film. Women clinged to their dates arms and squealed as they talked about the special effects. One girl in particular was fuming about how her shirt had a spot of red liquid on it.  
"These idiotic village thinks its so funny to try to scare the audience by throwing blood into the audience"

"Ah baby come on its just water with red dye, it could have been worse. We could have been in the front row"

The girl smiled and nodded "Yeah that would suck, did you hear how loud they screamed. I wonder if their still in the theatre" The couple walked out and joking about how drenched the people must be.

Their backs towards the doors they didn't see four figures walking slowly out. All four of their eyes were wide in horror and three of them were still shaking. The worst part was that somewhere on their cloths spots of red were splashed. Well everyone except Greycie. She was drenched in red liquid from head to toe. An employee stepped fore ward to them with towels in her hands. She distributed them quickly and gave a pitying look at the soaked child.

"Were sorry we thought the seat was empty, that's why we threw most of the fake blood onto that seat" She apologized sincerely.

Chopper and Ussop quickly got the towels and tried to dry the red dye off the child. The whole time she was quiet and the boys could feel her arms shaking a little.  
"Crap Zoro is going to kill us" Ussop muttered as he rubbed the towel over Greycie's arms.

After five minutes of drying the fake blood Chopper sighed. "I think that's the best its going to get." He stared sadly at the child and tried to brighten the mood."I can't believe how scary those zombies were, they scared me and I faced real zombies back at Thriller Bark"

Luffy who had a faraway look in his eyes suddenly turned his attention to Chopper and asked with his head tilted to the side "Wait you guys were afraid of the zombies"

"What else would we be afraid of" Ussop asked his attention now fully on his captain.

"The scene when the man got his face eaten by the zombie the man-" Luffy stopped as he tilted his head down and began shaking in fear.  
His crewmembers leaned in to try to catch the rest of his sentence

"He didn't...he didn't get to finish his piece of meat" Luffy choked out as looked at his crew members expecting to see the same horror expressions he was now donning.

He instead found Ussop and Chopper sweatdropping as they stared at him. He was going to ask at how they could be so cruel when he noticed Greycie was still shaking. He slowly walked over to her and crouched down to meet eye level with her.  
"Greycie are you ok" Luffy asked worriedly.

Greycie who's body was shaking more than ever, shook her head frantically and quickly threw her arms around Luffy's neck.  
"I want to go back to the ship" Greycie whispered as she buried her face into his shoulder. Luffy's face dropped and he quickly picked the child up and wrapped his arms around her.

"Oii guys were leaving now" That was all that needed to be said and the group was off heading towards the dock. They walked in silence until Luffy murmured something about Chopper holding the sleeping Greycie.

"I think she's cold" Luffy commented while handing the child to Chopper who now morphed to Beast form. Chopper's eyesbrows rose when he felt the child shivering in his arms. He quickly pressed the child closer to his fur.

"Damn the crew is going to tear us a new one" Ussop fearfully said as he stared at Greycie who still had a faint red covering her. That was the last thing the trio said as they hurried to the docks.

When the Thousand Sunny was in sight a quiet voice broke the silence.  
"Can we not tell everyone what happened please" Greycie whispered as she turned her head away from Chopper's fur.

The trio looked at each other before Luffy nodded his approval.  
"We will just say that we were in the wrong place at the wrong time" Chopper added.

"That doesnt sound like a good enough lie, we should say the great Captain Ussop was in the midst of a vicious battle whe-

"Oi is that you Ussop" A female voice rang with authority.

"Damn it Nami is there, alright we will make it simple we will say we were in the wrong place in the wrong time. Yeah that sounds good lets go" Ussop said and led his way up to the Sunny's gangplank with a sweatdropping Chopper trailing him.

The trio knew they were in trouble when Nami's eyes grew wide with shock then squinted with anger. They all flinched when Nami started yelling at them on what the hell is that red shit on Greycie.

~~~~This is a breaker dont mind it just keep on reading, DONT LOOK AT THIS~~~~~

Greycie was in warm pajamas and was now red dye free as she followed Nami into the Boys room. Though the two tried to be quiet while walking in but, Zoro's eyes immediately opened by the sound of the doorknob turning. He decided to keep the visual of him sleeping and he watched as Greycie walked in followed shortly by Nami. He looked closely at Greycie and noticed with a relief that she was no longer shaking. He was waiting for her to head over to her bed that happened to be right next to his hammock.

He hated to admit it but he missed the child sleeping in his arms but ever since her past was revealed her nightmares were no longer a problem. She insisted that she slept in the bed that Franky made for her. Zoro guessed that she probably felt guilty that she hardly slept in was now making up for it as she slept everynight in it and everytime before drifting off to sleep commenting on how this bed was so listened to her footsteps as she walked on the wooden floor and the sound of the sheets being pulled. Reassured she was safe in her bed Zoro closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

It felt like he barely closed his eyes when a high pitch scream erupted in his ears and he was sure everyone on the ship heard it. Hell even Franky might have heard that high scream and he was in the crows nest right now. Zoro turned to the source of the scream and he found himself staring at Ussop's hammock and a red faced sharpshooter. Right after the scream another person screamed, then a third one, and finally a fourth one. Zoro found himself going in a circle as he stared from Ussop's to Chopper, then Luffy's, and then there was a scream right next to his ear. Growing tired of the earsplitting screams Zoro decided more volume wouldn't hurt.

"Everybody shut the hell u-" Zoro's yell never finished as a fist hammered the back of his head and he found himself face down on the floor with a large bump forming on his head.

"What the hell is going on" Nami screamed at the men and Greycie.

"Ah a Zombie" Chopper and Ussop screamed together.

"The meat" Luffy screamed.

"Ahh a skeleton...oh wait thats me Yohoho skull joke" Nobody laughed at Brooke's joke.

"Zombies...meat" Sanji questioned as he lit a cigarette. This cigarette was snatched away and thrown to the floor by a blossoming arm. Sanji turned to Robin and smiled with chibi hearts in his eyes.  
"Robin-swan is so kind to care about Greycis's health"

"Alright guys what really happened tonight and if you lie again I will charge each of you night watch this entire week.

The room was suddenly quiet and the crew waited for an answer. The seconds dragged on and Nami was getting impatient.  
"We watched a zombie movie and now were a little bit afraid I guess" Greycie quietly said her head down in shame.

"That still doesnt explain why you had red stuff on you, or why you were shaking"

"They threw fake blood at the ending of the movie and we were the lucky ones who got covered in it" Greycie explained again

She quickly turned to Robin and quickly changed the subject. "Hey Robin do you think we can have a giant sleepover, you know just to make sure no one gets their brains eaten by zombies"

Robin chuckled softly and looked at the four pair of fearful eyes.

"I believe that is reasonable. Cook-san would it be possible to make coffee and hot chocolate"

Sanji immediately sprang up and hurried to the kitchen "Of course Robin-swan anything for a lovely lady"

Robin walked to Greycie's bed and made herself comfortable. Picking the child up she put her in her lap and wrapped her arms around her.  
Greycie felt her throat tighten and pressed her face into Robin's neck.

Don't cry, Don't cry Don't cry Greycie screamed in her head. The movie ran through her mind and she found herself closing her eyes to stop the moisture that was coming in her eyes.

The sound of the door opening and Sanji entering made Greycie stop thinking of the movie. She took the mug of hot chocolate with a smile and a thank you. Having the warm mug in her hands she couldn't help but shiver. Thankfully these chills only lasted one time unlike the past ones.

She felt Robins grip on her tighten and she tried not glance up at her. Instead she rested her head on the historians chest and let her heavy eyelids close.

With everyone drinking and laughing no one caught the look that Robin gave to Zoro. Nobody noticed their gaze fall on Greycie . Zoro looked away and found the three he was looking for.

"Oi you three each give me 10 bellis now" Zoro ordered at the guilty trio.

"What for" Luffy asked.

"Im taking this kid to the movies tomorrow so she actually knows what movies are supposed to be like"

"What about us" Ussop questioned.

"Be tough and get over it" Zoro paused before continuing and looking at Chopper.  
"Oi you wanna come Chopper"

Chopper grew red in the face with embarrassment of the invitation "Hell no you bastard, Im tough no zombies are going to scare me"

* * *

"What the hell do you mean there's only one movie being played tonight" Zoro growled

"Sir like I said three times already due to the horror flick we showed yesterday we are now showing a G rated film"

Zoro looked at the movie poster which was covered in pink, flowers and, in the middle of it a horse with a horn on its forehead. Zoro felt like slashing the poster with his swords in two but turned to Greycie instead.

"So Grey does this look good to you"

Greycie looked at the poster and her face was filled with disbelief. She tried to pull off a smile but failed horribly. Giving up the act she looked at Zoro.  
"Zoro I really really dont want to watch this" She practically begged.

Zoro smirked and brought out the 30 bellis he had.

"How bout me and you get some sake and ice cream"

Greycie smiled and followed him to the crowded streets.

Two bottles of Sake and three ice cream cones later found Zoro and Greycie on top of a building roof and staring at the ocean. They sat there in comforting silence each thinking over their own thoughts. Zoro stole a glance at Greycie and decided to ask what was bothering him.

"So Greycie are you going to tell me why you were so upset over that movie" Zoro asked as he took a sip of the wine bottle he just opened.

"I was afraid of the zombie-" she replied a little to quickly.

"Your lying" Zoro cut her off. "Grey you dont have to hide anything anymore, if your not careful this can really hurt you in the end" Zoro stopped to look at Greycie and waited.

Greycie began to fidgit and Zoro could tell she was thinking about what was bothering her. She began to wring her hands together and tears began to fall down her face. She tried to talk but the words wouldn't come out. She took a deep breath and thought about what she wanted to say.

_She was sitting between Luffy and Chopper watching the movie and everynow and then jumping in fright. She watched the film never once taking her eyes off the screen. The scene changed and showed a man with his daughter who was coloring inside the kitchen. The man was making breakfast for his daughter while whistling joyfully. The daughter hummed along both seemed to be so happy. The hero of the movie walked in the house and warned the family of the zombies that were attacking. The man shooed the boy away with his nonsense but the boy yelled the mans name._  
_"Ray look outside your window"_

_Ray. Ray just like her father. Her father that sold her for a fake devil fruit._

_Fruit. That was what the little girl was munching on while watching her father frantically pack vital items. There was a sound of broken glass and the trio looked up to see Zombies in their house and coming towards them. A futile chase began but the whole time Greycie stared at the father named Ray. He scooped up his daughter and fled with the hero right behind them. They ran but didnt make it to far. They were quickly surrounded and needed a distraction desperately. The man looked at his daughter with loving eyes and kissed her forehead. He then made a love filled speech on how his daughter was going to be something in the world. "Lucy I love you more than you will ever know" was the last thing the father said before he flung her and the hero away. The Zombies attacked and all was heard was Ray's screams._

_Greycie couldn't remember much what happened after that part in the movie. She just had this sick feeling in her stomach that she couldn't shake off. She felt tears falling down but thankfully the room was dark so no one saw her tears. She just sat there letting the sick uneasy feeling eat her away. Greycie couldn't stop thinking about her Ray. Her man that she shared DNA with. She couldn't think, she couldn't move, she couldn't even breathe. Feeling scared she was about to call for help when something cold was splashed onto her. She welcomed the unfamiliar feeling as it brought her attention back to reality. The feeling faded but didn't disappear._

"Zoro my dad...my dad didnt love me" Greycie finally choked out as tears began to fall in steady pace. Her throat was tight and now her nose was runny. She covered her eyes and brought her knees in.

"He sold me...my own father sold me. He doesnt even know If Im alive and... and.." Greycie continued without any force.  
"He killed me" She said quietly now with no emotion. She said it if it was rather a fact.

Greycie felt those familiar strong arms around her and leaned into them. The feeling of safety she always had in those arms, they were like a drug. A drug she couldn't get enough of. She let the arms carry her into Zoro's lap and she felt Zoro's chin on her head. They sat there for a while. Zoro listening to Greycies sobs hoping they would die down while Greycie listened to Zoros heart hoping it would never stop. Zoro shifted and placed a hand on his swords on his side. He closed his eyes and mentally sighed. Greycie didn't feel the shift, she was slowly falling asleep. The sick feeling she had was slowly sinking. Greycie tried to bury the unwanted feeling as far as she could.

She was about to think about it again when a sharp pain shot through her body. It wasnt painful more like uncomfortable. It lasted for a few seconds but gradually disappeared. Feeling it disappear she sighed and added another problem to her mental list. She was a little bit afraid of how it was growing.

* * *

Please review and see you guys next saturday.


	27. Chapter 27

Thanks guys for all the reviews! So just my thoughts on the reviews MINSTRANO! how dare your read the linebreaker! YOU ARE EXILED! haha jk man that review made me laugh for like five minutes its ok i read linebreaker sometimes too :p. Marimo swan really got me thinking and she or he was right. I plan to add some material in the beggining chapters one of these days to make zoro more in character. and finally THEMADHATTRESS! I would love to put your dj character in my next chapter with your permission. If you would like too please if you could describe her I would love to input her in the nect chapter. If you do not want to I fully understand and respect that. Again thank you for all the reviews guy and alot of you like the Luffy meat joke! Yay sheepchawn made a funny!

Disclaimer: I do not own One piece but i do own Greycie but thats it. The rest belong to the rightful owner, Oda

* * *

Nami how long are we going to stay here" Luffyasked while throwing his fish line into the ocean.

"Well I want to stay until the festival night and there's no fee for docking"

Luffy nodded and then began asking Ussop if he wanted to fish. Now alone Nami walked across the deck and leaned over the railing staring at the docks. Two figures were slowly making their way to the ships and by their drastic size differences Nami could've have guessed who it was.

"Hey Nami I see you" The small figure yelled to the navigator.

"I see you to Greycie" Nami yelled back smiling and waving. Nami continued smiling at the child but it dropped when Greycie was now closer to see.

"What the hell happened" She yelled now at the duo. "Greycie did you get into another fight"

The child in front of them was covered in dirt and had scratches on her face. Her hair looked terrible as the ponytail Robin had done was now to the side of her head and barely hanging. Nami could tell there had been a fight and not a accidental fall by the wrinkles in the childs clothing.

"Ah Greycie you have scratches all over your face someone get a doctor" Chopper squealed.

"Chopper-san I believe that is you" Brooke said.

"You shitty skeleton didn't you just take her to the park" Sanji now joined the growing group that was surrounding the two returning crewmates.

"I did but it seems Greycie-san had a problem with one of the children and it resulted in a fight"

Greycie do you have anything to say for yourself" Franky asked as he looked up from his new invention.

Greycie looked the other way and then up at Brooke. Staring back at the crew she said with a hint of cockiness "I won"

"Then that's all that matters" Luffy said grinning and giving a thumbs up to her.

Greycie smiled back but it quickly fell as she looked at Nami. She could almost feel the anger pouring out of her. She bit her lip in nervousness and waited for the scolding to begin.

"Zoro this is all your fault" Nami yelled as she twirled to point an accusing finger at the relaxing swordsman laying on the deck.

The accused party now looked at Nami with a raised eyebrow. "Care to explain your reasoning"

"You were the first one to take her to the park, that first time she got a fight, you didn't scold her or tell us, It was after I had to mend the ripped tutu that you finally told us" Nami now walked to Greycie and placed a hand on her head. "You are the reason why our little Greycie will be antisocial and be friendless for the rest of her life"

The crew soaked in the information and all eyes now turned to the marimo to cast deadly glares. Well except Robin who just turned the page of her book rather noisily. The crew then rushed to Greycie and made a group hug over the "deprived" child. The crew then shot out insults at the first mate.

"Neanderthal"  
"Marimo"  
"Demon"  
"Santouryuu"

"Luffy that isnt an insult" Nami yelled as she smacked Luffy across the head.

Giving one last glare at Zoro, Nami faced the crew and with both hands on her hips she stated "Thats it from now on I will be the one taking Greycie to the park. This way Greycie could at least make one friend in her childhood"

She took a look around and asked "Does anyone have any problems with that...Good, Greycie you and I are going to the park tomorrow and will not leave until you find a friend"

Greycie grimaced and said rather quietly "Um but Nami tomorrow I was planning to practice my violin and cooking with Sanji"

"That can wait this is more important" Nami declared.

The crew sweatdropped and began to disperse seeing that there was no way to argue with Nami.

* * *

"Lets go Greycie" Nami called out.

Greycie sluggishly walked out of the kitchen and to Nami, sporting a yellow tutu with a green tank top. This tank top was in particularly Greycie's favorite because on the tank top it had a lion for some reason looked like a sunflower. Geycie still remembered when Nami had gone crazy over finding a green tank top with a sunflower on it. She had spent the entire afternoon stitching and sewing something onto it and the next day Nami presented what she had been working on. Greycie now stared at the top and giggled at the funny lion. Nami seemed really proud of herself and Greycie's squeals of joy only added to her pride.

Greycie and Nami began to walk off to the park the whole time Nami giving tips on how to make friends. Greycie listened and engraved each rule or tip in her head. She wanted to make Nami proud by making friends and not be "deprived"... whatever that meant. Greycie felt her stomach coil when the playground came into view and was packed with children. Thankfully none from yesterday.

Nami smiled and sat herself on a vacant beach. It was a sunny day with a clear sky, a perfect day for being outside. Nami motioned for Greycie to come so she could do her hair. Greycie walked over to her every few seconds glancing at the children on the playground. Nami quickly put Greycie's hair in a high ponytail and with a gentle push she scooted Greycie to the children.

Nami watched Greycie walk to the children who were in a group forming a circle. Nami couldnt help but notice the kids were an older group mabey four or five year olds. Greycie did look quite small compared to the two boys in the group. But that didnt stop her Nami noticed as she watched. Geycie smiled at the children and some of the girls smiled back and let Greycie into the circle. The navigator smiled and knew it wasn't Greycie who was having problems with kids.

"So what are we playing" Greycie asked the group of kids.

A boy with a hat on who seemed like the leader of the group answered " Were gonna sees whos stongest"

A pair of twin girls wearing matching blue dresses both turned their heads away and said angrily "We dont wanna pway, we wanna pway with dolls" They pointed to a pair of china dolls that were by the slide in the shade.

"Comon were leavin" The girls ordered to Greycie and the other remaining girl. The remaining girl who had an oversized bow smacked in the middle of her extra curly blond hair immediately followed. Greycie stared at the girls and then glanced at the boys. She took a sidestep and stood next to the boy in the hat.

"Your gonna pway with the BOYS" The twins said in union in disbelief.

"Yeah I dont like playing with dolls" Greycie defended herself. She looked up to the boy in the hat and asked "Can I play with you guys"

"Yeah but were not gonna go easy on you"A strawhaired boy covered in dirt shouted as he tied his shoes that were also covered in dirt.

"Ok" Greycie nodded as she looked at the two boys. The girls were now already gone and playing pretend house underneath the slide.

"Alright first game gonna be a strength test" The boy with the hat declared.

"Yeah lets see who can do the most chinups" The dirty boy yelled.

The three made their way to three monkeybars and Greycie followed them when they gripped the bar with their hands. She then saw them squirm and try to push their chin over the bar. She followed suit and found herself squirming along with the others. She tried harder to pick her chin up but it was useless. Greycie was trying one last time when she heard a familiar laugh. She let go of the bar and faced Nami who was giggling and laughing her head off.

Nami tried to control her breathing when she spotted Greycies glare but it ended up only in her laughing harder and gasping for air.

"Ugh look at the lady"shes probally crazy" The dirty boy said mockingly

"What a loser laughin alone" the boy in the hat added.

The boys to busy staring at Nami didnt Greycie whos face was getting red and hands clenched in fist.  
"Hey you shut up" Greycie spat out at the boys.

The boys were taken back at the hostility but then smirked smugly.  
"What she your sister or somethin" The boy with the hat spat back.

"Yeah she is and I dont appreciate you making fun of her" Greycie argued.

"Well its not out fault you have a stupid sister"

Greycie's face grew redder and she felt her hands shaking. She stayed silent which seemed to anger the boys even more. The strawhaired boy acted first and nudged Greycie while he walked towards the rest of the group. He barely went one step when someone grabbed the back of his shirt and the next thing he knew he was staring at Grey eyes. The grey eyes disappeared and a pain shot up in his chest. Now he was laying on his back watching his friend try to push the girl in revenge.

Nami stopped laughing when she saw Greycie pull the boy's shirt and her eyebrows shot up when she watched Greycie headbutt the boys chest. 'Where the hell did she learn that' Nami thought as she got up to stop the tussle. Nami suddenly remembered that Franky told Greycie all the places you could hit your head on your opponents body without hurting yourself. 'Damn Franky' Nami fumed as she reached the toddlers who were all on the ground.

Greycie was sitting on one boy while holding the other one in a headlock. The boy in a headlock was furiously pulling Greycies hair but still the child did not release her grip or her footing. Nami had to hold back the laughter she had due to seeing herself in the fighting child. Yes she beat so many children in her childhood because they would say something unkind about her family. She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard another pair of steps coming this way.

"Hey what the hell is going on" An older man yelled.

Nami quickly picked up Greycie who let go of her victims and waited for the man to address who he was. The man came and roughly picked up the strawhaired child from the floor. "What the hell is going on Kenji" The older man growled.

"That girl pushed me" The boy answered as he pointed at Greycie who was standing beside Nami and sporting a sideways ponytail.

"Um excuse me but that is not true that boy actually nudged her firs-" Nami began in a reasoning voice. She was trying her best to show Greycie that violence was not the answer but the man suddenly interrupted her.

"You are going to pay for a new shirt for my brother" The man yelled. "And you are going to make that brat apologise for being a bully" The man ranted but stopped when he didn't get a response from the woman in front of him. He took a step back when she lifted her head and casted a deadly glare at the man.

"You want her to apologise and YOU WANT ME TO PAY FOR A SHIRT" Nami screamed the last part. The man took another step back but it was to late as Nami brought her fist back and punched him in square in the face. She followed the punch by flicking him in the forehead and making him falling him to the ground.

Greycie watched Nami and suddenly turned to the boys and grinned catlike. The boys tried to get up but Greycie was already screaming a warcry and charging at them. She soon had one under her and the other in a headlock again.

The three girls underneath the slide stared in horror at the two females who were beating the snot out of the boys. They wondered if they should call someone when a tall woman with raven black hair approached the park and was walking towards the fight. They watched in awe as she simply plucked the child off the two boys. Their face fell in horror as hands blossomed from the floor and grabbed the orange haired woman's waist and carry her off. They trio looked at each other and all held out their pinkies and said in union.  
"We promise to never speak of this"

* * *

"Robin are you mad at us" Greycie whispered as she held to Nami's hand.

The historian turned to the duo and spoke for the first time since she plucked the two off their victims.  
"Why Greycie do you fight with the children"

Greycie took one look at Robin and knew she couldn't lie. Taking a deep breath and said "Because everytime some stupid kid has to say something about you guys and then I just gotta punch them to make them say they were sorry"

Nami smiled at Greycie and ruffled her hair that was full of knots from the fight but stopped when Robin didnt smile.

Robin continued "And how many times has the child who said unkindly words apologised after you beat them up"

Greycie blushed and said quietly "None"

Robin nodded her head "Thats right none, Greycie you cant make fighting people a habit...promise me you wont fight and instead just walk away"

Greycie looked at Robin and nodded furiously. The historian smiled and then turned to the navigator.

"The man was threatening me to pay for a shirt" Nami explained herself while fixing her hair. Robin merely chuckled and then turned her attention back to Greycie.

"Greycie there was a reason why I came to pick you up" Robin smiled before speaking again "The festival is coming up and its tradition for children to go to houses and collect candy. Now you have to be dressed up in order to participate and since its tomorrow I think we should go pick a costume"

"Oh Greycie you have to be something really cute" Nami squealed.

Greycie smiled and nodded and took both woman's hands and walked to the village center.

~~LineborderMINSTRANO DONT YOU DARE READ THIS :P JK~~~~~~

"So Greycie this is the costume you want" Nami asked not trying to disguise the surprise tone.

"Yes this is the one" Greycie said with a firm nod.

"I believe Greycie can pull this off" Robin said with a chuckle.

"Fine with me and its only a one piece of costume so its cheaper" Nami said with a grin.

Greycie was jumping up and down when they paid for the costume and she practically ran to the ship when they were near the docks.

Everyone was gathering back to the ship for dinner when the last three crewmembers arrived. Their arrival was announced by a screaming child

"Guys Guys I got a Costume" was repeated several times and was enough for the crew to gather outside and wait (Sanji had to have the meat cool down and a few minutes to spare).

Greycie waited for Nami and Robin to be on the deck before she pulled out her costume. She pulled out the costume slowly and when she was sure all eyes were on her she announced what she was going to be.  
"Im going to be a...FLOWER" Greycie exclaimed as she quickly donned the only piece of costume, a headpiece,. It was a large circle with yellow petals surrounding it. Greycie face went smack in the hole where the middle of the flower would be.

The crew immediately went into laughter and Chopper and Luffy had sparkles in their eyes as they touched the petals.

"Wait Im not done yet" Greycie said as a smile appeared onto her face. The crew watched her run to Zoro who was sitting down and leaning against the railing. She went behind the swordsman and put her head above his.

"Im going to be a flower and Zoro is going to be...THE GRASS" Greycie exclaimed with a giant smile.

Zoro's face went a beet red and the crew fell to the floor laughing their heads off.

* * *

Please review and thanks for reading


	28. Chapter 28

I'm sorry I'm sorry! I had an essay to do and then I had to carve pumpkins and mine came out horrible and I had writers block then I had to resort to stealing a scene from a movie and **IM SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! **PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I wont even write more of this AN since im so ashamed.

* * *

"Please"

"No"

"Plleeaassse"

"N0"

"PPPLLLEEAASSEEE ZORO"

"No Grey"

The crew watched with interest as the toddler followed the swordsman pleading the entire way. Bets were being made authorized by Nami on how long the swordsman would last before breaking. It already looked like Greycie was getting frustrated.

"But if your not my grass then I will be just a walking flower AND THAT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE" Greycie wailed

"Thats too bad"

"No Its horrible, please please please Zoro take me trick or treating" Greycie begged

"Don't beg you look like a dog" Zoro answered back

Greycie stared at Zoro and the crew watched as her eyebrows scrunched and her eyes glared at Zoro's. What the child did next caught all the crew off guard. Greycie fell to the floor like a piece of wood and laid there while the crew watched in silence. The crew was about to rush over when they heard mumbling and realized it was Greycie muttering.

"What are you doing" Zoro asked his eyebrow arching.

"Thats a method of pouting" Ussop yelled before he was shushed by the others who wanted to see how the swordsman was going to react.

They waited as they watched Zoro stare at the child who was lying still on the deck. They watched him squat down so he was right next to Greycie. They leaned in to catch what he was going to say.

"Hey Grey" Zoro said

Greycie picked up her head and looked at Zoro with hopeful eyes.  
"The answer is no so get up" He said with a flat voice before walking away.

The crew watched as Greycie got up and her face flushed red stomped the other way. She walked to the mast and sat behind it hidden from the crew.

"Oi what the hell is your problem marimo"

"Not super Zoro-bro"  
"Ah Zoro-san your cruel actions have broken my heart..Oh but I don't have one Yohoho Skull joke"  
"That's a 100 belli for each tear you make Greycie cry"  
"Oi Zoro as captain I orde-

"Enough" Zoro yelled as he faced the crew. Crossing his arms he grew serious at the crew. "You guys are spoiling her"

The crew faces fell in surprise at the accusation.

"We are not spoiling her" Franky defended.

"Prove it by not letting her get her way" Zoro shot back.

The crew looked at the pouting child and then at the swordsman.  
"But she just wants to trick and treat with you, you dumbass marimo" Sanji growled.

"Well to bad cause I'm not doing it" With that said Zoro walked away to the crows nest.

* * *

"Greycie get over here so I can untangle that rats nest you call hair" Nami hollered as she drew a bath for the child. With the water running Nami peeked her head outside the bathroom to see Greycie tiptoeing down the hallway. Her hair was in a ball of knots to one side and she was covered in dirt. Nami still didn't know how the child got to be so dirty but could think of three members who were to blame. Right now Greycie was trying to escape her bath and go back to Luffy, Ussop, and Chopper.

"And where do you think your going" Nami's voice rang with authority. She stood in the hallway hands on her hips glaring at the back of Greycie's knotted head. She could see the child cringe and she waited for an answer to her question.

"I think Imgoing to...HIIDDEE" Greycie screamed the last word as she bolted out of the hallway towards the deck. Her pajama dress was the last thing Nami saw as the child sprinted around the corner. She stood there frozen until Greycie's actions hit her.

"Damn it Greycie Im not in the mood for this" Nami yelled as she ran after Greycie. It wasn't to hard to know where Greycie was as she didn't stop shrieking as she ran on the deck. The screaming had caught the attention of the crew who watched eagerly at the goosechase.

With Nami getting closer to Greycie's heels, she resorted back to hallways as she ran downstairs. They were laughing in good humor when they heard a scream that was different from the others and a thud. They heard a curse come out of Nami's mouth and that was enough to set the remaining crew running down the deck.

Greycie remembered running down the hallways and the next thing she knew she was laying sideways facing the wall. She could hear the bath water running and for some odd reason felt herself laying on something wet. Nothing hurt really, there was no pain. She just slipped that was all but she clenched her eyes when she heard yelling. The next thing she knew was strong arms scooping her up and someone yelling to shut off the water. She decided that this was a pretty good time to reopen her eyes. The first sight she saw was the entire crews worried faces and then every ones voice began to blend in with each other. She began to get scared.

"Greycie-sis are you ok"  
"Greycie-san are you hurt"  
"Chopper you better check her ankle"  
"Shit why didn't I turn off the water"  
"Greycie say something" Someone barked closed to her ear.

All this was to much for the child and feeling overwhelmed she acted like any distraught child would. She began to cry.

"Whats hurting Greycie" someone asked anxiously "Is she ok" numerous people urged.

Greycie began to panic and cried harder which only resulted in the crew getting more anxious. The crew was going to start another 21 questions when Greycie felt herself being pressed to a hard chest. "Take a deep breath and calm down" Zoro said emotionless to Greycie.

Though the advice was for Greycie, several members also followed this advice. Now that everyone had calmed down everyone waited for the child to say what was wrong with her.

Greycie still had her face pressed to Zoro's chest and waited a moment to face the crew. She was still a little shaken about how everyone reacted and decided to use this moment to think of a good answer. Everybody thought she was hurt. What would be the harm of telling a little lie. No not a lie a story like Ussop told. Everyone thought she was hurt and Zoro didn't want to dress up for Halloween. This turn of events could actually benefit her and with the corners of her mouth tugging into a smile she decided to act.

"My ankle kinda hurts" she whimpered into Zoro's chest

"Your ankle" Chopper squealed before hurrying to her side. The crew peered over the doctor's shoulders to also see the child's ankle. It looked perfectly fine but they waited for the doctors opinion.

"Your ankle feels fine but there is a chance you could have just twisted it enough to have some pain there" Chopper stopped and applied a little bit of pressure on the ankle. Greycie seeing this movement in the corner of her eye gave out a short whimper.

"I suggest that you keep weight off it for tonight and I will check on it again tomorrow" Chopper said with a nod of his head.

"But Chopper what about trick or treating tonight" Greycie wailed as she donned a sad expression. Inwardly she was cheering as her plan was going as she hoped.

"Well if someone could carry you while trick or treating I don't see a problem" Chopper answered.

"Like if someone carried me on their shoulders it'll be ok" Greycie said while applying a bit of pressure on Zoros chest by leaning back to it.

"Possibly a young bro that has no problem carrying a small child on his shoulders" Franky began.

"A man lifting inhuman weights with ease would have no problem with a child" Ussop added.

"Being a useless marimo wouldn't help either" Sanji chimed in.

With each comment Zoro's scowl was getting deeper and deeper. Greycie on the other hand was smiling bigger every moment.

"I think Zoro should take her" Luffy said with a nod of his head.

The rest of the crewmembers laughed and then dispersed now that they knew Greycie was fine.

With Chopper giving one last look at the ankle Zoro and Greycie were left alone. They sat there in silence. Greycie found herself staring at the towels on the floor that were soaking up all the water. She was snapped from her daydreaming with Zoro standing up, still holding Greycie.

"You have luck on your side kid" Zoro mumbled.

"Is that good" Greycie asked.

"Its great thing to have in your backpocket" Zoro answered with a smirk

* * *

"Alright you two have fun trick or treating and after your done head to the village center" Nami ordered as she gave the child one more check. Greycie had on a green tank top with a green tutu on with green shorts under. The yellow petals in her headpiece were standing perfectly straight and her black curls were hidden by them.

Bluntly she looked very cute. And when Zoro carried her on his shoulders they both looked adorable despite the constant scowl on Zoro's face. Nami smiled as she pulled out a camera and snapped a couple of natural shot of the two. Satisfied by the pictures she called out to Greycie and held up the camera. Greycie threw up a peace sign and gave a huge grin. Nami laughed at the difference of the two facial expressions and tucked the camera in her backpocket.

"Be safe oh and Zoro make sure you check her candy before she eats any" Nami yelled as the duo walked away.

~~~Im sorry for the late update~~~~~

"Trick or treat" A group of children said. Greycie watched from Zoro's shoulders as the children said that line and the people would give them candy. It seemed easy enough. Greycie pointed at one house that was vacant from kids and he silently walked to the doorstep. Zoro placed the child down and let her lean against his legs. Her ankle had a thin bandage around it and she made sure to keep up the act.  
Greycie knocked on the door and waited till she heard footsteps coming towards the door. A tall lean man with glasses opened the door and peered down at Greycie with a smile.

"Trick or treat" Greycie chanted while she held out her backpack that Chopper gave her.

The man clapped his hands and suddenly cards appeared. "I will give you a trick little girl"  
He clapped his hands again and the cards disappeared. Instead in his hands was a quater. "Wasn't that cool" The man said with a smile before he closed the door on her.

The duo stood there in silence until Greycie whispered "Hey Zoro is that supposed to happen"

Zoro merely shrugged and scooped the child up onto his shoulders and went to the next house. This one was pitch black which Greycie convinced Zoro was decoration. Greycie knocked on the door and waited, and waited, and waited. After five minutes of waiting Zoro silently took the child to the next house which thankfully was lighted this time.

Greycie practically jumped down with anticipation to do this Halloween thing right. She rang the doorbell and waited. Footsteps were heard and a man with a beer in his hand opened the door violently. Greycie stared at the grisly man and said in a quiet voice "Trick or Treat"

The man stared at the child and with a grunt turned around and slammed the door in Greycie's face so hard the wind made her petals drooped down. Greycie felt her lip tremble and she bit her lip to try to stop them. She heard herself whimper against her will and hoped Zoro didn't hear her. Tonight was supposed to be her first Halloween and it was starting horribly. She felt herself being picked up by Zoroand waited for him to leave, Instead Zoro picked her up and shortly put her back down behind him.

Surprised, Greycie watched every move Zoro made and right now he was walking towards the door. Bringing his foot up Zoro slammed the door open breaking its hinges and barged in. Greycie could hear the grisly man yelling along with the sounds of glass breaking. She heard the man try to reason with Zoro but all she heard was further breaking. Suddenly the man appeared with several items in his hands and was back at the front door with Zoro right behind him.

"What do you say Grey" Zoro said.

"Trick or treat" Greycie said.

"And What do you do" Zoro barked as he hit the mans back with one of his swords hilt.

"Happy Halloween" the man grumbled as he dropped in Greycie's bag 5 bellis bills, a board game and some sunglasses.

"Thank you" Greycie said happily.

The swordsman nudged the man while walking back to Greycie and gave him one last glare before scooping the child onto his shoulders.  
They walked away while the man muttered curses at the duo. Greycie rested her head on Zoro's soft hair and started to giggle. She giggled until Zoro grunted and demanded an answer for the strange behavior.

"Zoro I don't think were doing Halloween right" She giggled.

"We straw hats do stuff our way" Zoro replied with a smirk.

Greycie nodded and pointed at a house that children had just left. Greycie hoped this one would not need the "Strawhats way".

"Wow look at all the lights Zoro" Greycie gasped.

* * *

The village center was bursting with lights, music, fog, the smell of food, and alcohol was everywhere. The dance floor was full of people dancing and laughter was slightly overheard over the hypnotic music. Greycie wondered how they would find Nami and Robin in this midst of a crowd. She scanned the crowd and began to worry when she couldn't find them. That was when she made contact with a pair of eyes in the midst of the crowd. She stared at the chibi heart eyes and a smile creeped on her face at the two ladies dancing next to him. Nami had on a red bunny suit with matching bunny ears while Robin was a cowgirl. She had on just the boots and hat but she still looked like a cowgirl. They both looked very pretty.

"Look there's Nami and Robin" Greycie yelled and pointed to the two.

Zoro nodded and brought Greycie down and held her in his arms. He was about to take a step foreword when a pair of arms grabbed Greycie and stretched back to their owner. Zoro looked at his captain and the now standing Greycie. He looked at her ankle and then at her catlike grin on her face. He merely shook his head before heading to the alcohol section. Luffy laughed before taking off to where people were relaxing from the party. She saw Ussop and Chopper who were waving at her with smiles on their face. Greycie could already guess what they wanted and with a laugh she emptied the candy bag on the table.

After eating all the candy the crew decided to head to the dance floor. The group headed to the middle and made a triangle with Greycie in the middle of it. This way Greycie was protected from any pushing or any other dangers. The crew danced just five minutes when a woman wearing an elaborate costume tapped Luffy's shoulder and whispered something in his ear. An ear splitting grin was the answer and Luffy quickly replayed the message to Chopper and Greycie. They both eagerly nodded and the woman took both of their hands and guided them. Ussop nodded his head to ask what just happened.

Zoro was at the bar taking advantage of the free drinks when he saw a spotlight go upon the stage. He watched as people began to enter the stage and take upon a platform that were on the platform. The last introduction the hostess giggled as she waved her hand onto the last platform. The light blasted on and Zoro stared as Chopper and Greycie were there looking so small on the grand stage. Each contestant then had a huge spotlight shoned on them.

"If your spotlight turns off then you lose, you got that" The hostess explained. With a wave of her hands she cheered "Dj drop the beat for our contestants"

Soon a beat was heard and the contestants soon began to start dancing. Zoro studied just two and could tell they were nervous. Greycie gave Chopper a weak smile and began to sway her body in the rhythm. She raised her hands up and motioned Chopper to do the same. Following suit they began to clap in the beat and Greycie moved her hips now. She threw a smile at the crowd and tried to smile at Chopper when she saw his light turn off.

She grimaced before turning back to dancing. She took a deep breath before closing her eyes and just let the beat go through her body. She felt her arms moving and soon her body was too. She felt herself twirl and didn't stop until she got dizzy. She could feel the brightness of the spotlight still on her and wondered who else was still in the competition. She could tell the song was ending by how the beat was going faster and decided to end with a bang. Opening her eyes she swayed her hips with the rhythm and at the height of the fast beat she jumped backwards on instinct and caught herself with one of her hands. She then moved her body in large circles to the fast rhythm while still only on one hand. With the song ending she threw herself up and landed back on her feet. She was met with silence and found she was the only one with the light still on. She looked at the hostess who was staring at her with big eyes.

Greycie felt like she couldn't even breathe with the silence being so thick. That was when she heard someone yelling "Yeah Greycie"  
"Greycie your awesome"  
"Future best ballerina in the world"

She looked to see Ussop, Chopper and Luffy. Shortly after more cheers were heard which she could all recognize as her crewmates. The crowd followed and soon a thunder of applause roared. Greycie blushed and smiled at the crowd. She soon left the stage and ran off and found she was at the bar. She found herself being lifted and found herself in the arms of Zoro. She smiled at him before feeling her eyes get suddenly heavy. She felt like all her energy was drained from her. She tried to fight it but she found herself closing her eyes. She heard Zoro say something but she was already asleep.

Zoro arched his eyebrows in surprise at how fast Greycie fell asleep. He was about to turn away when a hand stopped him. He turned around to be met with the hostess.

"She left so fast that I couldn't give her her prize" The hostess said. She looked at the sleeping child and smiled. "Here is a crown and 50 belis" She said as she handed the prizes to Zoro who merely nodded. The woman took a long look at Greycie then smiled at Zoro.

"Is she your daughter" The hostess asked.

Zoro stared down at the sleeping Greycie and with a rare smile he replied " Yeah she's my daughter"

"Any plans for her dancing, shes rather good at it" The hostess questioned.

Before Zoro could answer he heard a familiar yell.  
"Oi Zoro-bro you have a Greycie-sis right" Franky yelled.

Zoro motioned his head to the bundle in his arms.

"Im going back to the ship so Brooke could also have some fun, want me to take Greycie back to the ship"

Zoro answered by handing the sleeping Greycie to the shipwright. He watched the two head off and found himself smiling.

"Your a good father, I can tell" The hostess said. Zoro forgot she was there and merely shrugged what she had said and walked back to the bar.

* * *

Please Review *gets hit by a negative hollow* even though I dont derseve it. Im so useless and dont derserve you guys.


	29. Chapter 29

Thank you guys were for making this fic go over 200 reviews :0! pyro princess was the 200th reviewer! Camiechan this one is not a filler! I swear! Yes Zoro said Greycie was his daughter BUT noone knew he said this so just wanted mention that. So thank you guys for the awesome reviews...EXCEPT MISSDILEMMA! RAWR hahaha jk Hope you review this ch like you promised. Alright hope yo-...OH WAIT! WE HAVE A MIND READER IN THE REVIEWERS! After you read this ch youll know who it is. I was totally taken back when I read that review! HAHAHA

* * *

The Sunny was currently docking at a chain of islands to pick up some parts that Franky needed to maintain the ship. Greycie was putting on her shoes when Nami bursted out of the map room. She donned a smile and held up a piece of paper in the air. She was stretching her arms when Greycie walked over to her to see what was on the paper. Her mouth dropped when she saw a detailed map of the islands they were on.

"Wow Nami your amazing" Greycie complimented.

Nami smiled at the child and placed the map back inside safely in the map room. When she came back she was met with a bouncing Greycie. "Hey Nami what island are we going to next" She asked with excitement.

Nami smiled and said in a cocky voice "We are going to Fishman Island"

Greycie smiled and was about to ask more when a certain swordsman walked onto the deck. "Hey Zoro were going to Fishman Island" Greycie yelled in excitement.

He stared at the two not giving any response before heading off to the crows nest.

Greycie frowned and stared at Nami who only shrugged in confusion. She was going to ask Zoro what was up when she heard Franky calling her.

"Greycie-sis are you ready to go" Franky called out.

"Yeah" Greycie yelled back and with a wave to Nami she walked off the boat with Franky.

After several minutes of the duos departure Zoro called out from the crows nest.

"Oi Nami how many of the crew are on the island right now"

"Just Franky and Greycie why is there a problem" Nami answered.

"Marines"

* * *

"So Franky after your done with your shopping we can go get ice cream" Greycie asked as they entered the mechanical shop that had pieces of metal and tools everywhere.

"Thats right lil sis" Franky agreed as he looked around for the shop.

"Hey can I hold the money please Franky" Greycie pleaded.

"Yeah sure sis" Franky gave the child a couple of bills.

"Thanks" Greycie exclaimed. When they entered the store a voice welcomed them.

"How can I help you sir" The clerk asked the only two people in his store.

"Do you have cleaning materials that will not harm Adam wood"

"Adam wood you say now, why thats very good piece of wood there"

"Its Super actually"

The two adults talked about how good the wood was for five minutes and then the conversation changed to how the ship was made. Franky had this big goofy smile as he described how he and a couple of men made the ship. After another 15 minutes Greycie realized they were talking about the making of the bathrooms.

Rolling her eyes an idea came to her. With Franky being so busy talking to the man he wouldnt notice if she was gone for a mere five minute. Watching the two men she carefully slid outside the shop and ran quickly to the center of the village.

Greycie made sure to remember where the shop was as she walked away from it. She found herself in the core of the island and found it bustling with life. She noticed that alot of people had on matching uniforms and wondered if they were part of a group. Blue hats and white crisp shirts with a little logo on the shirt. Greycie was captured by the little blue logo that she didnt see the woman walking in front of her.

The two collided and Greycie found herself on the floor with a pair of glasses in her lap. The person still standing began to panic and kept repeating "not again". Greycie watched as the woman went on her knees and began searching the ground. Putting the glasses and the woman on the floor on the floor together the child nervously tapped the womans shoulder. The short haired length woman looked up to see her glasses and quickly took them.

"Thank you I dont know what I would have do-" The woman stopped and realized she was talking to a child. She stopped and cleared her throat before she continued to talk.  
"He-lo th-er-e are y-ou lo-st" The woman said slowly.

Greycie scrunched her face in dislike of being talked to like an idiot. So in the same tone as the woman she replied "No I A-m n-ot, did you hit your head"

The woman frowned and started to look around. "Are you alone"

Greycie was about to answer when she noticed the green hilt in the woman's grasp.  
"Hey your a swordsman just like Zoro" She said thrilled at the discovery.

"Zoro" The woman yelped and came closer to the child's face and began to inspect it.

Greycie took a step back startled by the reaction and looked at the woman. Maybe this was another woman , like the woman at the resort, who liked Zoro.

"Is this swordsman named Roronoa Zoro" The woman asked her face inches away from Greycies.

"Um I just remembered I'm not allowed to talk to strangers" Greycie whispered now as she tried to take another step backwards.

"Wait wait my name is Tashigi now were not strangers" The woman named Tashigi now smiled a wide forced grin at the child who was even more scared.

"Im going to buy ice cream now good bye Tashigi" Greycie said as she turned around and began to speed walk the way she came from.

"Ill buy you ice cream if you and me talk some more" The woman said eagerly.

"How much ice cream" The child said with a smile that made the woman recall a wanted person with the same smile. This only furthered her guess was correct that this child had valuable information.

"As much as you want" Tashigi said finally with a calm smile on her face. She had a plan set in her mind and she was going to make sure it went smoothly.

* * *

"So how old are you" Tashigi began making sure she started the questioning slowly and didnt scare the child off.

"Im six and I want the houses's special" The child ordered after she was done reading the menu.

"Your small for a six year old" Tashigi replied in shock as she paid for the ice cream. She looked more like a three or a four year old. She also didnt even talk like a child more like a teenager.

"Yeah I get told that alot" The child said quickly as she recieved her sundae.

"So do you live on this island" Tashigi asked as she nibbled at her vanilla cone.

"No" was the child's answer as she buried her head in the bowl which held a massive three flavored, whipping,cherry topping sundae , the shops speciality, and ate at a rapid speed.

"So you came on a boat" another question.

"No" was the answer.

The marine furrowed her brow and tried to think of another way of transportation.

"We came on a massive ship, the best one in all four seas" The child exclaimed as she resurfaced from the empty bowl with chocolate all over her face.

'Ship check' The woman checked off one on her mental list.

"So who took you into town"

The child smiled and tapped at the empty bowl in front of her. The woman tilted her head in confusion until she watched as the child ordered another special sundae and looked at Tashigi to pick up the bill. Who the heck was this little girl. Tashigi thought. As she paid for another sundae a horrid thought came to her. The reason for the rapid eating was because the child was probally starving. If she was with pirates she was probably kidnapped and could be sold. But she said she knew a Zoro. Would Roronoa Zoro do such a thing...He was a pirate after all..and a liar.

Tashigi stared at the child and inspected her. Clean clothes, good health, and seems to be happy. SEEMS TO BE. Mabey the child was so happy to be away from the cruel pirates. On a further look the marine realized she had a strawhat necklace. Was this somehow linked to the notorious Strawhat Monkey D. Luffy?

"So do you know where you guys are heading after this island" the woman asked.

"Yeah Nami said were going to Fishman island" Greycie yelled as threw her hands in the air from excitement.

'Fishman Island' The woman mentally noted. Nami The Cat Burgler Tashigi she screamed inside her head. The woman kept her cool and asked another question.

"Is that where you live" The woman asked.

"No Ive never been there" The child stopped and stared at her ice cream before she continued in a darker tone "Ive never been off the island until they came"

"They" The woman repeated anxiously.

Greycie turned to the woman and gave a small smile "Whoops I wasnt supposed to say that"

"Did they take you away from your home" Tashigi asked urgently as she touched lightly on the childs shoulder. "Did Roronoa Zoro kiddnap you"

Greycie's face fell and paled at the question. She wanted to shake her head but the woman didnt give her any time to react.  
"Are you with the Strawhats"  
"Have they hurt you in any way"  
"Where is your real home"  
"Did they hurt your family" The marine fired the questions each time making the childs face grow sadder each time.

Greycie was near tears at the sudden change of character with the woman and the storm of questions. She had no idea why the woman would say such things about her friends and she didnt like how they were being accused of horrible things. She jumped off the stool and ran outside the ice cream shop.

She was stopped suddenly when smoke covered the entire street. She was going to make a run back to the mechanical shop when a man sprinted through the smoke. A black bandanna, three earrings,a white sword in his mouth, and a sword in each hand, only one man could fit these descriptives.

"Zoro" Greycie cried out her voice breaking as tears spilled through her eyes. She was going to run towards him when Tashigi grabbed her by the arm. "Its ok sweetie I wont let him hurt you"

"Smoker-san we must leave now" Tashigi called out through all the smoke.

Greycie looked for who the woman was talking to. She then saw the smoke begin to clump together and a body began to form. Greycie tried to pull away but this only made Tashigi grip her tighter. The man with white hair and cigars everywhere finally grew solid and stared at the duo.  
"Take her to the ship and Ill take care of the strawhats" Smoker barked at his subordinate.

"Hai" The woman nodded and tried to pick up Greycie who immediately began to squirm.

"Let me go" Greycie screamed as she wiggled out of the woman's grasp.

Before the woman could get a better hold a yell was heard. "Kemuri Boshi"

The next thing Greycie knew was the road was covered in dark smoke. She loosened her arm and fled to where the voice came from. She was running through the smoke and spotted Ussop. She ran faster but the smoke was getting thicker as she ran. She tried to call Ussop but only ended up coughing and falling to the ground. She tried to catch herself but didnt have to as a pair of arms grabbed her. She was out of the smoke infested area in mere seconds and took in large amounts of fresh air. Zoro was running pretty fast and with Greycie in one arm he sheathed one sword but kept the others out and ready.

"Zoro I-"

"Not now Greycie" Zoro growled.

By the tone of his voice Greycie knew he was pissed. She remained quiet and looked around her. People with white crisp shirts and hats were everywhere and seemed to be trying to stop Zoro. Thankfully Ussop was in front and Zoro followed him until the ship was seen. Everyone was quickly trying to prepare to sail the hell out of there.

They were only a few feet away when Tashigi bursted from the alley with her sword drawn.  
"Roronoa Zoro, I thought you were better that most pirated but I was wrong. I will take that child away and your sword-" Tashigi stopped yelling as a flash of green went by her and she barely had a chance to see the swordsman run onto to the ship. "Damn you Roronoa" Tashigi screamed as she gripped her hilt and grabbed her hair.

When they arrived on the deck Zoro dropped Greycie and quickly aided his nakama. Greycie stood to the side and made sure she didnt get in the way. She heard someone yelling and turned to see a large ship with the woman named Tashigi on it.

"Dont worry we will save you little girl just wait for us at"  
"COUP DE BURST"  
"Fishman Island" Tashigi screamed as the ship bursted into air.

Greycie was thrown back from the unexpected burst of speed and for a split second she felt herself being lifted from the deck. Thankfully several hands sprouted from deck and grabbed the child. They held her down until Greycie felt water splashed on her as the boat finally returned back to the sea. Soaking wet she hurried where the crew was and stopped when she heard heavy footsteps behind her. She turned around to see a serious faced Zoro. Before she could say anything Zoro cut her off.  
"What did you tell them"

"I..I...didnt mean to Im so-sorry" Greycie choked out as her throat began to grow tight and she felt her eyes growing moist.

"What did you tell that woman" Zoro ordered with a scowl on his face.

Greycie recalled what she had talked about with Tashigi and realized she told her where they were going. Was this bad?

"I told them where we were going" Greycie whispered not meeting eyecontact with anybody and hanging her head down in shame. "I didnt know...she was nice I thought...I didnt" The child stopped and felt a shadow fall on her. She looked up to see Nami in front of her and waited, each second worse than the last.

"Where did you say where we were going Greycie" Nami said sternly.

"Fishman Island" Greycie whispered as she finally made eyecontact with the navigator.

Nami grimaced and raised her hand to comb through her hair when she stopped. When her hand rised the child in front of her cringed and quickly covered her face with her arms. It only took a second for the reaction to sink into everyones head and the message was clear. Nami was the first to act as she was the closest. Getting on her knees she quickly forced Greycies arms down and cupped her face in her hands. The child had a expression of surprise and regret. "Im sorry" Greycie cried as her voice cracked and tears streamed down.  
"Oh no Greycie, its ok. I or anyone else would never hurt you understand" Nami comforted the child who tried to stop crying.

"So Nami-sis where are we heading" Franky asked as he stood behind the ship's wheel.

Nami sighed and looked at the sea and sky before nodding.  
"We can head a longer route to Fishman Island, its about a month long route. But hopefully we will lose the marines."

"Thats ok I really wanted to visit more islands before we headed off anyways" Luffy smiled big at Greycie while he chuckled to himself.

"Come on guys lets keep moving while we have a head start" Nami ordered.

The crew immediately began to help, each one of them sending a smile of assurance at the child who was wiping her eyes and nose. Zoro was still behind her and Greycie still held her head down in shame. She heard him walking and felt his calloused hands on her head. She closed her eyes and waited for the yelling she deserved. Instead the hand stayed there for a second before it left with Zoro saying "We all make mistake, just dont regret them, learn from them instead"

He left to help and Greycie was left alone. With a sigh she brushed her last tear and headed to the library rubbing her shoulder on the way.

Several hours later Sanji announced that dinner was ready and watched while headcounting as the crew walked in. Someone was missing and it wasnt hard to tell who it was.

"Oii Marimo go fetch Greycie" Sanji ordered.  
"With a scowl and a murmur that sounded like "Shitty question mark" Zoro was off to the last part he seen Greycie.

Opening the door to the library Zoro looked inside and found Greycie asleep on the couch. She had books all over her and Zoro counted four by the time he was picking her up. He was surprised as he looked at the books, they had no pictures. 'What the hell was she doing' Zoro thought as he placed the books on the table and headed back to the mens room.

When finally back in the galley Zoro was surprised that everyone was done with dinner. Sanji turned around with two dinner plates and handed one to Zoro.  
"Wheres Greycie" Sanji asked as he placed the other plate down.

"Shes sleeping" Zoro muttered as he started to eat.

"Well at least we know that she didnt go to sleep on a empty stomach" Robin said before she chuckled.

The crew joined in the laughter as they recalled Greycie's face covered with chocolate. Zoro just smirked before running his hands through his hair. He closed his eyes and tried to organize his thoughts. 'That kid has to be more careful'

* * *

Please reveiw or suggest and excuse the poor grammer! THE FF SPELLING CHECK KEPT TAKING AWAY MY " AND REPLACING THEM WITH QUOT QUOT :(


	30. Chapter 30

Sorry for not updating. To be blunt with you guys my family is going through a rough time and the Internet bill is just not on top of the priority list right now. Thanks for the reviews everyone and hope you enjoy this chapter...if there is people actually still reading this. hehehe

* * *

"What do you mean" Greycie cried out. She was halfway across the deck and was on Luffy's shoulders when the navigator called out to them. The duo had turned around to face Nami. They could see that the woman meant business as she was standing in a battle stance and her arms were crossed against her chest. She said what was on her mind with such authority that Luffy immediately placed the child back on the ground.

"You are not allowed to leave this ship young lady" Nami repeated herself.

Now on the ground Greycie too took on a battle stance and crossed her arms, mirroring Nami's two females locked eyes and the crew waited to see who would be victorious. They didn't have to wait long as Greycie's stance fell, her arms fell to her side and she looked at Nami with a sad puppy face.

"Why cant I go" Greycie whined.

"Because you ran away from Franky last time" Nami explained. She turned her head and looked at Franky for backup. The shipwright feeling the heated glare turned to Greycie and said weakly "Not super lil sis"

"So am I grounded" Greycie asked quietly.

"Yes" Nami agreed with a nod of her head.

"But" Greycie continued as she brushed the grass with her bare foot "I cant be grounded, since were on a ship"

Some of the brave crewmembers chuckled at the child's thinking but one glare from the navigator stopped them. "Fine then" Nami seethed out "You are decked"

"How long" Greycie asked immedietly "Until I say so"  
"What if there's an emergency"  
"There wont be"  
"But if there was"  
"Greycie you are not to leave this ship until I say so that's that" Nami finally yelled as she threw her hands in the air.

"Oh alright" Greycie said while staring at the floor. She turned around and silently gave the other crewmembers who were departing a wave of the hand. She also turned to Franky and bowed her head and quietly said "Im sorry Franky that I ran off" With that said Greycie made her way to the mens room and jumped to her bed. Throwing the covers over her she hugged herself and repeated to herself "No one is going to take you, your safe, your safe"

~linebreakerLBLb~~

Greycie found herself sitting alone and the only person she could see was a man in front of her. She tried to get up but she found that she had no control of her body. The only thing she could move was her eyes, which right now were frantically shifting from side to side. She was about to scream in fear when she felt someone embrace her. The muscled arms could only belong to one person and Greycie leaned into the person and smelled the all to familiar of metal. The person let go of her and she soon heard footsteps. She saw the black boots, black green pants, and the white shirt. She looked up and waited to see Zoro with a smile on her face but was instead greeted by a horrific image of Ray's face with Zoro's body.

"Hey there remember me or did you forget me already you stupid bitch" Ray teased as he smirked an evil grin. "What the hell are you thinking, their going to leave you. Your nothing to them. NOTHING, This is all just a dream, and you need to wake the hell up already. Wake up" Ray now ordered as he grabbed her by the shoulders and started to shake her. Greycie closed her eyes and tried to cover herself with the black surrounding."Its a dream, its just a dream" she repeated to herself.

Greycie suddenly woke up with a jump. She let out a small whimper and found herself not wanting to get out of bed. She pressed her head deeper into the pillow and closed her eyes again. It wasnt until she realized that someone was shaking her shoulder that she opened her eyes again. A blurry vision of an orange head was her first sight as well as the feeling of a hand being pressed on her forehead. Someone asked her a question but she just mumbled something incoreherent into the pillow.

"Oi Greycie are you really that tired"

"One more hour" Greycie mumbled.

"One more hour is going to be dinner" The navigator worried as she watched the child go back to sleep. Pressing her hand on the child's forehead she found with a relief it was not warm. Getting up from the bed she covered the child with her marimo blanket and left the room.

The crew arrived at the galley to get ready to eat dinner when Nami walked in towing a sleepy eyed child behind her. Greycie sat down in her chair while Nami quickly put her hair in a messy bun. The crew stared at the child who was still in her pajama pants and shirt and was on the verge of dropping at any moment.

Greycie propped her head up with her hands but her head almost hit the table when her elbows were knocked off the table. Thankfully she caught herself before her chin met contact with the table.  
"No elbows you know that" Zoro muttered before he swigged some sake.

Greycie just yawned loudly in response and dipped her head. Shortly after the crew noticed she had once again fallen asleep.

"Nice going Marimo looks like your contagious" Sanji sneered as he spread the courses for tonight's dinner.

"She could be faking it so she wouldn't have to eat your shitty cooking" Zoro jeered back.

"What did you say you shitt-" Sanji was interrupted by a fist colliding with his head. He looked up to see Zoro with a matching bump on his head. He sighed in content as he thought that Nami-swan was great multitasking.

Nami sighed in annoyance as she walked back to her seat and stared at the sleeping child "Chopper could there be a reason for this sudden need of sleeping"

Chopper thought for a moment before answering "It could be from growth spurts, they usually cause children to form unusual sleeping patterns"

"So Greycie is going to be able to stretch like me" The strawhat yelled. Showing his abilities he stretched his arms to the sharpshooter's plate and managed to steal half of his dinner. The sharpshooter reacted by banging his silverware on the table in an act of fury. He had forgotten about the dozing child and the crew winced when the child woke with a jump. They had expected her to yelp in surprise what they didnt expect was for her to sneeze three times in a row. After the fit of sneezes Greycie stared at the crew and began to laugh. The crew joined with her and Franky jokingly said "Looks like someone is talking about you behind your back"

Greycie smiled and replied "I hope theyre saying something good about me"

~~LBLBLBLBLBLB~~~~

An elder man rode into town on an equal aging horse and peered at the townspeople. He sighed in disappointment as he had yet again found himself in a closeknitted town with friendly townspeople. He never knew how hard it was to find a neglected child with a parent who was willing to sell or trade their child. He thought about his last experiment and a smile creeped on his face. His crooked yellow teeth peeked out and he noticed how mothers gripped their child tighter as he passed by. He scoffed at them, for they didn't know the two drugs that were conducted on his last experiment. Yes she had been a real survivalist, she lasted much longer than he thought she would. His first drug had made the girls senses skyrocket and she was capable of hearing a conversation clearly even though she was a great distance away. Granted if she wasnt crying she couldve heard when the doctor had noticed that when the child's emotions were unstable the second drug would not activate. This he supposed was not the drugs fault but more the hosts fault. He was hoping to sell this drug to both pirates and the marines. The first drug would have his name spread throughout the four seas but the seconded drug this would have made him a god.

Another sigh came out of his dry cracked lips as he thought of all the animals he tested on and the results they showed from the second drug. It was a real shame the drug was to much for the little girl, she could have been use full to him right now as he tried to perfect the drug. The animals were usefull but one could not be sure the results of an animal to be like a humans. He wondered how many animals had died so far from just one dose of the drug. Before he could think to far heavy footsteps thudded the floor.

"Oi Look what I found" A booming voice screamed out.

He turned to see his oversized captain walking towards him with a paper in his hand. Grabbing the paper he peered down to see the bounty. Tracing his fingers over her picture a huge smile came upon his face. She was his inspiration, this was what was going to make him a god.

"Do you believe we can visit her anytime soon"

~~LBLBLBLBLBLLB~~~

Greycie woke up to rays of the sun hitting her face. She felt the warm rays and smiled at the nice feeling she got from them. Suddenly the rays disappeared and instead a shadow fell upon her. Picking her head up she looked at the port hole to see what was blocking the warm rays. She turned to see a butterfly resting on the port hole with its wings fully out. She smiled at it and quickly ran to the nearest hammock to get a better look at the insect. Gaining her balance she pressed her face to the port hole and waved at the butterfly. The butterfly flew away and the child watched it until it was out of sight.

Bringing her eyes from the sky to the center of the port hole Greycie realized they were docked at a new island. She stared at the village that was in full view and her face fell in surprise and fear. Tearing her eyes away from the village she soon heard footsteps coming towards the door. Running to her bed she threw herself in and feinted sleep. She listened to the footsteps and tried to determine who it was. They were light footsteps so heavy crewmembers were automatically out, she heard heels click with each step and determined it was a girl, and the fact that she could hear the footsteps automatically opted Robin out which left only one person.

"Greycie" A voice whispered and was followed by gentle shaking.

Greycie mumbled into her pillow before turning to Nami. "Good morning" she said trying to sound as if she just woke just mere moments ago.

"Get ready to take a bath were going to go into town" Nami whispered as she threw a towel on Greycies bed.

Greycie completely threw away the sleeping act and looked at the navigator with wide eyes. "But I thought I was punished" Greycie cried as she recalled the punishment she was given when she strayed away from Franky from the last island. Nami had scolded her and gave her the list of consequences that could have happened. After the scolding Greycie was proclaimed "decked for two weeks" so basically she couldn't leave the deck. One week of her "docked Punishment" was spent on sailing to this island but after seeing where she was she was actually glad that she was supposed to stay on the ship. That was until Nami came along right now.

"Chopper thinks it would be best of you were to get some exersise" Nami explained as she brought out a couple outfits for the child. She picked out a yellow skirt with a white shirt with a giraffe on it.

"Whos going to town right now" Greycie asked as she realized that she couldn't sneak out of not going to town.

"Zoro" Nami replied over her shoulder as she went to the girl's bathroom. "Come on if we keep Zoro waiting hell probably fall asleep"

Greycie went up to the deck with a new headband and her chosen outfit. Zoro stared at her shirt for a moment before rolling his eyes and walking away. Greycie followed and stopped him with a question "Do you not like giraffes"

"They annoy me" Zoro grunted.

"What did giraffes ever do to you" Greycie asked as she was deeply interested on how the swordsman could find the cute giraffes annoying.

"One got in my way one time so I had to beat it up" Zoro smirked at the memory of the great battle. Greycie had the opposite facial expression and squealed "You beat up a poor giraffe, oh your a mean person Zoro" She scolded as she wagged a finger at the swordsman.

"Sanji beat up a wolf" Usopp chimed in.

"What did you say about me longnose" Sanji growled as he glared at the sharpshooter.

"But wolves are bad they dress up as grandmas so they can eat little girls in red hoods" Greycie blurted out. The crew was silenced as confusion hit the crew.

"I didnt tell her that story" Usopp said with both hands up in the air.

"Its a children's fairy tale, quite popular actually" A voice rang out. Greycie followed the voice and found herself staring at Robin who was lounging in a chair.

"Do you like fairy tales" The historian asked to the child.

Before Greycie could answer she noticed in the corner of her eye black boots moving towards the gangplank. Throwing a wave to everyone the child ran to Zoro and tried to match his footsteps to hers.

A few feet away from the ship Greycie quickly donned on her heartshaped glasses that Robin had bought her. She hoped no one would recognize her.

Zoro now equipped with a month supply of sword cleaning materials made his way back to the ship. He grunted as pressure was added to his side once again. To say this outing was normal would be lying. Greycie constantly was readjusting herself to hide away from the villagers view and it was starting to irritate him. He already guessed this was her home village by her strange behavior but if she didn't want to admit he wasnt going to bring it up. He would just hint to Nami that they should leave this island quickly.

Greycie cringed to Zoro's haramaki and pressed her face deeper into his side. If seeing the side view of the swordsman the child would be completely hidden and Greycie was hoping this would be the case. She adjusted her sunglasses every few seconds and made sure she was completely behind Zoro. She heard familier voices that she realized were the local villagers. She never realized that the villagers never knowing her would work to her advantage one day.

Out of the entire village there was only one person she wanted to see. She wondered where Clare was right now, was she safe? 'What about Ray' a little voice whispered in the back of Greycie's mind. 'What about him' She snapped at the little voice. Before she could think further Zoro suddenly stopped resulting her to bump into him and fall. She saw the swordsman had turned around and was glaring at someone.

"What do you want" He barked as he glared the person who had followed them since they got done shopping at the shop.

Greycie too had heard the same footsteps following them since the shop they stopped at. She hoped it wasnt him. What would she do if Ray was the one following them. 'What if he was folllowing you to make sure you were safe' the little voice whispered. 'What if he realized he made a mistake, What if he is a completely changed person' 'Would you forgive him' Greycie closed her eyes and with a deep breath turned around. She felt her mouth drop open at the person behind her. She felt her throat grow tight and her eyes began to water. She tried to hold it in so the person first view of her wasnt her crying like a baby. Staring at the person she whispered with a smileon her face "Clare"

"Is that you hun" The young woman gasped as her hands flew to her mouth.  
Greycie couldnt even think straight as she scrabbled up and ran to the woman who scooped her up in her arms and embraced didnt know why but she started to cry. She sobbed into Clare's shoulder and hugged her tighter.  
"Its ok, its ok" Clare soothed as she rubbed the back of the child back.  
"Your finally back home" She whispered as she embraced the child.

~lblblblblblb~~~

Zoro found himself walking back to the ship after he saw where the woman named Clare lived. He let Greycie have her privacy with this village woman and let them reconcile after Greycie's "departure". He walked to the village bar and sat there ordering himself a drink. He made sure he kept his ears open for anything that sounded unusual.

Greycie was sitting down in Clares house while munching on a pork felt kinda wierd sitting down without feeling the rocking from the was sitting opposite of her and was just staring at her. Clearing her throat Clare whispered "So hun whats up with the sunglasses, you know were inside right"

Greycie bit her lip and slowly took off the glasses. Blue eyes met grey. Clare's face fell and tears fell on her face as she walked to the child and cupped her face with her hands. "Oh hun" She choke out as tears fell out. Greycie too began to silently cry as she felt warm hands capture her face.

"Well at least you have her hair still" Clare tried to laugh but ended up only sobbing more as she hugged the child. Clare controlled herself after a moment and released the child from the embrace. "You know I had a picture of her but I lost it. I regret it everyday that I cant show you how much you look like her"

Greycie just nodded and wiped the tears away as Clare kept talking. She always liked when she talked about her. "You know she was a ballerina right, she was so damn graceful and beautiful. Yup my sister was wanted by many men but for some reason she picked Ray"

Clare chuckled before continuing "You couldn't tell but Ray was a real catch back when he was young, yes sir my he was quite the catch especially in his marines outfit" Clare smile dropped as memories rushed in her mind. She finished in a darker tone.  
"He was a changed man after he was released "

Greycie never heard Clare talk so much in her entire life, which was only three years, and so much information she had. Ray was once a marine?

In a nervous tone she whispered "I dont know if you know this Clare but-"

"My goodness hun you are speaking so mucc smart now, who taught you how to speak like that" Clare interrupted her. "Well we will talk about that later right now we have to get you situated now that your finally back home"

Clare got up from her seat and began to walk around the small house muttering to herself on where she could fit a bed. Greycie watched and felt her stomach flip. She loved Clare but she didnt want to stay here. She wanted to go back to the Thousand Sunny with the Strawhat pirates, she wanted to be with Zoro. She looked around the tiny house and already felt suffocated in there. She couldnt imagine living here, not feeling the rocking of the waves, not being able to look outside her window and see she was in the middle of the ocean but somehow felt safe. She couldnt stay here, especially not with "him" still living here. She looked up to see Clare muttering to herself that she could learn how to sew which could solve all their clothes cleared her throat before she began to talk.

"Clare I dont want to stay here" her voice was barely audible but she continued "I love you Clare but I want to go back to the ship after"

"You want to go back to those..those pirates" Clare spat out the last word as if it left a bad taste in her mouth.

"They're nice" Greycie whispered.

"HUN YOU WERE KIDNAPPED BY PIRATES" Clare screamed as she looked worriedly at Greycie. "Are they making you say this, you dont really want to go with those strangers"

"Theyre not strangers, I love each and every one of them" Greycie now finding her voice yelled back. She started to feel just like back then when Tashigi was asking her all those questions.

"What would your father say" Clare said as she shook her head in disappointment,

"He wouldnt say anything because he didnt even love me" Greycie now screamed as she felt insulted by Clare bringing Ray in the conversation.

"He loved you very much, he was just going through a tough time" Clare defended the man.

"Clare he traded m-" Greycie stopped talking as a hand slammed down on the table.

"No he didnt" Clare shouted at the child. Her face was screwed in a furious rage and with a growl she continued "Hes a good man, you just saw the bad side of him"

"He didnt want me hes a no good bast-" Greycie was stopped when she saw an open hand coming towards her face. She easily dodged the hand and backed away near the door.

"Dont you say that about him Dont you dare you damn mistake" Clare snarled. "If it wasnt for you Ray wouldn't have to have joined the marines and be the person he was. Karin was my sister and you killed her, she didnt even want you. Neither did." Pointing a finger at Greycie she screamed "You killed my sister and Ray you fuckin mista-

"Rays dead" Greycie whispered mostly to herself, she didnt realize she had interrupted Clare during her outburst. Greycie felt her face paled and anger exploded throughout her body. Too muh was going on right now...Clare was her only friend in this hell hole but now. Clare was just helping out Ray. Clare never liked her to begin with,she was just an excuse for Clare to get closer to Ray.

"Look here hun I loved Ray and Karin very much and-" Clare began again her face still red.

"My names not hun its-" Greycie screamed.

"Greycie go wait outside" A third voice commanded his voice thick with venom. Greycie turned to see Zoro stepping inside the house and holding the door open for her. "Now Grey" He ordered. When Greycie walked outside he immediately closed the door with a slam.

She heard Zoro begin to talk to Clare but she felt sick to her stomach by listening to them. She started to walk away but no matter how far she walked the two distinct voices were clear as if she was in the room. She tried to block the insults out as Clare screamed at Zoro. Stop listening stop listening Greycie screamed in her head. When the insults only got louder she broke into a sprint and ran back to the ship. Thankfully no one was there on the deck but she could hear Brooke playing his violin in the crows nest. She ran to her bed and threw herself underneath the covers. She buried her head in the pillow and covered her ears in vain. The voices were still there.

"What did you do to her you fuckin pirate" Clare yelled.

"Were not the pirates who took her, we found her about a a couple months ago" she heard Zoro calmly reply, not insulted at Clares comment.

Clare seemed to have calmed down when she heard that as her voice was not yelling anymore. "You know she wants to live with you pirates"

"Your point" Zoro grunted.

"There cant be a child on a pirate ship, you don't look like a idiot this thought must have crossed your mind. Do you know how dangerous it is for a child to be in the middle of the sea"

Zoro was quiet for a moment and Greycie felt her body grow stiff. This was a moment of hesitation, she thought. She couldn't stay with them, on the ship. They were going to leave her here. She didnt want that, she didnt want that at all. With her mind full of these frantic thoughts, she couldn't help but welcome the heavy feeling that weighed on her body. She closed her eyes and found her world going black. The two voices finally began to grow thin and she finally was able to fall asleep. The voices were only a buzzing noise now in the back of her mind. She would regret not listening to the rest of the conversation.

"We have several strong crewmembers who will protect her, including myself" Zoro retorted.

"A boat in the ocean is not the place for a child to grow up in, that girl can be something in her life. She aint going anywhere being stuck on that boat"

"So you think this rundown village is the better pick" Zoro replied with sarcasm dripping with each word.

"She will at least be safe her-"

"Bullshit" Zoro interrupted his voice harsh. "She staying with us" Zoro said his voice ringing with finality. He walked out of the small house and made sure to slam the door on his way out. He looked around for Greycie but didnt see her.

"Grey lets go" Zoro called out as he looked for the child. His hand was reaching for his swords when he heard ringing. Finally remembering he had a den den mushi he answered and was relieved when Brooke told him that Greycie was already back on the ship, and sleeping once again. Zoro wondered how she got there, he wasnt no more than a few minutes in the house. Did she run? Shrugging his thoughts away he walked quickly to the ship. He needed some strong alcohol right now.

~~~LBLBLBLBLB~~~~~~

Greycie was running, just running never stopping. There was nothing around her, just black. The only sound was her labored breathing as her lungs begged for her to stop running. Though she couldn't see what was in front of her, looking behind her shoulder she could see them right behind her. She saw the old man chasing her with his horse, and that only made her legs move faster. The sound of hooves rapidly hitting the floor suddenly filled her ears and it scared her. She felt something scrape against her neck and her legs stopped moving. The hooves stopped and she felt the vibration of a pair of feet hitting the ground. She smelled the familiar scent that gave her chills everytime she smelled something familiar to the antibiotics and dirt. She saw the person with his long foul smelling coat brush past her. She closed her eyes and it wasn't until she could feel the hot horrid smelling breath did she open her eyes.

Her Grey eyes widened at the sight of the body of the old man but his face. His face was Ray's. Greycie tried to back away but found that she couldnt move. She stared at Ray unable to look away. She felt herself whimper when he smiled at her.

"So got anything to tell me" Ray asked his face smugged

The child stared at him and suddenly puffed out her chest. She found herself able to move her body again and first used it to slap Ray with all her strength.  
"Yeah I do have something to say to you, you jerk. You were a horrible father, and an even worse person" Greycie screamed in his face.  
"I hate you and I want to tell you that I found a family that actually loves me, something you couldnt do. Its a shame you died because I wish I couldve told you that I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!

"You cant be with them and you know that. They all have dreams and your just a burden to them. Theyre going to abandon you and you know that dont you. You know deep down that you cant with them" Ray said unfazed by Greycie's words.

Greycie felt as if someone stole all her oxygen as she was left staring at Ray with her mouth open and her eyes filled with horror. What truly scared her was that Ray was right, he had spoken the ugly truth. Greycie tried to breathe but she was just left gasping for air.

Greycie woke up with a gasp when she heard banging. She quickly looked around her and found herself in the mens room. She wasnt even on the ship she guessed by the lack of the familier feeling of rocking. Where was she. Squinting her eyes to try to penetrate the darkness she quickly regretted the move. Closing her eyes she tried to calm her breathing. I cant be here, this is just a dream, this is just a dream. She couldnt be back at her house. She just couldn't be.

She looked around her and found herself pinching herself to see if she was really awake. She stopped pinching herself when she realized she was holding something in her hand. Picking up the item to her face Greycie saw it was the picture she had stolen from Clare on her third birthday. A smiling young Ray and a laughing Karin stood in the picture as Ray hugged Karin from behind. Karin was also wearing a ballerina outfit and on top of her black curls was a tiara. Greycie was brought back to reality when the banging of the door increased. How the heck did she get back to her old home. Did she sleepwalk? She couldnt question any further as she threw herself in the corner of the room as the door began to break down. She was making sure she was quiet and hoped the door wouldn't break but her hopes plummeted when the door came crashing down.

Greycie sat there frozen at the spot. She watched as a man stumbled blindly into the house. She realized he was drunk when he fell to his knees and a couple of beer bottles fell from his jacket. Greycie just stared at the man on the floor and felt anger surge through her. A stupid villiage idiot was now in her abandoned home and drunk on top of that. She stared at the man and waited for him to move again. She didnt expect the man to start bawling and banging his head on the floor. She watched the man have a mental breakdown in front of her. She was terrified at the scene but then the man begin to talk.

"Damn it, why why why" The man repeated each time banging his head against the floor.

Greycie drew back in shock but only managed to trip over a discarded book. She drew in a sharp breath of air when the man looked up from the floor and at the body now on the ground.

"Who the fuck is there" The man yelled. Not getting a response he stumbled up and angrily cracked one of the bottles against the table. "Get the fuck out now" The man screamed as he charged towards the sprawled body on the floor.

Greycie watched in horror as Ray walked towards her with a sharp bottle edge. She was to scared to even pick herself up especially now that Ray was screaming at her. But when he came to close Greycie finally found her voice again.

"Ray stop its me" Greycie screamed in terror.

Ray dropped the bottle and the child flinched away as the glass shattered across the floor. The two stood there staring at each other, tearstained brown eyes stared down at clear grey ones.

Father and daughter stared at each other each mirroring the others expressions. Nothing stirred, no sounds were made, just each stared at the other who was supposed to be dead. It was Ray who broke the silence.  
"This is fucked up, now Im seeing my own daughters ghost" He muttered and nervously combed his fingers through his looked away from Greycie and looked around the room as if expecting someone else to jump out. Greycie realized he looked alot younger without him being crouched over his precious chemist sets. But then again from the picture she stole, he was always young just twentytwo years old. Greycie stood there looking at the man and felt herself start to shake. Ray saw this and started to shake his head.

"Im so- sorry Maya" Ray stuttered as tears fell down his face. He continued "I promised Karin that we would shield you from this fucked up world but...but" Ray shook his head and looked at his daughter "When you drew your first breath of life, your mother drew her last" Ray closed his eyes after that and stood quiet for a while. Greycie was still on the floor, but she still looked up in shock at this Ray that was so different from the one she knew.

"I wasnt mentally stable, I saw some bad shit in the marines and I was still scarred from it. After I was released I couldnt concentrate on Karin, I could only concentrate on studying devil fruits. I wanted to make a devil fruit where I could consume and protect you and Karin. Thats all I wanted, just to protect to you two but...but then Karin" Ray stopped as he suddenly started to dig through his jacket pockets. After change and mostly trash came flying out did Ray find what he was looking for. He held a picture and gave it to Greycie who took it with shaking hands. Making sure she was looking at it did he continue talking.

"You looked so much like her, I couldnt take it Maya. Karin was my first and only love, and nine monthes later I was alone holding a small screaming crying...beautiful baby girl" Ray choked out the last three words as tears slid down his face.

Greycie too had tears running down her face as she stared at the picture. In a rocking chair sat her mother,Karin, smiling down at Ray who had bent over to kiss her small protruding belly. They both looked so happy.

"Thats the only picture I have with all three of us" Ray said as he kneeled down next to his daughter. Greycie felt herself stiffen when Ray picked her up and embraced her. She couldnt help but remember all the times she wished Ray would do this to her. She couldnt help herself when a sob broke out and she began to cry into Rays chest. They sat there both crying in silence and in the dark.

After a couple of minutes Ray pulled her away so he could look at her straight in the eye. "Im sorry Maya" he whispered. Greycie watched with wide eyes when Ray cupped her face and decesnded his lips to her forehead. 'This is it' Greycie screamed inside her head. 'This is the father daughter moment Ive been waiting for'.

Greycie closed her eyes when she felt Ray place a light kiss on her forehead followed by a tight embrace. Greycie felt her shoulders sag and she bit her lip in disappointment when she didnt feel anything. That was the moment, she was sure of it but yet she felt nothing. She still didnt feel like calling Ray dad, father or any of those kind of names. She gently pushed herself off Ray and walked towards the door. She heard Rays continued sobbing and before she walked out of the house she turned to Ray.

Ray looked up to see Maya standing there and for a moment he was sure she looked like a tiny angel with the moon and stars glowing behind her. He stared at her and waited for her to say something or for her to completely just vanish. He leaned in when he saw her open her mouth to speak.

"I forgive you Ray" She calmly said before she turned around and started to walk away. Ray scrambled himself up and ran to the door to see his daughter already walking away. Knowing he would never get this chance again Ray yelled out to her "Maya your mother loved you, and so do I"

He watched in silence as his daughter turned around and gave him a small sad smile before giving one last farewell "Goodbye Ray"

~~~~~LBLBLBLB~~~~~~

Greycie looked behind her shoulder and saw that the house was no longer in sight. She wondered how long she had been walking. Greycie sighed and was going to begin to walk again when a piercing pain erupted in her felt herself fall but the pain of falling on the dirt was nothing compared to the exploding pain that was now coursing through her body. She whimpered in fear and then let out a cry when she felt the ground began to shake. The pain was becoming to much and she felt her eyelids slowly begin to close. Letting out one last whimper she didnt know if she was already dreaming but she felt an all to familiar pair of strong hands grab her.

Zoro looked at Robin who was staring at the now unconscious child in his arms.  
"What the hell was that" Zoro said as he stared down at Greycie who still had on a pained expression.  
"Mabey exhaustion from the adrenaline rush she exhibited when she left the ship" Robin answered as she stood alongside Zoro.

"I didnt think a brat could run that fast" Zoro couldnt help but comment as he recalled how the still dreaming Greycie had ran onto the island with the speed of athletic adult.

Robin too was shocked at how fast the child was, but this proved her theory right that the drugs Greycie was given had changed her genes. Not only did she get a adredline rush that lasted regular than normally she also found out that her hearing, smelling, taste, touch, and eyesight were much higher than a normal persons. She had tested Greycie's senses secretly whenever the child was in the library which was quite alot these last couple days.

"Well The drugs" Robin began but stopped to make sure Zoro was listening "Do you think this is one of the side affects"

Zoro merely grunted but kept staring at the child. Robin could see he was worried no matter how hard Zoro tried to hide it.

* * *

Please review :) and Ill update as soon as I can! oh and sorry if you see any mistakes I tried to speed this grammer check because my battery is dying and Im currently at the library


	31. Chapter 31

Thanks for the reviews everyone. Only a couple more chapters till this story is over :) I think 5 is the number :0. Hope there are still some readers out there who are still reading this despite the long breaks :(

* * *

~The morning after~

"Do I have to" Greycie whined. Zoro dropped her onto the infirmary bed without a word but Greycie took that as an answer. She sighed and stared at Zoro and Chopper with red puffy eyes. She hated to admit but she was feeling horrible right now. This morning had been terrible too. Greycie woke up that morning coughing her lungs out and sneezing up a storm. The doctor on the ship immediately went to her and after a quick few tests he determined that she was sick. The whole crew could have guessed that already but Chopper quietly told them that he didn't want to say anything in front of Greycie. No one wanted to scare her if it was just a fever. They all thought it was best if she stayed in the infirmary for the time being which led them here to a refusing Greycie.

"How long" Greycie whined. She laid down on the bed but quickly sat back up. She began patting the bed and looked up at Zoro and Chopper with a strange expression on he face.

"Whats wrong"Chopper asked his voice worried that something was wrong with the child. He and Zoro watched in silence as child got up and start patting the bed. Chopper noticed that Zoro too was acting strange now. The man had on a grim expression and he looked like he wanted to tell the child to stop what she was doing. Finally the child stopped patting the bed and looked up at the two and said in a solemn voice "There's something under the bed"

"No theres not" Zoro replied a little to fast. He stared at the child and tried to tell her to be quiet with a fierce glare but the child wasnt paying attention and was instead patting a certain spot of the bed. She turned to Chopper and with a nod of her head said "Its right here"

"Its just your imagination Grey" Zoro growled through his teeth. Chopper now sure that something was up walked to the bed and patted the place where Greycie was pointing. He didn't feel anything at first but with a look from Greycie he decided to push the mattress a little deeper. That's when he felt it. There was something underneath the bed, it was small but it was definitely there. Placing the child on the floor he picked up the mattress and saw something glint in response to the light that was being shined underneath the mattress. Chopper reached underneath and grabbed the mysterious object. Right when he felt he knew what it was. He also knew exactly who it belonged to since the suspect was now giving Greycie a look of betrayal. The poor child could only whisper an apology, which wiped the annoyed look off the swordmans face. It however didn't wipe off the furious expression on Choppers face. He turned to the swordsman and held the object in the air. He stared at Zoro dead in the eye and yelled "A FLASK Zoro! You hid alcohol in MY infirmary bed"

The swordsman didn't say anything but knowing he was going to get a lecture decided to make himself comfortable. He sat down on the floor and watched as Chopper started to investigate the room for other prohibited items. A few minutes later Zoro felt something brush his arm. Looking down he saw that Greycie was now sitting next to him and leaning against his arm. Making sure she didn't notice Zoro glanced at her and noticed her cheeks were getting kinda red. He nudged her and waited for her to look at him. He couldn't help but notice her late reaction.

"I'm cold" She murmured. She wrapped her arms around herself and hugged herself in a futile attempt to gather any body warmth. She was starting to get chills when a arm swung around her and pushed her against a warm body. She looked up and gave a small smile to Zoro before leaning on him again. She suddenly felt tired again and a few minutes later she was fast asleep.

"Chopper there's some weights behind that blue book and that's the last thing" Zoro suddenly announced. He got up and carried the small child to the bed that was currently on the floor from Chopper's crazy search. He easily picked it up with his one free hand and placed it back where it belonged. He placed the small cold child on the floor and a frown came to his face. He turned around and saw that Chopper was already getting more blankets. He gave him a nod before leaving the infirmary room.

Greycie was confined in the infirmary room for the next two days. Chopper had told the crew that the sickness wasn't contagious so Greycie was never alone for a long time. The crew stopped by regularly . Nami was the first one in the morning and declared that she would teach Greycie a life lesson. She didn't tell the crew what it was but after two hours the crews curiosity got the best of them. When Luffy busted through the door exclaiming he wanted to know what the life lesson was the entire crew minus Zoro and Robin quickly looked inside the room. Their jaws dropped when they say what this life lesson was.

Robin chuckled after hearing the navigator yell at the crew for interrupting their lesson. She turned to the swordsman and watched him lift the inhumanly weights. She recalled when she had eavesdropped on the navigator and child with a little help of her devil fruit.

"The greatest lesson in life is money but a even greater lesson is how you get it" Nami declared.

"How do you get it" Greycie asked innocently

"Debt is a beautiful thing Greycie" Nami replied a catlike smile donning her face.

"Oh" Greycie replied her mouth going in a complete O.

"If you give out money, even a tiny bit, and you charge alot of interest you can have them owing you for life"

"Oh like Zoro and you" Greycie said with a smile. She giggled at the memories of the navigator yelling at the swordsmen and always threatening to raise a "debt"

After Nami the rest of the crew visited her until Robin was the only one visited her carrying a large bag with her. Before she went inside she sent a look to the crew that they all understood that they wouldn't bother the two. After five hours in there Sanji knocked on the door to tell them worriedly that dinner was waiting. Robin merely just opened the door slightly and told him to bring it and leave it outside the door. The cook obliged and it was three hours later that Robin finally allowed someone to enter. The first person was Zoro who carefully came inside and studied the room. It was littered with books mostly history that Robin was probably reading. He looked for the historian and found her sitting on the bed with Greycie's head in her lap. Zoro noted that the child's eyes were red and so was her nose. He looked at Robin and asked "What were you guys doing for eight hours"

"I promised Greycie that would remain between us. You know how strong promises are, don't you" Robin replied with a twinkle in her her eye.

Zoro just grunted, he always hated when the historian would say something creepily truthful. He turned around and walked outside giving the child one last look.

On the third day Greycie was like a sad puppy. Especially when she sat crosslegged on the bed and stared at the door with a sad longing look on her face. Nami couldnt pass the infirmary room anymore because she couldnt stand it when she passed the door. Every time she did so Greycie would pop out on the door widow and wave excitingly at her. Nami would just smile back and feel horrible for the next hour.

In that afternoon Chopper found Greycie lying down on the bed a pained expression on her face. She said that her body was hurting her. When he asked where she pointed to her legs and arms. The doctor thought that it could probably be that her limbs were sore from lack of use. A day out on the island they were currently docked at would do her some good. Nami was the first one to act when Chopper announced Greycie's approval outing. She brought out a scarf, jacket, mittens and the works. By the time Greycie was allowed outside her face was barely seen from the heavy layered clothing.

After her and Brook left the ship she immediately took off the unnecessary clothing Nami had donned on her. After she was ten pounds lighter from her clothes her and Brook went walking through the town. They talked and laughed, an effort for Greycie since her head was beginning to ache. They also found a music shop where they browsed for music sheets, a task for her also since her vision would blur at random moments. The day was going great, in Brooks view, and the duo stopped by to get some lunch. Takoyaki was the special of the island and the man who sold it told them said that it was best when eaten with someone.

With the takoyaki in her hands the duo walked off to the nearest bench which they found by the woods. When they were about to sit down a huge shaking hit the island. Earthquake people began to panic and Brook had to hold Greycie above his head for fear of her being stomped. Another attack on the island happened and Brook feared for Greycie and the other village children. Expertly moving through the crowd Brook went to the edge of the woods and placed Greycie down.

Her fearful expression on her face made Brook doubt his plan but when he heard a mother cry for her lost child he knew he had to act. He quickly told Greycie that he was going to he help the villagers but she must stay in the woods, and to find a clearing within it. The child nodded immediately and quickly ran to the thick part of the woods. She understood the seriousness of the situation and hoped that whatever was making the ground shake would stop. All she had to do was find a good safe spot.

Greycie ran through the woods takoyaki still in her hands. She repeated what Brook had said and found herself venturing deeper into the woods. She noticed the trees were now getting taller and the roots were getting bigger. By the time she was in the middle of the woods she had to jump over the roots. It was actually kinda fun. The child was laughing by herself in the woods just because she was finally able to move around. Forgetting her aching limbs she jumped higher and ran faster at each root.

She made a game out of it and every time she jumped over a rather large root she turned to it and smiled triumphantly at her victory. She did this until she saw a high small black root and decided she would sprint and jump over it. Backing up a couple of steps she crouched down and counted back to three. 3..2..1 GO! She sprinted and forgot all about the takoyaki as she pumped her arms. Just a couple inches away from the root she bent her legs to jump. She was about to lift herself off the ground when for some unknown reason the roots MOVED! Greycie tried to stop herself but only succeeded in tripping over her own moving feet. She felt her breath hitched and outstretched her hands in effort to catch herself.

Her hands never touched the floor but she found herself leaning in a 90 degree angle facing the floor. She felt something holding on her hoodie the only thing stopping her from dropping to the floor. Turning her head to see what grasped her, she saw that it was a man who grabbed her. The man was sitting down leaning on a tree trunk and she realized that the black roots were actually his boots. She waited for a couple seconds for him to let her go but the man didn't make a move. Instead he just lifted his head and revealed his face that was hidden by his hat. He still didnt open his eyes but instead said very calmly "Do you know what happens to people who interrupt me when I'm sleeping"

Greycie tilted her head and answered his question with one of hers "Why are you sleeping its daytime" Greycie turned her head and pointed her hand to the sky where the sun was seen. "See that's the sun, Right there" The child shook her hand at the man as if pitying him for not knowing that it was daytime. She didn't take noticed the hand that was holding her hoodie now bunched up in a fist. She continued by asking the man "Are you a lazy bastard" She now felt herself being raised up as the man now stood up. He finally opened his eyes and glared at the child, he stood up and brought the child up with him. Raising her high enough so they were now face to face he asked "Do you know who I am"

Greycie stared long at the man and then squinted her eyes as if that would make her know who the man was. She shook her head and said "Nope but if you are a lazy bastard thats ok because Zoro is one too and when ever Sanji tells him that he always yells back that he would rather be a lazy bastard then a stupid love cook" Greycie took a deep breath after her long ramble and then continued "So when I grow up Im going to be a lazy bastard too like Zoro"

The man just stared at her his face expressionless but now he lowered her to the ground and again sat down. He stared at the child and then asked in a non caring voice "Is this Zoro you speak of the swordsman Roronoa Zoro"

The man stared at the child trying to use a small amount of his aura to scare her to give him the answers quickly. With a slight frown to his face he found out that his threatening aura had no affect on the small child. He stared at her again and found that she too was staring at him. After a couple of more seconds of looking at the man Greycie asked him crossing her arms in the process "Are you part of the marines"  
The man remain unfazed by the question and answered no. He then repeated the question and waited for the child to answer. He could tell she was debating in her head wheather or not to answer but after one last look at him did she finally answer. "Yeah its the same Zoro"

Now it was time for the man to scan the girl with his all knowing his eyes. She had no resemblance of the young Roronoa Zoro but she could resemble the mother by chance. He didn't remember a child or a woman when he battled Roronoa. How was this little girl related to Roronoa, the man pondered. The girl right now was opening a box and he saw it was takoyaki. He felt his stomach begin to rumble but he quickly toned his stomach. The rumbling stopped immediately but the child looked at him with one eyebrow raised.

"Would you like some" She asked. She gestured to the takoyaki and continued "The man who sold it to us said its best when its eaten with someone" She took one of them and popped it into her mouth. A smile stretched across her smile face and she stretched the box to the man.

"I'm not hungry" The man replied while looking away from the box of food.

"I didn't ask if you were I just asked if you wanted some" The child answered smartly back.

The man said nothing but instead removed a necklace that was around his neck and saw in the corner of her eye that the child was watching his every move. He slid the small knife out of the sheath and said calmly when he saw the child tense "I'm not going to hurt you" The child watched with wide eyes as he took the small knife and stabbed a takoyaki with it. He ate it quickly but saw that the child was still watching his every move. He was going to tell her something to her but she opened her mouth first. "You haven't stabbed anyone with that knife have you" She asked her face showing her disgust at the thought. The man thought of all the men he had defeated with this small sword one including Roronoa.

"No" He lied as he stabbed another takoyaki.

The child nodded and then stared at the man's eyes. She looked dazed as she stared at his yellow eyes. He ignored the gaze and kept eating but the gaze didn't faze after a while. He turned to the child and gave her a deathly glare. It did the trick. She looked away and instead started to rub her eyes. The man just continued to eat the takoyaki.

"Are those your real eyes" the child asked almost timidly. He just answered with a sharp nod. The child bit her lip and began to play with a string that was going lose on her coat.

"Do people make fun of your eyes cause they are so different" she whispered. She stared at the man's eyes and waited for an answer.

"No, I was given the name Hawkeyes Mihawk for them" Mihawk finally replied.

"Oh, me too. I was given the name Greycie cause of my eyes" Greycie stopped to look at Mihawk. "Because my eyes are grey, thats why they call me Greycie, do you get it"

"I understand" Mihawk replied with a hint of annoyance.

"Zoro named me" Greycie said rather herself with a smile on her face. "I love being with him and everyone else"

"You are on the ship with them" Mihawk asked his voice uncaring, he traced the small knife over several takoyaki before picking one. A nod from the child answered his question. Mihawk continued to eat and ignored the child for a couple minutes. It wasn't until a whimper was heard that he turned to face the child. He stared at the child and for a moment he thought she was choking. This was proven false when she ran behind a tree and spat out the tayotaki she had just put into her mouth. After wiping her mouth she turned to Mihawk and gave him a glare.

"Your a liar"She yelled at him her face furious. Seeing no reaction from the man Greycie continued "You said you never stabbed someone with that"

"How do you know that I stabbed someone" He asked. He now stood up stepping closer to Greycie.

"I tasted the blood" The child mumbled as she covered her body behind the tree. With the man getting closer Greycie backed up and tried to further herself away from him. She was getting scared of the man now. She regretted that she once again talked to a stranger.

"You cant be with that crew you know that" Mihawk said his eyes glaring at her. He took two strides and was breaking the gap between them. "Where they are going death is everywhere, no place for a child" Mihawk now threatened. He knew he was breaking the child but Roronoa couldn't be distracted by a child.

"They will protect me though" Greycie cried back. Mihawk had stopped walking and instead he brought out the small knife in a fast motion and swung it up in one fast graceful move. If he couldnt tell her the dangers that laid ahead he would just show her. Greycie tried to back up but a large wave of air bursted around her and she heard the tearing of cloth around her. The ground shook as it did before and Greycie connected the shaking with the man. It wasn't an earthquake, it was this man who made did this terrifying shaking. Once the wind subsided she fell to her knees and stared at the man in front of her. She was badly shaking from fear and tears were already falling down her face.

The man approached her and she cowered away from him. He was unfazed by the feared child but did put away the sword. " Again I will say that you do not belong there, you are endangering everyone on that crew"

Greycie was quiet except for the sobs that were shaking her body. Mihawk watched the child cry guiltily but knew that the child must know the truth. He heard someone approaching and heard the oncoming stranger call out for someone named "Greycie". Giving the child one last look, he left her and walked away.

Greycie didn't notice his leave because she was to busy crying her eyes out and feeling her head pound in sync with her heart. She saw a large afro before she blacked out.  
Zoro felt his heart pound when Brook alerted him that something was wrong with Greycie. He immediately left the bar he was at and ran to the ship. He pushed open the infirmary door and he felt a sick feeling course through his body. Greycie was on the bed lying still with a cloth over her eyes in a pitch black a split moment Zoro saw Kuina lying there and his heart stopped. He shook his head and Kuina's corpse disappeared and a still breathing Greycie replaced her.

"She was saying that the light was hurting her eyes, so I put a cloth to cover them" Chopper's voice rang behind him.

Zoro just nodded and closed the door to not disturb her. He needed some strong alcohol right now. While on his way to the kitchen Nami warned him that tonight was going to be a strong storm. He just grunted in return. He looked up towards the sky and could see where the dark clouds were gathering, unfortunately right where they were headed. He hoped the storm wouldn't bring any problems.

Greycie was huddled in the corner of the bed trying to not fall over as the ship rocked dangerously. She wanted to call Chopper because she felt heart was hurting really badly again. She tried to meditate like Zoro had taught her and she actually relaxed for a moment. Unfortunately at that moment a strong wave attacked the ship and Greycie was thrown across the bed. She landed on the floor and her head cracked angrily against the adam wood. She let out a whimper when she felt something warm go down the side of her face. Thankfully the infirmary door opened and she saw a nose poke in. There was only with one person with that nose. With a weak smile she waited for the sharpshooter to step inside. What she didn't expect was Usopp to fall unconscious on the floor.

She looked at the sharpshooter with a horrified expression but she saw that someone was coming inside the room. She looked up to look at the stranger and she tried to get up to flee. She barely got on her shaky legs before her vision went hazy and she felt herself falling down. A pair of her arms caught her and she heard the man mutter about how horrible pirates are. She felt something being pressed against her head and the man was now walking out of the room. She tried to call out for help but the smell of smoke made her throat burned.

* * *

This chapter was kinda sketchy because I just needed this ch to set up the next one. I promise the next one is going to be great :) hope you guys will continue reading this story


	32. Chapter 32

I am so sorry for this very late update! Please forgive me. I won't make any excuses so here is the latest chapter. Oh for people questioning why Smoker over Mihawk. Well it's pretty clear, Mihawk was in the last chapter just to show how dangerous the sea is for a child. I also don't think Mihawk would go out of his way to get a child; he's far too busy slicing ships and sleeping. And will Greycie tell about her meeting with Mihawk? The answer is No. Thank you for all the reviews, favs, and alerts everyone and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

~~~~~333~~~

Zoro cursed at himself for not seeing the damn marines boarding the ship. He was busy sending a dozen of marines overboard as they tried in vain to board the Sunny. He lost count on how many marines he had attacked and was going to attack the next group when for some reason he had the urge to turn around. Turning his head, his face grew serious as he saw a cloud of smoke seep out from underneath the galley door. He left the marines to the Shit-cook and sprinted towards the door. Halfway there the door busted open and Smoker emerged holding an unconscious and bleeding Greycie. Zoro unsheathed his swords at the sight of the blood. The thought of Greycie being hurt made his blood boil.

Before he could unleash an attack he spotted a hand blossoming from Smoker's torso. The hand grabbed onto the child's still body and managed to lift her couple of inches from the man's grip. Smoker quickly foiled this escape plan by striking the appendage with his hand. Robin grunted in pain as the sea stone in the tip of it stabbed her. The arm blossom away and left Smoker free to go back to his ship, but this only made Zoro run even faster. He barely had enough time to attack the bastard one time before a great force made its presence.

The sight of the tip of the massive wave about to hit Greycie sent a jolt of adrenaline in his body. Moving quickly he chose his stance and growled his attack. His last sight was the bastard heading towards the other vessel before he was swallowed by the wave.

~~333~~~~

With the storm raging, Smoker hastily flew towards his ship. Already the Straw hats were attacking him, as Nico Robin's failed attempt proved. He tucked the small child inside his jacket in vain of protecting her from the heavy downfall of rain. He was barely at the height of the ship's mast when a flash of blue skinned the left side of his face. Looking down he saw Roronoa standing in a battle stance and giving him a deadly glare. As much as he hated to admit it, Smoker was at a disadvantage of the worthless pirate.

If Roronoa did attack then he would have to flee from the scum and leave his pride behind for the safety of the child. Or he could stay and fight and endanger the child. He watched Roronoa and he saw him get ready to strike again. Before he could make a decision whether to flee or attack, a large rumbling was heard. The two men turned to see a massive wave getting ready to drop onto the pirate ship. Smoker turned his back to the wave and flew higher in order to protect the child from the oncoming wave. With the wave falling to gravity, Smoker realized his mistake as he was going to get hit by the top of the wave and be forced down.

Cursing to himself he grabbed the child tight and braced himself for the impact of the wave. His only hope as of right now was to grab hold of the ship's railing before he and the child were swept into the raging ocean. He felt the wave's deadly aura inches away from him but at the last moment he was merely hit by mist. Turning around he saw that the waves top had been cut. Looking down he barely had enough time to see Roronoa sheath his sword before he was swallowed by the wave that dominated the ship's deck. With a scoff he thought to himself that a pirate would try to attack him despite him about to be hit by a wave and holding a child.

While he headed towards his ship, he couldn't help the nagging thought that he knew that Roronoa wouldn't miss an attack. Looking down at the unconscious child he wondered if his subordinate had even gotten her facts straight before they went on this wild chase. He would defiantly have to question the child.

~~333~~

"Let me go you bastards" Greycie growled. It lacked the threatening tone she had hoped to hear and instead sounded weak and tired. She turned her head away as a young woman tried to shine a light in her eyes. Too tired to fire insults, she instead relied on growling at the people in the room. She was angry and seeing that stupid marine's symbol was making her upset. She was also mad at herself for not being awake when she was first brought onto this unknown ship. She didn't get one look at the ship which was going to be some trouble when she was going to make a run for it. Her thoughts of escape were halted as a piercing pain hit her side of her head.

Greycie was paralyzed of the raging pain her left side of her head was experiencing that she did not feel the hand that gently placed a bandage over the cut on her forehead. She didn't even struggle when someone picked her up. She only concentrated on trying to retain the screams that ached to be released. Taking a deep breath she finally opened her eyes, she found herself lying on a soft bed with a large band aid on her forehead. She saw the door was wide open and acting on a whim, she leapt off the bed. She barely made it a few steps before her vision went white and her body fell to the floor. Her vision came back as fast as it had disappeared.

She heard the two marines head her way and she violently told them to "Back the fuck off". She only had a second to question her choice of words as she didn't even realize how angry she sounded. Regardless of her warnings and insults the two marines still tried to get her. She backed into the wall and felt like a trapped animal. A feeling she didn't want to ever feel again. The man started walking towards her but the lady stopped him when thundering footsteps were heard. The old man walked in and started to yell some orders to the two marines. A moment later the two were gone and the old man and she were alone.

She leaned herself against the wall and waited for the man to say something. They stared down one another each waiting for the other to break. Unfortunately it was Greycie who lost as she had a coughing fit that seemed to last forever. By the time she was done her throat was on fire and she felt something moist on her hand. She glanced down at her palm and her eyes widen in fear.

She quickly hid the emotion and wondered if the marine had sensed the horror that was stoned throughout her body. She wiped her palm on her shirt and got rid of the blue liquid that was already burning her hand. The man got closer but she didn't care now. All she felt was her body burning, burning from the inside. She was aware that the man was now asking her questions. She flinched away from him as the questions seemed to be amplified. The man sounded like he was screaming the questions now.

"Where are your parents"  
Greycie now felt her throat became tighter.

"Which sea are you from"  
Greycie closed her eyes as the light in the room suddenly became like knives to her eyes.

"Did they hurt you"  
She whimpered as her heart gave a sudden jolt that sent a pain throughout her entire body. She now gripped her shirt and clenched her fists into the cloth. She felt her entire body shake and she knew she was making the old man worry.

She bit her lip in frustration and also in pain. The pain in her chest was now matching the one in her head and they were both getting worse. She knew that by not answering the man's questions that she was making Zoro and everybody look like bad guys. She tried to concentrate in answering the questions but when she opened her mouth to answer, the old geezer decided that was the right time to light a cigar. When the smell of the smoke infiltrated her nose she almost gagged at how strong the smoke was. To make matters worse she started to taste the horrid smoke that seemed to burn her already scarring throat.

She heard the man move to the side when other footsteps were heard, rather loudly for Greycie, coming towards the room. Greycie peeled her eyes open slowly as the light streamed in her dilated saw the door knob turning and she knew this was her chance. And she was going to take it. Taking a deep breath she pushed herself off the wall, and she ran. She ran across the room and between the people who was entering legs.

"Wait" The woman in the door called out.

Greycie recognized that voice but didn't turn around. Tashigi was not her friend right now and she wouldn't be for a long time. Greycie brushed that thought away and instead tried to find a way out of this ship and to the one where she truly belonged.

~~~~Line break

Greyice sharply inhaled a breath of air as she rounded a corner but almost fell down in her fast process. She had no idea where she was going and she didn't dare to look behind her. She scrambled up and ran down a hallway. In the corner of her eye she saw him. The smoke guy was right behind her. The old man was faster than he looked as he practically flew down the hall in pursuit of her. When she felt a hand grab her shirt she screamed in fear and ran faster despite her heart screaming for her to stop. She turned the next corner and grabbed the walls as she tried to remember anything that might stop her from running in circles in the unknown vessel.

She couldn't smell or taste anything except smoke, everything was quickly being covered in smoke. She saw a door and quickly ran to it and before slamming the door she turned around to see what distance she was making with her follower. Her head turning, she didn't see that she was entering the deck which was currently a battlefield. She opened the door and she felt her world freeze as a stray bullet went past her eyes. She felt her breathing stop as the bullet went past her, it was what was on the bullet that caused her stomach to turn. Blood.

She turned towards the sound of the gunshot and felt her own blood run cold. A woman was on the deck, blood running down her arm. Greycie watched in horror as the red dot on her shirt started to grow. The dot soon became a full circle and soon drops of the red liquid splashed upon the deck. The woman fell upon the deck with a cry and grabbed her shoulder.

Blood. The smell of it hit Greycie full on as the winds of the storm raged on. The taste of something salty was overcoming her mouth whether it was the sea mist or her tears she couldn't tell at the moment. Her heart beat was the only thing she heard at the moment. Beating faster and faster. She could almost feel her chest vibrating at the speed of her heart as she clenched her chest. The woman was going to die, she killed her.

She was the reason why the marines were here anyways. That woman wouldn't have gotten shot if she hadn't talked to Tashigi and given the wrong impression. She was a killer...again. She killed her own mother and now she killed this woman. She stood frozen in front of the door wishing she was stronger. Wise like Robin, Heroic like Usopp, Awesome like Franky, Stealthy like Nami, Strong like Luffy, Accurate like Chopper, Respectful like Sanji and of course Indestructible like Zoro. She barely registered a sharp pain hit the side of her head, all she concentrated was the characteristics she wished she had. She barely realized that she got hit in the head by a door. She heard someone mutter a curse before she fell into the blackness, once again.

~~~ADTMAFTO~~~

Greycie slowly opened her eyes and looked around lazily at her surroundings. She was sitting on a large seat in a front row with dozens of seats behind her. Before she could question where she was a light was turned on and shined down on a stage. A woman was huddled on the floor in a brown tutu. Music began to play and the woman slowly started to rise in an eerie beautiful way. Using nothing but her legs she rose and raised her arms above her head.

With her head raised that clearly shown pride, she stood on her one leg and began to spin. The spins began to get faster and Greycie watched memorized by the woman's grace. She only realized her mouth was hanging open when the woman abruptly stopped and faced Greycie. Her blue eyes looked down at the only person in the auditorium and with a large smile she said "Nice to finally meet you, Maya"

~~~~ADTMAFTO~~~~~

The rain now pounded onto the ship and the marines. The marines on board watched in horror as two hands appeared suddenly on the railing. Their eyes grew wide as a demon threw himself up and landed onto the deck. With his head down the marines backed away as a deadly aura reaped off the demon. The marines made slow movements to make space between them and the intruder. It was only until in one swift movement did the marines start running as Roronoa grabbed a white katana and lift his head. A smile that only belonged on a demon's face surfaced and before they could strategize their attack, the demon went on a rampage.

Zoro ran straight through the mass of marines and attacked. He wasn't looking for a battle, he just wanted a path. He was sure when he did attack he used the blunt side of his blade. An attack to each side sent the railing flying along with dozens of marines going overboard. This continued until he grew tired of hearing the cries for blood from Shuisshi. Sheathing his sword he stood still and kept his head down. The marines watched the demon in confusion as it almost looked like he gave up.

One brave marine saw this stand still as an opening for an attack and with a war cry he and some followers ran to the demon. They barely made it a few steps before a stretching fist took their breath away as they flew from the impact. The other marines barely had time to run before a pair of arms grew on their necks. The sound of loud cracks dominated the pouring rain for a second as marines fell down onto the deck now unconscious.

Zoro looked around and found that he was finally able to have a clear path. He turned around and nodded at his crewmates who were standing on the deck each with a furious glare on their face.  
"Hurry up and bring back Greycie" Nami screamed over the raging sea. The ship was already being rocked away by the waves and Zoro estimated he only had a matter of minutes to find Greycie. He didn't waste any time as he dashed inside the marine's ship.

~~~~~~ADTMAFTO~~~~~~

"Do you know who I am, Maya" The young woman asked

"You're my mother" Greycie said in a choked voice. She breathed out of her mouth, trying to keep the tears from falling.

The woman nodded and a large smile spread across her face. She leaped off the stage and approached Greycie until she stood in front of her. Tears were already streaming down the woman's face and with a shaky voice she asked "Can I hold you"

The woman stumbled back as Greycie launched herself at her. She stood there for a moment just embracing her and listening to her baby's heartbeat for the first time. She wished her heart would beat back but sadly there was nothing but silence where her heart should have been. Still embracing her child she sat down on the front row seat and combed her fingers through the identical head of hair her daughter had. She felt her shoulder where her daughter's head was pressed was getting wet but that only made her cry more. The mother and daughter embraced one another both silently crying but with a smile on their faces.

Karin shook her head and chuckled as she brushed her tears away. She sat down on a chair and picked up her daughter's head and brusher her tears away too."I love you Maya" She whispered. Cupping her daughter's face in her hands she gently laid a kiss on the child's forehead. The child smiled softly and blushed from the affection, which made Karin laugh. Greycie looked up when she heard the soft ring that was her mother's laugh. She always imagined how her mother's laugh sounded and to her relief it was really pretty. Before she could compliment the laugh a pain coursed throughout her body which made Greycie's breath hitch. Her mother quickly reacted by pressing the child close to her chest and waited till the pain resided. After a couple of minutes Greycie whimpered "I wish this pain would go away"

Karin smiled and brushed her daughter's hair away from her face. She tilted the child's chin and smiled at her.  
"I can make this pain go away"

Greycie looked up in surprise "You can really take the pain away"

"Yes I can, but I'm not"

"Why" Greycie asked now confused.

"Maya if I would take the pain away you would have to come with me and I don't want that" Karen said. Her eyes softened and she gently took her daughters hand in her own.

"You don't want me" Greycie whispered hurt heard in her voice.

"Oh no honey, gosh I'm such a ditz" Karen face palmed herself and shook her head. "What I meant to say was that to go to a place where there is never pain, you would have to leave the place you are right now

"Can I come back"

"No honey you can't"

"But there's no pain there, and I'm getting really tired of all this pain, it hurts all the time...Mama" Greycie hesitantly said the last part but was relieved when her mother gave her a dazzling smile in response to the name. The smile faded though as Karin grew serious "You won't miss any of the people you are with right now when you leave them" She questioned.

"I would miss a lot of people, like a lot of people."

"Like who honey" Karin asked with a smile.

"Zoro, Luffy, Brook, Franky, Nami, Usopp, Chopper, Sanji, Robin, oh and Ace" Greycie counted each person with one of her fingers.

Karen laughed and hugged her. Kissing her on her cheek she whispered in her ear "You have a lot planned for the future and I don't think you're ready for this place. I think you should stay right here and become the greatest ballerina in the world"

Greycie grew still in her mother's arms and turned to her with wide eyes "You know about that"

Karen with a soft smile said "Of course, I'm always watching you, everywhere you go I'm right beside you and I must say you always do find yourself in an adventure don't you" She laughed at the last part.

"I don't even try to" Greycie joined in the laughter.

Greycie heard someone calling her name and turned to the sound. It seemed to be coming from the back of the auditorium.

"Alright honey you best be off now" Karin got up and embraced her baby, an experience she wished she could have during her life."I love you Maya"

"I love you too Mama" Greycie whispered as tears once again fell down her face.

"If you ever stray from the right path I will be there to push you back ok honey" Karin promised. "Promise me you'll live your life" Karin asked in a serious tone.

"I promise" Greycie replied with a smile.

"Good girl, now go, someone that cares for you is calling you back" Karin said with a smile as she gently pushed her towards the exit of the auditorium.

Greycie walked a few steps but stopped and hesitated. Taking a deep breath she turned and asked "You said you saw everything right"

"Yes, everything"

"Can I ask you something then" Greycie asked in a forlorn tone.

"I think I already know what you're going to ask, Come here honey and I'll show you everything that's going to happen"  
Pressing her forehead against her daughters, both females closed their eyes and let the images fly.

~~~ADTMAFTO~~~~~~

Zoro called out Greycie's name for the twentieth and listened out for an answer. He was about to run inside the vessel for the second time in his search for Greycie when he heard a familiar voice. That voice could only belong to one person. He looked where the voice came from and found himself looking up. His face dropped and for a second an uncommon emotion crossed the ex-pirate hunter's face. Confusion. There on top of the helm of the ship stood Greycie. But it wasn't Greycie, there was something different about her. She looked exactly the same but there was something off. He called her and that's when they met eye contact, he saw it.

Zoro remembered his Sensei saying that the eyes are the doors to your soul. When Zoro looked into Greycie's eyes he saw they had changed. The grey gentle eyes now shone with wisdom and a glint of mischief. The eyes of a teenager who knew they were disobeying orders. It wasn't just the eyes that had changed, her expressions and movements were not of a clumsy three year old. As she walked backwards on the mast her actions were smooth and somewhat graceful.

Zoro watched at the unbelievable task that the three year old was doing. How the hell she got up on the mast was a mystery to him. She looked like she was taunting someone as she walked backwards on the beam. A Cheshire cat smile now on her face as the person she was taunting finally made his appearance. The rain poured down harder and Zoro watched as Smoker and Greycie met eye contact. Greycie opened her mouth to say something but at that moment lightening lit up the entire sky and the two disappeared as the white flash covered the sky but to Zoro's horror it struck the tip of the beam of the ship. The wood splintered to pieces and fell to the ground. One large piece of wood was heading towards Greycie.

~~~ADTMAFTO~~~~

Greycie flinched when something struck her head. She stepped back in fear but immediately stopped when she felt her foot slip. To her horror she found that she was on a beam, with the old man just a few feet away. She had no idea how she got up there, the last thing she remembered was a sharp pain in her head. She had been running, no wait she was in an auditorium. She tried to determine what happened after the sharp pain in her head.

But she didn't have time to think because at that moment the ship rocked dangerously. Greycie gasped as her footing slipped and she fell down hard on the beam. With a strangled cry she grabbed the pole and held on for dear life. When the rocking stopped Greycie still laid on the beam. She couldn't get up; she was shaking from the combination of cold and fear. She could hear the man's thud from his boots as he came closer to her. She let out a whimper and held on the pole tighter.

"Run" Someone yelled furiously."Now Greycie" The same person yelled again.

Greycie looked down and to her horror she saw Zoro running towards the railing. He was leaving her. He was leaving her to the marines. He couldn't. He wouldn't. She didn't want to stay here. Greycie let out a choked sob and before she knew what she was doing she found herself running across the beam. She was only looking at Zoro who was already at the end of the ship, she didn't see the beam, she didn't see the rain, and she didn't see anything except Zoro jumping.

"Please don't leave me" She screamed as she jumped off the beam. When her feet leave the beam she made sure she gave an extra push off the beam. Her hair whipped back as she fell. She was falling and her destination was the black raging water. Though it was only seconds that she was falling Greycie felt like minutes had passed as the water grew closer and closer. Before she could touch the water a hand reached out and grabbed her. She was thrusted into a soaking wet toned chest that could only belong to Zoro. Greycie braced herself to hit the water but it never came. Instead two arms wrapped around her and Zoro. She was whiplashed onto wet grass but was thankfully protected by Zoro. The last thing she heard was Coup de Burst before she let herself completely go.

Zoro held onto Greycie tightly despite the ship already landing back down on water. Thankfully they landed on a small patch of water where the storm had already passed. Though the storm was gone, Zoro feared that an entire new one was starting. His hands were shaking but it wasn't the cold temperature or the adrenaline running through his veins that was causing it. No they were shaking from holding onto Greycie who was crying so hard that she seemed to be vibrating.

Zoro held her tighter and tried calling her name to grab her attention. It didn't work and Greycie only cried harder. Zoro picked up her head and tried to calm her. She was crying so hard that Zoro feared that she would start hyperventilating. Her sobs were now getting loud enough where the crew was gathering with worried expressions on their faces. Zoro noticed that she was now mumbling something between sobs. He strained his ears to catch the words that were flying out of her mouth. He didn't have to try hard because the next moment Greycie began yelling. The words she yelled caught everyone off guard.

"Where were you guys" She cried. She buried her face into her hands and bit her lip as sobs racked through her body. The images she saw in the auditorium flashed in her eyes and that caused to start crying even louder. She thrashed around in Zoro's arms until she succeeded in being free of the bar like arms that Zoro pinned her against. She fell to the ground but still glared at the crew in front of her.

"WHERE DID YOU GUYS GO" She now screamed.

"We're sorry Greycie, we swear that will never happen again" Nami soothed as she tried to comfort the child.

"No you won't be there, I couldn't do anything" Greycie cried. She bit her lip as she broke down again. The crew watched in confusion and fear as the child spoke of something that they weren't aware of."I saw everything" Greycie whispered to herself. She looked up at the crew and then back down at the ground. "I was too weak" she mumbled before tipping over and falling into the wet grass.

Chopper squealed and immediately went into doctor mode. He took the small child to the infirmary and after he cleared that all Greycie needed was a good rest. The crew lingered around still affected by the strange yelling of the child. The lingering stopped as a commanding voice broke the silence "We need a crew meeting, now"

Nami charged out of the room and walked to her map room. She jerked the door open and slammed it hard enough where the walls shook. The rest of the crew stepped out quietly most with a crestfallen face. Robin's face was serious and she tried to soothe the tear jerking doctor. Zoro was the last member who left the room. His face was expressionless but a sigh escaped him. Luffy turned to the remaining crew and said with determination "No one is to speak a word until we get there, let's not waste the remaining time we have"

Robin was retreating to her room, exhausted from the unexpected eventful night. She was about to enter her room when a soft voice called her attention. Turning around she saw a small figure standing in the hallway.  
"Robin can I talk to you"

Smoker breathed in heavily, he took his time as he slowly exhaled the smoke from the cigar. He snuffed the cigar in lazy motions and lit another one. He was left alone in his quarters and anyone who dared to enter his perimeter would be quickly turned around by his lieutenant. He needed to be alone right now. He needed to try to at least put some sense in what happened tonight. Closing his eyes he tried to remember the events. It happened when he accidentally hit the child in her head when he swung the door opened. He quickly grabbed her and brought her back inside. He had gently set her down onto the bed and turned around. He barked for some medical aids as he stood in the hallway and stomped his way back inside. That's when things started to change.

"Excuse me, sir" A timid voice squeaked.

Smoker turned around to see the child sitting up and staring intently at the floor. Her eyes were half lidded and it almost looked like she was half asleep. "What's wrong" He asked.

The child now fiddled with her hands and asked meekly "Is there any way you can let me back onto the deck. I think I need some fresh air"

"No" Smoker answered flatly.

The child sharply lifted her head and her eyes now pierced at the devil fruit user. "Let me put it in other words then, I want to get the hell out of here" She now spat out, venom thick in her voice.

Smoker was taken aback for a moment at the child's change of personality. In that moment of shock, the child took advantage of and dashed to the desk in the medical room. Her hands were quick as she opened the drawer and pulled something out. Smoker was about to grab her when he pulled back when he saw the object she was holding.

"That scalpel won't hurt me" Smoker said in a nonchalant tone. He stared as the medical instrument and took a step forward to retrieve the scalpel. He expected the child to express fear when she realized her plan had failed. Instead the child just chucked and shone her eyes at Smoker.

"You idiot, you think I would be stupid enough to try to fight you" With her eyes wide and a crooked grin donning her face, she placed the knife's tip onto her neck. "Let me go, or I will slice my neck open" She said darkly despite the smile still on her face.

"You wouldn't" Smoker challenged. He had already realized that the small child was no longer with him, as even her aura that surrounded her was different. He didn't feel like he was dealing with a child, he felt like he was handling with a 17 year old.

With a tilt of her head, the child pressed the scalpel hard enough into her skin where a thin line of blood fell down her neck. She was about to move it across her neck when she stopped and stared at Smoker.  
"What's it going to be old man, having a three year olds corpse on your vessel or" She tilted her head even more and with a little sparkle in her eye that sent chills down Smoker's spine she said "letting me go"

Smoker didn't know what to do at the moment, his view of justice told him to retain the child until he could get this clear. But by her several attempts of escaping he was now fully questioning whether the child wasn't one of the offspring's of the two females in the Straw-hat crew. The bigger question was the sudden change in behavior of the child.

Smoker in response to the question the child asked now stepped to the side and lit a cigar. The child walked steadily never letting sharp object stray too far from her neck. When she was halfway in the hallway, she dropped the scalpel from her neck and made a dash for the deck. She was barely across the second hallway when the smell of smoke attacked her once again. She merely laughed and ran faster.

Smoker tried to grab her but the child sharply turned and ran into another hallway. The howling of the ocean wind was heard along with a door slamming closed. Smoker cursed as the child had found the side door to the deck. He sprinted after her and opened the door, to only see that the child was already trying to leave the ship.

Like a gazelle she sprinted across the deck taking advantage of the wet wood and slid towards the mast. She casually jumped over the bodies that were lying unconscious on the floor. When she reached the mast she gripped a rope that was swinging wildly. She saw with delight that it was tied to the top of the mast. She gave one last smile at the marine before she started to pull herself up the rope.

Smoker went into action as he flew into the air, his target already making height distance between them as she climbed the rope. When he was just a few inches away from her, he reached out to grab the child by the shirt. When he clenched his fist to grab her shirt, he was startled when he found he only grabbed air. Scanning for the child, he saw her as she slid down the rope, her feet the only thing holding the rope the rest of the body was hanging down. The child only smiled at him as she descended down the rope.

Growing tired of this cat and mouse game, Smoker grabbed the rope and jerked it up. He was ready to grab the child as she flew upwards along with the rest of the rope from the sudden jerk. What he didn't expect was for her to fly upwards and use his hands as a jumping platform. In one second she pushed herself off his hands flying upwards until she was able to grasp the pole. She dangled there for a second. Smoker looked up and met eye contact with the child. His face furrowed as she recklessly dangled from one arm, and with the free arm blew him a kiss. She laughed mockingly and brought herself up on the beam. She slowly walked to the middle of the beam and waited there. Moments later Smoker was now literally fuming as he stood on the beam now just a few feet away from her.

With a hand covering her mouth as if she was about to tell a secret the child said in a mocking voice "Looks like someone is getting a little old" Her eyes were bright with mischief and mockery "Not even able to catch a small three year old" A mocking giggle escaped her lips.

Before Smoker even had time to answer, the sky was lit with lighting and followed by the thunderous roar. He saw the ships mast explode, and before he could react a piece of wood struck the child. The next thing he knew he was staring in a pair of frightened innocent eyes. Looking down he saw that Roronoa was also on the ship and yelling at the child. He watched as the child tried to back up but fail miserably as she slipped. He discreetly guided his smoke on the edge of the beam just in case the child did fall, he could catch her. He now stared at the child as she ran across the beam and jump off. He saw Roronoa and the child return safely on to their ship and with a sigh he also returned to his crew.

Smoker lit two more cigars and rubbed his temples in a weak attempt to get rid of the raging headache. He had yelled at his subordinate when he learned that she didn't have any evidence that the child could be one the Straw hats' female offsprings. Sighing he just shook his head and just decided to mutter "The grand line is a strange place"


	33. Chapter 33

I'm sorry. I am so sorry that I am taking a break from writing and updating my stories. I don't have writers block, I wish I did. Instead I have a horrible incident that has turned my life upside down and writing is just not on my things to do list right now. I apologize for leaving my stories unfinished as of the time being BUT I will finish them….Just when things get a little better. So this is not goodbye. Again I'm sorry for this break, I wish I was stronger and I could continue writing but this event just showed me just how fragile life is. Sorry guys.


	34. Chapter 34

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ONE PIECE.

**_Thank you guys for all the reviews! You guys are the best. Please enjoy this chapter that is long overdue. _**

* * *

_She was on the floor, hair covering her face while her eyes stared lazily at the two moving bodies. Her vision was first a blur of objects and colors but after a few blinks her eyesight began to clear and a pair of bodies was seen. The two bodies moved around the room, not bothered by the sound of labored breathing coming from the child on the floor._

_The skinnier body of the two was moving around busily despite how old he looked. The other body followed him occasionally giving a nod of the head and a large laugh. She felt herself being picked up and she flinched when a hand grabbed her arms. She shivered violently when she felt the old man's fingers trace her arm. He was saying something and the child strained to hear the discussion._

_"Drug X is going to-"_

_"Hey when are we going to name this damn thing of yours" _

_"Later, first let's get it to work"_

_"Ok...hey what about Blackdrug"_

_"Later Captain, later. Back to the subject, when administered into the body the results will heighten the senses"_

_"So like pride, gluttony, wrath-"_

_"No senses captain, touch, taste, sound, sight, and smell. The body will be immune to attacks from the stealthier opponent._

_"What about the other drug"_

_The two bodies moved away now and stopped at the next table where a cage of animals was kept. The old man grabbed a rat from the cage, and brought out a dirty needle from his coat pocket. The blood and dirt tinged needle was brutally injected into the rat and the liquid was pushed in. The room was silent when nothing happened. _

_The silence was broken as squeals came from the rodent. The rodent began having a spasm on the table while three pairs of eyes watched, two in awe and one in terror. In front of their eyes the rodent's black fur begun to fade. The squeals stopped and the men peered down at the rodent, neither one wanting to be the first one to speak._

_"That drug makes you age" The large man finally bellowed._

_"Yes"_

_"Where did you come up with this, you psycho"_

_The old man ignored the insult and brought out a wrinkled dirty paper out of his pocket. Unfolding it with care that was never seen, he showed the bounty paper to his captain. "Jewlery Bonney. She is the most powerful woman walking the world right now. She is death and birth in one body. The power she holds gives me chills just thinking about it. If we were able to duplicate her ability we would be the most powerful crew in the world"_

_He pulled out another syringe with a midnight blue liquid. He held the syringe in front of his captain and said with a crooked smile "This is just the prototype. I am capable of aging older but I have yet to formulate the younger gene"_

_"How sure are you that this will make her old?" The captain asked._

_"Fifty percent"_

_"What's the other fifty"_

_"Death"_

_The large man just shrugged his shoulders and shouted he was going up to the deck. The old man followed him putting back the bounty and syringe in his pocket with great care. "Do you think we should ask Ms. Bonney to join our crew"_

_The child heard the large man laugh out "Ask, oh yeah we are definitely going to 'ask' her"_

_The two men laughed but the child's attention was only on one thing. She stared at the aged rat that was lying still on the table, and closed her eyes hoping to wake up from this nightmare._

* * *

Greycie woke up with a start and her eyes quickly looked around the room. Realizing she was back on the ship she felt relief instantly. She was safe and back with the crew. There were no marines and no guys with huge swords and gold eyes.

Remembering the past few days made the dream she just had pop inside her head. Her breathing became fast and she kept getting chills across her body. The dream was still vivid in her mind and she strained to keep the details of the memory.

She remembered now. How could she forget such an important thing? That drug. Tears ran down her face as the mental image of the withered rat plagued her mind. Would it do the same to her? She brushed her hand to her face and touched the band aid that was taped on her forehead.

The night's events reeled in her mind and a chill ran through her body. There were a lot of scary moments from last moment but there was one that stood out from the rest. Just thinking of it made her whimper in fear.

What her mother had shown her scared her so bad. She did not doubt for one second that her meeting with her mother was her imagination. It was real and the events that her mother showed her WERE going to happen.

She couldn't understand what her mother did or how she did it but somehow she showed Greycie the future…right up till the moment where she died. The vision had started off real slow, a party, several gifts, a Ferris wheel, but then it sped up where all she could see was a bedroom. The last thing she saw was a gun that was pressed to her forehead. That was it. That was how she was going to die.

She couldn't stand knowing all this information and keep it bottled up. She had to tell someone, anyone. Jumping off the bed she looked for a certain swordsman but he was nowhere to be found. Going down the hallways she saw her second choice. She quietly called her and asked for her assistance.

It wasn't a second later when they were both in the library and they were seated across from one another. Neither said a word as each waited for the other to start the conversation. The silence for some reason seemed to be suffocating Greycie and soon tears began to fall. Silent sobs racked her body and the child tried in vain to stop crying but that only lasted a moment before more tears began to fall.

"What's wrong Greycie" Robin asked, immediately cutting the chase.

"A lot of things" Greycie said quietly as her voice felt tight and she was afraid that she was going to start bawling.

"Like what" Robin pressed on.

Greycie was silent for a moment and she decided to just shrug her shoulders. She felt like she couldn't even talk at the moment as her throat was tightening.

Robin waited patiently for the child to calm down a little. "You say a lot of reasons are upsetting you but yet you just shrug when I ask what it is exactly"

The child decided to avoid eye contact from the historian and instead took interest in the row of books. After a moment of scanning the book and trying to think of a response she answered. "I'm scared Robin"

"What are you scared of"

Taking a deep breath she told Robin her dream. Of the two drugs she was given and how she was basically just an experiment. She told her of her dream and how she found out that one drug heightened her senses while the other….

"What does the other do" Robin asked.

"I don't remember"

She couldn't tell her what the other drug did. Greycie began sobbing as realized that she had lied to Robin. Not only had she lied of the affect of the drug but she didn't want to tell her about the vision she had either. She didn't want to tell her of her inevitable death. She was going to end up just like that withered rat or how she was going to end up with a gun to her forehead.

Unable to tell her the truth, Greycie decided to tell Robin something else.

"And to m-make it worse I have these blackouts where I can't remember anything. I was outside one moment and the next moment I'm on top of the mast" Greycie felt her voice crack but she kept talking. "But then there's moments where my mind thinks something I don't remember learning. I don't know what's going on with me and I'm so scared" Greycie looked up at Robin and with tears streaming down her face she quietly said "I know that you guys are going to leave me"

Robin who remained silent while listening to the child's outburst frowned when she thought of what occurred last night.

"_Crew meeting now" It was an order._

_The crew was silent as they filed into the galley and each took a seat. Zoro promised to Chopper that this was going to be quick so he could get back to check on Greycie. Making sure he looked at everyone before he began to speak he decided that the best way was to be blunt._

"_Greycie can't be on the ship anymore, kids aren't meant to be here"_

_As he expected some members violently opposed this, Sanji and Nami seemed to have been the strongest against it._

"_So what are we going to do Shithead, drop her off with a stranger and just leave. That's real nice you idiot" Sanji barked out immediately. _

"_We are not leaving her, she's already lost one home she doesn't need to lose another one" Nami chimed in right after._

_Zoro scowled at the two and answered back "Nobody said we were just going to abandon her and again Nami a pirate ship isn't meant for children to grow up on"_

"_I was on Pirate ships before I was ten and I came out alright…..sort of" Nami glanced to the side as memories of sneaking into ships came into her mind._

"_Greycie-sis is like…no she is family to me. I can't just drop her off somewhere and say have a super life" Franky added._

"_I think she's learned a lot of valuable lessons here and with the years to come she will gain more and-" Nami began o argue._

"_I want to send her to school, a boarding one" Zoro interrupted Nami and faced the crew._

_The majority of the crew's faces fell as the words hit them._

"_A school Zoro, what kind of school accepts three year olds" Nami asked with wariness in her voice._

"_This is a special school where they accept all ages, it's a school for dance and other arts" Zoro answered "The guy that told me about it from the last island said that the younger they are the better"_

_The crew was silent as the thought of sending the child to a school sank into their minds._

_Finally someone voiced their opinion "That sounds good" _

_Everyone turned to Brooke who was staring at the wall. Aware of his audience Brooke continued "Being on a ship full of musicians gives off the aura of acceptance and you strive to sound just as beautiful as the person next to you. You also learn more when you're around people with the same passion as you. The school sounds excellent for Greycie as she does seem to have the talent for dancing most preferably ballet"_

_Some of the crewmates took a moment to reflect on their past as to recognize how they had grown when they were surrounded by people with the same passion as them. A rare genuine smile found its way to Robin's face at the memories of the library and all the memorable people she met there. She wasn't the only person who seemed to be reflecting on what the musician had said. Thoughtful looks were on everyone's faces but Usopp and Nami._

"_But I'm sure there's going to be moments where she is going to lonely. I know the one thing I wanted sometimes was simply a parent there for me" Usopp hesitantly made eye contact with Nami who looked away quickly._

"_She just has to be strong and this is going to help her in the future" Zoro said with finality in his voice._

"_A family is what a child needs, I know what I can teach her in a week would be more that what that school can teach her in a year" Nami snapped suddenly. She took a deep breath and looked at the crew "I don't want her to feel lonely or abandoned, that nobody cared for her….. that we just dropped off because she was a burden, cause she's not" Nami's voice cracked on the last words. _

"_Luffy what do you think" Nami turned to her captain._

_The entire crew turned to their silent captain. When their captain was silent, it was usually a bad omen. But what came out of his mouth shocked most of the crew "I'm with Zoro"_

"_What" Nami said confused._

"_I wanted to go with Shanks and I was the same age as Greycie and he told me I couldn't" Luffy now took his strawhat and smiled at his most treasured possession. " I'm glad that he did now. His ship wasn't where I wasn't supposed to be, couldn't accomplish my dream there" Luffy looked at all his crewmates and with a sad smile on his face he said "Greycie is not going to accomplish her dream staying on this boat, were sending her to that school where she can be the best ballerina"_

That crew meeting decided the fate of Greycie.

Robin looked at the small child and silently opened her arms. The gesture brought new tears down Greycie's face as she knew that Robin just wordlessly answered her question. She threw herself into the historian's arms and silently wept, fear growing inside her for the unknown future. Though the future was unknown she was sure of how it was all going to end.

"Can you tell me where you guys are leaving me" Greycie asked.

Robin shook her head and said "That would be against Captain orders"

* * *

2 days later

"Are they back yet" Nami asked the historian who was lounging on the sun chairs. The navigator quickly tore a piece of tape off and taped the last corner of the poster she was hanging.

'HAPPY BIRTHDAY GREYCIE' was printed in bold letters.

Nami smiled at the art Usopp drew and chuckled with all the cartoon drawings of the crew's faces on the poster. The smile only grew wider as she turned around and looked at the decorative deck. Streamers were everywhere and there was a large table in the middle of deck. Sanji was quickly plating all the food and the wonderful smell of baked goods was in the air. Franky was building a contraption at the end of the ship and he wasn't telling anyone what it was for. He just kept saying it was going to be super.

Nami checked on how Usopp was doing and found herself looking up to find the struggling sharpshooter climbing down the lookout tower. He was trying to balance several packages while at the same time climbing down the ladder. Nami waited for the inevitable and it only took a matter of seconds before a cry of distress was heard and a few of the packages fell. Before any of the packages could touch the ground, a series of hands caught them and safely added them to the pile on the table.

Ussop who was now dangling from the ladder took a view of the island they were docked. He noticed four bodies that were making their way towards the ship. "Guys they're heading over here" He quickly exclaimed.

"Already" Nami whined. Food wasn't out; the balloons were not to tied to the railing, and countless other tasks. Sighing she decided that they needed to be done in less than one minute. Placing her hands on her hips, head held high, she took position of authority.

"Sanji-kun I need the food out right now"

"Usopp all the presents better be on that table"

"Robin can you please tie those balloons on the rail"

"Franky are you almost done with that thing you're building"

"Brooke cut that panties crap out you idiot"

Taking a deep breath Nami closed her eyes. Counting to ten, she slowly opened her eyes and found the ship's deck decorated, presents and food placed on the right tables. She turned and saw a large chocolate fountain already streaming. The rest of the crew was getting ready to stand underneath the banner.

"Perfect"

Nami joined them and they waited for the rest of the crew to arrive on the deck. Soon voices were heard

"Remember when Luffy when too far into the ocean and he started to sink" Greycie's voice was heard.

"Then I tried to save him but then I sank too" Chopper giggled.

"Zoro saved us though, just like I knew he would"

"He ran through my sandcastle though" Greycie mumbled.

"I know you told me that about 50 times" Zoro groaned.

Her hands full with sand toys Greycie shot a glare at Zoro while walking towards the deck."Well here is the 51st time, Roronoa Zoro you destroy-"

"SURPRISE"

Greycie stopped talking and stood frozen where she stood. She looked at the deck that was decorated so pretty. She read the banner that declared that today was her birthday. She tried to remember each detail just so she can always have this memory.

"Should we say it again" She heard Franky whisper.

"I don't know, maybe she didn't hear" Usopp whispered back.

She turned to the crew and gave them her biggest smile. She ran to the middle of the group and began to give each of them a hug. Each time exclaiming her thanks. She only had one person left to thank but she couldn't find the strawhat captain. Looking in all directions she finally found him.

"Luffy don't eat all the watermelon" Greycie screamed. She ran towards the long table of food and caused the other crewmembers to look. The sight of Luffy practically inhaling all the food made everyone run to the food. They all quickly filled their plates and soon everyone was enjoying themselves. Conversations were flying and jokes were being tossed around.

After the meal everyone turned towards the chocolate fountain and bombarded it. Franky quickly scooped the child and placed her on his shoulders. Now with the new height she easily dipped strawberries and other goods in the chocolate. By the time everyone had their fill of the chocolate, Greycie was staring a hole at the table that held the presents

The crew laughed and a circle was made and each crewmember gave the child a present they had picked. Greycie squealed at each present she opened and thanked each one of them. When Chopper, Usopp and Luffy announced that they were taking her to the carnival that the island was holding, Greycie screamed from the excitement. Turning her back to the crew, she carefully placed each present she received in a pile.

She combed her fingers through hair and was surprised by the length of it. Her hair was constantly falling in her face and she was getting bothered by it. She stopped combing her hair when she felt like she was being watched. Feeling several pair of eyes on her, she turned and saw the crew staring at her.

She quickly covered her nose and exclaimed "Do I have something in my nose"

The crew laughed and Nami shook her head. "What's wrong then?"

"You still have one more present" Chopper exclaimed.

Greycie turned and was confused for a second. She received something from each crewmember already. She didn't remember seeing any other presents in the vision her mother showed her. She stayed quiet and watched as Zoro stood up and walked up to her. He smiled at her and brought something from behind his back. Greycie's eyes immediately fell to the beautiful object and her mouth fell in awe.

She stood still as Zoro placed the silver headband in her hair. Though it was made of metal, it felt light on her head. Her hair was pulled back by the headband and her face was bare. While placing the headband securely in place Zoro started to talk "Greycie I don't want you ever hiding your face with your hair. Don't ever feel like you should hide behind it, because you are a beautiful girl who will grow up to be the best. Wanna know why"

Greycie heard someone say why and she realized she had said it. Zoro held her hand and smiled "Because you are strong and I know that you will do great things in your life" He chuckled and turned to look at the crew. "Also you picked up a trait from each one of us" Zoro stood aside and let the crew take a look at the headband.

"Wow its beautiful" Nami gasped. Robin nodded her head in agreement and smiled at the choice of headwear. The delicate designs and the grey color made her eyes shine.

"I don't think anyone is going to beat that gift" Usopp mumbled to Franky who only laughed in response.

Greycie looked up to Zoro, her face still in shock of the present. A smile quickly spread across her face and she was about to voice her appreciation when a noise was heard. The crew turned around to see a young man with a bag in hand landing on the deck. The man needed no introduction.

"Ace" Greycie screamed.

She sprinted to the young man and he swiftly scooped her up. Embracing the child, he barely had enough time to brace himself before another person attacked him.

"You made it" Luffy exclaimed. Before he could say anything else a whimper was heard. Luffy and Greycie shared a look before turning to Ace.

"What's in the bag" They both yelled in union.

Luffy tried to grab the bag but was met with a hand on his face.

"Ace I want to see what it is"

"This is Greycie's present not yours, you brat"

"Happy Birthday Greycie" Ace smiled as he handed the bag to her. Greycie noted that the bag had holes in it and something was definitely moving inside it.

Placing the bag on the floor Greycie felt the crew's eyes on her once again. She opened the bag and curiously looked inside. The crew all unconsciously leaned forward for a chance of seeing what was inside. They didn't have to wait long.

"It's a puppy" Greycie screamed in pure excitement. She carefully picked the animal up to show the rest of the crew.

"A puppy" everyone gawked. Sanji elbowed Zoro in amusement of Ace's arrival and the gift he had brought. Zoro merely grunted and went to grab some sake. The rest of the crew walked towards the two small figures.

Greycie watched as the small brown puppy opened its eyes due to the noise and stared at Greycie. The two met eyecontact and the crew watched at the cute scene. Nami was about to snap a picture when at that moment the puppy decided to sneeze.

Nami watched as the picture to develop and laughed when it did. The picture captured the disgusted face Greycie made as puppy snot landed straight on her.

Greycie placed the dog down and quickly wiped her face. She was going to go to the table to grab some napkins when she noticed the small animal was following her. She tried to stare down the puppy but the animal only tilted its head in response.

"What are you going to name her" Ace asked as he tried to conceal his laughter.

"It's a girl" Greycie exclaimed. Sitting down, she stared at the animal and tried to concentrate on a name.

"Meeko" Greycie suddenly yelled.

The puppy barked and got up.

"Meeko" The puppy barked again.

Greycie turned to everyone and smiled. "Her name is Meeko"

Ace laughed but nodded in agreement. While Greycie played with Meeko, he decided that this was the best time. Walking away from the group he headed towards the kitchen.

Zoro was already cracking open a bottle of alcohol when Ace walked in. He nodded at him and pulled out another cup. Pouring them both drinks the men drank in silence.

With his cup empty Ace turned to Zoro and pulled out an envelope. Zoro looked at it but didn't accept it.

"What's in it"

"Two years of tuition for that school you guys are heading to"

Zoro took the envelope and opened it. Sure enough, a thick stack of beli was there.

"Once I saw what direction you guys were heading, I grabbed that pup and some money"

"What that dog got to do with the school" Zoro questioned.

Ace chuckled and poured more sake in his cup. "That breed is special. The first person they meet eye contact with, they form a bond with them and will protect that person. That dog will be the size of an adult in about a month.

Zoro stared at Ace for a second before he smiled and carelessly said "Eh I've seen bigger"

Ace raised an eyebrow at the pirate before muttering "You guys sure do get around." The two men were silent until Ace asked "So when are you guys going to get there"

"Tomorrow morning" Zoro answered bluntly.

"Shit that's going to be rough"

Zoro remained quiet.

* * *

Please review with any thoughts or criticism


	35. Chapter 35

"Alright I gotta head out" Ace declared. He didn't have to wait long to be embraced by Greycie and Luffy. "You have to leave already" Greycie whined.

"Yeah sorry about that, but I have to start heading out to Banoro Island" Ace apologized. "I'm glad I made it your birthday party, I barely made it too. I hope you have fun with Meeko, kid" Ace grinned.

With one last wave to the crew and Greycie, he jumped on the railing. Before jumping off Ace turned and looked directly at the child and said seriously "Do your best Greycie" Without another word, he let gravity take him and he fell from the railing.

"He's so cool" Chopper squealed.

The crew chuckled and soon dispersed. Greycie however didn't move, but instead just watched the fading figure of Ace.

"What are you thinking about" Somebody asked her. She jumped in surprise when she finally noticed that Zoro was standing right next to her. Choosing her words wisely she replied "I'm just thinking about how he said that he was barely able to get here"

"Did you like his present"

"Yeah Meeko is so cute. It was a great surprise" Greycie smiled and looked at the floor. Still staring at the floor she hesitantly placed her hand in Zoro's. "Yours was my favorite though" She whispered so the other crewmates didn't hear.

Zoro accepted the child's hand and embraced it with his own. He couldn't help the smile on his face. "I'm glad you like it"

"Thank you Zoro," Greycie whispered. She was still not looking at him, deciding that the sea was better to look at. She squeezed his hand and finally decided to look up at him. Her eyes met his and he immediately saw the sadness nestled in them. "Thank you, for everything"

Before he could question her, she let go of his hand and ran to Nami. He heard Greycie ask Nami if she could get dressed already for the carnival. He watched as the two females walked inside and he was left alone on the deck.

The crew walked to the Carnival and the older 'mature' crewmembers watched the younger ones get excited as they got closer to the festivities. The carnival was huge, as the rides varied and the intoxicating smell of foods lured the crew in. The island obviously took pride in this event. When the crew finally reached the carnival Nami quickly brought out the tickets to hand them out to grabbing hands.

Before she handed them out to the younger crewmembers she made sure she was clear with a set of rules, most of them involving watching Greycie. Satisfied that she went through all of them, she finally handed Usopp, Chopper, Luffy and Greycie their tickets. The remaining crew watched in amusement as the four made a mad dash to the entrance.

"Make sure you take care of Greycie" Nami yelled after them. Luffy gave her a thumbs up in response and swung the child on his shoulders. She quickly lost sight of them in the large crowd. The remaining crew was silent for a moment as they watched the young child disappear from their sight.

"Well let's make this last night something special" Nami said in a tight voice.

* * *

"Look at this place" Greycie squealed.

"Look at all the rides" Chopper exclaimed.

"Look at all the games" Ussop yelled.

"Food" Luffy screamed.

"What are we waiting for lets go" Greycie screamed back. The four quickly decided that they would dominate all the rides first, then eat all the food, then beat all the games. With a serious face Ussop pointed to the tallest ride and declared that they would defeat that ride first. The rest agreed and quickly joined the line.

Greycie sat between Luffy and Usopp while Chopper sat at the end of the row. They strapped themselves in and waited for the ride to begin. The creaks and groans were the first signal that the ride was beginning. The four couldn't help but laugh as their seats went higher. Their seats didn't stop rising till they reached the very top of the ride. The four of them looked around, confused.

"So what now" Greycie asked.

"It's a mystery ride" Luffy said while nodding to himself.

"Oh I've heard of this ride, only one can return back to the ground, the people are left to sit up here until they eat one another"

"What" Chopper screamed.

"I believe it's called The-ride-of-soon-to-b.."

Usopp never got to finish what the ride was called. Their seats fell from their place on the top and descended at a fast speed. They all grunted when the ride suddenly stopped at a lower place then before.

"Is that it" Greycie screamed with a smile on her face.

"I hope so, that hurt" Chopper whined.

Before Greycie could comment the seats once again dropped and the four of them were yelling and screaming again.

That ride was quickly followed by others and they managed to ride all the rides but one that was having some technical difficulties.

Franky and Robin happened to see them as they got strapped on for the last ride. The ride was of circular shape and the passengers were told to go inside the circle room and were strapped to the walls. Ussop and Chopper smiled weakly at the two while Luffy and Greycie waved their hands madly in order for Franky and Robin to look at them. The two minors quickly flashed them two wide smiles before the ride began. The door closed and the two outside watched as the circle room began to spin in rapid pace.

When the ride finally stopped the two watched in amusement as Usopp and Chopper slowly and shakily made their way out. Greycie and Luffy on the other hand had a large smile on their faces and were watching the two in amusement. When the four made their way to Robin and Franky, Robin quickly suggested that while the boys tried to get their balance back while she and Franky took Greycie to play a few games.

The boys made no argument and quickly headed to the boy's bathroom when Chopper's face began to develop a tint of green to it.

Robin took the child's hand and quickly guided her through the crowd and towards the game section. Robin was going to ask which game she would like to play when she noticed that the child was staring intensely at one of the prizes for a game.

Robin followed her gaze and found herself staring at a small knife that was on the highest shelf for prizes. She could tell why the item was on top, since the knife actually didn't look like it suited a carnival prize.

She watched as Franky also took notice of the child's gaze and immediately demanded that the worker of the stand explain how he could win that prize. The game was simple, toss a ball and make it land in one small gold rimmed cup that was surrounded by several other cups. Robin watched with amusement as Franky laid down some beli and picked up a small ball. He was given two tries to try to get the ball in the cup but he failed miserably both times.

Greycie gave the large man a small smile and was going to say that he did a great job trying. Franky however stopped her by placing his hand up gesturing for silence. Without a word, he placed more money on the counter and once again tried to win the prize.

Several tries later Franky finally stopped when he reached for more money only to find that he wasted all of it. He turned to find Greycie sitting bored on Robin's lap staring at game with hate in her eyes. He looked at Robin who only smiled in return.

"Ah sorry Greycie-sis" Franky apologized.

Greycie looked up at him and she only smiled and laughed "its ok Franky"

"Well I promise once I get more cash I'll try again"

"Well hopefully that won't be necessary" Robin finally spoke up. Handing Greycie to Franky the woman walked to the center of the stand. Franky and Greycie watched as she leaned her torso over the counter and slowly brought out a couple of belis out of her shirt.

The man in charge of the stand was oblivious to everything but the attractive woman in front of him. He took the money with slow motions and gave her two balls. Robin made quite a show in grabbing the balls and making sure the man was looking at nothing but her.

Her plan was working flawlessly. As the young man stared at her, he didn't see the hand that blossomed on the gold rimmed cup. He was oblivious to the hand that caught the ball that Robin tossed and put it into the cup.

"She's good" Franky muttered.

"Scary good" Greycie replied.

With the knife in hand the trio ventured off to play more games. They played quite a few games and soon they were running out of arm space with all the prizes they had won. Franky was wearing X-Ray glasses, Robin had several goldfishes that she planned to release back into a pond she saw, and Greycie had won a cake.

Luckily they happened to spot Nami, Sanji, and Brooke who were looking at the merchant's section. Nami was bickering with a merchant over a price, while the two men watched in amusement.

Greycie ran to the trio and showed them the cake, Sanji commented that it looked dry, which got him a punch from Nami. Brooke just laughed at the two's antics. Nami then asked her if she wanted to get some food, which the child eagerly agreed. The next half hour, the four of them went to every stand and gorged themselves on food. Nami showed her that if you planted a piece of hair in food and not get caught, then the people would give it to you for free. She and Nami went to every food stand pulling the stunt until they got caught and banned from the stands.

Sanji had thankfully saved the day by volunteering at a stand to cover the fees the two had made. It only took a few minutes of Sanji's cooking for the stand to sell out and the fee to be paid.

When the group left the food area, they decided that they would relax and sat in the resting area of the carnival. Greycie sat in Nami's lap and the group just stared at the night sky. It was getting late and the night air was getting colder. Sanji noticed that Greycie was hugging herself and the cook thought that she was trying to get warm. Acting quickly he took off his jacket and gestured it to Greycie with a smile. She put the light blue jacket on and laughed when it hung to her knees.

The four of them relaxed and Greycie leaned onto Brook. He was unconsciously humming a song and Greycie quietly joined him. They hummed together a soft melody which ended abruptly when Zoro crashed his way onto the picnic area. The man had dirt on his shirt and looked disheveled when he looked at his surroundings.

"Zoro over here" Greycie exclaimed as she waved her hands excitedly.

The swordsman walked over to them and ignored the comments by the cook concerning his sense of direction. Instead he solely gave his attention to Greycie.

"What are you doing here Zoro"

"I was trying to see if they sold any alcohol in this damn place"

"Again, how did you end up here you senseless bastard" Sanji laughed.

The swordsman ignored the comment and instead gestured Greycie to follow him. The child immediately got up and followed him. She took his hand and laughed at him when he headed in the wrong direction. They walked towards the carnival hand in hand.

The crew let the two walk away but they stayed close enough where the two stayed in their eyesight. What the two did, some of the crewmembers would have never let the swordsman forget it. But the swordsman didn't want to forget these moments. He tried to be happy and keep the act up for Greycie but he couldn't help and feel the melancholy aura of the night.

The first thing they did was on Greycie's insistence, was get their faces painted. Greycie had a butterfly painted across her face and Zoro, though he tried to get out of it, had a shark painted on the side of his face. Greycie got a kick out of that and laughed until Zoro threatened to throw her in the ocean. The two played games, and to Zoro's joy found a booth that sold alcohol. Greycie ordered a milkshake from a nearby stand. The two of them sat together drinking their respected drinks, not saying a word but were comfortable with that. Since the carnival was almost closing, people were rushing to get a last taste of the carnival experience. Zoro held Greycie in his arms and tried to navigate his way through the bustling crowd.

While walking through, Greycie overheard that the one ride that wasn't working was finally running but was only going to be open for a couple of rides. Greycie looked at Zoro and knew he heard it too. She didn't even have to plead before Zoro changed his direction and followed the couple that was talking about the ride.

When they finally reached the ride, Greycie saw it was a ride that consisted of the people sitting inside an overlarge circle seats with a metal plate in the middle of them. She watched and saw that the plate had to be turned and the seats would spin.

They didn't have to wait long in order to get on the ride. Sitting across each other with the metal plate turner in the middle of them Zoro looked at Greycie.

"How fast should we go" He asked.

Greycie looked up at him and with a shrug said "Let's start slow first"

The ride began when the platform began to move. Zoro and Greycie took the wheel and began to spin it. Their seats barely moved since Zoro was moving the plate slow enough so Greycie could participate in moving it. After a couple of moments of slow spinning, Greycie lifted her hands off the plate and yelled "Faster Zoro"

Zoro span the plate a little faster. Their seats took more speed but it wasn't enough for Greycie. She wanted to lose all her senses during this ride.

"Faster" She said with urgency.

"I don't want to go too fast" Zoro tried to explain himself but stopped when he saw the expression on Greycie's face.

Her eyes.

They weren't normal. They didn't look innocent and vague. Instead cold and scared eyes looked back at him.

"I trust you, just please, spin faster" She said quietly.

She gripped the seats edge in preparation of the spinning. She instantly felt the speed pick up and her hair whiplashed her face. She was losing her sight, then losing her hearing, and right now all she could smell was the air that was surrounding them. The carnival air disappeared and soon all her five senses went with it.

Finally she lost the high alert senses that seemed to activate at random moments. The headache and achy body that she tried to hide from the crew went with it. This moment of clarity was vital for tonight. She quickly used these few moments to devise a plan. She felt the ride jerk and she soon felt an arm grab her and hold her down.

All too soon she felt the ride stop and her senses return to her. Opening her eyes she looked around and to her surprise they were no longer on the platform. Instead the platform was behind them and they and their seats were now several feet away. She looked at Zoro who was holding the metal plate in his hand and looking at it with a confused expression.

"I guess I was spinning it a little too hard" He muttered.

"I loved every moment of it" Greycie replied calmly with a smile.

Zoro looked at her with a blank expression. He expected her to squeal or screech in excitement but instead she just smiled. She didn't react like a three year old would. He was trying to think of how he would bring up the topic of her strange behavior but he noticed that she was intensely staring at the starry sky.

He too looked up and stared at the stars. He registered that the child had scooted closer to him and had leaned her head onto his torso. He reached over and threw his arm around her and drew her closer. He heard people start heading towards them, some of them were the crew. He could already hear the sea-witch asking if Greycie was alright and that he better hope that the carnival wouldn't charge for damages.

Zoro ignored her and instead turned to Greycie and asked "Ready to call it a night"

She was silent for a moment before she said quietly "Never"

There it was again. She was acting differently. Talking differently. Just as fast as he as noticed it, it vanished and a three year old's eyes met his.

"I have to go to the bathroom"

Before he could react she sprinted to Nami and the two were off to the restrooms.

"Did you have fun tonight" Nami asked as they walked out of the restroom.

"It was so much fun" Greycie said while jumping excitedly. The two walked out of the restroom to find that the carnival was slowly dying out and only a couple people were now walking around.

Greycie saw that Zoro was still here and silently thanked whatever greater force was out there for that. Turning to Nami she quickly told her that she wanted to walk with Zoro back to the ship. The navigator gave her a small smile and watched her run to the swordsman. Knowing what was going to happen tomorrow, Nami quickly left before her eyes could begin watering.

The crew quickly followed suit and left the two alone.

Greycie ran to Zoro and quickly jumped towards him. His fast reflexes caught her and he was surprised when he felt the embrace Greycie threw at him. She hugged him for a few more moments before she pushed herself off Zoro.

"I'm going to walk with Nami back to the ship ok" Before he could answer she ran off to the direction where the navigator was walking. He sighed and decided that the last night of having Greycie with them, she should decide who she wanted to spend her time with. He wasn't going to force her into spending time with him, even though he did want to spend the last night with her.

He was sure that Nami already had Greycie , so he decided to walk back to a bar and grab a couple of drinks.

Greycie hid in a bush and watched Zoro leave the carnival grounds. She hoped that the man's sense of direction wouldn't take him back to the ship. She didn't want the crew searching for her before it happened.

A sharp pain hit her skull but left quickly as it came. She decided that she would lie down and wait till all the carnival workers left the grounds.

* * *

Zoro was glad that he found a bar near the docks since he wasn't in the mood to chase down the ship. It always annoyed him how his crewmates would move the ship and not even tell him. Walking up the gangplank he was welcomed to the sounds of music. He wondered if Greycie was asleep yet. The first person he saw though was the navigator.

Where's Greycie" Nami asked. She looked around Zoro hoping to see the child walking behind him.

"I don't know, she walked home with you" Zoro shot back. His attention was now on Nami and the too quiet ship.

Nami didn't reply but her head was quickly putting the pieces together. When the puzzle was complete her head shot up and exclaimed "That little brat lied to us"

"What's going on" Luffy asked. His face was etched with worry.

"Greycie ran off again" Nami explained. She ran her fingers through her hair and said mostly to herself "Why would she want to run off"

"Dogs sometimes leave their homes when they know they are going to die" Robin voiced out as she scratched behind Meeko's ears.

"Robin" The crew exclaimed in horror.

The historian merely shrugged in response. Before Nami could devise a plan, Zoro was already sprinting down the gangplank.

"Where are you going" Nami questioned.

"You guys search the island, I'm going to check back at the carnival"

* * *

When Greycie woke up she was startled to see that the carnival ground was deserted. She quickly got on her feet but stopped when she felt herself tilt. She brought her hand to her face but brought it back down when she felt something on her face. Her hand was now lightly coated with blood which she realized was coming from her nose.

"Already starting huh" Greycie chuckled to herself.

Making sure she was ok on her feet, she started walking to a certain ride. It was the last ride she had ridden with Ussop, Chopper and Luffy. The metal room that had a metal door was something she was looking for. She didn't want anyone to see her as the drug fully activated tonight. She hoped that the crew would just that she ran off. She hoped that they wouldn't connect her with the old corpse that she was sure to become. Well if the drug didn't kill her first.

Walking to the ride she quickly walked inside the metal room. She made sure that the door to the ride was closed and locked from the inside. Taking a deep breath she walked to the back of the room and lied down on the cold metal floor. Now all she had to was wait.

If her mother's vision was right, tonight would be the night the drug fully activated. She had already felt the changes; most were involved in her thoughts. She was thinking more, wiser; the thoughts of a three year old were far gone. The thoughts of death and what happened afterwards replaced the innocent childlike thoughts.

"This is it I guess" Greycie said to herself. "I either die or…..I turn into an old woman" She chuckled softly and pulled something out of the jacket. The sleek material of the knife Robin had won for her was now in her hands, it sent shivers down her spine.

The knife was for if she actually survived the drug and ended up as an elder woman. She couldn't imagine a life like that, she didn't desire that life. So if she did in fact survive the drug, she would only meet her end a second later.

"Either way I would've met my end. I just stalled it for a few months. Ironic much" Greycie whispered.

Why she didn't kill herself before the drug activated, well she was a fool. She was hoping that the doctor had messed up and that this drug wasn't going to harm her. She was hoping for a miracle.

Waiting for the drug to take affect Greycie tried to think about the crew but her mother's vision dominated her thoughts. So far a few things had come true. The party and the carnival were all proof to that. The next images she remembered were a large building, and a room. The end of the vision was fire, and a gun in her face. And she was alone. The crew was nowhere in sight, it was just her staring at the end of a gun.

Greycie guessed this was the future where if she aged and survive the drug. So it looked like the crew would leave her on an island and go on with their lives. This future was the reason for the knife. She couldn't take knowing that the crew would leave her on some random island. She preferred death than abandonment from them.

A sudden sharp pain hit her stomach and Greycie flinched at the horrible pain that spreaded throughout the rest of her body. Her grip on the knife loosened and the knife slipped out of her hand. She tried to regain her body movements but she found her body was already twitching with pain. This was her worst fear. Losing control of her own body.

Before she could even brace herself, the drug activated.

The sensation of her limbs being pulled was agonizing and it didn't stop until the sounds of bone popping filled the carnival ride. Greycie couldn't help but scream, terror and pain slowly killing her.

'This it, I'm going to die. No one is going to recognize me once they see me as an old hag' The sensation of her baby teeth being forced out only to be replaced with adult ones made her wince. She spit out the mouthfuls of blood and baby teeth on the floor. 'Please just let it end quickly, I'm tired of this. I had fun with the crew but I was never supposed to live this long. I was supposed to die by that doctor's hands'

Greycie's thoughts stopped as surging pain traveled throughout her head. "Just let it end" Greycie screamed before she fell unconscious

~```~.

Zoro was running back to the carnival and he couldn't stop the feeling of dread consume him. Something wasn't right. She planned this, he knew it.

'Dogs sometimes leave their homes when they know they are going to die'

Damn Robin, always having to say something dark. Though Zoro would usually scoff at her choice of comparisons, this time he saw some truth in it. Greycie knew something was up and so did Robin. He doubted Robin knew the details though, he didn't think anyone did.

When he saw the tall structure of the carnival entrance sign, Zoro ran faster. He didn't want to be too late, if something happened to Greycie he didn't know what he would do.

Something caught his attention and he realized that the dog Ace gave Greycie was running beside him. He spared a glance at the puppy and realized that the dog had its eyes set on one of the rides. To his surprise the dog sped up and past him. The dog headed to a ride that was located in the back corner.

Running to the ride he heard screams, pain filled screams. They echoed off the ride and filled the night air.

"Greycie" Zoro yelled. Running faster he reached the ride and tried to open the door. Finding the door was locked he quickly took a different route. The screams grew louder and other noises inside the ride grew louder. "Hold on Grey" Zoro yelled. He listened for a response but he was greeted with silence. His stomach dropped and he quickly drew out his three swords making quick work of the door. "Go get Chopper" He yelled at the animal beside him. Meeko barked and left quickly. He didn't have time to fascinate on how the dog understood him. Right now he ran inside the room to find Greycie.

"Greycie" He yelled as he looked at the pitch black room. "Grey"

A whimper came from the corner of the room.

"Grey don't wor-" He sprinted to her but stopped when he noticed that the body on the ground was of a young teenager. Relief combined with disappointment hit Zoro hard. There was relief that the screams of agony didn't belong to Greycie, but at the same time he still hadn't found her.

"Hey kid you alright" He asked. Walking towards the young teenager his worry grew when he saw the puddle of blood that seemed to stem from her mouth and nose. He quickly rolled the teenager onto her back so he could see if she was injured in any other way. Those screams sounded like she was being murdered. He glanced at the floor and to his horror he saw teeth mixed in with the blood. This girl needed help and quick.

Moving the black hair out of the kid's face, Zoro froze at the face in front of him. The girl greatly resembled Greycie. His eyes adjusted more to the darkness, he looked at the girl's clothing and saw it was a blue jacket that was identical to Sanji's. But Sanji let Greycie borrow his jacket.

The girl moaned and protested at being moved. She jerked her head away and her face became lit as the moonlight from the open door hit her face.

That's when Zoro saw it.

A silver headband was donned on the girl's head. The headband's design could only belong to one person. It was Greycie's headband. The one he gave her. Was this Greycie? It couldn't be but the sweater, the headband, wait the eyes.

He gently pried open the girl's eye and wished that a pair of blue, brown or green eyes would be found.

A Grey eyes looked up at him.

"What the hell" Zoro exclaimed. He reached down and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Greycie." No answer. "GREYCIE" Zoro yelled. No response "God damn it Grey look at me"

Eyes blinked, and soon grey coherent eyes were staring at Zoro's. Her eyes looked away and moved to her hand. Greycie picked up her hand and lifted it to her face. "No wrinkles huh" She chuckled.

The chuckles soon became laughs. Zoro didn't know what to do, so he just held her tighter. When the laughter turned into sobs, Zoro was utterly lost.

"This is so messed up" Greycie yelled through her tears. "I was supposed to age or die that was supposed to happen. That stupid bastard, I hate him I want him to die"

"Who are you talking about" Zoro asked concernly.

"The scientist on Blackbeard's crew" Greycie screamed. "He said that I would either die or age to the point I was old, that's what was supposed to happen" Greycie stopped and just let the tears fall. She felt the swordsman pick her up and she buried herself closer to the man. She cried herself to sleep in Zoro's arms.

* * *

The whole crew was waiting anxiously for Zoro and Greycie to return. When they saw a figure carrying a bundle in his arms heading towards the ship, relief filled them. When Zoro and his bundle in his arms came into view, the relief turned to confusion. The sight of Zoro with a sleeping teenager in his arms caused the entire crew ,minus Robin, to question the swordsman sanity.

"Where's Greycie" Nami exclaimed. She looked at the sleeping young teenager, whose face was concealed by her long black hair. Nami noticed that the teenager was wearing Sanji's jacket and with a closer look she saw that a grey headband was in her hair. Before she could further question, Zoro cut her off.

"You're looking at her" Zoro announced. He shifted the body in his arms and the girl's face came into view. The once baby round face had slimmed down a tad, and revealed a thirteen year old Greycie.

The crew was silent for a few moments while they stared at the teenager. Finally Sanji hesitantly yelled what everyone was thinking "What the hell is going on,"

Before Zoro could answer, Greycie started to wake up. Opening her eyes, the crew's gaze all fell on her eyes. The Grey eyes were still filled with sleep but after a few moments, they turned alert. The girl nervously looked away and said slightly scared "Hey guys"

The crew's faces fell and before Greycie could say another word, the crew erupted with questions and yells.

"What happened to you Greycie"

"I'll kick the bastards who did this to you"

"Who did this you Greycie"

"How are you feeling right now"

"Greycie-sis probably ate a super devil fruit "

"I believe we all need an explanation" A calm voice broke through all the chaos. Robin looked at Greycie and nodded at her in support. The crew quieted down when hearing the statement and all eyes turned to Greycie.

"Grey do you know what happened" Zoro asked. He placed her down on her feet and he waited for an answer.

The child nodded and with a quiet sigh she began talking. She started slowly with her father and his fascination of devil fruits. Of how he was so obsessed with them that when the Blackbeard crew came and offered a trade, he took it without a hesitation. She told of her part in the trade.

When she started to talk about her experience on Blackbeard's boat and his crew, tears started to fall. She told how the man would experiment on her with different drugs. These drugs seemed small compared to the ones in the end. The drugs that made her eyesight grow stronger and how she could feel her pupils being painfully changed. The same went for all the other senses that were affected with the drugs.

But the worst was the last drug. The midnight blue liquid.

She stopped talking when a sob escaped her throat. She tried to stop her crying but she couldn't stop. She felt strong arms wrap around her and she saw that Zoro was securely holding her. This comforted her and with a deep breath she continued.

The last drug was to try to copy some person's devil fruit ability, an ability to control one's age. The doctor of Blackbeard's crew was only able to make the drug be able to age the subject older. She explained the rat she witnessed and she couldn't explain why the drug took longer to activate on her.

She was going to explain how she saw her mother in a vision but she decided to keep that to herself. She also hesitated to tell them of how she seemed to have an alter ego but she was also decided to keep that to herself. Instead she chose to talk about how she started to see the first drug start changing her. Her eyesight, smell, touch, hearing and taste all changed vastly, but they only lasted a short time.

The crew was silent and digested everything they had just heard. Nami seemed upset that Greycie didn't tell any of this to her, but it seemed that Robin knew a majority of it.

"Do you know how to activate your senses" Chopper asked.

Greycie shook her head and said quietly "They sometimes happen when I feel scared"

"Maybe we should try tomorrow" Robin suggested. "I believe all of us need a good night's rest, after this eventful day"

When the crew dispersed, Robin pulled Nami away and the two women conversed.

It was decided that they would head to the school one day later. Right now they had to make sure Greycie was ok.

* * *

When Robin was heading to the crow's nest for the second night watch, she happened to spot a small figure walking down the hallway. Curious she quickly matched the child's steps and walked to her, making sure her presence wasn't noticed. When she was a few inches away from the child, she stopped when the child did. Greycie turned around and with a smile asked "I could hear your footsteps through mine"

"What are you saying" Robin asked her curiosity now fully peaked.

Greycie closed her eyes and a smile lit her face. "The pain, it's gone. It's finally gone Robin. I'm not scared anymore"


	36. Chapter 36

So this is it huh" Zoro muttered to himself when the island finally came into view. It wasn't a large island but a prominent key to the island was the high cliff it possessed that towered over the ocean. Other than that landscape, the rest of the island seemed to revolve around the center buildings that could be seen from the sea.

As the ports came into view, Zoro saw that the island was busy with life. The people by the ports looked nice and seemed to know each other. Merchants talked to their customers with smiles on their faces.

When the ship was docked, the crewmembers went their separate ways. Though some of them were separating each member knew they would intertwine with one another through the course of the day. The first to set off the chain was Luffy, Usopp and Chopper who decided to take Greycie to a baked good shop.

Watching the trio leave, the rest of the crew set into action. Robin and Zoro headed towards the large buildings, while the rest of the crew set off onto the island. Before heading off, Zoro happened to see Nami walking furiously towards the town while hauling a very large bag. The woman was trying to be discreet about it, but due to the bag's largeness the crew easily spotted her. Deciding not to question her, he headed towards the school with Robin.

* * *

"Beautiful building, no doubt Gothic style from the delicate structure of it" Robin voiced out to herself.

She and Zoro were now walking along the entrance of the school. Zoro looked at the long tall black fence that circled around the school and dorm buildings with distaste. Walking through the entrance they found that the entire school grounds were empty. They entered the grand building of the school and found it just to be the same.

"It's quiet" Zoro muttered.

"I believe classes are in session" Robin answered. To prove her point a class bell rang and the doors in the building opened and children of all ages infiltrated the school grounds.

The two pirates watched as kids with instruments, kids running with canvases, and of course kids with shoes around their necks dominated the school ground. Just as fast as they appeared, they disappeared into classes. The sound of a bell ringing echoed throughout the now empty halls.

The duo once again made their way to a certain room. Robin seemed to know where she was going and Zoro learned by now that questioning her of how she knew the location was useless. When a large door finally appeared Robin stopped. "This is the headmistress' office; this is the woman that will decide whether or not Greycie attends this school.

* * *

Greycie, Luffy, Chopper and Usopp were sitting on a curb of the street trying to blow the biggest bubblegum. Meeko merely watched and only barked when the bubbles got too big for her liking. All their faces were covered with remnants of candy and baked goods.

When they first arrived at the shop, Usopp had surprised Greycie by saying that she could have whatever she wanted. He didn't take account when Luffy and Chopper thought they were also included in the shopping spree. He merely mumbled unrecognizable words when he was sure Greycie was out of earshot.

The trio noticed Greycie had a rather big sweet tooth mostly in the area of baked goods. Her eyes were the size of plates when she saw the aisle with several varieties of cake, brownies and other baked goods. She exclaimed at the boys and Meeko about all the cakes that were present. The woman of the store had quickly fallen in love with Greycie, Meeko and Chopper who only blushed at her several compliments.

After throwing away the now tasteless gum the five of them sat down at the curb and just started to talk. They talked about their dreams and how they were all one day going to reach it. Greycie found out, translated by Chopper that Meeko's dream was to never see Greycie get hurt again.

The three males stopped and looked at Greycie.

"So Greycie was aging the only thing that changed the other night" Usopp asked. "I mean we know that your brain changed too, but is the drug done now"

Greycie thought about it for a second and said hesitantly "Well, I have more control of my senses now; they don't go all extreme out of nowhere anymore"

"Really Greycie, that's so cool" Luffy exclaimed.

"So you can heighten your hearing, touch, taste, sight, and smell right" Usopp asked again.

Chopper and Greycie nodded together. Before Greycie could explain herself, she heard Franky and Brook calling her. The others urged her to go, and before she left she hugged each one of the trio. The boys hugged her back but ended the embrace. They didn't want her to be aware that this would be the last time they would see each other for years to come

"See you later guys" She called out behind her.

The trio merely smiled and waved back.

"She can hear a conversation that is several feet away, she can identify anything she touches, she was able to list all of the ingredients in one of Sanji's dishes by the taste and smell, and her sight is incredible" Chopper explained in a little more detail. "She also has an incredible balance"

"All that from one drug" Luffy asked.

"That was only one of the drugs; remember the other was to let the person control their aging"

"So the other one didn't work" Luffy asked again.

"Well it did age her"

"But she can't control it" Usopp added.

The trio remained quiet for a moment until Chopper asked quietly "Are we doing the right thing by leaving her here"

Usopp said nothing but looked to Luffy for the right answer. "She is going to get everything she needs just by attending that school. You heard her dream; the best ballerina is what she wants to be. This is the place that is going to achieve that dream"

* * *

Greycie was walking along with Franky and Brooke who were making it their life mission to talk to every store owner, well that is if Brooke had a life. They made friends with everyone and most of the people got a kick out of Brooke. Though most of them thought he was an art teacher who excellently painted his skin as a skeleton.

The musician got along real well with the music store owner who promised Greycie a 10% off any purchases. Brooke gently pushed the child into buying something and she reluctantly agreed. She ended up getting a new violin bow.

Before they could even exit the store Greycie was grabbed by the back of her shirt by Nami. Thankfully Brooke and Franky stopped her in time to casually tell her that they needed to say bye to Greycie. The child laughed at their silliness but she did hug them.

Though she was now quite bigger from the aging, Franky still hauled her up. He embraced her and she threw her arms over the larger man's neck. The other two crewmembers saw that the shipwright was fighting back tears but thankfully he controlled himself and instead just gave Greycie one last squeeze before placing her back on the floor. The man quickly went back to the store but thankfully Greycie didn't see anything wrong.

She embraced Brook who hugged her back. He hugged her more gently than Franky and a smile was on his face when he let her go. He made one last skull joke before Nami led her away. When the child was gone the smile fell and Brook sadly gave the violin bow to Franky. The shipwright mumbled that they better get headed over to the ship before they run late.

Nami held Greycie's hand while they walked around the shopping district. Greycie noted that the navigator had a large bag with her but she didn't question it.

"Where are we going Nami"

Nami looked down at her and said with a grin "You need more clothes and by more, I mean clothes that are actually your size"

Greycie laughed. Since the aging all her old clothes were now lying in a heap in the corner of the girl's room. She had to resort in wearing the boys' t-shirts and some of the girl's larger shirts that fell to her knees. Right now she was wearing one of Zoro's shirts accompanied with one of Sanji's belts so the shirt wouldn't fly up. She didn't even want to talk about the underwear issue. Thankfully Nami immediately pulled her into a store that specialized in pants and bottoms. Greycie saw that there were a lot of tights and tutus around the store. Before she could wander the store, Nami quickly threw at her underwear and a skirt. The navigator ordered her to quickly change into that.

When Greycie walked out of the dressing room, thankfully now with the right size of underwear and a fitting skirt, she saw that Nami was looking at some tights. She turned to Greycie and with the wave of the hand told her to get whatever she liked.

Now with a free leash, Greycie picked out underwear, several more skirts and after Nami told her that this is a Summer Island, a few shorts. She wondered why Nami mentioned the seasons on this island. They were bound to leave in a matter of days. Nevertheless, ringing up the purchases Nami paid for all the items of clothing and Greycie saw that the navigator had bought something too. She stored her purchase in the mystery large bag and grabbed Greycie's hand and steered her to the next store.

The routine was repeated, this time with shirts and tank tops. When they exited the store Greycie was getting nervous about how much money Nami was spending.

"Thank you Nami" She said nervously.

"Don't thank me yet" Nami muttered.

Before Greycie could question the choice of words, Greycie saw the store that they were heading in.

"Oh no, no ,no ,no" She shook her hand.

Nami sighed and said "Look I hated it too but would you rather have me or Robin go with you"

Greycie gulped and walked silently into the undergarment store. Bras and "mature" underwear hung everywhere and the thirteen year old quickly looked down at the ground.

"Nami I don't even need a bra, I don't have anything" Greycie tried to explain and made a point by running her hand down her chest. "Nothing"

"Well you at least need a training bra"

Nami quickly picked out three training bras and quickly ushered Greycie in a dressing room. She was going to stay inside the room but Greycie quickly refused to change in front of her.

"Call me when you're done alright" Nami said to her. She chuckled at the girl's shyness and waited for a snappy response from her.

Greycie instead just grunted, which Nami rolled her eyes since she sounded like Zoro for a moment. Nami waited outside and listened to the bumps and grunts that came from inside the dressing room. She counted down till her name would be called.

"Nami, I need your help" Greycie called out in defeat.

Nami smiled and walked into the dressing room to find the girl with a tangled bra. Working with experienced hands she straightened out the straps and quickly worked the clasp.

"There" Nami said with a pat on the girl's shoulder. She stared at the mirror and saw that Greycie was looking at her reflection with intensity. The two stared in the mirror in silence.

"I feel like something didn't go right, when I aged" She finally confessed.

"What do you mean" Nami asked concernly.

"I just feel like something is off"

"Does it hurt" Nami said seriously.

"No" Greycie shook her head and after a moment of thinking said with a shrug "It just doesn't feel right"

"Well when you age 10 years in one night a lot of things aren't going to feel right" Nami tried to joke. She looked at the girl who was still so young, but yet decided that she wanted to face such a problem alone.

'_Kinda like you' _a tiny voice inside her voice said

'That was different' she thought.

_Neither of you wanted to hurt the people you love_

Nami tried to avoid the voice but seeing that it was right she looked down at Greycie. She needed a better future than living on a pirate ship. When Greycie finished dressing, she was surprised when she felt Nami suddenly hug her. The woman hugged her tight and Greycie quickly hugged her back.

The two females stood there embracing one another in silence until Nami whispered " Don't ever feel like you have to be alone. There is always someone who will step up and help you. Don't ever forget that"

Greycie thought the navigator was speaking about when she left the crew to go die. She was sorry that she never let the crew in on the struggle that was conflicting within her. They would have helped her, in any way they could.

Nami released her and grabbing the two other training bras quickly went to go pay for them. When they exited the store with bags in hand, they decided to grab a bite to eat. Walking to the dining district they ran into Sanji who was looking at all the restaurants with a critical eye. When Nami saw the time she quickly grabbed the bags of clothes from Greycie and said that she would drop these off. She told Greycie and Sanji to go ahead and eat without her. The navigator quickly walked away leaving the two alone.

* * *

The waitress placed the two glasses in front of Greycie and Sanji. She told them that their orders would be coming any minute, with one last smile to Sanji she walked away. Greycie saw that the woman had a slight gap between her teeth but it didn't take anything away from her pretty features. Sanji sighed contently and looked at Greycie. He took a swig of his drink but regretted the action when Greycie asked "So Sanji why do you always flirt with every girl you see"

He coughed up the liquid and he quickly grabbed a napkin. After a few more moments of coughing he said with a dry voice "What"

"Well I thought when I aged I would understand why you always flirted, but I still don't. So why do you do it Sanji"

Sanji tried to think of a legitimate excuse and after a couple of moments he snapped his fingers and said "Well I think every woman needs to be reminded that they are beautiful "

"So if a guy tells me I'm beautiful than that guy is just trying to remind me that" Greycie asked.

Sanji grimaced and wondered how the hell he got himself in this situation. "I think at your age, boys aren't too interested in girls"

"Were you interested in girls at my age"

Sanji sighed and tried to explain "Yes but I was different"

"Oh how about…." Greycie trailed off when she saw a group of teenagers walk into the restaurant. They were all dressed in black and wore similar outfits, even the boys. Greycie saw that all the girls were all carrying ballet shoes in their hands. A couple of the boys were chatting and Greycie couldn't help but notice that their eyes were straying towards her. She knew that they were probably talking about her and she decided that she would experiment her new control since her aging. Seeing that the waitress was coming with their food, she knew that Sanji would be occupied for a few moments.

She took the chance.

She concentrated on her ears and after a moment of silence, sound entered her ears at a loud volume. She winced at the several noises but she took a moment to pinpoint the noise of the boy's conversations.

"I've never seen her before"

"Do you think she's with that man and woman"

"Could be, she looks odd enough to be with them"

"I know a guy with green hair, what the hell is that about"

"Oh shit did you see her eyes, what a freak"

"Hey Lucia your mom wouldn't let her in the school would she "

"Hell no"

Greycie heard a plate be placed down and she looked down to see her food in front of her. The sight was all it took for the conversation to fade into the background. She looked up at Sanji who was already eating into the food.

"So where's Zoro and Robin" She asked. She looked up at Sanji and caught the slight hesitation he had.

"I think the marimo is probably lost and Robin is most likely getting books" He sighed in content "Brains and beauty"

Greycie smiled at the cook and shook her head before starting to eat the pasta in front of her. They ate in content and talked about the ingredients presented in their dishes. Sanji was beaming at the knowledge the young girl had but the smile fell a little when he recalled that they wouldn't have these conversations anymore.

After paying the bill and leaving a large tip the two left, though Greycie couldn't help but see that when they got up that the group of teenagers started laughing. She was furious to see that some of the boys were mocking Sanji's eyebrow. Before she could run over and give them a piece of her mind, Sanji stopped her and said quietly "The best revenge is to beat them in their own game"

Greycie didn't say anything, but Sanji tightened his hold on her shoulder when they had to pass the teenagers table. Greycie heard the girls now mocking the waitress and her gap in her teeth. The moment the teenagers started laughing, they stopped and screamed when their table tipped over and their drinks fell onto them. She managed to see with her improved vision a black shoe had tipped the table.

The two quickly exited the restaurant and before Greycie could comment what just happen Sanji said "Soda is a horrible drink, and it is quite rude to mock a woman's beauty"

* * *

The woman stared at the photo of Greycie. Her brown eyes criticizing every detail, and her nose flaring whenever she saw a fault. Placing the photo down she glared at the man and woman in front of her.

"The Muse Academy of Arts usually admits children when they are young. 13 years of age is rather late. "

I believe your classes are divided by skill level rather than age. Robin said with a knowing smile. "She's a hard worker and she has potential to be an amazing dancer. And if she did become one of the elite dancers among this school, I'm sure that will help with the school's status" Robin argued back.

"Well let's not get of ourselves" The woman snorted.

"She's going to be the best in this school" Zoro said, his tone saying it as a fact.

The woman raised an eyebrow at the man in front of her and a smile crept onto her face. Leaning over the table she smugly said "I highly doubt that sir"

"How old is your daughter" Robin asked with a smile on her face. The smile stayed but her eyes were on the woman's desk picture which showed her and blonde girl who looked about fifteen.

"This meeting is not about my Lucia, this is about Gracie"

"Greycie" Zoro said between clenched teeth.

The woman ignored the correction and instead started to pull out papers.

"She will be taking several classes over the years which includes varieties of; math, history, Literature, government and politics, home ECT, science, music and of course dancing"

Zoro looked at Robin who only nodded at the woman. Sure that the classes seemed alright he let the woman continue talking.

"I also assume that she will be boarding at the school"

Another nod from the two.

"The cheapest dorm plan we have is a floor that is shared by a dozen girls. There is an opening right now and –"

"We have money" Zoro growled. He glared at the woman and was starting to doubt about leaving Greycie in this school.

'Ranked number 1 in dancing programs among the grand line' He remembered reading from the brochure. With a grunt he brought out several large beli bills that were stacked together and carelessly threw them onto the desk. "That's only what I have on me right now. Now tell me again what your plans for boarding are"

"Well the cost of living with one other female in a dorm is 5,000 belis a year" The woman said cheerfully. Her attitude quickly changing when the large sum of money was brought out.

Zoro turned to Robin who was considering this deal. Before she could answer, the doors of the office banged open revealing an orange headed woman who was holding a large bag to her side.

"Can I help you" The headmistress asked with attitude laced within each word.

"Yeah how much is for a student to have their own room"

The woman scoffed but decided to amuse herself and said "Not that you can afford it but its 8,000 belis a year. Now if you excuse me I'm trying to admit a student, please leave"

"Well I'm also involved in this child"

"And who are you"

"I'm her aunt and I'm paying for her dorm, you said 8,000 right. I'll pay for six years" The woman said the end rather to herself. Dropping her bag, she opened it to reveal thousands of large beli bills. The headmistress gasped at the sight. Robin just merely chuckled and said

"Did you exchange some of your treasure Navigator-san"

"Yeah Gold is really high priced at this island, my luck huh" Nami said with a tight smile as she quickly counted the bills.

"Don't you guys think it would be better if she would dorm with one other person. That way she could know someone" Zoro commented.

Nami and Robin shared a look and it was Nami who decided to explain "Zoro most of these kids knew each other since they were young. And most of them are from elite families. They will not accept a new body within their group. They will know she's different and they will eat her alive"

The woman made a noise at the back of her throat and Robin merely had to gesture to the picture on one of the woman's shelves that showed several girls and boys all poising and embracing with one another.

The picture was from this year and Zoro could already tell that Greycie wouldn't fit into the class. All the kids had smug looks on their faces and by their elaborate jewelry; the girls would look down at Greycie. He turned to the woman and pushed the money for tuition and dorm towards her. The woman gleefully took it and quickly counted it.

"Well I guess that settles it. Greycie will have her own dorm; her education has also been paid for the next 6 years. Now if you could please sign her name on this line, then that will close this deal" The woman handed a pen to Zoro who looked at it with a grim expression.

"Her full name please" The headmistress said with mockery. She highly doubted that this pirate knew how to sign legal documents.

The pirate grabbed the pen out of her hand and with a fluid and neat handwriting he signed the name. He handed her the paper and when she reached for the document, the man gripped her hand and said with a smile on his face. "If I find out you give any discrimination to my daughter then I will not hesitate to not only hurt you, but I will make the task as painful and slow as possible"

The man let go of her hand and gently gave her back the pen, the cruel smile never leaving his face. The headmistress looked at the women in the room for any help but they silently promised the same thing with the death glares they sent her. The woman scoffed and signed her name in approval of the child's admittance to the school. "There she's in, now please leave my office"

The trio stood up to leave but the orange headed woman left with saying in a threatening tone "We will keep contact with Greycie and if I get one letter where she tells us she is upset, then I will single handily destroy this school" With that said the woman left the headmistress alone in her office.

The woman scoffed at them and looked with distaste at the document.

In fine writing the name of her newest student was printed.

Greycie Roronoa.

* * *

Zoro stood at the entrance of the school's campus and waited for Greycie. He constantly ran his hand through his hair and nervously walked along the gate. Robin stood along the fence and watched with amusement at the rare sight of a nervous swordsman.

"This is for the best, don't forget that" Robin soothed.

Zoro kept his frown and looked at the building with distrust.

Finally he saw two approaching figures and Zoro waited anxiously for them to hurry the hell up. It was an odd feeling, he wanted the two to hurry up but he didn't want this moment to actually happen. He saw the cook give Greycie a hug and saw the cook point to him. Greycie's face brightened up immediately and he saw her start running to him.

The child embraced him and he hugged her back. He still wasn't used to the new height of Greycie. Robin acknowledged her presence by announcing her departure. The child quickly ran to her and gave her a hug. The two females said their goodbyes and Robin quickly mouthed 'good luck' to him. He nodded and with a sigh he turned to Greycie and said "C'mon Grey let's go check out this school"

Greycie stared at the swordsman and then at the school. She hesitated and looked up at Zoro. He saw her nervousness and in a rare moment he gently grasped her hand and they walked inside the school. They walked down several halls, they looked into classrooms and the school yard. Greycie held onto Zoro's hand the entire time, her grip tightening throughout each new area.

"This is the auditorium, where music recitals, art show and dancers perform" Zoro said. He opened the door and led Greycie inside. Greycie didn't want to look up at the stage but when she heard Zoro mutter something she decided to look up.

Her mouth dropped open when she fully saw the magnificent sight of the auditorium. She looked all around the auditorium and felt a déjà vu feeling about it. She walked to the first row and looked at the stage. That's when she recognized it. This stage was the one that she was in when she talked to her mother.

'What does this mean' Greycie screamed inside her head. 'It means this is the island, they're leaving you here'

Greycie turned around to face Zoro and while trying to keep her voice from cracking she said " A-Are you guys leaving me"

Zoro sighed and walked over to Greycie. He put a hand on her should and looking right at her said "Were not leaving you, you're going to study here and I want you to become the best ballet dancer in this entire school. Do you hear me, you be the best and you beat the hell out of everyone and their snotty asses"

"Will you guys visit me" She asked tearfully.

Zoro shook his head no.

"You'll guys write to me right"

"We will try but it's dangerous, and I don't want you getting kicked out for having contact with wanted pirates"

Greycie let out a sob and covered her face with her hands in a weak attempt to hide the tears. "When will I be able to see you guys then" She cried out.

Zoro was quiet for a moment until he said slowly at first "We're going to have a race" He stopped but with a smile on his face he looked at Greycie and continued " Whoever reaches their dream first, the loser has to go and congratulate the winner in person. So if you become top of this entire school, then I will stop everything and come here to congratulate you. I'll also take you out of here, but if I become The World's Greatest Swordsman, then you have to come find me"

Greycie smiled through her tears and scoffed at the idea of going to find Zoro out in the sea. She looked up at Zoro and wiped away the tears. "You better have Nami with you when you come to congratulate me. I wouldn't want you to get lost" She scoffed.

The swordsman laughed and shook his head. He caught the time on a nearby clock and he slowly stood up and grabbed Greycie's hand

"C'mon there's one more thing that you need to see"

The two walked out of the grand auditorium and towards a separate building. It was a large building with several floors. They entered the building and took the elevator to the top floor. Greycie silently slid her hand into Zoro's and gave it a light squeeze. The swordsman squeezed back.

Reaching the top floor it opened to a hallway with only one door. Zoro walked her to the door but stopped there. He stood in front of the door and looked at Greycie in the eyes.

Cupping Greycie's cheek and taking a moment to collect his thoughts he slowly said "I have only a few people that I consider family. You are one of those people Grey because I consider you as my daughter and I swear I will never let anything hurt you. If you feel like you are in danger then you use this to call me. This is for an emergency only, do you understand" He placed the item in her hand and made sure she had a tight hold on it.

Zoro stopped and gently wiped the tears that were falling silently down Greycie's face with his thumb. Greycie threw herself into the man's chest and embraced him while clutching the den den mushi. She sobbed into his chest and through her tears and sobs Zoro heard her say "I love you"

Zoro didn't say a word but embraced the child. They embraced one another until Zoro tilted Greycie's chin up and silently kissed her forehead.

"Bye Grey" He whispered. He gave her one last hug and pulling her hand to him he laid something in her palm. Getting up he walked to the elevator and stepped in. Greycie felt her throat tighten and before she could stop herself the tears began to fall again. She turned away from the elevator and looked at what Zoro placed in her palm.

A key.

Acting quickly she unlocked the door and threw opened the door. She expected to see an empty room but to her surprise she found herself in a decorated room. There was a small kitchen, a small sitting room and she could see a bedroom from where she stood. In each of these rooms there was already furniture and everything she needed.

She ran to the kitchen first and saw that there was a set of pots and pans along with dinnerware. She opened the fridge and saw that it was filled with food and there was a plate of food with a note. She grabbed it and quickly read the contents

'Do well Greycie, hopefully the shitty marimo's sleeping patterns didn't spread to you. Remember that what kind of food you eat is important. I hope the recipes help. Here's a list of the merchants that are the best in this town…'

Greycie ignored the list and instead looked down and saw something that made the tears she tried to keep in start to fall.

'We love you' -Sanji.

Each room she found a note that a crewmember had left her, each ending with a 'We love you'.

Walking through the rooms she also noticed that each of the furniture had a giant F carved in the corner.

Franky.

Franky had single handily made all the furniture in the rooms. When she stepped into her room, a whole new set of tears began to spill.

For on her bed there were several items that had come from the crewmates. She stepped closer and saw that there were several books, a piece of paper and something covered by a black cloth.

Walking to the bed, the bold printing of a book caught her eye. **The thousand tales of the brave pirate Usopp'** the book title read. Greycie picked up the book first and opened it up onto a random page. Usopp's bold writing greeted her and to her pleasure she found that there were little doodles and drawings in the corner of the pages. Though there wasn't a thousand, there was clearly hundreds of stories that the sharpshooter had written down for her. Laughing she wiped some of the tears away with the back of her hand.

Turning to the next book she saw that it was the cook book that Sanjj had mentioned in the letter. His fine penmanship told her how to make every dish possible. Seafood, Pasta, Meat, Chicken, and several others categories were listed in the book. But it was the last category that was her favorite ,it was a baked goods section.

The third book 'The History of Ballet' was given to her from Robin no doubt. The large thick book was filled with all information regarding Ballet. Rules, procedures, all the stances and much more. She was sure that this would help her greatly. She thanked the historian for the well thought gift.

The last book was one where she picked up with great care as the book looked delicate enough to break with a touch. The small handwriting and old fashioned penmanship gave away the giver of the book before she could even read the title of the book. Brook had made a copy of every song he knew and made one large music book for Greycie. Speaking of music, Greycie quickly turned and to her relief her violin was standing against her bed.

After she carefully placed the books in her new bookshelf, she tried to calm herself down and promised herself that she would not cry anymore. The crew did love her and did not leave her alone.

Looking around in vain to get her thoughts from turning dark, she noticed that one of the drawers of the dressers was slightly opened. She peered inside it and saw that it was filled with clothes. She made a quick search of all the dressers in the room and saw that each of them were filled with clothing.

The clothes all had a faint scent of mikans on them. Nami.

Returning to the bed and she took a deep breath when she reached for a piece of paper that was folded on the bed with Nami's handwriting on it. Opening it she read the paper once, twice and finally a third time before the paper fell to the floor. Greycie's hands flew to her mouth and she stared at the piece of paper in horror.

Nami must have been sick when she did this. For the paper was a bank account belonging to Greycie Roronoa with the total of 150,000 Belis within it. It also read that Ms. Nami was the guardian of the account.

Greycie had to place her head between her knees from the shock the piece of paper put her in. After several moments she got up and looked in the corner of the bed to see that her backpack that Chopper had given her was there. She opened the backpack to see that there was a list on top.

'100 most common Injuries involving Ballet' the list title read. Inside the backpack was a large amount of wraps, bandages, slings, and other medical supplies. She inwardly thanked the frantic doctor for his concern.

Seeing as there was only two more objects on the bed she knew these were going to the worst for her. Taking a deep breath she approached the object which had a black material over it. Picking up the material, she was surprised to see that it was drawn on. She grinned from ear to ear when she saw that in the middle of the black cloth was a skull with crossbones. Around the skull was ballet shoes and on the bottom of the flag it read 'Once a straw-hat, always a straw-hat'

Greycie laughed at the saying and quickly placed the flag above her bed. Seeing that there was only one crewmember left and one object left, Greycie took a deep breath before grabbing the box.

Opening the box she saw that inside was a pair of ballet shoes and a note that read 'I wanted to be the first to give you real ballet shoes. Take these shoes and kick everyone's ass.- I love you Grey'

She wanted to cry, she could feel her eyes watering, but she took a deep breath and instead laughed. She didn't want to cry anymore, she didn't have a reason to cry. She was loved. She smiled at all the gifts that seemed to represent each crewmember. She was about to laugh again when she heard something scratching at her door. She quickly ran to the door and opened it.

A brown puppy barked up at her and Greycie couldn't help but laugh. She dropped to her knees and grasped the puppy. Meeko stayed still and let the child hug her. After finally releasing her, Greycie looked at the puppy in the eyes and said with a grin "C'mon Meeko let's get going. We're not going to be the best if we just sit here"

* * *

Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter and a special shout out to the anon who has now gotten me addicitive to the song If I die young.

Okay so the epilogue its going to be at least 10,000 words. Would you guys prefer it all in one chapter or for me to break it up?

Please review with your thoughts, complaints or opinion about the next chapter.


	37. Chapter 37

The sun was slowly rising, and many students that lived in the female side of the dorms were barely rousing from their slumber. Many sleepily turned off their buzzing alarms while others slept through it. A few girls got up and started their long routine of preparing their look for school. The aura of the dorm was peaceful and quiet; which was horribly broken in the following minute.

The sound of feet pounding and several things dropping on the floor was heard throughout the second highest floor room's ceilings. The lone inhabitant on the highest floor of the building was wide awake and was getting ready to start her first day at the Muse Academy. She was starting her day by making pancakes. Pouring the mix on a hot skillet, she thought aloud. "Bras are officially the oddest thing I have ever worn. It's almost as odd as math."

Meeko who was still lying on the bed, picked her head up and stared at her with a confused look on her face.

"The entrance exams I took were easy except Math. I mean if you forget one step in the problem, BOOM! Your answer is wrong. Math sucks. Everything is better than Math. I mean if you mess up during a recital for dance or music, you can invent something on the spot and it might be awesome!" Grabbing the skillet she flipped the pancake onto a plate and repeated the process. When three steaming pancakes were on the plate, she sat down to eat her first breakfast on her first day of school.

Before taking her first bite, she quickly remembered that she had forgotten to feed Meeko. Quickly filling the dog's bowel she sat back down and ate her breakfast. She ate slowly and her mind began to wander. She thought of trivial things such as how her first day was going to be or to how her fellow classmates were going to be. Though she tried to stop herself, she couldn't help but thing where the crew was. Were they safe? Did they run into a dumbass who dared challenge them?

She knew she had a chance at finding their activities in the newspaper, but the news was written by the marines. She couldn't trust the marines, they were idiots. A fine example would be the Old Smoke guy and the idiot woman swordsman. She also promised herself that she would not focus on missing the Strawhats. The faster she became the best ballerina here, then the faster she could see them. It was that easy.

Before she could into depth of how long it might take her to become the best, she glanced at the clock and realized how much time had passed. Wolfing down the remaining pieces of her breakfast she placed the plate in the kitchen and quickly took one last look in the hallway mirror.

Her hair was in its natural state, she couldn't work those hair appliances if her life counted on it, and she was wearing the school's mandatory uniform. She was wearing the white collared shirt that the school allowed out of three colors, the other two being red and gold. Her gray skirt reached her knees and though she saw many girls hike their up, she left hers at where it fell. Her gray knee socks were on, but she noted that they were bunched at the bottom and were giving her a disheveled look. She would fix them later.

She was so excited for starting the school day that in a burst of energy she grabbed her bags and shoes.

"C'mon Meeko we are going to be late!" Running through the front door, shoes still in hand and her knee stockings still bunched, Greycie made quite the ruckus. Meeko followed her and the two sprinted down the hallway till they had to wait for the elevator.

"I'm nervous" Greycie whispered to her companion. Meeko's response was to stand on her back legs and bite down on Greycie's grey school skirt. The back of the skirt that was sticking up and revealing Greycie's shorts slid down. "Thanks." Greycie quickly said as they both jumped into the elevator.

Using the time to her advantage she quickly put on her shoes and fixed her socks. Making sure no one was around her, she also managed to pull out a wedgie. Gosh she hated wearing these tiny shorts. Once the elevator doors opened she quickly sprinted to the school. The dorm house wasn't too far from the building so Greycie made it there with time to spare. Before going through the school gates, she turned to Meeko and asked hesitantly "Will you be alright by yourself?"

The dog's response was merely a weak growl, and turning away to walk towards the ports. Before Meeko got too far she turned around and barked at Greycie. She nodded her head towards the gates and gave a sharp bark.

"Don't worry I'm going inside right now." Greycie laughed at the protective dog. She walked into the school but she slowed down when hearing a group of kids behind her.

"What a freak, she's talking to that dog."

"Well what do you expect she has no friends."

"Hey Lucia maybe you should be friends with the freak."

Greycie held onto her bags tighter when the group passed her laughing, no doubt at her. She wanted to fight both those idiots right there but she knew that fighting was not allowed.

She was really missing the pirate life right now.

Not knowing what to do with her free time, she decided that she might as well go to the admissions office and get her schedule. Stopping to look at the school's large campus ground, she decided that she might as well go right. It seemed right, so that is why she went right.

Thirty minutes later, Greycie was thankful that she had started the hunt for the office so early. The school's grounds were enormous and she finally had to ask some students where the office was located. She quickly made her way towards the building.

With the shrill of the school bell rang throughout the grounds the students headed towards their classes. Greycie quicken her pace to the office, and had to work against the flow of the student body. Finally going through the office doors she waited patiently for the office worker to notice her but she saw that she had to grasp the worker's attention.

"Excuse me, but I'm here to pick up my schedule." She said as politely as she could. She didn't need to make any enemies on her first day of school.

"Name please."

"It's Greycie Roronoa."

"Oh yes, you seemed to have scored very high on your admittance test, well except for math. Here is your schedule; a map is located on each floor next to the restrooms." The woman quickly went back to what she was doing and Greycie was left standing there confused.

Giving out a weak thank you she walked out of the office and went to go find a map. Five minutes later she was entering the west building. First class to go to was math. She hoped things would go alright.

* * *

For five hours Greycie felt like running away from the school and all the idiots residing in it. The kids were rude, and the teachers were no better. The first class she walked into she was given four hours of detention.

The old wrench that was her math teacher made her an example when following the uniform code. Colored shoelaces, they were supposed to be white not black, her shirt was not tucked in, her strawhat necklace was prohibited, and the woman claimed her skirt was wrinkled and not ironed. Each broken uniform rule, an hour was given to her.

The class snickered at her and Greycie felt her face grow hot. That was only the beginning of the horrible day. Teachers bombarded her with makeup work and embarrassing introductions to the class. The only reason she sat through those awful classes was to wait for her last class of the day, dance. She had to become the best ballerina in the school. She had to.

Finally, dance class had arrived. Changing out of her uniform, she slipped on her black tights, and a tight tank top. While changing she couldn't help but notice how completely flat chested she was. "Well I'm only thirteen." She muttered to herself in reassurance.

Seeing that some of the girls were already exiting to the studio she quickly donned her last item. She looked down at the pair of ballet shoes and spared a moment to hold them against her chest. They were handmade. She knew because inside each slipper was the strawhat jolly roger.

'C'mon Greycie you can do this." She reassured herself. She slipped on each slipper and tied them securely in place. She was glad that she had read the history and the regular procedures of ballet that Robin had left for her. She doubted that she would get any help from the other students.

Walking into the dance room, Greycie was in awe. To be as blunt as possible the studio was beautiful. The walls were covered with mirrors that were able to catch the reflection of every move. The barre was on one side of the room, and Greycie noted to herself how high it was set. The wooden floors, shone and she hoped that she wouldn't have too many falls on the hard floor.

Entering the studio Greycie saw that most of the girls were in their own little groups, with a boy scattered here or there in the group, while the remaining boys were all in one group. Greycie decided to stay by herself, and waited for class to begin. She didn't mind being alone, she kind of preferred it.

Before she could be alone for too long a young woman who walked with authority entered the room. When she didn't associate herself with the girls, Greycie realized that she must be the teacher. The woman was tan, and her brown hair was in a high bun. She was of small height, but her walk and demeanor spoke of power. Immediately the class assembled in lines, and to Greycie's shock people were fighting to be in the front of the line.

She noticed that the first line all had people with smug faces when they looked at the last line. Lucia was among the few who were in the first line. She guessed that the first line was most talented while the last line, the fifth, was the least talented. She didn't know where to stand so instead she just chose to approach the teacher.

The teacher ignored her presence, and some of the students began to whisper. Greycie wondered if she go back and wait for the teacher to acknowledge her.

'No, she's here to teach you, don't back down' She said in her head.

With a raise of her head she said with a bit of pride "I am Greycie Roronoa, your newest student, would you tell me which line I am to be in."

The whispers stopped among the students and finally the teacher looked up at her. "Well Greycie, show me where you belong." The teacher dropped her things on the floor and walked to the wall size mirror. Greycie followed her without a word. The two females looked at the mirror in front of them their faces both expressionless, while the class remained silent.

"Try to follow." The woman commanded. Greycie barely registered the words before she saw the woman was backing away from the mirror at a rapid speed despite her being only on tiptoes. Greycie followed her and stopped and waited for the next move. She easily kept her balance on her toes but when she saw that the woman started to spin effortlessly on one straight foot she froze. She tried to mimic the move but she couldn't go further than four spins. When she stopped she decided to not just stand there but instead she just raised her arms delicately in the air and stood her pose.

When the woman finally stopped spinning she looked at Greycie with a raised manicured eyebrow. She circled around her student and stopped to face her. Her brown eyes pierced into her gray ones and finally stated. "Third line."

Greycie nodded and quickly went to her line.

Walking out of the dressing room, Greycie shivered when the night wind brushed through her thin school coat. The sun was long gone and she wanted nothing more than to go to her bed. She was the last girl out of the dressing room because someone thought it would be funny to throw all her clothes around the room. She found a blonde hair on her skirt and with that she believed it was Lucia, who messed with her clothes. The blonde seemed to have something against her, she had no idea why.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when the books in her hands fell to the ground when the door swung open and caught her in the elbow. Thinking it was just another student she quickly bent over and recollected her books. She however dropped all of them back down when a hand slapped her in the back of the head.

Spinning on her feet, she was ready to yell out a few chosen words to the bastard who decided to hit her.

"You stu-" The words died instantly when she turned to see that she was face to face with her teacher. A smirk was on the woman's face. Greycie felt her face heat up and before she could babble out a thousand apologies, the teacher waved it off.

"Don't worry about it, almost everyone in that class are little shits anyways."

Greycie's eyebrows rose at teacher's words. The teacher laughed at her expression and stuck out her hand. "I didn't properly introduce myself today, sorry about that. That bitch ruined my mood by passing another rule. Anyways I'm Ms. Dera, nice to meet you Greycie." Greycie shook the hand and was honestly surprised at the woman's actions and words. Who this 'bitch' was, was a mystery to her.

"You did well today for it being your first day, you definitely need some improvement but as long as you practice and don't be stupid, you will do fine. " She turned to walk away but turned back and scolded. "Also don't bend over when picking things up, bend with your knees not at your waist. It's bad for the back."

With that advice Ms. Dera, walked away. Greycie was going to say goodbye, when once again the door opened and knocked her elbow causing her books to the floor.

"Damn it!" She yelled as she quickly grabbed her books and this time threw them into her bag. Turning to the person responsible, she instead was faced with a shirt that covered a broad muscled torso. Backing away and blushing she looked up to see a young man in front of her. He looked about fifteen and Greycie recognized his face from the group of boy dancers in the beginning of class. He was about 6 foot, and his brown hair lay messily on his head. His brown eyes stared down at her and after a moment of just staring at each other Greycie yelled out. "Well are you just going to look at me, or apologize for knocking me with the door?"

He just stared at her and for a moment neither moved. Before Greycie could yell again, he bowed down his head down in one quick move and then turned and walked away. She wanted to go chase after him, but she stopped when she smelled something.

Turning towards the smell, she saw Meeko was running. She also saw that she was soaking wet and covered with seaweed. Knowing what was going to happen, she quickly placed her bags down and walked to a soft patch of grass. She then waited for the inevitable.

Even though she braced herself for the bodyslam that Meeko always greeted her with nowadays, it still knocked all the breath out of her. The large dog rubbed her face against hers, which caused some of the seaweed, to fall onto her face.

With a bruised elbow, a growing headache, the wind knocked out of her, and seaweed on her face, Greycie decided there was no better time to go home.

* * *

Greycie collapsed in her bed and kicked off her slippers. She grumbled to herself about sore feet and the homework she still had to complete. Before she could even relax, a heavy weight laid on top of her.

"Oh Meeko get off me you big mutt." Greycie cried. The dog lazily got off her owner and laid herself properly on the bed. The dog had certainly grown over the two weeks. She was now the size of a large teenager. Greycie lazily scratched her behind the ears, and the two lay there comfortably.

The moment was short though before Meeko went and grabbed Greycie's bag. She laid the bag and whined until Greycie opened her eyes.

"I'll do my homework right now." Greycie grumbled into her pillow while kicking her feet. Meeko barked sharply and bit down on Greycie's socks. Just one tug was all it took for Greycie to be sprawled on the floor. "Alright Meeko I'm doing it!"

Meeko gave a short bark, Greycie knew she was laughing at her, but growled when she saw a yellow paper that slipped from her bag. Greycie grabbed the paper and walked to the fridge and taped it right in the middle. The yellow handout was given to all ballet dancers who were interested in participating in the dance recital. The first of many for the school year.

She already decided to be part of it and thinking aloud she confided to Meeko. "I'm going to try be the female lead in this play."

The dog whimpered and Greycie looked at her. With a roll of her eyes she groaned out "I think I'm going to be ready to be in a recital, it's three full months away! Besides I've been improving since I've been here."

The dog said nothing but looked at the handout that gave the info of trying out and of the play. There were to be two main leads, a female and a male. The play was a simple plot but it was quite emotional. It was about a girl who loses her brother in war and how she reacts when she receives the news. Such a raw emotion must be transferred into the movement of the dancer.

Meeko knew that Greycie had improved her dancing skills but she didn't know if she could beat any of the first line participants. But Greycie was determined to win this lead. Every day for a week, after homework and dinner she would practice the new routines, until Meeko had to drag her to bed.

That was how it was for the next three weeks. Greycie felt like her life was just one strong current, but instead of drowning in it like she did most of her life, she was swimming along with it.

She went to all her classes and managed to stay away from those horrible detention lists. She tried to pay attention and mostly got good grades in her classes. Except for math, math was just hard. She would always make one little mistake and her answer would go entirely wrong!

After all her regular classes, she would head to the dance studio, and for the next two hours her feet barely stayed still. At the end of the day, she would be exhausted. She would wait for Meeko, and the two would walk home where dinner was prepared and homework was done.

Sanji's cook book helped her greatly, unlike her cook book for cooking class. Sanji didn't make things complicated and she usually had the meal done in five minutes. She usually brought Sanji's book instead of the class approved book to class. She wasn't afraid of being told on for not bringing the right book.

There was no one to tell on her anyways.

Even though, she had been in the school for three weeks, she still had not made one friend in her classes. So whenever a partner assignment came up, she would immediately start working by herself. It didn't help that since she was in ballet, her classes revolved around that, which meant that all her classmates were also her dance classmates too.

Again Lucia, made it her job to give her a hard time to fit in. She would bring up stories of the past and how fun THEIR class had fun during it. When someone did try to talk to her, the blonde would call the person over and whisper something in the person's ear. Nobody tried talking to her after that. Greycie saw her tactics, she was being out casted.

But that was fine to her, she was getting fine grades even when she had to go solo on the partner assignments. She didn't need anyone, who was stupid enough to follow a blonde idiot.

Though she tried to show it didn't hurt her when she was alone, it was lunch time that really killed her. It seemed every department that the students belonged to, stuck together. The dancers would sit in one class each in their own little cliques, while the musicians sat in another and the art students ate outside.

She hated eating by herself, so she would usually walk around and find a suitable spot outside to eat. The art students had no problem with her there and on the second day she sat out there, Meeko joined her. How the dog knew she ate outside, she didn't know, but she was glad of the company.

Today however, Meeko didn't join her, and she was left to eat her lunch alone. Taking a big bite of the sandwich, she realized that she had forgotten to bring a drink. Dusting herself off, she walked towards the cafeteria. Fishing in her training bra, she finally found where her money was, there was a lot of room in that training bra.

Bringing out the money, she saw that there was a line for the drinks. Two people were in front of her, and she stared at the ceiling, daydreaming, until it was her turn. Her daydreaming was abrupt when someone tapped her arm.

The person in front of her was the boy who had bumped into her the first night of dance class. And right now he was staring at her with a bored expression.

"Um I'm sorry what do you want." She asked.

He sighed and gestured towards the woman who gave out the drinks. The woman held out two belis, enough for two drinks. Greycie looked at the woman, to the guy, to the money and finally back at the guy.

"Sweetie he is buying you a drink." The woman pronounced.

She felt her face heat up and the grip on her money tightened. "I knew that!" She retorted.

She looked back at the guy and nodded her head, "I will take this as a repent for bruising my elbow, but that's it." He didn't reply but instead a corner of his lip slightly lifted. She walked to the woman and ordered juice. When the woman came back she handed the juice to her and whispered. "In case you didn't know, the boy is partially deaf."

Greycie was sure shock was written on her face as the woman gave the guy a sympathetic look. Greycie thanked the woman for juice, and turned around. She nodded at the guy and she was about to leave when she remembered something.

This guy was in her dance class, but he wasn't in any of her classes. He was never in the class when lunch was going on. He wasn't part of the idiotic group.

"Hey where do you eat at lunch?" She asked suddenly. She made sure that she talked in his direction, she didn't know what partially deaf meant for his hearing but she spoke loud and clear enough for him to hear her. She was sure he did hear her, since he pointed at a sign that read Library.

So he ate alone too.

"You wanna sit with me, I eat outside. Sometimes Meeko, my dog comes to visit. Do you like dogs, well she's more like the size of a human. C'mon lets go outside to talk." Grabbing his hand, she pulled him outside.

* * *

For the following weeks, Greycie became friends with John. Though he didn't talk in public due to his speech being muffled, she learned that he was quite a chatterbox when they were alone. She also learned that he was deaf in his right ear, and it happened when his mother was caught up in a riot. An explosion happened and he lost all hearing in his right ear. That didn't stop him though from becoming a dancer. He went around his handicap by feeling the vibrations on the floor and the other dancers. It seemed to be working since he was in the second line. Though he could get around it in dance class, in his other classes he had to take separate from the rest of them.

Though they only shared one class together, they usually spent time after dance class. Greycie would invite him to dinner and he would buy her and Meeko dessert. After that, they would say their goodnights and leave towards their respected dorms.

Greycie would return to her home where she did her homework, did a few practice routines, then promptly crashed onto her bed and slept till morning.

This routine went on for a while to the point where Greycie knew what events were going to happen everyday. She didn't mind it; a routine was rare to her, so she didn't fight it. She was however getting bored and Lucia was getting on her last nerve. The dumb broad was having a bitch streak, and Greycie really hated that damn rule against fighting now.

During one of the cooking classes, the teacher decided that they would have a contest, to see who can make the best dish. The winner wouldn't have to take the upcoming test and thirty points towards their grade. The room was filled with movement and the clinking pots and pans. As the time passed, smells of various dishes filled the air. Soon following that were the smell of burnt ingredients and wails of failure. One dish burned so bad, that the teacher and the student left the room in order to throw the smell away and get the awful smell out of the room. Ten minutes before the class ended, Lucia was the first to finish her dish. The teacher was still out, and Lucia was taking full advantage of it.

"A pot roast!" She proudly exclaimed while posing in front of the dish. "Only the best of the cooks know how to properly cook it." The class crowded around the dish and the cook began to point out at people who would be receiving a piece. "Okay everyone who didn't get picked, go away now."

One of the boys who did not get picked sulked in the back of the class. He was muttering about not getting a piece, when he stopped and his mouth started to water. Looking towards where the smell was coming from, he found himself staring at the new girl. Gracie was her name.

He walked towards her and peering over her shoulder, looked at what she was cooking. Meats and vegetables were on sticks and were being grilled. Every now and then, the student would grab a spice jar and dabble some on the meat. She turned the sticks over and quickly fanned the smoke that came from grill. She stepped to the side and looked at one of the ovens.

The boy now got to see a full view of the meal, and his mouth watered at the sight of the large chunks of meat. The girl Gracie came back and gently nudged him. "Careful the flames get high sometimes." She told him.

He nodded dumbly, and watched her continue flipping the sticks, then placed them on a plate, and added three new sticks of raw meat. He was watching the new sticks on the grill, that he was startled when a stick was pushed in front of his face.

"Hey you want one? You've been drooling since you came by." She pushed the stick into his hand and smiled at him. "Hold it by the skewer so you won't get burned."

"Thanks Gracie, these look great." He professed.

"Greycie, the name's Greycie." She corrected politely. Flipping more of the skewers she repeated the process and added more to the grill.

The boy ate the food off the stick and his mouth burst with flavor. "Oh man, these are delicious." He continued eating at a rapid rate until he was flicked on the forehead. Looking up in surprise he saw that Greycie was scowling at him. "Slow down and actually enjoy the food. " She scolded.

He laughed and apologized. "Sorry, it's just that they are really good. For sure you are going to win this contest."

Greycie just smiled at the compliment and turned to retrieve her cake from the oven. Placing the pan on the counter, Greycie saw in the corner of her eye, a streak of blonde go towards her station.

"So you think this piece of shit, can really win over my amazing potroast." Lucia glared at the boy and with a push of her hand, the dish that held all of Greycie's finished skewers fell to the floor. No one heard the crash of a broken plate, and a second later they found out why.

Greycie held the plate above the ground with her foot and with a kick, it flew upwards into her waiting hands. She placed the plate down and took one of the empty skewers in her hand.

Grey piercing eyes met wide blue ones. With a frown on her face, Greycie growled "Don't ever think you can touch my things again. If I catch you even trying to do anything to my things, I will make you regret that decision for the rest of your life." To impact her words she stabbed the skewer into the counter, centimeters away from Lucia's fingers.

Blue eyes darted from her hand to the Cheshire smile on Greycie's face. She drew her hand back and yelled out. "You're a freak! Just like those people who dropped you off!"

Greycie laughed and in one fluid movement she was in Lucia's personal space and was standing on straight on her tiptoes in order to be face to face with the fifteen year old. Leaning forward she whispered into Lucia's ears. "If you ever talk bad about my family ever again, then I will single handily beat you to the point where you have an inch of your life left."

Drawing back, she saw that no one had been able to overhear what she said, but all had seen what had happened. Going back to her feet she picked up her plate and walked past Lucia. She side glanced at her and saw that her face was red with anger. She couldn't help but smile. Though her back was turned to the blonde, she heard every movement Lucia made.

The sound of her shoes squeaking against the ground as she turned around, the sound of her foot lifting from the ground. The dumb broad was going to kick her in the back of the leg. Gripping the plate tight, Greycie turned around and seeing the limb coming towards her, she acted quick and pressed her shoe flat against Lucia's midair one.

She pushed the shoe back and watched as Lucia's face fell in surprise. She fell to the ground and Greycie walked out of the room.

"You stupid freak!"

Greycie still walking away, promptly flipped her off. Going through the door, she ran into the teacher and quickly explained that she was not participating in the contest, so she was leaving early. The teacher nodded and before she left, Greycie yelled out "Hey kid, clean off my station and I'll let you have the rest of the kabobs and the cake."

The boy already eating the kabobs threw her thumbs up. Taking one last look at the classroom, she caught the hate filled glare Lucia sent her way.

Why did the dumb broad have a grudge against her?

* * *

Sweating and out of breath, Greycie did ten more sets of Deboulé.

They were her favorite as the fast sequence of half turns performed by stepping onto one leg, and completing the turn by stepping onto the other, was usually excelled by people with great balance. The move had to be done by her stepping high on her toes and with her legs held very close together.

She was practicing with the other people in the third line and minding her own business. When she was in the studio, she was in another world. So when a person tapped her, she wasn't surprised when she saw that Ms. Dera had called them. The dance class was gathered around the woman, and was eagerly waiting for the woman to announce something.

With a clap of her hands, she announced. "Next week we will have a ball for the entire dance department. Ballerinas, formal dresses and ballerinos you must be in tuxedos. The entertainment for the night will be dancing, if you are interested then please stay, if not please leave. Now."

A third of the students quickly left the studio and the teacher waited for all of them to leave before continuing. "If you would like to perform then you must have a partner and a routine down by day of the ball. I'm leaving all of this in your control, you can either shine, or you can embarrass yourselves in front of the entire department."

With that announced, Ms. Dera left the studio. The moment she left everyone began to partner up. For a second, Greycie was frozen. She didn't know if John left with the group of students who weren't participating. If she didn't have a partner, she couldn't dance at the ball.

Wringing her hands, she searched the room for him. When someone tapped her on the shoulder, she whirled around to see John smiling at her. He raised his eyebrow at her and she knew that he was asking to be partners.

* * *

For the next days, the students who were going to dance dedicated all their time to making a routine. Ms. Dera even allowed them to practice during class. Greycie saw many people dancing but watching them make a routine was truly fascinating.

Their routine was progressing nicely and they incorporated many jumps in order to help John get the timing right. They also worked around his partial deafness by having moves that directed his left ear towards the music. Many people frowned at how many jumps and leaps were in their routine. Greycie whose balance was amazing and was on par with some of the first liners, was capable of being thrown and landing straight on her foot.

It just came naturally to her, and she could tell that she was frustrating some people. It didn't help that John was capable of easily lifting her, and throwing her was like throwing a pillow. Glancing at other partners' leaps and jumps, she saw that the some ballerino's face would look strain when they lifted their partner with one hand.

Over the days, their routine was coming out great, and the day before the ball they practiced the entire class time on it. When they were practicing, Greycie saw in the corner of her eye, Lucia staring at the both of them. She watched them perform the entire routine, never once saying anything or eyes straying from them. When the music was done, she turned to look at the blonde, but saw that she was walking out with her partner.

Watching her walk away, she couldn't help but feel uneasy. That dumb broad was up to something.

* * *

"Stupid dress. Stupid ball. Stupid flat chest!" Greycie grumbling caused a few people in the dress store to turn and look at her. Now blushing from embarrassment, she busied herself by leafing through more dresses. She had no idea where to start in dress shopping. She didn't know what color she wanted, strap or strapless, what kind of cut she wanted, frills or no frills. Let it be noted that all these terms she had heard from the other girls, and she still didn't know what the 'cut' meant.

Meeko who was standing beside her, growled at any people who threw her any weird or rude glances. She had been quiet the entire time, but with the growl a worker at the store quickly rushed over to them. The woman with large red teased hair and a small shirt that showed off her bust, quickly said. "Excuse me, but there are no animals allowed in here. You will have to take your dog outs-"

The woman stopped talking, when Greycie turned around to face her. The woman's mouth quickly shut and she folded her hands together. "My apologies, I was not aware that the dog was a seeing dog. Do you need any help with finding something sweetie."

Greycie who was getting ready to leave the store, stopped and stared at the woman. Confused she asked. "Um seeing dog?"

"Why yes, though we don't allow animals, this dog is here to guide you because of you blindness, then it is fine."

The woman thought she was blind! She never thought of her grey eyes being mistaken for blindness. She was going to correct the woman, when an idea came to her.

"Oh yes, my seeing dog. Because I am blind, therefore cannot see where I am going." Greycie bit her tongue when she realized what came out of her mouth. She hadn't lied in a while and her skills were getting rusty. Coughing slightly she tried again.

"Can you help me find a dress? I am going to a ball and I would like to nice."

The woman smiled and said in an overjoyed voice. "Of course sweetie! I'll find you the prettiest dress in this entire store! You just go sit and rest in the dressing room."

Greycie nodded and thankfully Meeko was by her side and acting out the 'seeing dog' part. Sitting and waiting for the dress, she thought about the ball. This event is where she could show everyone that she would be the next prima ballerina.

The woman came back with a dress, and after assuring her that she was fine, she quickly tried it on. Meeko wagged her tail and gently bit on the back of the dress in a sign of affection. She batted the dog away and said "Yes yes, I'm going to buy it." Taking it off, she quickly placed it back on the hanger. She was sure she was going to shine the night on the ball.

* * *

"I'm coming out!" Greycie yelled out. Meeko's head shot up from where she was laying and her tail wagged in excitement. Turning off the bathroom light, she stepped out and did a full circle spin so Meeko could see everything. Her hair was in a high bun, and she wore no jewelry, but it was fine since they would have been overshadowed by her dress. The short dress that stopped at her knees was a dark blue that sparkled in the light. It wasn't sequins, but some other material that just made the dress look like the starry night sky. On her feet were simple flats.

She knew most of the girls would wear heels, but she was only thirteen. Besides they looked painful to walk in. Looking into the mirror, she decided that she looked fine. Grabbing her bag that held her ballet shoes and outfit, she and Meeko walked out of the door.

Meeko walked by her side and when they reached the building where the ball would take place, she gently nudged her and pointed her paw to a large hill. The hill's view was upon the building's main ballroom and she saw that Meeko would have a perfect view of the ball.

She bent down a little to hug her and realized how fast she was growing. The dog now the size of an adult, was now nudging her to the entrance of the building. Walking away, Greycie waved back at Meeko, who barked happily at her.

Walking inside the building, Greycie saw that the dance students with bags were all entering into a room. Following them she found herself in a room filled with shelves on one wall while the other wall was filled with dressing rooms. Quickly placing her bag in one of them, she left the room and joined the festivities.

Just by looking at the dress of the girls, Greycie could tell what dancing department they were in. The contemporary dancers wore loose light pale colored dresses while the jazz dancers could be seen from a mile away with their sparkled, skin tight, bright colored dresses. The girls from her class majority wore midlength dresses each with a basic color. Nothing extreme but they would be noticed. Greycie kept walking and looking for John, but stopped when she saw a blonde head in the crowd.

Lucia was wearing a beautiful evening gown that had a long train in the back. She was in the middle of a large group, but Greycie kept her eyes trained on her. Something was off about her, and looking closely, she found what was bothering her. There were bruises over her wrist that oddly looked like the shape of fingers. She was covering it with a large bracelet, but Greycie was able to see it.

When Lucia strayed away from the group, she quickly followed her. Tapping the taller teen, she whispered. "Hey Lucia are you ok? I couldn't help but notice the bruises on your wrist and I-"

Greycie stopped talking when Lucia turned around and faced her with a furious expression. Gritting her teeth she snapped. "Listen here bitch, you mind your own fucking business."

Greycie shocked enough that she couldn't reply, watched as Lucia turned back around and walked away. Clenching her fists, she growled out. "Dumb broad."

The festivities went underway by dinner being served. John still nowhere in sight, she decided to sit with some jazz dancers who had an empty seat at their table. They were good company, and the time they were waiting for dinner, was filled with laughter and jokes. When their food finally arrived, Greycie was disappointed to see it was chicken. She was even further disappointed when she tasted how bland it was. Grabbing the salt and pepper she decided to flavor it to where it was actually edible. The people at her table quickly passed their plates towards her so she could the same to theirs.

After the meal, the headmistress gave a formal speech, addressing the dancers of what the future classes held. There would be new equipment and also new outfits for all the dancers. The dancers grew excited at this, but Greycie was troubled. She knew that the music students needed new instruments and new music sheets, but it seemed the scale was in favor for the dance department.

It could be from Lucia being the headmistress' daughter, which pissed Greycie off. Speaking of being pissed off, she still hadn't seen John and right now the routines were going to start. The contemporary dancers were first, followed by the jazz and ended with ballet.

She watched all the routines and when jazz ended, she and the rest of the ballet performers excused themselves to go get changed. The class went to the dressing room but she waited outside where the entrance was. She hoped that John was running late. He wouldn't ditch her for the performance. Any minute now he would come running and apologize for making her worry.

She heard the announcement calling all performers, but she remains rooted in the entrance. Looking towards the ballroom she was able to see the performances and she saw that Lucia was first.

Greycie wanted to turn away but the music started and the duo began to perform.

She was at loss of words, on how beautiful Lucia moved. She was graceful and her movements lured the watcher to never stray their eyes from her. Her partner was just a prop compared to her. Her jumps and leaps were elegant, while her spins were close to perfection.

When the music stopped, Lucia and her partner bowed and left the stage. Greycie turned back to entranced and was going to turn away when she heard something. The sound of heavy footsteps against gravel caused her to step out of the building and look to where the sound was. Looking through the night darkness, she saw a group of men, walking towards the building. She had never seem them on the island before.

Their laughter was loud but Greycie could hear the drunken slur in their speech. They had guns to their side and some had swords. Though they were far off, Greycie could smell them. Alcohol, meat, cigarettes and seawater.

"Pirates." She whispered. Acting fast she started to close the grand doors to the building. They were heavy but she worked fast. She heard the yells of the pirates telling her to stop, but she quickly tried to close the other door. Locking the front doors, she ran to the ballroom and saw that the second performance was going to start.

Cupping her hands, she yelled out. "PIRATES ARE COMING!" The room fell into silence but soon chaos erupted. The adults quickly opened the back door and everyone went running to it. Greycie was going to run with the crowd, when she remembered that her ballerina slippers were still in the dressing room. Running now, she went to the dressing room and grabbed her bag. Before she could exit the room, the sound of a gunshot echoed the hallway.

Looking at the front door, she saw that the pirates had shot through the lock. The sound of broken wood, echoed the hall and in a matter of moments the doors would be broken down. Hiding her bag behind a shelf, she took a deep breath and hoped that in the next moment she would not be killed.

Three men were walking into the hallway, all of them laughing like drunken idiots. Deciding to act now, she stepped out of the room and into the hallway where the three pirates were walking.

"Well what do we have here? A pretty little dancer we got here."

Greycie widened her eyes and turned to the source of the voice. In a small weak voice she asked "Excuse me, can you guide me to the ball room."

"Boss, the girl's blind."

"Yeah look at her eyes, no doubt it."

The man who was addressed as boss stepped so close to Greycie that his long dirty blonde hair tickled at her neck. His shirt was ripped in several places, and dirt coated it. His lackeys were no better. Not only did they look dirty but they smelled awful.

She was going to step back when the man named boss, grabbed her wrist in a tight grip. Smirking at Greycie, the man yelled back to his lackeys. "We have to thank the blonde girl for letting us on the island. Looks like we are going to have a midnight snack." He violently pulled Greycie forward, but she was expecting that.

Bringing her knee up, she kneed the man in the groin and punched him in the throat with her free hand. The man made a choking voice, and his two lackeys called out to him in surprise. Fists up, Greycie glared at the two. She backed up when the two took steps towards her, their faces filled with rage.

'C'mon Meeko." She whispered to herself. The men were coming to close to her now and she tightened her fists, in case she did have to fight. The man quickly reached out to grab her, but he let out a strangled gasp. He fell to the floor, and the two remaining standing people looked at what caused him to fall.

"Meeko!" Greycie exclaimed in relief. Meeko ignored her and instead lunged at the last remaining pirate. Biting down on his shoulder, the man screamed. She quickly shut him up by headbutting him. Greycie for the first time saw just how powerful Meeko was. But now was not the time to admire, she had to get her bag and get her and Meeko out of here.

Walking over the three bodies, she sprinted to the changing room and grabbed her bag from the hiding spot. Running out she whistled at Meeko, and the two ran out. She saw the police and quickly waved them down. Pointing at the building, she and Meeko quickly left and ran for the dorms.

When they were finally safe, in their room, Greycie let everything that had happened that night hit her. Only one duo was able to perform. The pirates mentioned a blonde girl letting them onto the island. And on her wrists were bruises identical to Lucia's.

Lucia approached the pirates and was probably grabbed by the 'boss' man. She promised them access into the building where they would be able to loot it. They came after her performance.

Lucia set everything up, just so she was the only ballerina to be seen tonight.

* * *

"Thank goodness, those marines stopped those pirates. There's no doubt she let them in. Greycie came from pirates. She probably knows those three and let them on the island. She is a danger to us and everyone around her. She needs to be expelled. Because of this, none of the rest of the performers was able to perform. Also that dog of hers bit one of the pirates. That dog is vicious and dangerous. Thankfully though the authorities are looking for it, and are going to put it down."

These were the words that Greycie was greeted with when she walked into the studio. She didn't care about what she said about her, but what Lucia said about Meeko. She turned around and ran out of the building and towards her dorm. She hoped she could find Meeko there. Before she could start running, a hand grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Ms. Greycie, you are to be brought to the office for questioning. Also we need to know the whereabouts of your dog." A man wearing a marine outfit ordered her.

Greycie felt all the color drain out of her face. The dumb broad was telling the truth for once. Again thinking on the spot she did the only thing she could do, she lied.

"You need to see me and my guide dog? Very well then, she usually waits for me at the cliff of the island. You could find her there." She pointed at the highest cliff the island possessed. When the marine looked back at her she added. "Since you are taking my guide dog, I will wait here until you two come back." The man looked at where the cliff was and sighed as he began to walk in its direction.

She hoped by the time the marine came back, she could find Meeko and hide her until the search died down. Though she tried to keep calm, worry began to fill her. Meeko was getting bigger every day; hiding was going to be difficult.

As if she didn't have enough worry, she was grabbed by the shoulder and turned around.

"Greycie! Listen I left a note to saying I let the pirates onto the island. When they pull you into the office, just say that it was me. Do you hear me!"

Greycie stared back at John and her head whirled in the confusion. "No are you crazy! If I tell them that, then they are going to expel you!"

John held her head in her hands and made her look at him in the eyes. "Greycie, I love dancing I really do, but you love it more. It's okay if I don't go to this school, because as much as I love dancing, it's not my dream. There is something out there and its pulling me stronger than dancing ever did to me. I'm going to leave this island and sail away. I'm going to help people from injustice. And you Greycie are going to be my first save."

Pushing him away she corrected him. "I do not need to be saved John." She stared at him and she felt her chest ache with what she was going to say. "Take Meeko and please get off this island with her. Save her for me. Protect each other." Going through her bag she pulled out a key and placed it on John's palm. "All her stuff is in my dorm. Take it and get off the island as soon as you can. Please watch over her, and she will watch over you." She hugged him and muttered "Thank you John, for everything."

She released him and he nodded at her before running in the direction of the dorm. She hoped that Meeko was there. She hoped that those two would be safe.

* * *

" We will ask you one last time. Where were you, when the pirates came to the building?" The headmistress pressed on.

"I was in the restroom. That chicken tasted like shit, and didn't sit very well with me. Next time you should hire some decent cooks."

The headmistress' face turned bright red and between clenched teeth she demanded. "Were you affiliated with those pirates?"

Greycie turned away from the headmistress to look out window. The view was of the ocean and it was beautiful. She saw something in the ocean and when she focused her eyes on it, she saw it was a sailboat.

John and Meeko were on it. They were sailing away. Meeko was safe.

Weight was lifted off of her shoulders, and turning back to the headmistress she simply replied. "No." She knew that if she tried to tell the truth about Lucia, the headmistress, Lucia's mother, would not hear any of it. As long as Meeko was safe, and John was happy with his decision, she was happy.

* * *

For the following weeks, Greycie had to rely on her enhanced senses in order to get through the day. She constantly had to watch her back. Lucia's little followers would throw things at her and try to take her stuff, when her back was turned. She didn't know how long this pathetic act was going to last since everytime she caught a person trying to get in her stuff; she would intimidate the person until they no longer bugged her. Lucia was running out of followers who would actually dare go near her.

Though her followers now didn't go near her that didn't stop them from talking about her everyday. Lucia would whisper things she would do to Greycie if there was no rule against fighting. Greycie wished she could ignore them, but due to her enhanced hearing she was forced to listen to every single thing Lucia and her followers said about her.

Though it bothered that she couldn't beat up Lucia, she focused everything on practicing for the recital tryout. Every morning, break, dance class, and at night, she would practice the routine. She had to get this lead. She had something to prove and damn it, her ball night was ruined, but this would be her chance to show the threat she really was.

She was going to be Prima ballerina.

* * *

"Today's the day" Greycie exclaimed to herself. She was tying her ballet shoes in place and she turned to the strawhat flag. Looking at it, she threw it thumbs up before leaving.

While walking to the dancing studio, Greycie wondered what was going on with her best friends. Were they safe, were they happy. She couldn't ponder for to long for when she stepped out of the dorm building, she felt it. Something was wrong.

She didn't know why but she started to sprint to the school building. Taking a deep breath she focused on her eyes and quickly scanned her surroundings. To her right, she heard glass breaking and turned to the sounds. That's when she saw it.

Chaos.

People were everywhere, running, yelling and just plain out acting crazy. Something was wrong, she knew it. Running a bit faster she stopped at the entrance gates and saw that a large group was standing near a large screen. The screen was showing a blurry picture that Greycie couldn't tell what it could actually be. Closing her eyes, she focused on her hearing.

"The marines are going to win, just watch."

"Ha that scumbag will finally get what he deserves!"

"Is the broadcast back on yet?"

"Yeah but it's kinda fuzzy."

"Hey everyone it's back on!"

Before Greycie could step out of the way, she was pushed and shoved by the large crowd that was ushering towards the screen. Stuck in the crowd she had no choice but to look up at the screen.

That's when she saw him.

Ace was chained on a platform with two men on each side of him, each man holding a sword over his head. He was dirty, hurt, and looking down as if already defeated.

Her stomach lurched and she her nails bit into her palms as her hands turned into fists. This wasn't happening. Ace was strong; he would get out of there. Where ever he was. At that moment the camera zoomed back to show the full area. Marines were everywhere. He was surrounded and each marine looked intent on keeping him there.

But why Ace. He wasn't bad, he was nice and a good person.

"Yeah kill that fucking bastard!" Someone yelled behind Greycie. The man threw his fist into the air and stepped forward. Greycie almost fell but regained her balance. She tried to turn away from the sound of his cheer.

"Yeah spill that pirate's blood!" Someone else joined. The crowd agreed and all began chanting in encouragement of killing Ace.

Greycie stood there in the midst of a crowd, all cheering for Ace's death. She couldn't. She wouldn't. She shouldn't fight them since fighting could get her kicked out.

"That scum should never have been born!" The person behind her added. This resulted in cheers of approval from the crowd.

That was it. Taking her bun out, she let her hair fall in her face in a weak attempt to conceal her identity.

Taking a deep breath, she turned around and bringing her foot up in rapid speed she kicked the guy behind her in the genitals. He squeaked and fell to his knees with a groan. Greycie didn't let up there and she straddled the young man. With no regret she began to relentlessly punch the guy in face.

Her senses went out of control. She punched exactly in the same spot, mesmerizing the touch of broken and bruised skin. She heard the sound of a hand grabbing the cloth of her tank top. Turning quickly she pushed the hand away and attacked the man by grabbing his face and headbutting him. The man fell back and Greycie quickly followed the headbutt with a kick in the torso. The kick was weak but it did wonders when the guy fell onto a fellow onlooker.

The man pushed the fallen body and soon the crowd was pushing and shoving one another. Greycie avoided all the extended arms and hands that tried to push her down. She was trying to find her way out but with all these moving bodies she couldn't find it.

Trying not to panic, she focused on her hearing and eyesight. Working with the flow of the crowd, she avoided punches, kicks and outstretched limbs that tried to grab her. When she finally made it out, she was near tears from what she just witnessed. She ran away from the crowd that was now a full on riot.

She ran inside the dance building and into an empty hallway and crouched down. "I can't go to that audition" She whispered to herself. She had to find another place where they were showing what was happening to Ace. She was going to head to the dorms but she heard something that made her sit back down on the ground.

" Monkey D. Luffy is there!"

Luffy would save Ace. He would win against the bad guy. He had to. Everyone would help him and save Ace. It was going to be alright. Getting up, she wound up her bun and set off to the dance studio. As much as she tried to comfort herself, she couldn't help but feel dread fill her.

"Greycie Roronoa" A young woman called out.

Standing up, she quickly walked inside the studio and saw Ms. Dera was sitting on a chair in front of the room, her hand on a record player while the other held a pen and paper. She tried to give her a smile but failed. For the entire time she was waiting, cheers and cries of excitement could be heard outside. For all she knew, Ace could be dead right now. She felt her eyes start getting wet and her throat felt tight.

No, she couldn't think like that. She couldn't imagine such horrid things! Ace wouldn't die, he was too strong. The strawhats would help him too; he was Luffy's brother after all. Things would be ok, they had to be.

Before she stood in the middle of the room, a large bang shook the building and loud cheers were heard. Fireworks were going off and people were screaming in happiness.

"He's dead, Fire Fist Ace is dead"

Greycie felt herself freeze and her mouth dropped in horror. She stood frozen before her teacher whose face was expressionless. Greycie tried to keep her expression of horror and despair in, but she couldn't stop when she felt that first tear fall down on her face.

The teacher took no notice and instead played the music and stared at Greycie intently. She tried to take a deep breath but a sob came out instead. Her face already had tear streaks, but she started the dance routine none the less.

Ace would have wanted her to beat all these snobs. She had to continue.

Though she tried her best, she felt that her movements were hesitant and rocky at best. Not to mention the continuous sobs that racked her chest were making her beat off. When things couldn't get any worse, her foot slipped on her Pirouette and she fell hard on her knees.

She stayed down on the floor for a moment and had the urge just to give up. The thought of Ace being dead, bore through her mind. She bit her lip but the sobs and tears broke though and echoed off the studio walls. The music was long over and her sobs were the only sounds of the room.

She had to do this for Ace. Ace would have wanted her to beat all these bastards. She had to continue, giving up was not an option. It would never be.

Greycie stood from the floor and taking a deep breath she finished her Pirouette and posed. She stood there frozen in her last pose and waited for the teacher to say something, anything. She closed her eyes in vain to stop the last tears from falling.

"Thank you Greycie you may go."

Upon hearing the words, Greycie quickly bowed and left the room. When she opened the doors and saw the celebration and festivities that was going, she closed her eyes and ran. She ran out of the school grounds and didn't stop running till she was in front of her apartment door. She tried her best to not breakdown in the middle of the hallway. She fumbled with the key but after finally unlocking the door she threw herself in.

That's when she completely let go. She fell to the floor and screamed, yelled and sobbed in a raw mix of emotions.

Greycie felt a nudge to her side that made her books tumble to the floor. Turning to the person closest to her she found Lucia who was laughing obnoxiously with a large group of friends. The girl turned to her and gave her a fake smile and waved mockingly at her. Greycie watched the group of friends walk away and quickly picked up her books.

"Don't start a fight, come on you got this" Greycie said to herself. It had been two weeks since Ace's death and the pain had not changed, but she was numbing.

Picking up her books, she went to her class. She was going to be prima ballerina, and kick Lucia's ass. She just had to wait. There would be a moment where everything would fall in place. She just needed patience.

Walking to dance class, she was daydreaming. Her dreams were halted when for the second time that day she was nudged. She looked up to see Lucia and her string of friends running down the hallway. One of the nicer friends turned to her and while bowing said "Sorry but the results for recital are up!"

Greycie quickly picked up her books and made her way to the class in a normal pace. Walking down the straight hallway she saw that Lucia was walking back. She was glaring at her and though they were still a few feet away she spat at her "Don't come near me freak, I'm not in the fucking mood!"

Greycie said nothing but instead chose to speed up her walk when she neared Lucia. When just inches away she steered towards her and threw her shoulder with all her strength against hers. Lucia not prepared for the impact, fell back. Greycie turned around and with a grin on her face she walked back and went close to Lucia's face.

"I don't know what the fuck I did to you for you to hate me but I don't care. I'm tired of this bullshit and I'm stopping it right now. I hope your shoulder bruises and yes I did push you on purpose. You see Lucia that's the difference between you and me. I'm not pathetic loser like you, who can hide behind all her idiot friends. You better hope that the no fighting rule stays in place for the next six years." Lucia said nothing but stared in horror at her.

With one last glare at her she walked to the dance room. Before she could even look at the results of the audition, she knew something was off. Seeing that the crowd of people in front of the results were not going to budge she decided to take an alternate route. Taking a deep breath she focused on her eyes and slowly opened them. Her eyesight was now as if she was looking though a magnifying glass and with ease she looked at the piece of paper on the wall.

She easily spotted her name and her mouth fell in surprise. Her name was in the lead section.

Female lead: Roronoa,Greycie

She had done it she had gotten the main lead. Closing her eyes she turned back her eyesight to normal and walked away from the crowd. She quickly dressed for class and when she walked into class Ms. Dera silently pointed her to the second line. She stepped into the new line and waited eagerly for the class to begin. She felt all the classmates' stares at her but she ignored them. She had to make her first recital the best….because she was going to dedicate this recital to Ace.

* * *

Thank you to RedViolentDragon, Luffy95,thakidisbac, triplebaka, MissDilemma,GoddessOfnight08, Piratezoro-san, Baby-gabby, dotwiper, ,Marakaki45, Vi-violence, Mikila94, Rays Lleuad, Steel-alchemist, CrazyFool65, Yuseffsan for reviewing.

I'm so glad that all of you enjoyed the last chapter and I was in disbelief when many of you said that you cried! I feel horrible for feeling accomplished, haha. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will see you VERY soon for the final installment of A demon to most, a father to one.

Any comments, suggestions or criticism on this chapter will be greatly appreciated. Thank you guys for waiting so patiently and I will see you next time. Stay lovely everyone.


End file.
